Palacio Imperial Dorado
by PSerenity
Summary: Darien Chiba es el Príncipe Heredero al Trono del Imperio Alemán. Su problema actual: Su novia Lita ha rechazado casarse con él y ahora deberá casarse con una completa desconocida: Serena Tsukino. El Compromiso Real ha sido anunciado... Qué pasará ahora?
1. Una Promesa

_**Summary de la Historia: **_Qué pasaría si aún existiese la Monarquía Alemana y el Palacio estuviera en el estado de Baviera? Que sería de Alemania si en vez de un Gobierno Federal que dirija, reinara una Familia Imperial tomando las decisiones del País?. Entra y forma parte de un mundo fantástico, lleno de riquezas, esperanzas, ilusiones, romance y lágrimas... Bienvenida al Palacio Imperial Dorado.

--

Este primer capítulo está dedicado a:

**Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B.:**Por ser la persona que me animó a escribir este relato, con sus palabras, me impulsó en todo momento a seguir adelante... Además de que somos paisanas!! jejeje Gracias nena!

_**PD:**_ Tengo otra dedicatoria, pero ésa la verán en el próximo capítulo... jejeje :D

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon pertenece a la ídolo Naoko Takeuchi, sólo he tomado los nombres de esta historia para divertirnos un rato!. Este fic está basado en una serie que ví hace algún tiempo (claro hice algunas modificaciones para esta versión)...

--

_**Capitulo 1: Una Promesa**_

_**Universidad de Munich. Estado Baviera, Alemania. Actualidad.**_

"_En las épocas remotas y místicas, donde los cisnes se observaban en su más grande esplendor durante las horas nocturnas, donde el relinchar y el galopar de un corcel en mitad de la noche significaban grandes noticias…"_

**- Dios! Qué difícil es escribir esta historia…!!** –se quejaba resignada una chica mientras paraba de escribir bruscamente y cerraba su cuaderno con un golpe fuerte- **Por qué la profesora fue tan cruel con la Princesa de la Luna?!.**

**- Serena, déjame recordarte que no sólo fue cruel contigo; lo fue con todos los alienígenas…!** -Enfatizaba otra chica algo molesta por la actitud tan dramática de su amiga- **Te recuerdo que este es el proyecto de fin de semestre… Escribir una historia de la época medieval!**

**- Si Mina, ya lo sé… Pero… Llevo sólo 3 líneas escritas en 2 horas! **-Tartamudeaba Serena llorando de la impotencia sin poderlo evitar –**Así no voy a terminar nunca!.**

**- Nada de peros chicas… Cada vez se quejan más de los trabajos a realizar para la clase** -resonaba la voz seria e imponente de otra joven- **Trajeron la tarea de hoy?.**

**- Cual tarea Ami?** –preguntaron extrañadas ambas muchachas al unísono.

**- Nunca cambian…** -comentó resignada en un susurro casi inaudible- **La biografía de la persona que más admiran chicas… Olvidaron que había que entregarla hoy?**. –preguntó con pesadez preocupada por la respuesta que obtendría.

**- ES PARA HOY?!** –gritó asustada Serena- **Que un hoyo negro me trague en este mismo momento…!!** –decía en tono suplicante mientras buscaba debajo de las mesas un hueco en el suelo del salón de clases- **Lo olvidé por completo!.**

**- Si Serena…** -Ami se carcajeaba tímidamente pero muy divertida ante la actitud de su amiga- **Hay que entregarlo hoy… Y no Mina, no busques mariscos en mi bolso que no traje eso de almuerzo…** -decía tranquilamente mientras miraba a su otra compañera desesperada hurgando entre sus cosas- **No pienses que te voy a llevar otra vez a la enfermería para saltarte la clase por tu alergia a los camarones…**

**- Pero Ami…** -respondía Mina perseverante sin dejar de buscar en el bolso de Ami- **La biografía del Príncipe Heredero me había quedado súper completa…** -continuaba desesperadamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas falsas- **Y si no entrego el trabajo hoy, de seguro la profesora me reprueba…** **Como no le gustó que me quedara en casa de su hermano Yaten el otro día, me tiene en la mira…** -dijo con mucha naturalidad más para sí misma que para sus amigas; pero ya era muy tarde: a juzgar por la expresión de enfado y horror en el rostro de Ami y de Serena, de seguro la habían escuchado.

**- Que tú hiciste que con Yaten?!** –gritaron ambas chicas asombradas.

**- Ssssssshhh****!! Bajen la voz que las paredes tienen oídos…** -contestaba Mina cubriendo la boca de sus amigas con ambas manos quitándoles el habla momentáneamente- **No he hecho nada con Yaten…** -pausó la explicación para calmar la tensión que nació de repente en el ambiente- **Por lo menos no todavía…** –agregó en tono picarón y sus amigas empezaron a reír irremediablemente- **Sólo me quedé en su departamento el sábado por la noche porque salimos muy tarde del ensayo del coro y yo no podía regresar a mi casa…**

**- Y por qué no…?.** –comenzó a preguntar Serena dubitativa.

**- Porque el calenturiento de mi hermano me lo pidió…** -interrumpió inmediatamente la pregunta de Serena, y al parecer se notaba que Mina estaba un poco enfadada, pues estaba consciente que sus amigas le pedirían explicaciones- **Michiru regresaba ese día de Viena de un concierto que tenía allá y Haruka la iba a buscar al aeropuerto…** -agregó con pesadez- **Y pues bueno, Haruka textualmente me dijo antes de salir al ensayo: Si no quieres presenciar cómo me convierto en **_**"American Airlines"**_** durante todo el fin de semana después que Michiru llegue al departamento, es mejor que busques donde dormir esta noche y regreses mañana después de las 7 pm…**

**- Cómo es eso de "American Airlines"**? –interrogó la inocente de Ami esta vez.

**- Bueno,**… **No creo que quieras saberlo Ami Jajajajajajaja** –se carcajeaba Mina a más no poder, sólo podía reírse imaginándose la cara de la inteligente del grupo cuando le aclarara la expresión.

**- Ay Ami… Jajajajajaja Creí que tu cerebrito inteligente lo procesaría rápido… **-se burló Serena-** Cuál es el slogan más conocido de la empresa "American Airlines"?.**

**- No sé Serena!. **–contestó visiblemente enojada ya que se sentía el hazmerreír en el momento- **Ya déjense de rodeos y díganme!.**

**- El slogan es: **_**"Todas las rutas, 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana…"**_ –aclaró Serena su voz sólo por un momento, para luego carcajearse nuevamente igual que Mina: la cara roja de sorpresa de Ami fue de película.

**- Así que ya te puedes imaginar como es mi hermano Haruka cuando se trata de su "Sirena"…** –culminó la última palabra simulando las comillas gramaticales en el aire.

**- Pero cómo se enteró la maestra que te quedaste con Yaten?** –preguntó intrigada Ami tratando de desviar el tema: todavía estaba tan roja como un tomate.

**- Pues se apareció de sorpresa…** -contestó molesta de recordar el momento- **Dijo que venía a visitar a su "hermanito menor" y que quería pasar una noche de películas con él…** -agregó aún más molesta- **Yaten tampoco se la esperaba…** -continuó su relato dramatizando la cara de sorpresa de Yaten- **Y no pudo ser más inoportuna... Tocó el timbre justo cuando nosotros…**

**- Buenos días a todos los alumnos de la Clase Planetaria!** -vociferaba una mujer de mediana edad que traspasaba la puerta del salón de clases a toda carrera, mientras la cerraba tras de sí con un golpe estruendoso, haciendo que todos los jóvenes se acomodaran inmediatamente en sus mesas de estudio particular y finalmente interrumpiendo la anécdota de Mina -**Espero que hayan traído el día de hoy sus trabajos completos porque NO HAY PRORROGA!** –advirtió decidida la profesora mirando a todo el grupo lentamente, deteniéndose sin pudor para observar con paciencia y de forma arrogante el rostro de dos rubias en particular- **El que lo haya olvidado puede empezar a guardar sus cuadernos de esta materia para el semestre que viene cuando la repita…** -culminó amenazante su sentencia hacia sus alumnos formando una ola de tensión invisible entre ellos.

**- No voy a permitir que se salga con la suya… Amigas, me deben una por esto…** -espetó Ami sin titubear, haciendo que sus amigas voltearan a verla pasmadas y horrorizadas por rostro frío y molesto de Ami, mientras ésta última sacaba algo del interior de su bolso - **Mina, comete este sándwich de pulpo que traje de merienda y espero que le montes un muchacho a Yaten pronto para matar de un susto a esta profesora…** -le ordenó a Mina entregándole un pequeño paquete; Mina sólo reflejó en su rostro una sencilla sonrisa de satisfacción ante sus palabras, no todos los días se observaba lo astuta y sagaz que podría llegar a ser su amiga Ami- **Serena, trágate todo lo que puedas en este instante de este pote de maní… **-continuó esta vez dirigiéndole la mirada a Serena, a sabiendas que su amiga era alérgica al maní-** En dos minutos las saco de clase para la enfermería por alergias a la comida **–culminó la frase sin abstenerse de demostrar la rabia que sentía para con la profesora que estaba sentada frente al salón pasando la asistencia.

**Serena Tsukino** había cumplido recientemente 21 años de edad, de cabello lacio, rubio y brillante como los rayos del sol hacía desprender con bastante frecuencia más de un suspiro en su universidad dentro del género masculino; a pesar de esto, no era considerada una persona popular dentro del estudiantado, siendo las razones algo evidentes: Era una chica muy despistada, indisciplinada y poco estudiosa. Para _"La Princesa de la Luna"_ –apodo que se había auto colocado siendo todavía una pequeña niña-, todo esto era sólo un obstáculo menor, un complemento de su sueño particular: Ser una famosa escritora.

Caso contrario era el de **Amy Mizuno**, una de las mejores amigas de Serena y delegada por la Junta Directiva de la Universidad como la Representante y Presidenta de los Estudiantes. Aunque era de carácter tímido, bondadosa y muy audaz, esta chica se destacaba por ser sumamente inteligente y admirada por la mayoría del alumnado, y no era sólo por el hecho que siempre obtenía las notas más altas en todas las asignaturas: Amy Mizuno con sus escasos 20 años de edad se comparaba con frecuencia a un ángel caído del cielo por su gran belleza. De silueta delgada, curvas perfectamente delineadas y cabello corto, Ami sólo se sentía completamente feliz junto a sus amigas de la infancia: Serena y Mina.

El "_Trío de Princesas Alienígenas"_ (como las apodaban algunos jóvenes de la universidad) finalmente estaba completo con la actriz y cantante del grupo: la picarona de **Mina Aino**. Con 22 años de edad, Mina gozaba de una inmensa belleza reflejada en su figura esbelta y en su delicada silueta juvenil. Su larga y rubia cabellera sólo era adornada ocasionalmente por un pequeño moño rojo, lo que mantenía su inocencia a pesar de ser la mayor del trío de amigas. Frecuentemente era confundida como familia de Serena –aunque a ninguna de las chicas le molestaba- por su gran parecido con su amiga. Y es que _"La Diosa del Amor"_ -como la habían llamado particularmente Serena y Ami- a pesar de lo joven y bella que era, tenía un _"pequeño"_ defecto: Se enamoraba con mucha facilidad de los chicos populares y le gustaba frecuentemente hacer de Cupido entre varias parejas que conocía.

Y es que la conjunción perfecta de estas diferentes jovencitas no había sido por mera casualidad, su amistad tenía un punto de equilibrio y encuentro que las uniría por siempre, su debilidad más grande en ellas: eran fervientes admiradoras del actual Príncipe Heredero.

Mientras este trío de alocadas amigas comenzaban sus clases, se comenzaba a observar un tumulto de personas arremolinadas en las cercanías de la entrada principal al campus universitario: un grupo de señoritas enamoradas de todas las edades y pertenecientes a diferentes cursos se encontraban gritando eufóricas por la llegada de aquel joven que era capaz de quitarle el aliento a más de una de ellas, El Guapo Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba.

**Darien Chiba** tenía 22 años, de cabellera negra azabache, piel blanca como el más delicado copo de nieve en el invierno, sus ojos azul marino parecían joyas brillantes que hacían trasladarse al paraíso a más de una estudiante, un cuerpo atlético incomparable y una sencilla pero hermosa sonrisa: era la mezcla exacta y perfecta para ser venerado como un Dios. En definitiva, se podía decir que este pecado andante era un delicado tesoro que vivía en un gran castillo y tenía a toda la población femenina en la universidad –y sus alrededores- detrás de él. Así era el sucesor inmediato al trono alemán: todo un encanto de hombre, un majestuoso galán.

**- Retírense por favor!** –decía Darien suplicante- **Ya estamos dentro de la universidad y aquí no hace falta que me vigilen!** –le ordenaba a su guardaespaldas principal reflejando bastante irritación en sus palabras.

**- Pero Príncipe, la Reina dio órdenes explicitas de que lo siguiéramos a todas partes…** -respondía temeroso el hombre encargado el día de hoy de su seguridad.

**- Por Dios…!!** -exclamaba furioso Darien- **Estoy en la universidad…!! Vengo a clases solamente!!** –se volteó molesto a reclamarle al hombre.

**- Pueden haber personas que le quieran hacer daño mezcladas en los estudiantes y no podemos permitir que eso pase, Príncipe…** -contestaba dubitativo el guardaespaldas, conocía el carácter del Príncipe y sabía que no había forma de convencerlo, pero aun así, lo intentaba.

**- No pienso repetirlo…** -murmuró entre dientes- **Aléjense de mi vista y me esperan en el estacionamiento!!.** –continuó hablando fulminándolo con la mirada- **Cuando termine mis clases regresaré a la limosina… Pero no los quiero ver cerca de mí un minuto más!!**. –sentenció su orden y siguió caminando como si nada, saludando con una amarga sonrisa a todos sus conocidos.

**- Está bien Príncipe, se hará como usted diga** –contestó el hombre y obedeciendo inmediatamente, le hizo señas al resto de los guardaespaldas que se encontraban cerca para que se retiraran.

En las afueras de una ciudad moderna que no duerme, internado en lo más profundo del bosque, rodeado de flores exóticas y hermosas, de arbustos tan altos como los más inimaginables rascacielos, cercado por manantiales de agua pura y cristalina, se encuentra un recuerdo de la antigua historia que rodea los alrededores: **El Castillo de Neuschwanstein**. De forma clara y precisa lo había descrito un autor anónimo hace tiempo: _era una bella y romántica composición de torres y muros en perfecta armonía con las montañas y los lagos que formaban un gran tributo a la fantasía y la imaginación_. Sí, eso era sin lugar a dudas **El Nuevo Cisne de Piedra**: un majestuoso castillo de inexplicable belleza.

Según cuenta la leyenda, cuando el Rey Germano Luis II solicitó la construcción del castillo, una de las condiciones fue muy explícita: esta fortaleza en su parte exterior debía ser creada de forma semejante a los castillos de los cuentos de hadas que con fervor admiró en su juventud; mientras que el interior, debía incluir los mejores y más maravillosos descubrimientos científicos del momento. Este pequeño pero singular capricho sería su legado a la actual monarquía alemana: La Familia Real Chiba, pero más específicamente, al Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba. Quién se iba a imaginar que este hermoso palacio contenía tantos secretos y misterios?. Pero todos eran conocidos ampliamente por el Príncipe, no había nada que se le escapara según él… Pero pronto se daría cuenta que estaba claramente equivocado.

El día de hoy había estado visiblemente enojado; sin embargo, esto pasó por desapercibido por cada uno de sus amigos del instituto, y, aunque no tenía muchos, todos sabían que durante las horas de clases, Darien Chiba se mostraba como un chico serio, inteligente y callado. Si bien era cierto que el Príncipe Heredero al trono alemán era uno de los chicos más inteligentes y estudiosos de la universidad, sólo era de carácter reservado durante la mayor parte del día o mientras se encontrara bajo el ojo crítico de la prensa; pero, la actitud cambiaba totalmente durante los fines de semana en la noche mientras celebraba sus fiestas privadas o cuando estaba con sus únicos amigos, o simplemente cuando se encontraba secretamente con _"ella"_: la bailarina de ballet más bella y refinada de la universidad, Lita Kino.

Y es que Darien Chiba -a diferencia de lo que pensaba la prensa y todo el pueblo  
alemán-, **sí** que sabía cómo divertirse: muchas bebidas alcohólicas refinadas con el proceso de destilación más meticuloso, mujeres extranjeras extremadamente bellas –en su mayoría modelos- en los lugares más escondidos del espeso bosque en Baviera junto con la compañía de los jóvenes Shitennous, conformaban la distracción perfecta a todas las responsabilidades que tenía como Príncipe Heredero.

Pero hoy, estaba sumamente consternado y preocupado: la Emperatriz Luna –su abuela- le había dado una orden la noche anterior para lo que aún no se sentía preparado. Raramente su abuela le exigía que debía hacer algo así no le gustase; por lo general, era ella quien intercedía ante sus padres cuando no se sentía a gusto con sus órdenes. Su amada abuela era la única familiar en todo el palacio que le había brindado su amor y su cariño total luego que Darien con 5 escasos años pasara a convertirse en el Príncipe Heredero. Por eso, su moral y su orgullo estaban por los suelos, su enfado y su impotencia por no poder cambiar las cosas a como estaban predispuestas se encontraban por la nubes: no podía darle un **NO** por respuesta a la Emperatriz.

De sólo recordar ésa "_bendita_" palabra le erizaba la piel: **Matrimonio**. De sólo pensar que debía casarse con alguien a la edad de 22 años, le entristecía y enfurecía al mismo tiempo. Debía botar por la borda todo su futuro, olvidarse de todo lo que había querido hacer mientras aún se sintiera un alma libre, pensar que debía formar una familia por cuenta y observar como toda su juventud se esfumaba de sus pensamientos: todo porque ahora **debía** casarse.

Darien sabía muy bien que en toda la historia de la Familia Real Chiba sus integrantes contraían matrimonio muy jóvenes; sin embargo, aún tenía el anhelo que esa tradición absurda cambiara. _**"La vida realmente juega sucio cuando se lo propone…"**_ –pensó triste sin prestar atención a la clase que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

A pesar que su abuela lo estaba obligando a cumplir con la tradición familiar lo más pronto posible, sabía que no era por casualidad y existía una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Darien aceptara la proposición sin problemas: El actual Rey del Imperio Alemán estaba sumamente enfermo. Aunque su padre sabía aparentar la situación sin problemas, la noticia era realmente preocupante: estaba sufriendo mucho por culpa de un tumor cerebral. Este acontecimiento sólo era conocido por el doctor familiar y los integrantes de la Familia Real; no se podían permitir a que se filtrara la información a la prensa y al público alemán mientras Darien no fuese coronado oficialmente como el siguiente Rey del Imperio.

Si lo pensaba mejor, quizás el matrimonio no era su mayor molestia –después de todo algún día tendría que hacerlo- sino que además de que debía casarse, tenía que cumplir con una promesa que le había hecho su abuelo a su mejor amigo: El Príncipe Heredero necesariamente se debía casar con la nieta de su antiguo mejor amigo.

"_**Todo en esta vida tiene un alto precio que debemos pagar"**_ –pensaba mientras se sonreía irónicamente ante su situación: había conseguido una extraña aliada para evitar cumplir la fulana promesa. Pocas veces había sentido que su madre lo apoyara en alguna decisión importante; era de las que siempre tomaba las decisiones sin consultarle a su hijo, pero en cuanto saltó el tema de su matrimonio a la luz en la cena familiar dentro del amplio comedor de Neuschwanstein, la Reina mantuvo su posición seria oponiéndose rotundamente. Esa misma noche, ya avanzada la madrugada, –a espaldas de la Emperatriz- La Reina se coló en los aposentos de su hijo y le comentó quedamente que sería capaz de hacerle olvidar la promesa a la Emperatriz sólo si él escogía libremente con quien casarse; de lo contrario, también ella le obligaría a cumplir con el compromiso establecido por su abuelo debido a la salud de su padre. Se olvidó por un momento de la clase de Historia del Cine y metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sosteniendo con fuerza y seguridad una ilusión: un bello anillo de compromiso. _**"Tengo fe que aceptará… Ella es mi única esperanza"**_ –pensó abatido y apenado.

Era costumbre que Lita y Darien se vieran siempre al caer el atardecer en el campus universitario. Una vez que terminaran sus clases y antes de regresar a Palacio, Darien se citaba por una hora con Lita en un salón de clases que se encontraba vacío. Charlaban de tonterías, se reían, se burlaban de sus profesores; todo lo que importaba era que estuvieran juntos: uno frente al otro. Sólo con una mirada, bastaba para observar que ambos se querían mucho. Aunque hoy, a petición del Príncipe, y para asombro de Lita, él quería que se vieran un poco antes de lo acostumbrado.

**- Lita… Después de estos dos años andando juntos secretamente…** -pausó un momento comenzando a dudar si estaba en lo correcto y después prosiguió- **Te gustaría convertirte en mi esposa?.** –preguntó Darien en tono nervioso bajando la cabeza.

**- Qué has dicho Darien?** –interrogó Lita parándose de su silla sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

**- No me has escuchado?** –preguntó aún más nervioso y en tono inaudible- **Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio Lita.** –afirmó Darien levantando la mirada.

**- No hagas bromas de mal gusto Darien.** –dijo Lita riéndose un poco haciendo ademán de no hacer caso a lo que el Príncipe decía.

**- No estoy bromeando.** –contestó Darien con el rostro serio e inquieto.

**- Darien, lo siento pero no puedo.** –comenzó a hablar Lita luego de una larga pausa y haberse sentado de nuevo- **Todavía somos estudiantes universitarios… Cómo se te ocurre que nos vamos a casar?** –preguntó sin mirar al Príncipe sorprendida por la propuesta-** Además, no tiene sentido!.** –exclamó fastidiada.

**- Lita, tiene mucho sentido… **-dijo Darien aclarando su voz un poco, ya comenzaba a sentirse triste- **Sabes que todos en la Familia Real debemos casarnos jóvenes y yo soy el Príncipe Heredero…** -continuó nervioso ante las respuestas negativas que había escuchado de Lita, y arrodillándose suavemente, sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de compromiso que había comprado para ella- **Te casarías conmigo Lita Kino?.**

**- Mi sueño toda la vida ha sido ser una bailarina mundialmente reconocida…** -decía desviando la vista hacia otra parte pensativa- **Si me convierto en la princesa heredera al casarme contigo, tengo que renunciar a mi sueño, cierto Darien? **–preguntó segura mirándolo fijamente de nuevo- **De ser así, lo siento mucho, pero no lo haré Darien.**

Sin saberlo, y a pocos metros de ellos, hace bastante rato una chica muy curiosa se había unido a su conversación silenciosamente. _**"No puedo creerlo!! El Príncipe Heredero se quiere casar con una chica de nuestra universidad"**_ –pensaba asombrada- _**"Y lo peor es que lo están rechazando!!"**_ –hizo una pausa dentro de su asombro mental y continuó– _**"Al hombre más adorado, bello y querido de todo el país lo están rechazando!"**_ –se repetía una y otra vez la joven- _**"Pobrecito… Se ve tan triste"**_ –pensaba acongojaba por él.

Darien realmente sentía que el mundo se le venía encima: Su esperanza de tener una vida de pareja más feliz se estaba escurriendo como el agua entre sus dedos. Se notaba abatido ante la continua negativa de Lita a casarse con él. Definitivamente, su ilusión de pensar que su desdichada situación podía cambiar, se estaba enterrando en lo más profundo del suelo, pero sobre todo, de su alma: Si Lita lo rechazaba, debía cumplir con la promesa de su fallecido abuelo. _**"Por qué al antiguo Rey se le ocurrió esa estúpida idea! Ese viejo no sabía que me podía gustar alguien antes de decidir mi destino!"**_ –pensaba furioso Darien maldiciendo una y mil veces el ser parte de la Familia Real: Básicamente esa era la razón por la que Lita le había dicho un rotundo _"no"_ a su propuesta.

El corazón de Darien comenzaba a sufrir porque se estaba dando cuenta que por más que insistiera, conocía bien a _"su"_ Lita más que a él mismo: Ella nunca se casaría con él mientras él fuera el Príncipe Heredero. La tensión en el ambiente se estaba incrementando hasta que algo sacó a Darien y a Lita de su pequeña burbuja personal: el repique escandaloso de un teléfono celular.

"_**Maldición! A quien se le ocurre estarme llamando en estos momentos tan cruciales!"**_ –buscaba la joven espía su teléfono en los bolsillos de su pantalón desesperadamente para apagarlo- _**"Si él me descubre que he estado escuchando todo, estoy muerta!"**_ -pensó temerosa colgando la llamada.

Aunque se creyó salvada la primera vez, el teléfono no paraba de sonar: Su amiga Ami la estaba llamando insistentemente. _**"Ami, por qué tienes que ser tan inoportuna?"**_ –se preguntaba mentalmente horrorizada por ser descubierta- _**"Estaba en la mejor parte!"**_ –exclamó furiosa como si hubiese estado observando una película emocionante y que haya sido interrumpida.

Estos continuos repiques alertaron al Príncipe Heredero. _**"Demonios! Espero que no me haya escuchado nadie!"**_ –pensó lamentando haber sido tan descuidado al proponerle matrimonio a Lita en un salón de la universidad- _**"Por qué no pensé esto antes?"**_ –pensaba Darien lleno de pavor por un segundo.

**- Hay alguien ahí?** –dijo saliendo rápidamente del salón y observando una figura femenina en las cercanías de la puerta principal al salón donde se encontraba charlando con Lita–** Quién eres?** –preguntó Darien con desconfianza.

"_**Por qué no salí corriendo cuando tuve oportunidad?"**_ –se preguntaba inquieta- _**"Benditas piernas que no reaccionaron en el momento!"**_ –exclamaba para sus adentros bajando la cabeza y observando que sus piernas temblaban irremediablemente.

**- Te hice una pregunta…** -el tono que utilizaba Darien espantaba cada vez más a la joven- **Quién eres?.** –pausó un momento para preguntar su mayor miedo en estos momentos- **Escuchaste algo de nuestra conversación?.**

"_**Patitas reaccionen por favor!... Necesito salir de aquí!"**_ –pensaba desesperada cabizbaja intentando de mover sus piernas que a su parecer estaban inmovilizadas del susto.

**- Te mordió la lengua el gato fue?** –gritaba el Príncipe algo irritado por la actitud de la chica- **Habla de una buena vez! **–finalmente observó un objeto entre los brazos de la chica que lo inquietó: una cámara fotográfica-** Para quién trabajas?.** –fue su última pregunta, suponiendo de una vez que la joven era de la prensa.

Rezó por última vez para no ser descubierta, para que él no viera su rostro; en estos momentos le tenía miedo, mucho miedo, nunca pensó que _"su"_ Príncipe Heredero fuera así de molesto e intimidante, se sentía realmente aterrada con sólo escuchar sus palabras. Quizás si no hubiese decidido saltarse una clase tan aburrida como era Filosofía para tomar fotografías del paisaje en los alrededores de la universidad, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Por ser una chica tan floja y apasionada en varias ocasiones, estaba en estos momentos metida en tremendo lío. _**"Por favor, por favor, que no me vea… Dioses del Olimpo, ayúdenme a salir de esta y prometo no volver a escaparme de clases!"**_ –suplicaba la chica invocando una última esperanza.

Finalmente, Darien se decidió acercársele. Su cuerpo se encontraba sólo a unos metros de ella y estaba seguro que si la encaraba, la joven sería capaz de hablarle y contarle todo lo que lo oídos de esa espía habían entendido. Sin embargo; cuando ya estaba casi detrás de ella, y en el momento más inesperado, sucedió algo que realmente lo sorprendió: la rubia emprendió una larga carrera escapando irremediablemente de su interrogatorio.

**- Espera! Detente!** –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya era demasiado tarde: la chica se había marchado de su vista.

Lo que nunca pensó el Príncipe Heredero es que volvería a ver a esa joven rubia más pronto de lo que se imaginaría. Bien lo dijo _Jean de la Fontaine_ hace muchos siglos atrás: _"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo"_. Sí, era cierto. Y más aún aplicaba completamente para la vida de Darien Chiba. Definitivamente, sus destinos estaban comenzando a entrelazarse.


	2. La Promesa de la Rosa

_**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**_

_**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon pertenece a la ídolo Naoko Takeuchi, sólo he tomado los nombres de esta historia para divertirnos un rato!_

_**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**_

_**Dedicatoria: **_

_A una chilenita muy especial: **sailorangelmoon**, gracias por todo tu apoyo y por sacarme más de una sonrisa con tus locuras cuando más lo he necesitado! Eres una gran amiga nena!_

_Al **Club de las Gamberries**: Chicas, son una de las cosas más geniales que me ha pasado ultimamente... Conocerlas a todas, todas tan diferentes y a veces todas tan iguales _

_A tí **querido lector**: Gracias por tomarte un rato de tu tiempo y quizás de tu muy ocupada vida para leer estas líneas provenientes de una humilde servidora. _

_A todos mis más sinceras **Gracias**!_

_ NeoSerenityMoon_

_**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**_

_**Capitulo 2: La Promesa de la Rosa**_

Darien estuvo paralizado en el pasillo por unos cuantos minutos, aunque él pensaba que habían pasado horas, se sentía como el hombre más desdichado del mundo: había sido rechazado por su actual novia, lo habían espiado y además se portó como un patán al gritarle a una joven indefensa. Nunca alguien lo había sacado de sus casillas sin haber dicho una sola palabra. Quizás lo que incrementaba su confusión y su arrepentimiento actual, era una pequeña figura que divisó dibujada en la espalda de la chica rubia –la que aparentemente había escuchado su conversación con Lita-: una luna creciente con una rosa entrelazada. "_**Parece que debí hacerle caso al viejo refrán: Martes 13… No te cases, ni te embarques, ni de tu casa te apartes…"**_ –pensó Darien satíricamente-. Con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en su rostro por el fatídico día que había tenido, regresó al salón y se despidió de Lita con un suave beso en la mejilla, marchándose luego hacia la limosina que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento.

Si sólo Ami no hubiese llamado, ella no hubiese pasado una situación tan embarazosa como esa: había escuchado –o más bien espiado sin querer- al Príncipe Heredero al trono de su país proponerle matrimonio a una chica de su universidad. Nada más y nada menos. Después de haber recorrido un largo trecho a toda carrera desde uno de los grandes pasillos de la universidad hasta el jardín invernadero, aún le faltaba la respiración. Recostada a la sombra de un viejo árbol, la rubia todavía no podía creérselo: se había convertido en la cómplice de un "_secreto real"_ y la dueña de la más grande noticia de todo el Reino.

Las llamadas de Ami no cesaban, ni aún mientras corría ni desde que había llegado a ése lugar. Cansada de tanto correr, apenada por haber sido una "_víctima"_ del destino y un poco molesta, decidió atender el fastidioso aparato.

**- Dime Ami…** -expresó contestando el teléfono con pesadez.

**- Dónde se supone qué estás?** –gritó interrogante la chica sin dar pie a siquiera un pequeño saludo- **Te he estado llamando por horas y no atiendes!!** –continuó eufórica.

**- Sí Ami, de eso estoy absolutamente consciente…** -dijo la aludida utilizando el mismo tono con el que había atendido- **Qué pasa?**

**- Bueno, te quería avisar que Haruka está aquí y anda buscándote como loco por todo el campus para llevarte a casa…**

**- En serio? Lo tienes cerca?** –interrogó sorprendida por el reciente anuncio de su inteligente amiga.

**- Sí… Te lo paso?.**

**- No Ami… No quiero que tú me lo "pases" **–enfatizando su voz en la última palabra y riéndose un poco sobre la inocencia repentina de su amiga- **Comunícame a Haruka por favor…** -contestó la rubia quien ya comenzaba a recuperar el aliento, la idea de que "_Su Guardián"_ la llevara a casa no era tan mala.

**- Hola Pequeña… Donde andas metida?.** –preguntó melosamente un joven al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

**- En el invernadero de la universidad…** -contestó la aludida rubia detallando un poco el lugar- **Estaba tomando fotos de las hermosas flores que hay aquí y no me percaté del tiempo Ruka…** -le mintió con tanta facilidad que se sorprendió ella misma.

**- Pues, voy camino para allá…** -dijo impaciente el joven- **Estas chicas me están volviendo loco con sus gritos…** -agregó en un susurro- **El Principito está saliendo del estacionamiento y se está montando en su carruaje…** -comentó aburrido- **Carga una cara de molesto que ni te cuento…**

- "_**Ya eso lo suponía… Sobre todo porque yo escuché su declaración de amor a otra chica"**_ –pensó antes de contestar- **En serio Ruka? Qué extraño!** –exclamó disimulando su asombro ante la observación de Haruka.

**- Bueno, el caso es que ya estoy cerca de tu escondite nena…** -contestó el muchacho sin prestarle importancia al comentario- **Sal a la puerta y me esperas allí…** -dijo colgando la llamada de inmediato.

- "_**Vaya… El Príncipe Darien se fue molesto…"**_ –se dijo pensativa- "_**Menos mal que no me vio el rostro… Si no, mínimo me manda a crucificar y a quemar en la hoguera!"**_ –comenzó a imaginarse ella misma en una plaza pública de Baviera atada a una cruz de madera, siendo clavada en ella por los guardias del palacio, mientras veía con horror como el Príncipe caminaba hacia ella preparándose para incendiar las bases de la gran cruz y, sosteniendo con su mano izquierda, una placa de metal que colocó en la parte superior de su cabeza que decía "_Muerte a la Rubia Espía"_- "**Nooooooooooooo!"** –gritó con todas sus fuerzas resonando su voz tan fuerte que hizo temblar cada hoja de las plantas que allí estaban.

La rubia salió del interior del invernadero camino a la puerta, encontrándose asombrosamente que ya Haruka estaba estacionado con su lujoso vehículo al frente. "_**Esto sólo podía ser obra de Ruka… Ser tan veloz como el viento"**_ –pensó divertida. Sin embargo; al empezar a caminar, detuvo abruptamente sus pasos, notó que una persona acompañaba al chico en el asiento del copiloto, se acercó un poco más al vehículo y la reconoció: era su novia Michiru Kaio.

**- Michi!** –gritó emocionada y comenzó a correr al vehículo- **Cómo has estado?. Cómo estuvo el concierto en Viena?**

**- Absolutamente genial nena** –contestó con una amplia sonrisa- **Móntate para que vayamos a comer helados y te cuento todo con lujo de detalles!**

**- Sí! **–exclamó entusiasmada la rubia.

**- Vaya… vaya… Y el asombroso hombre que las junta queda relegado al olvido… Sólo de chofer…** -comentó simulando molestia Haruka ante la actitud de las chicas- **Ni siquiera un pequeño besito para mí de saludo.**

**- No te pongas intenso y dramático como tu hermanita** -le reprochó Michiru a Haruka.

**- Michi… Haruka tiene razón** –afirmando la propuesta y mirando con picardía a su próxima cómplice- **Le cumplimos su sueño?** –agregó la recién llegada.

**- Yo el izquierdo y tú el derecho, vale? **–interrogó Michiru entiendo el mensaje.

**- Si Mich… Al ataque!** –exclamó con una sonrisa la rubia.

**- Que demo…?** –comenzó a articular el chico, sin embargo no llegó a completar la frase, ya que estaba recibiendo un pequeño beso de cada una de sus acompañantes en una mejilla distinta haciéndolo sonrojar inmediatamente.

**- Ahora si podemos ir a comer helados, verdad Ruka?** –dijo divertida su novia.

**- Dos de mis ángeles me acaban de dar un beso al mismo tiempo…** -articulaba el joven rubio con los ojos cerrados- **Si estoy soñando, mato a golpes al que me despierte… Si me morí y estoy en el infierno, espero arder en él durante toda la eternidad…**

**Haruka Aino** era el hermano mayor de Mina, tenía 25 años y trabajaba independiente como Asesor Jurídico en su propio buffet de abogados; sin embargo, no laboraba por dinero, lo hacía por vocación. Siendo de gran corazón, sólo atendía directamente los casos donde los implicados no tuvieran dinero para pagar los honorarios de cualquier otra persona. Además, su aspecto físico hacía desmayar a más de una fémina: Rubio, ojos de color castaño claro con una mirada intensa y con sus músculos bien tonificados. Para muchas chicas, él era el hombre perfecto.

Por otra parte, su gran pasión lo había ayudado a convertirse en uno de los magnates y hombres más ricos de todo el país y el continente europeo: Era corredor profesional de Fórmula 1. Aunque de carácter serio y callado con la mayoría de las personas, Haruka Aino había aprendido que el dinero no compra la felicidad, pero gracias a ése "_cochino y sucio dinero"_, y a la fama que le había brindado arriesgar su vida constantemente en las pistas, la había conocido a ella: Su Sirena **Michiru Kaio**.

**Michiru Kaio** era una violinista mundialmente reconocida. Con sólo 24 años ya había otorgado conciertos en las salas más exquisitas y excéntricas de toda Europa. Con su Violín Stradivarius y sus perfectos sonidos musicales, deleitaba a todo aquel que estuviera escuchándola. Desde que era una pequeña niña, la música se convirtió en su consuelo, en la forma de expresar sus sentimientos. Y gracias a la música, lo había conocido a "_él"_; el amor de su vida: Haruka Aino.

Un concierto privado en la celebración del Campeonato de la Formula 1 había unido sus vidas y sus corazones. Haruka se convirtió en el Campeón de ese año y su escudería decidió hacer una celebración inigualable en su honor: los mejores artistas, las más bellas modelos y los más aclamados actores y actrices estarían esa noche; en fin, la crema y nata de todos los famosos estaba presente.

El sonido de una maravillosa cuerda musical hizo que su mirada se volteara estrepitosamente al centro de la tarima del gran salón: Su corazón quedó hechizado inmediatamente por esa Diosa Violinista que estaba tocando tan bella melodía. Eso realmente fue amor a primera vista. Ella, sintiéndose observada, buscó entre su público el origen de su pequeño nerviosismo, para su sorpresa provenía del hombre que estaba siendo homenajeado esa noche: El As de las Carreras. Sus miradas deseosas, llenas de amor, pasión y contagiadas con un poco de lujuria, se cruzaron: Sin decir una palabra, ambos sabían que esa noche cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Desde hace dos años, Haruka recordaba con dulzura ese día, con frecuencia daba gracias al cielo por haber hecho de él un hombre correcto y feliz; se decía a sí mismo que desde que estaba junto a ella había ganado el mayor Campeonato de su vida: el del amor.

Haruka colocó su vehículo a toda marcha al lugar donde suplicaban las féminas que las llevara, la heladería italiana más famosa de toda la ciudad: _Dolce Vita_. Cada vez que podía las observaba con detenimiento mientras manejaba, para él era simplemente agradable verlas charlar juntas. Debido al carácter serio del chico, era muy difícil obtener una sonrisa de sus labios; sin embargo, en estos momentos no podía hacer menos que eso: Haruka se sentía el hombre más afortunado de tener a dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida sentadas en su automóvil descapotable. Sólo faltaba una para que su felicidad fuera completa.

Mientras el inquieto de Haruka y "_sus ángeles"_ comenzaban a disfrutar la tarde asoleada que les esperaba; un muy molesto –y aún más triste internamente- Darien Chiba, se dirigía camino al Palacio Imperial luego de sus acostumbradas clases. Sentado en los delicados y suaves asientos de cuero, logró recostar la cabeza en el espaldar de su limosina, se colocó los audífonos de su IPod en los oídos y cerró sus brillantes ojos. El camino era largo y tedioso hasta Neuschwanstein. Para el Príncipe Heredero, no había sido un buen día; sólo quería olvidarse de todo lo sucedido y de todos. Sin embargo, parecía que la humanidad completa se hubiese confabulado contra él: ahora era el chofer de la limosina quien lo comenzaba a llamar.

**- Señor Chiba** –clamaba el chofer.

- "_**Otro imbécil que me quiere arruinar el día… Mejor me hago el sordo…"**_–pensaba molesto Darien.

**- Príncipe Darien **–lo llamó por segunda vez.

- "_**Este idiota no entiende el significado de la frase No Molestar? Se los dije antes de montarme otra vez a la limo… No me molesten!"**_ –los ofuscados pensamientos del Príncipe estaban comenzando a regalarle un dolor de cabeza.

**- Príncipe Heredero** –repitió el chofer.

- "_**Parece que no se va a callar hasta que no le conteste… Bueno… Sólo me queda mandar al infierno a todo el mundo… Pero no dará resultado de todas formas…"**_ –pensó furioso y al mismo tiempo algo resignado el joven.

**- Señor, disculpe que lo moleste… **-titubeó un poco antes de continuar con el informe- **Pero lo llaman del Área Principal de Seguridad del Palacio… Es el Consejero Artemis…**

**- Está bien, gracias por molestarme…** -contestó Darien abriendo los ojos que hasta el momento permanecían cerrados y retirándose los audífonos al mismo tiempo: realmente se veía que estaba enojado por haber sido perturbado.

**- Lo siento Príncipe pero…** -intentó disculparse el hombre que lo trasladaba.

**- Buenas tardes Príncipe Darien…** -interrumpió una voz gruesa y cálida en el televisor de videoconferencia de la limosina.

**- Artemis, es realmente necesario que me llames en estos momentos? No puedes esperar a que llegue?**. –preguntó suplicante el Príncipe, secretamente estaba desesperado por un momento de paz y tranquilidad el día de hoy.

**- Sí Señor, necesita estar informado de su agenda antes que llegue a Palacio.**

**- Entiendo pero…** -comenzó a objetar Darien, en todo el Reino ése hombre quizás era el único que podía y sabía cómo esquivar una orden directa del Príncipe.

**- Tiene práctica de esgrima en una hora con el entrenador, después tiene clases de Comercio Exterior…** -dijo rápidamente haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Darien.

**- Artemis…** -interrumpió el Príncipe.

**- Sí dígame Señor.**

**- Cancela todas mis citas el día de hoy.** –ordenó Darien comenzando a colocarse los audífonos de su IPod nuevamente.

**- Pero Príncipe…!!** –se preocupó el consejero.

**- Llama a reunión de toda la Familia Real en pleno a la Sala de Conferencias Luis II, necesito hablar con ellos. Los quiero a todos reunidos al llegar a Neuschwanstein.** –demandó el joven con el rostro decidido y serio.

**- Entiendo Príncipe Darien… Así lo haré.**

- "_**Vaya… Lo que tengo que hacer para librarme tan siquiera un día de la babosa de la profesora de Comercio Exterior…" **_–se ilusionó animándose mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa apagando el televisor. "_**De todas formas necesitaba hablar con la familia…"**_ -pensó Darien acongojado volviendo a su sentimiento de miseria: había tomado una decisión importante y trascendental en su vida.

Serena había pasado una tarde increíble: risas, helados y la compañía de sus amigos era todo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse del "_apuesto y pecaminoso"_ Dios Real, Darien Chiba. Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche cuando se encaminaron a su residencia. Con una sonrisa amplia y risueña entró a su casa, pero después de despedirse de sus amigas y colocando un pie para cruzar la puerta, su rostro cambió por completo; miedo y horror tornaron su aspecto rápidamente al de un cadáver.

Todo el interior de su casa estaba hecha un desastre: ropa tirada en el suelo, sillas montadas encima de las mesas, botellones de vidrio hechos añicos. Nunca había visto nada igual en su hogar, parecía como si un huracán hubiese acabado con todo lo que tenía a su paso.

**- Mamá! Papá! Donde están? Qué pasó?** –entró gritando rápidamente cuando salió de su estado de shock.

Nadie contestaba. Ni la aguda voz de su hermano vociferando "**Serena tonta llegaste tarde!"**, ni veía a su papá cerca, ni su mamá estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena. Nada. "**Mamá! Papá!"** –gritó nuevamente, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Ese era el único resultado posible: Nada ni nadie estaba en casa.

- "_**Sólo puede ser una cosa: Ladrones!"**_ –supuso inmediatamente pensando que ocurrió lo peor en su ausencia- "_**Han saqueado mi casa y secuestraron a mi familia"**_ –sus lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas ante el temor que sentía.

Y si se analizaba bien la situación, la conjetura apresurada de la chica tenía sentido. Todo para ella comenzaba a encajar y estaba dispuesta a llamar a la policía hasta que un ruido extraño la sacó de su letargo: se escuchaban voces y golpes de madera en el ático de la casa.

Corrió lo más que pudo y subió la escalera tan veloz como un leopardo. Se asombró un poco de su extrema agilidad; su familia estaba en peligro y quizás ahora, ella también lo estaría.

Temiendo por su vida, se acercó silenciosa a la puerta principal del ático. Trató de abrirla sin hacer el menor ruido, quedándose sorprendida con la escena que observaba al frente: Sus padres y su hermano estaban volteando sin compasión las cajas que estaban celosamente guardadas desde su infancia, haciendo que su contenido se estrepitara en el duro suelo.

**- Se puede saber que están haciendo?!** –gritó furiosa Serena, obteniendo la atención de los demás miembros de su familia.

**- Ah hija! Llegaste! Qué bueno!** **Bienvenida!** –respondió alegre y con una tierna sonrisa Ikuko, su madre.

**- Tengo rato llamándolos y ninguno es capaz de contestarme…** -comenzó a reclamar la rubia- **Con tanto desorden por toda la casa, creí que los habían secuestrado!.**

**- Si serás tonta Serena… Por eso eres un cerdo feo y tonto!** –espetó su hermano Shingo.

**- Shingo! Ya vas a ver cuando te agarre…** -intentó correr hacia él pero no pudo ya que se llevó un par de cajas en el camino, haciendo que ella se cayera irremediablemente.

**- Cerdo, no tenemos tiempo para atender tus idioteces! Estamos buscando un tesoro!** –gritó nuevamente el menor de la familia dirigiéndose a su hermana.

**- Un tesoro?**. –preguntó Serena sin saber de que hablaba Shingo.

**- Sí…** -murmuró desesperanzado Kenji, el padre de la familia- **Necesito encontrar el Anillo y el Dije con la Mitad del Sol que nos dejó tu abuelo como herencia...**

**- Lo hemos buscado arduamente toda la tarde de hoy y no lo conseguimos… **-interrumpió su madre la explicación de Kenji- **Nos ayudas a buscar hija por favor?** –interrogó Ikuko acercándose dulcemente a su hija.

**- Para qué buscarlo si yo sé dónde está?** –respondió Serena con una pregunta a su madre y una amplia sonrisa.

Su familia la miró atónita. A ninguno de ellos se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle desde un principio a Serena. Era obvio que ella podía saber dónde estaba guardado "_el tesoro familiar"_: Todas las joyas que habían formado parte de la familia –inclusive las de su madre- pasaron por sus manos alguna vez.

**- Espérenme un momento que ya regreso…** -dijo divertida Serena y saliendo a toda carrera de la habitación, se dirigió a la suya.

Entró rápidamente a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave -para que ninguno de los miembros integrantes de su familia entrara-, abrió el closet y retiró la ropa que ocultaba su más grande y sagrado secreto: una pequeña caja fuerte pegada a la pared.

Colocó la combinación secreta suavemente, abrió la caja fuerte y encontró una pequeña cajita musical que le había regalado su abuela Selene, su contenido hizo brillar sus ojos: El Anillo y El Dije de la Mitad del Sol. "_**Bingo!"**_ –pensó y sonrió victoriosa, sacó "_el tesoro familiar"_ y guardó nuevamente la cajita musical en la caja fuerte, se aseguró que quedara bien cerrada, colocó nuevamente la ropa que la escondía y abrió la puerta, para caminar triunfante de regreso al ático.

De haber sabido Serena que esos brillantes incrustados en tan finas piedras doradas darían un vuelco abrupto a su destino al entregárselos a su padre, quizás nunca los hubiese buscado en su caja fuerte. Pero allí, en manos del ambicioso Kenji y en los ojos de una muy feliz y emocionada Ikuko, estaba la respuesta: Ya nada sería como antes.

Ahora Darien estaba en su habitación, solo y repasando cada uno de los acontecimientos que había presenciado en el Palacio desde su llegada. Tenía la mirada perdida y pensativa clavada en las pinturas grecorromanas que se observaban en el techo de su cuarto. En su mente sólo recordaba afligido el orden en que habían sucedido las cosas.

Horas antes había estado platicando animadamente con su familia; sin embargo, cuando decidió decirles que no se casaría sólo por cumplir una obligación real, la sala se llenó de un silencio sepulcral inmediatamente. Las risas de sus padres habían pasado al olvido; donde antes se reflejaba una sonrisa por el chiste de la abuela, ahora se observaba un rostro serio y misterioso. De no ser porque Artemis estaba cerca, la Emperatriz quizás se habría desmayado completamente de la impresión. Darien nunca había desobedecido una orden directa de ella. Habría el Príncipe Heredero llegado demasiado lejos con su actitud rebelde ante "_Los Mayores"_?.

**- Salgan todos de la Sala!** –ordenó el Rey Apolo a la servidumbre, mientras a todos se les veía correr con destino a la puerta, dejando únicamente a los miembros de la Familia Real Chiba.

**Apolo Chiba** era un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años. De contextura corpulenta, con algunas arrugas en su rostro y unas cuantas canas en su cabellera azabache, se había convertido en un hombre muy dominante y serio. Su padre, el Emperador Helios, murió cuando Apolo contaba con sólo 20 años de edad. Pero no fue sino hasta los 25 que asumiría el título de Rey y el Trono Real de Alemania.

**- Príncipe Darien, escucha las súplicas de una pobre vieja que está llegando a su final…** -comenzó a hablar la Emperatriz angustiada.

**- No diga eso Emperatriz…** -dijo Darien con tristeza y ternura- **A usted todavía le quedan muchos años por vivir…** -decía mientras se acercaba a la mujer y le tomaba de las manos.

**- No nos engañemos Mi Príncipe… Sólo quiero ver a la Familia Real feliz… Y a ti convertido en Rey gobernando junto a la Reina que se convertirá en tu esposa** –culminó acariciando la mejilla del joven y levantándose de su silla- **Me retiro por esta noche a mi recámara. Que descansen.**

**- Igual Emperatriz** –respondió el Rey esbozando una sonrisa hacia la mujer y, un segundo después, fulminando con su mirada a su hijo.

**- Que duerma bien Emperatriz Luna **–agregó la Reina.

**- Abuela, lamento lo de esta noche**… -dijo sorpresivamente Darien.

**- No te preocupes mi Príncipe… Cuando la Luna y el Sol estén juntos, los problemas se solucionarán más pronto de lo que te imaginas. **–comentó finalmente la mujer de edad avanzada saliendo del lugar.

La **Emperatriz Luna Miller (viuda) de Chiba** tenía poco más de 68 años: de corazón noble y preocupado siempre por el bienestar de las personas, se conservaba bastante bien a pesar de su edad. Con algunas arrugas en su rostro, ojos color miel y de cabellera grisácea; había contraído matrimonio con el fallecido emperador **Helios Chiba** a la temprana edad de 20 años. Proviniendo de una familia bastante adinerada, nunca tuvo problemas para adaptarse a los protocolos que exigía la vida del Palacio Neuschwanstein. Amaba con fervor a su esposo, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz cuando fue capaz de convertirse en madre; y posteriormente, en abuela. Mientras fue la Reina de Alemania, era admirada por todas las actividades de beneficencia que hacía: construía hospitales y colegios, casas de hogar para las madres solteras y niños abandonados; en fin, daba lo mejor de sí para ser una gran Reina. Sin embargo, luego de la sorpresiva pérdida de su esposo, asumió el título de Emperatriz.

Darien no pensó que sus palabras habrían herido tanto a su querida abuela. No imaginó nunca que le rompería el corazón de esa forma al desobedecerla. "_**Abuela… Perdóname… De verdad no hay otra opción?"**_ –reflexionó en sus pensamientos el abrumado Príncipe.

La **Reina Diana de Chiba** era un poco más joven que su esposo el Rey Apolo. Con sólo 43 años recién cumplidos, estaba orgullosa de la familia que había logrado formar durante su vida y de todas las experiencias que había logrado vivir. Sin embargo, era constantemente perseguida por la prensa por la belleza excepcional que reflejaba tanto su cuerpo como su corazón. Ojos azul claro como el mar cristalino, cabello rubio, piel blanca como la nieve y una esbelta figura; le habían hecho merecedora del apodo colocado por la Prensa Alemana: "_La Reina de Corazones"._ Aunque poseía una personalidad seria y era muy centrada en las decisiones a tomar, sabía perfectamente que sus esfuerzos se concentrarían a partir de este día en una sola cosa: hacer de su hijo Darien el próximo Rey de Alemania.

**- Siéntate** –ordenó el Rey a su hijo utilizando un tono molesto mientras colocaba encima de la mesa un sobre sellado con el escudo de la Familia Real Chiba: el cuerpo de un Pegaso.

**- Pensamos que esto podía pasar Príncipe…** -comenzó a relatar su madre visiblemente triste- **Así que decidimos comentarte toda la verdad de este asunto.**

**- Cuál verdad? De qué hablan?** –preguntaba Darien sin entender la situación.

**- Abre el sobre Príncipe Darien.** –decretó el Rey mirándolo fijamente.

Darien abrió con cuidado el sobre que ya tenía entre sus manos y de él cayeron dos joyas muy hermosas: un anillo y un dije en forma de luna creciente con una rosa entrelazada. El joven Príncipe sabía que había visto ésa imagen en alguna parte, sólo que no recordaba donde.

**- Qué significa esto?.** –preguntó Darien dubitativo.

**- Es el símbolo de la promesa entre el fallecido Emperador Helios y su mejor amigo Morphyn** –respondió la Reina Diana.

**- Esas joyas pertenecieron la esposa de Morphyn. Fueron un regalo de cumpleaños que le hizo la Emperatriz a ella** –comentó Apolo señalando las prendas.

**- Poco tiempo después, la Emperatriz recibió como regalo de cumpleaños unas prendas muy hermosas: otro dije y otro anillo que al unirlos con los que tenía Morphyn, hacía un bello juego perfecto e invaluable.** –dijo Diana con una agradable sonrisa.

**- Cuando El Emperador Helios se enteró que iba a morir de cáncer, le prometió a su mejor amigo que lo recompensaría por los agradables momentos que había compartido con su familia…** -comenzó a relatar Apolo.

**- Por lo que decidieron hacer "La Promesa de la Rosa"** –agregó Diana.

**- Ambas familias intercambiaron las preciosas joyas, se las entregarían a cada uno de ustedes cuando fuera el momento y finalmente se cumpliría la promesa** –explicó el Rey.

**- El Príncipe Heredero al Trono de este gran Reino debería casarse con la Nieta de Morphyn…** -interrumpió Darien desviando la mirada hacia el rostro de sus padres.

**- Es cierto, sólo que tú no eras el Príncipe Heredero para aquel entonces.** –culminó diciendo la Reina.

**- Cómo? No entiendo…** -comenzó a titubear Darien.

**- Mi fallecido hermano mayor Rubeus fue el que se convirtió en Rey para el momento en que murió El Emperador, no lo recuerdas?** –preguntó extrañado el Rey- **Es posible que lo olvidaras, aún eras un pequeño niño…**

**- Al tomar el trono Rubeus, quien pasó a ser el Príncipe Heredero fue su hijo…** -empezó a explicar la Reina.

**- Mi Primo Andrew…** -murmuró Darien recordando poco a poco y culminando la frase.

**- Exacto.** -afirmó Diana

**- Así que quien debía casarse con la Nieta de Morphyn era él y no yo, verdad?** –preguntó Darien aquejumbrado.

**- Sí…** -contestó con pesadez el Rey.

**- Pero cuando murió Rubeus en aquel horrible accidente automovilístico, las cosas cambiaron…** -explicó Diana.

**- Yo asumí las responsabilidades del Trono como Rey y tú te convertiste en el Príncipe Heredero.** –terminó el Rey de esclarecer la situación.

**- Y Andrew y su madre fueron exiliados al extranjero.** –agregó la Reina.

**- Las leyes de la Familia Real le impedían vivir con nosotros… Lo sé…** -dijo Darien un poco triste.

**- Necesito que te cases lo más pronto posible…** -suplicó el Rey- **Y tiene que ser con esa chica, no podemos poner en entredicho la palabra y el honor de un fallecido Emperador proveniente de la Familia Real Chiba** –comentó con la mirada seria que lo caracterizaba- **Además, los doctores reales están haciendo lo que pueden por mi enfermedad, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podré estar al mando de todo en este mundo.** –culminó el Rey Apolo su declaración cabizbajo y triste tomando de la mano a la Reina.

No creyó que una frase y la reacción de su padre lo hiciera cambiar tan radicalmente de opinión. Realmente su padre gozaba de un poder de persuasión lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo pensar de otra forma. La voz de su padre resonaba con mucha fuerza en su cabeza. Todavía no quería creer que existía la posibilidad que Apolo, su padre, su ídolo de pequeño, falleciera.

**- Ahora lo entiendo más claro Rey Apolo… Me casaré con esa jovencita.** –espetó Darien seguro de lo que decía: lo estaba haciendo por su Familia.

**- Gracias hijo…** -contestó de forma alegre y con una sonrisa; Darien se enterneció al escuchar a su padre decirle "_hijo"_ después de tanto tiempo.

**- La chica es muy bonita Darien** –el Príncipe dirigió su mirada sorpresiva a su madre, ella tenía muchos años que no lo llamaba por su nombre; si sacaba bien la cuenta, sus padres no lo habían tuteado desde que se había convertido en el Príncipe Heredero.

**- Dentro del sobre hay una foto de ella… Es la más reciente que pudimos obtener…** -sentenció el Rey con mejor semblante en su rostro.

Darien abrió nuevamente el sobre; como se había sorprendido tanto por las prendas que cayeron encima de la mesa, olvidó revisar bien si existía algo más dentro de dicha envoltura; para su sorpresa, allí estaba lo que al parecer era una foto. La sacó y lo que observó realmente le impactó: una preciosa rubia con el cuerpo medio volteado estaba frente a sus ojos. Detalló la figura de la jovencita y algo llamó su atención: en la parte superior de su delicada espalda estaba un tatuaje en forma de luna creciente con una rosa entrelazada. Repentinamente desvió la mirada hacia el dije y el anillo que tenía frente a él: la imagen y las joyas eran exactamente iguales. De golpe recordó entonces lo que había sucedido con la rubia en horas de la tarde y se maldijo mil veces: "_**Oh oh… No puede ser justamente ella… Esto no es nada bueno… Mi futura esposa es la rubia espía de ahora!".**_

Sus padres creyeron que Darien estaba feliz con la imagen de la chica, ya que desviaba la mirada de la foto a las prendas repetidamente. Pensaron que habían hecho lo correcto y esbozaban una sonrisa de felicidad.

**- Tengo entendido que la Futura Princesa Heredera asiste a tu universidad Príncipe. Debes de haberla visto alguna vez por los alrededores.** –comentó la Reina.

- "_**Sí… La conocí esta tarde y le grité como un patán degenerado y sarnoso por haberme espiado cuando estaba con mi novia Lita…" **_–pensó Darien.

**- De hecho…** -dijo el Rey sonriente- …**y me atrevo a decir que de eso soy culpable **–agregó- **el que te obligara a estudiar en esa universidad pública y no te permitiera ir a la universidad real no fue casualidad…** -miró con complicidad a su esposa- **Yo sabía que ella estaba estudiando allí y pues pensé que algún día la conocerías sin que te la presentáramos…**

- "_**Maldición mil veces…!! Mi papá quiso dárselas de Cupido conmigo? Qué clase de hombre cree que soy?. Qué acaso no estoy lo suficientemente grandecito como para intentar seducir a una mujer yo sólo?".**_ –al parecer su mal día continuaba.

**- Príncipe, en qué piensas?** –interrogó su madre un poco preocupada- **Te parece atractiva la chica?**

- "**No es eso madre, es sólo que ella me escuchó proponerle matrimonio a Lita! ****Cómo van a hacer este par para casarme con ella? Ah sí… Se me olvidaba… Son los Reyes de Alemania!"** –pensaba irónico Darien sobre su mala suerte.

**- De todas formas, ya sabíamos que aceptarías a casarte con ella…** -aceptó el Rey Apolo triunfante- **Así que nos tomamos la libertad de enviar a Artemis hoy a hablar con los padres de la joven para que estuvieran al tanto de que haríamos cumplir la promesa…En nombre de la Familia Real Chiba.**

**- Sólo falta que ellos nos llamen después que hablen con ella y tengan las joyas de la promesa en la mano para aceptar la propuesta.** –agregó la Reina Diana.

**- No lo puedo creer!** –exclamó Darien- **Y cuando pensaban decírmelo?** –preguntó indignado.

**- Pues…** -comenzó a comentar el Rey.

**- Te lo estamos diciendo Príncipe!** –dijeron los Reyes al unísono riéndose un poco.

**- Esa no es respuesta!** –contestó Darien sintiéndose burlado por sus padres.

**- Sólo tienes que prepararte para la ceremonia… Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo Príncipe Heredero.** –dijo el Rey con una sencilla sonrisa.

**- Bien… Si esto era lo que tenían que decirme… Me retiro a mis aposentos… Con su permiso Rey…**-dijo mostrándose serio y haciendo una reverencia al Rey- **Reina…** -agregó haciendo la misma reverencia con la Reina- **Hasta mañana…** -se despidió Darien saliendo del salón visiblemente molesto.

_**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__** Comentarios Generales de la Autora NeoSerenityMoon **__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**__**--**_

A todas mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes: el trabajo, el estudio, un repentino viaje al interior por motivos de salud y mil cosas más me impidieron no actualizar a tiempo; sin embargo, les prometo que el proximo chap si lo subiré pronto. La verdad estoy super contenta con los reviews que me han dejado, para ser mi primer fic, creo que hasta ahora les ha gustado el trabajo. Redactar cada hojita de estas no es fácil, pero se hace lo que se puede! :D Admiro a las que tienen tiempo en esto, espero ser tan buena como algunas de ustedes! :-)

Bueno, ahora los replys!! Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado!! Sigan haciendo feliz a una autora principiante como yo con sus reviews!

**Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B.:** No es por nada, pero tenía que ambientarla en Baviera jejeje Cuando estuve por allá siempre me imaginé la ciudad como un gran cuento de hadas... Bueno, en realidad aún pienso que eso aplica para toda Alemania... Es una belleza!! :-) Bueno, debía escoger a Lita, la verdad quería hacer algo original y pues en el fondo las personalidades de Darien y Lita se parecen un poco, no crees? El trío de chicas me pareció que debía ser así, pegan perfectamente todas! En este chap vimos el lado sensible del Principe Darien -que todos tenemos por muy frías que lleguen a ser las personas-; sin embargo, seguiremos viendo muchas más facetas de este rompecorazones en los próximos chaps! Jeje Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha esta vez con el largo del chap!! Saludos nena!

**Misao.Tenoh de Chiba:** Gracias por el review nena! Me encanta que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero que todos te gusten igual! Mina no puede dejar de hacer locuras querida, ni siquiera en este fic se queda quieta! Jeje Con lo de Lita también opino lo mismo: Está loca! Cómo se le ocurre rechazar a este Príncipe!! Al hombre adorado y perfecto de Darien Chiba! Espero que te guste este chap! Saludos! :)

**Isis Janet:** Bienvenida a Palacio Imperial Dorado! Espero que sigas leyendo los próximos capítulos de esta historia! :) Lo de que si es un Darien – Serena, pues aún no lo puedo revelar, aunque por lo que habrás leído en este capítulo, entenderás el rumbo que van tomando las cosas... Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Gracias!

**Sailorangelmoon:** Amiga linda, te conté por msn que iba a publicar, pero no me paraste en el momento... Seguro que andabas cangrejeando maluca! Jeje Me encantan los alemanes que te puedo decir? :) Luego de vivir un año con esos seres de otro mundo tan perfectos y regresar al universo paralelo no es fácil... Y más si quedas algo traumada con la diferencia jeje Si con el capítulo anterior quedaste sorprendida con algunas cosas, en los próximos quedarás replop!! jeje Espero que sigas sonriendo con las locuras que de seguro verás... Por cierto, gracias por la recomendación de los reviews anónimos! Saludos nena! :D

**AnnyFanSailorMoon:** Los reviews nunca llegan tarde... Todos son bienvenidos en el momento que deseen escribirlos! Espero que te siga atrapando con los próximos capítulos. Todavía me parte el corazón ver cómo lo rechazaron... Esa Lita es medio loca lo sé... Pero era un mal necesario para el desarrollo de la historia jeje Ya activé la casilla de reviews anónimos! Un saludo y gracias!

**Ariasserena:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo... En lo que respecta a Lita, sé que está loca -lo he repetido ya varias veces en los replys-, pero también es verdad que tiene que ser una mujer muy decidida para desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa y poder realizar sus sueños. Luego del rechazo de Lita, Darien tiene el corazón hecho pedazos... Y bueno, con respecto a la rubia que los vió... Ya debes saber quien es Jeje Gracias y saludos! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

**PsS:** El que se ríe solo de sus picardías se acuerda! A poco eso te paso con el slogan de American Airlines? Jajaja Si quieres que te ayude con algo del país germano, no dudes en preguntarme! Viví un año allá y te puedo ayudar con lo que necesites de tu estudio si está en mis manos! La edad de los personajes tiene su razón de ser, pronto la entenderás! Lo de la enfermería por alergia a la comida se me ocurrió de repente! Jeje Sólo podía ser obra del Trio Alienígena! Jajaja Yo también estoy súper emocionada con este fic... Si el día que publiqué y empecé a ver los reviews, comencé a redactar el segundo chap! Jajaja Saludos!

**JosieBlack:** Ahí viene una hermana gamberrie desaparecida... Por lo menos por aquí te reportas nena! Eso es bueno! Jeje Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte conectada al msn nena, que ha sido de tí? No me digas que desde que desapareciste estás cangrejeando! Mmmm mejor no me contestes! Aunque puedes dejar review cuando quieras! Jajaja Otra que se está acordando de sus picardías cuando leyó lo de American Airlines.. Como dijo Pame en la presentación del Club: haciendo del slogan de American Airlines todo un estilo de vida... Jajaja Por cierto, por ahí se viene una torta de cumpleaños... Pronto se harás más "experimentada" Josie! Jajaja Nos vemos en el msn!

**Isa1181:** Me encanta que te haya gustado el fic! :) Y es cierto, a las rubias nadie las puede separar! Son el dúo dinámico perfecto jajajaja Definitivamente el fenómeno del fic fue Lita con Darien, los cuales son tan parecidos en sus actitudes... A mi también me dolió en el alma poner a sufrir a nuestro amado Príncipe Heredero con el rechazo de Lita, pero ya entendiste la razón principal de eso... Jejeje Lo de las "patitas" creo que nos ha pasado a más de una muchas veces, pero casi me mataste de la risa con lo de "pelo de rana calva" jajajajajajaja Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igual que el primero, aunque es un poco más sensible... Gracias de corazón por colocarme en tu lista de escritoras preferidas! No te imaginas lo que emociona eso! :) Puedes escribir todo lo que quieras en los reviews, los largos me encantan!!

_**Gracias a **__**todas**__** por su apoyo!!**_

_**Hasta la próxima!!**_


	3. El Regreso del Príncipe

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sailor Moon pertenece a la ídolo Naoko Takeuchi, sólo he tomado los nombres de esta historia para divertirnos un rato!_

* * *

_**Dedicatoria: **_

_A ti __**querido lector**__: Gracias por tomarte un rato de tu tiempo para leer estas líneas provenientes de una humilde servidora. El simple hecho que pases por este fic, me llena de orgullo y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Cada palabra es sólo para ti!_

_**A Josie **__**Black y Misao.Tenou de Chiba:**__ Por ser las cumpleañeras del mes de Septiembre del Club de las Gamberries! Este es mi regalo para ustedes nenas! Les dedico de corazón el capítulo! Gracias por estar siempre pendiente de mí y por permitirme compartir con ustedes los mejores aquelarres._

_A todos mis más sinceras __**Gracias**__!_

_NeoSerenityMoon_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: El Regreso del Príncipe**_

Ella llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada llorando en su habitación. A él le dolía el alma y su corazón verla así por su causa. Pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo por su bien, que a la larga, ella sería capaz de reconocer la asertividad con la que había manipulado la situación. No la quería ver tan triste, pero en su vida había aprendido que existían los sacrificios personales: éste era uno de esos.

**Kenji Tsukino** era un hombre de cabellera negra como la noche más oscura, que permitía entrever en ocasiones unos reflejos blanquecinos a causa de su madurez: tenía 48 años recién cumplidos. Sus hermosos ojos azules claros los había heredado de su padre. Aunque poseía una contextura corporal delgada, fue atleta abnegado en su juventud: un excelente corredor de atletismo. De grandes y muy arraigados principios y valores familiares, veneraba y cuidaba por encima de cualquier cosa, a sus hijos y su esposa.

Durante muchos años Kenji Tsukino fue un empresario reconocido en el mundo de la construcción: su fama lo había catalogado como el más grande y mejor pagado contratista a nivel nacional. Sin embargo; hace aproximadamente 3 años, había cometido un gran error al prestarle una cantidad inmensa de dinero a un amigo de su infancia; llevando a Kenji a la bancarrota y a la pérdida de su credibilidad en cualquier otra empresa.

De ser un gran empresario de actitud intachable, Kenji Tsukino pasó a formar parte de la larga lista de desempleados del país alemán. Durante mucho tiempo intentó buscar un trabajo estable, pero a pesar de la gran cantidad de "contactos y amigos" que creyó poseer en sus momentos de gloria, todos les cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo y pensando en las mínimas posibilidades que tenía de conseguir empleo, dejó de creer en las "segundas oportunidades", decidiéndose finalmente a encargarse de las labores diarias del hogar y a cuidar de su familia: Kenji Tsukino actualmente era el _"Amo de la Casa"_.

El núcleo familiar de los Tsukino desde ese entonces, había pasado por momentos muy duros a nivel económico: constantemente Kenji recurría a los prestamistas para poder ofrecerle un nivel de vida decente a su familia. Estas continuas deudas lo habían llevado al punto extremo de hipotecarlo todo: desde su casa hasta todo el mobiliario que ella tenía. Su mayor preocupación era que pronto perdería todo si no conseguía el dinero que adeudaba: sólo lo salvaría un milagro.

Y el milagro apareció en el momento más indicado. En horas de la tarde, cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar y observó al hombre que tenía enfrente, supo inmediatamente lo que significaría. Kenji Tsukino lo reconoció enseguida: ante sus ojos se encontraba parado El Consejero Imperial Artemis. Sólo lo había visto una vez en su vida aparte de hoy, pero con eso bastó para grabar la imagen de ese hombre en su memoria. En un principio cuando lo vio en la puerta de su casa, creyó que estaba soñando o que quizás tendría una pesadilla, así que intentó verificar si estaba realmente despierto pellizcándose el brazo derecho.

**- Ay!** –gritó Kenji al sentir el dolor en el brazo.

**- Qué le pasa Sr. Tsukino?** –preguntó extrañado Artemis- **Se encuentra bien?.**

**- Sí…** -contestó Kenji, mientras frotaba con fuerza su brazo adolorido: se había pellizcado más fuerte de lo que deseaba.

**- Me invita a pasar o prefiere que hablemos en la puerta?.**

**- Lo siento Artemis, disculpe que haya sido descortés… Es que su llegada me tomó por sorpresa…** -dijo Kenji sincerándose ante el hombre y haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza- **Pase adelante… Siéntase tan cómodo como en su casa… **-agregó-** Aunque mi hogar no posea los mismos lujos del Palacio Neuschwanstein.**

**- Cierto… Su refugio no es digno de la Futura Princesa Heredera.**

**- Me imaginé que había venido hasta acá por esa tonta promesa... **–replicó Kenji inmediatamente-** No pienso aceptar el matrimonio arreglado de mi hija!.**

**- Estoy seguro que si sabe lo que le conviene…** -comenzó a hablar Artemis y mirando con desprecio los alrededores de la casa de los Tsukino continuó- **… usted y su familia no dejarán pasar ésta oportunidad única en su vida…** -pausó sus palabras y observó de arriba abajo a Kenji -**sobre todo porque si no lo hace, y no cancela sus deudas lo más pronto posible, no tendrá ni siquiera una pocilga que ofrecerle a su familia.**

**- Usted cómo sabe esas cosas?** –preguntó molesto Kenji.

**- Soy el Consejero Real señor Tsukino** –dijo Artemis asomando una sonrisa irónica en su rostro y señalándose a sí mismo- **Usted es el Padre de la Futura Princesa Heredera...** –comentó mientras señalaba juiciosamente con uno de sus dedos a Kenji- **En realidad cree que no soy capaz de investigar todo lo que me plazca sobre su familia?.**

**- Lárguese de mi casa! NO HABRÁ BODA! No pienso vender a mi hija! FUERA!** –gritó muy furioso Kenji Tsukino.

**- Tome mi tarjeta…** -contestó calmado Artemis, sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta- **Llámeme en dos horas luego que lo haya discutido con su esposa. Y si ella no le vuelve a proponer que se divorcien nuevamente por la falta de dinero, entonces me haré a un lado y le informaré al Rey sobre la decisión de su familia. Estamos de acuerdo?.**

Kenji Tsukino no podía contestar, sus palabras simplemente no salían de sus labios. Se sintió como un cachorro acorralado en un rincón de un callejón sin salida: Artemis era una persona muy peligrosa para su gusto si se lo proponía. Ése hombre de avanzada edad, vestido de traje gris y con una carpeta en sus manos adornada en su frente con un Pegaso; sabía más de su vida y de su familia que el mismo Kenji.

El _"Amo de la Casa"_ de los Tsukino, comenzó a sudar grandes gotas frías ante la proposición del Consejero Real, sin embargo; arrebató de las manos de Artemis la tarjeta que le ofrecía, le abrió nuevamente la puerta y con haciendo una señal con el brazo izquierdo, le indicó el camino a seguir para que se marchara.

**- Una última cosa Sr. Kenji…** –comenzó a decir Artemis volteando su cuerpo para mirarlo antes de salir- **Recuerde que si piensa cumplir con la boda, debe encontrar el símbolo de "La Promesa de la Rosa"** –sentenció Artemis con una mirada fulminante- **Espero que lo tenga bien resguardado porque son joyas altamente invaluables para su familia y el Palacio. Que tenga una feliz tarde Sr. Tsukino.** –con estas palabras culminó Artemis su declaración, se encaminó al vehículo que lo estaba esperando en las afueras de la casa, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Al verlo partir en un carro muy lujoso, Kenji recordó súbitamente los gratos momentos que había vivido junto a su familia mientras gozaba de una posición privilegiada: vacaciones de verano en otros países, cenas y almuerzos elitescos acompañados de las personas más ricas y adineradas del país, sirvientes a todas horas; en fin, una vida de lujos y sin mayores preocupaciones hogareñas. Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura ante el pensamiento y el rápido recuerdo que había tenido. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad que abriría un inmenso abanico de posibilidades para su familia; y finalmente, tomó inmediatamente una decisión que le costaría muchas lágrimas de su hija: no dejaría que Serena siguiera viviendo en la miseria. _**"No tengo nada que discutir con mi esposa Artemis… Habrá una Boda Real en la familia"**_ –pensó Kenji aquejumbrado pero sin embargo un poco feliz porque su hija viviría muy pronto mucho mejor que él… o al menos eso imaginaba.

_**Un Apartamento Lujoso. Londres. Actualidad.**_

Había tenido un viaje muy largo. Se sentía cansada y realmente agotada. Pero la información que había obtenido, bien valía la pena el cansancio. Durante años habría esperado una oportunidad como ésta, así que debía aprovecharla sin titubear. La vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de volver a sus raíces. El destino de su hijo y el de ella se encontraba actualmente en sus manos.

Y allí estaba él: dormido profundamente como un ángel en el sofá principal del apartamento, rodeado de libros y apretando suavemente uno de ellos en su pecho; la luz de sus ojos, el joven por la cual estaba decidida a regresar, el muchacho que sería capaz de cambiarlo todo: el Joven Príncipe Andrew… Su hijo. _**"De seguro se quedó dormido leyendo otra vez… No cambias Andrew… Eres igual que tu difunto padre"**_ –pensó muy orgullosa de él con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se encaminó alegre hacia el lugar donde yacía su hijo. Luego se sentó en una esquina libre del sofá y con una suave caricia de su mano, logró despertarlo poco a poco de su profundo sueño.

**- Buenos días dormilón… **-habló melosamente la mujer- **Otra vez te quedaste dormido leyendo, cierto?.**

**- Madre, buenos días…** -contestó el chico aún entre dormido- **Cuando llegaste?** –preguntó mientras se restregaba un poco los ojos para intentar despertarse.

**- Hace unos minutos Andrew** –afirmó su madre.

**- Me hubieses llamado y te pasaba a buscar al aeropuerto mamá **–reclamó Andrew.

**- Lo hice, pero no contestaste… Así que me vine en taxi hasta aquí.**

**- Bueno… creo que después de pasar la noche en vela leyendo "El Código Da Vinci", es natural que estuviera algo cansado, no crees?** –respondió Andrew con una amplia sonrisa y riéndose un poco.

**- Definitivamente eres igual que tu padre… Un lector empedernido!**

**- Y dime, qué tal estuvo el viaje? **–interrogó curioso Andrew-** Saliste tan rápido para allá que no me dio tiempo ni de despedirme de ti**! –reclamó el joven a su madre- **Sólo me llamaste diciendo que te ibas para Italia una semana y que debías salir de inmediato! Eso no es justo mamá!**

**- Lo siento hijo, debía hacerlo** –respondió la mujer para disculparse- **Pero te traigo noticias de Palacio.**

**- De** **Neuschwanstein?** –preguntó extrañado el joven.

**- Sí…** -y luego de hacer una pausa continuó- **Tu primo Darien se va a casar… Los Reyes le harán cumplir La Promesa de la Rosa.**

**- QUE?!** –exclamó incrédulo Andrew; si aún había alguna señal de adormecimiento en él, la noticia hizo que todo su cuerpo se increpara despertándose rápidamente.

**- Sí hijo… A mí también me sorprendió mucho cuando lo supe… No creí que el Rey sería capaz de llegar a obligar a su hijo a comprometerse de esa forma.**

**- Vaya… Darien debe estar muy desesperado por tener una mujer… **-comentó el joven con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

**- Para mí, es que quieren tapar alguna noticia más grande con el matrimonio del Príncipe** –afirmó la mujer muy seria- **Por eso es que tú regresarás primero a Alemania.**

**- Acaso soy palomita mensajera para estar viajando por el mundo sólo para traerte la información madre?.** –preguntó enfadado el chico.

**- No me entendiste Andrew! Jamás te haría eso hijo!** –exclamó la aludida- **Yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí todavía, por eso aún no puedo regresar** –explicó- **Pero tú si lo puedes hacer. Apenas yo termine aquí, me voy tras de ti para Alemania.**

**- Significa que regresaremos a Palacio mamá?** –preguntó Andrew aún dudoso por la propuesta.

**- Así es… Reclamaremos lo que por derecho nos pertenece hijo** –contestó determinante la mujer.

**- Madre… Qué estás tramando?.** –preguntó el joven inquiridoramente.

**- Nada que no te merezcas Mi Príncipe** –contestó suavemente la mujer acariciando nuevamente la mejilla de Andrew.

La sola idea de una posible venganza era simplemente atractiva. Haría que todos pagaran por lo que le habían hecho a ella y a su hijo. Su alma y su cuerpo se habían llenado de amargura, odio y desolación todos estos años. Su vida en el exilio no había sido fácil. Pero ahora era el momento preciso para enfrentarlos. "_Ellos_" le habían quitado todo: su amor, sus sueños, su felicidad, su ambición: todo su sacrificio sentimental había sido en vano. _**"Pero a partir de hoy todo será diferente"**_ –pensó la malévola mujer.

Quizás también la nobleza y el sexto sentido de su padre había sido traspasado a Andrew a través de su sangre: El Joven Príncipe temía que nada bueno podía provenir de ese regreso a Alemania. Su madre sólo mostraba esos ojos ambiciosos y deseosos cuando quería conseguir algo a costa de lo que fuera. Su mayor temor era que alguien saliera herido de todo esto; sin embargo, decidió callar y no objetar la decisión: en el fondo de su corazón se sentía feliz de regresar y ver a su familia nuevamente. Después de tantos años viviendo en un país extranjero, volver a su país, a Neuschwanstein y su gente; era simplemente genial. Aunque además de todo, sentía curiosidad por conocer a la chica que se casaría con Darien. _**"Esa jovencita debe tener un tornillo flojo si se va a casar con Darien! Casarse con un mujeriego como él! Pobre chica!"**_ –se burlaba en sus pensamientos Andrew por el destino civil que le deparaba a su primo.

**Andrew Chiba**, tenía 24 años, poseía una cabellera dorada corta con un look algo desordenado, de ojos verdes muy claros y de contextura delgada pero envidiable ante los ojos de cualquier hombre. Era admirado por muchas chicas y mujeres de su edad porque irradiaba clase, sencillez, generosidad y humildad en cualquier pasillo por el cual pasara; en pocas palabras, Andrew poseía el porte completo de un apuesto y amable Príncipe.

Habrían pasado casi 17 años desde su retiro del Palacio Neuschwanstein y su exilio a la vida de un ciudadano normal. Todos sus cumpleaños deseaba silencioso lo mismo: poder regresar a su país y volver a ver a la Familia Real Chiba. Este año, y sin ella saberlo, el deseo se lo cumpliría su propia madre, una mujer muy culta y sabia; alguien que siempre lo llenaba de miles de cariños y lo apoyaba en todo momento, ella, quien lo había criado sola desde la trágica y sorpresiva muerte de su padre. _**"Mi Padre…" **_-pensaba doloroso Andrew. El recuerdo de Rubeus Chiba no se había borrado nunca de su memoria. Para Andrew y su madre, Rubeus seguía allí de cerca como si estuviera vivo. Para todos, su padre era un hombre bondadoso y noble que murió siendo Rey de Alemania en un trágico accidente automovilístico; pero para Andrew, se quedó viviendo en su corazón como un inmortal y en los recuerdos más bonitos que tenía ése joven de su infancia.

Mientras la oscuridad de la noche alemana se intensificaba, una joven llevaba horas llorando encerrada en su habitación. Desde que supo la noticia, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro cada segundo. Nunca se imaginó que su destino ya estaba decidido desde hace mucho tiempo. Y menos ése, el cual era convertirse en la Princesa Heredera, la esposa del Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba. Aún no podía procesar bien la información. _**"Todo esto debe ser un sueño… No es una pesadilla!"**_ –se repetía una y otra vez con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas- _**"Que alguien me despierte por favor!!"**_-pensaba suplicante mientras continuaba sollozando.

De pronto, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de par en par y logró divisar con sus ojos llorosos una silueta femenina: su madre Ikuko. Entre sus manos cargaba un paquete grande de regalo, lo colocó encima de la cama de Serena y, sin mencionar una sola palabra, se sentó junto a su hija, la atrapó entre sus brazos suavemente y le otorgó un dulce beso sobre su cabellera dorada.

En el hogar de los Tsukino, se podía decir que Ikuko "era quien llevaba los pantalones de la familia". Ella era la única persona del núcleo familiar que trabajaba arduamente todos los días: de carácter amable, sencilla, cariñosa, carismática, decidida e inteligente, Ikuko reunía todos los atributos para convertirse en una gran Corredora de Seguros. Desde que había comenzado la mala racha económica en su familia, ella era la que se encargaba de traer dinero a la casa con su trabajo. Sin embargo; -y ésa era una de las estrategias que tenía para atraer nuevos asegurados- mientras estuviera visitando algún cliente, siempre se le veía despampanantemente hermosa.

A pesar de su edad –tenía 43 años-, aún **Ikuko de Tsukino** era capaz de romper corazones en el género masculino; sin embargo, desde que conoció a Kenji Tsukino, nunca había mirado a ningún otro hombre: ella seguía profundamente enamorada de su esposo.

Y es que con tal sólo admirar la silueta de Ikuko, se podía entender perfectamente la razón por la que Kenji era extremadamente celoso con ella: Ikuko poseía un cuerpo maravillosamente delineado, tenía el cabello rubio igual que su hija y era la dueña de unos ojos espectaculares y atrapantes de color miel.

Luego de largo rato que madre e hija estuvieran enmudecidas consolándose la una a la otra por la desdicha de Serena, la Futura Princesa Heredera comenzó a hablar.

**- Por qué tengo que casarme con él mamá?** –preguntó con voz quebradiza Serena.

**- Ya te lo explicó tu padre, Serena** –alcanzó a responder la mujer.

**- Mamá, cómo quieres que me case con un hombre que no me ama?** –preguntó entre llanto Serena- **Sólo por cumplir con una estúpida promesa entre unos viejos ancianos que ya se murieron!.**

**- No te expreses así de tu difunto abuelo Serena Tsukino!** –le reclamó furiosa Ikuko a su hija por el comentario- **Además no es sólo por eso… **-agregó en voz casi inaudible Ikuko.

**- Hay más mamá?** –se extrañó bastante la chica y soltándose del abrazo que la sostenía apegada a su madre, la observó extrañada y sorprendida por la última frase.

**- Hija, será mejor que aceptes casarte con el Príncipe Darien… **-dijo Ikuko-** Así podrás tener un hogar donde vivir y no te tendrás que preocupar por nada porque lo tendrás todo.**

**- Mamá, aquí en mi casa lo tengo todo… Este es mi hogar!** –gritó desesperada Serena- **No tengo porque casarme con ese rufián del Príncipe para vivir bien!.**

**- Tu padre no te lo quiso decir cuando te explicó que era "La Promesa de la Rosa", pero yo sí lo voy a hacer…** -comentó cabizbaja Ikuko ante los reclamos de su hija, tomó aire para tener el valor suficiente y con una mirada hacia Serena más fuerte y seria continuó hablando- **Si no pagamos pronto las deudas que tenemos, lo perdemos todo Serena… TODO! La casa, los muebles, y todo lo que hay en ella… TODO!**.

Serena escuchó con terror la última frase de su madre: el sólo hecho de pensar en que podría perder su familia hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara. La chica comenzó a derramar nuevamente lágrimas silenciosas por su rostro. Sentía que su mundo se le venía encima. Después de tantos años juntos, Serena sería lo suficientemente egoísta como para permitir que su familia se acabara de un momento a otro?. La respuesta era definitivamente **NO**. Ella sabía que no lo podría soportar y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos en cuestión de segundos.

Sin embargo, el encuentro de la tarde en la universidad vino a su mente: la conversación que sin querer escuchó. La voz de esa chica rechazando al Príncipe Heredero resonó muy fuerte en su mente y sus recuerdos fueron más claros: Darien Chiba en ése momento estaba muy acongojado.

**- Mamá… Por más que quiera no me puedo casar con él** –sentenció Serena aclarando un poco su voz- **El Príncipe tiene una novia muy bonita.**

**- De qué hablas hija?** –inquirió extrañada Ikuko.

**- Hoy en la tarde escuché al Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba proponerle matrimonio a otra chica en la universidad** –espetó Serena las palabras tan rápido que sólo Ikuko pudo entenderlas.

**- Cómo?** –preguntó asombrada la mujer -**Y qué respondió la jovencita?**

**- Lo rechazó sin piedad mamá!** –exclamó Serena asombrada- **De seguro es por eso que se quiere casar conmigo… Por puro despecho!.**

**- Serena deja la novelería por favor y vuelve a la realidad!.**

**- Pero mamá…** -intentó reclamarle la chica.

**- No busques más excusas tontas!** –gritó Ikuko tan fuerte como pudo- **Crees que los Reyes de Alemania enviaron a su Consejero Imperial a exigir que se cumpliera "La Promesa de la Rosa" sólo por jugar?.**

Su madre tenía razón como siempre. Serena simplemente estaba buscando una excusa para rehuir del compromiso, pero no le quedaba de otra; debía aceptar que pronto se casaría y que sería con el Príncipe Heredero al Reino Alemán. Le devolvió la mirada de aceptación a su madre entendiendo la situación. Ikuko se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para dejar sola a su hija nuevamente; sin embargo, en el último segundo se regresó a su hija para abrazarle.

**- Mañana quiero que regreses temprano después de clases Serena** –ordenó la mujer sosteniendo el abrazo a su hija.

**- Y eso por qué mamá?** –preguntó la joven estupefacta ante la proposición de su madre.

**- La Reina llamó hace poco por teléfono a tu padre y solicitó una entrevista contigo… **-contestó Ikuko-** Enviará una comisión de sus guardaespaldas a recogerte aquí. **–hizo una breve pausa y continuó-** Quiere conocerte.** **Ponte el vestido que está en paquete que te traje para la visita al Palacio. Que descanses hija.** –dijo con una suave sonrisa Ikuko y soltándose del abrazo, se retiró de la habitación de Serena.

Serena al ver que su madre se había ido, sacó una foto arrugada y vieja que tenía escondida debajo de su almohada: en ella se veía a una señora mayor muy bien vestida y conservada -a pesar de los años que tenía- que estaba jugando con una pequeña niña de cabellera dorada y coletas muy bonitas. La mujer de edad avanzada, lucía con gracia unos accesorios muy peculiares: un anillo y un dije en forma de luna creciente con una rosa entrelazada. _**"Abuela Selene… Ahora entiendo las palabras que me dijiste antes de morir: Cuando la Luna y el Sol estén juntos, los problemas se solucionarán más pronto de lo que te imaginas" **_-pensó enternecida recordando el momento en el cual se tomó esa foto junto a su abuela- _**"Te referías a los símbolos de La Promesa de la Rosa"**_ –mientras que con una mano acariciaba la foto, inconscientemente llevó la otra a su espalda, y la detuvo justo en el lugar donde estaba su tatuaje. _**"Me hice este tatuaje hace unos años por ti abuela, para recordarte y estar unida a ti siempre… Ahora, y por el mismo tatuaje, estoy atada a casarme con el Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba"**_ –sollozó por última vez esa noche.

Con estos pensamientos en su mente, Serena se recostó nuevamente sobre su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

El Sol trajo consigo un nuevo día en el país alemán: uno muy brillante y caluroso. Y con ello también trajo la rutina de los atareados estudiantes de la Universidad de Munich: era época de exámenes finales de semestre. El estudiantado claramente se dividía en tres tipos: unos corrían a sus clases finales con la finalidad de poder tomar cualquier apunte que les sirviera para estudiar; otros cargaban libros o bolsos llenos de cuadernos y estudiaban arduamente en los pasillos, la biblioteca y la cafetería, trayendo como consecuencia que todos los lugares estuvieran abarrotados de personas; y estaban los últimos estudiantes que ya sabían obtendrían materias aplazadas y no se preocupaban en absoluto por estudiarlas.

Sin embargo; y aunque el nerviosismo tradicional reinara en el ambiente universitario, una linda chica quería simplemente olvidarse de todo ello, así que se encaminó hacia _"su refugio"_ a paso acelerado. Cuando llegó al salón de baile y observó a las otras estudiantes practicando, se sintió aliviada. Con una simple sonrisa decidió concentrarse en una única cosa por los momentos: su ballet. Siguió caminando a través del salón con destino a los vestuarios. Abrió su locker y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta que traía.

**- Estás segura que esa información es real?** –preguntó un chica.

**- Claro!** –respondió una segunda jovencita susurrando- **Es de primera fuente! Acuérdate que mi papá trabaja como Guardia en el Palacio Imperial de Neuschwanstein!.**

Lita Kino se sintió atraída por la conversación que a sus oídos estaba llegando y decidió acercarse un poco para escuchar mejor a las muchachas que estaban charlando. Sin ser vista ni escuchada por las jovencitas, se colocó tras uno de los muros de los vestuarios. Por lo general ella no era entrometida y no le gustaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otras personas; pero escuchar las palabras _"Palacio Imperial de Neuschwanstein"_ bastó para despertar su curiosidad.

**- Así que el futuro Príncipe Heredero se va a casar…** -comentó pensativa y quejumbrosa la primera jovencita que había escuchado hablar Lita.

**- Sí, todos están corriendo con los preparativos para la próxima boda real** –aseveró la otra muchacha- **Pero hay más…** -susurró.

**- Ay Dios! **–exclamó sorpresivamente la muchacha-** Ya termina de decirme el chisme! Qué más hay?**

**- La Futura Princesa Heredera estudia en esta universidad!** –exclamó muy contenta la segunda chica.

**- Aquí? No te creo!** –respondió la otra asombrada- **En serio? Quién es?.**

**- No sé…**

**- Ay Dios! Esto es una gran noticia!** –agregó la primera joven muy feliz- **Quién será? Y si soy yo la afortunada y aún no lo sé?**

**- No seas cabeza dura!. Qué te vas a estar casando tú con el apuesto Príncipe? Pero sí tenemos que averiguar con quien se va a casar!. **–aseguró la segunda muchacha.

**- Bueno, bueno… Vamos a practicar más bien antes que venga la profesora y nos regañe.**

Lita observó como las chicas se colocaban en posición en el salón y comenzaban a practicar ballet clásico. _**"Ése Darien si es descuidado… Cómo va a planear nuestra boda en secreto y no me dice nada? Ya hablaré ahora con él… Mi Darien estás loco!"**_ -se decía muy sonriente pensando que Darien estaba planeando todo para darle una sorpresa.

Mientras una ilusionada chica bailaba feliz porque creía que su novio le sorprendería organizando su propia boda, cierta rubia estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos de toda la universidad, seguida muy de cerca por una de las profesoras.

**- Oye tú! Detente!** –gritaba la profesora a todo pulmón mientras corría tras una joven rubia desobediente- **Está terminantemente prohibido venir a clases en minifalda y franelilla!.**

Y esa advertencia la conocía Serena Tsukino perfectamente. Pero cuando observó por las ventanas de su habitación el brillante y hermoso día que se auguraba, decidió olvidarse de los problemas que tenía por su próxima boda y quiso quebrantar una de las reglas de la Universidad a la que asistía. Y ahora por ésa pequeña travesura, se encontraba en un gran aprieto: se había conseguido a la profesora de Deporte en la cafetería mientras comenzaba a desayunar. _**"Justamente tenía que ser esta tipa que corre más rápido que una yegua! No pude conseguirme con la de Literatura que es una viejita que apenas puede caminar? Noooooo! Mi mala suerte siempre va a un paso delante de mí!"**_ –maldecía una y mil veces mientras seguía corriendo para intentar escapar de ella.

Todo pasó tan rápido que ni la misma Serena se dio cuenta cuál fue el momento en que ella dejó de correr por los pasillos. Sólo sintió un brazo fuerte que la haló hacia lo que parecía ser uno de los salones vacíos cercanos. Ahora esa misma persona le mantenía la boca tapada con una mano y el cuerpo totalmente atrapado con el otro brazo.

**- No hagas ruido** –susurró la voz de un hombre joven en el oído de Serena- **Oye!** **No te pienso hacer daño!** –le aseguró inmediatamente para que se calmara, ya que Serena estaba comenzando a golpearle por todo el cuerpo para que la soltara- **Sólo ví a la babosa de Deporte perseguirte por el pasillo y decidí ayudarte.**

Serena sentía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría. No podía articular palabra de la impresión. No sabía que era peor: si estar abrazada de espaldas a un desconocido en un salón oscuro y vacío o ser perseguida por la estricta profesora a través de todos los pasillos de la universidad.

**- Sssshhh…** -susurró en su oído nuevamente el joven tratando de callarla- **Cálmate Serena por favor!** –le gritó al oído- **Siento sus pasos afuera.** **Si te descubre aquí conmigo, estarás en serios problemas!** –aseguró el muchacho.

- "_**Serena?"**_ –se preguntó en pensamientos la chica muy asombrada- _**"Cómo es que este tipo sabe mi nombre? Será que me conoce? Y si es un pervertido que se quiere aprovechar de una jovencita hermosa e inocente como yo?"**_ –se asustó un poco la joven- _**"Tendré que esperar que se vaya la profesora para salir de aquí corriendo!!"**_

**- Dónde se habrá metido esa muchachita?.** –se preguntaba molesta la mujer mirando de un lado a otro- **No puede haber ido muy lejos!** –aseguraba continuamente- **Pero ya verá la multa que le levantaré en el expediente cuando la vea otra vez incumpliendo las reglas mínimas de vestimenta de esta respetada universidad **–dijo muy orgullosa de la reprimenda que le aplicaría a Serena- **De seguro fue al estacionamiento. Es lo único que queda cerca.**

Sí. Serena había obtenido fácilmente la respuesta a su pregunta: sería peor caer en las garras de esa profesora troglodita.

Al escuchar que la profesora se había ido, Serena sintió como el joven la soltaba de su agarre. Fue cuando detalló algo de lo cual no se habría percatado hasta los momentos: al rozar su espalda sin querer contra el cuerpo de _"su salvador"_ notó que el pecho del joven se encontraba sudoroso y sus brazos estaban totalmente descubiertos. _**"No es posible…"**_ -comenzó a pensar atónita- _**"Este hombre está sin camisa!".**_

Inconscientemente se alejó un poco del hombre cerrando los ojos inmediatamente, aunque no podía ver mucho en la oscuridad del salón, prefería no observar el cuerpo de aquel joven, que en teoría estaba semi-desnudo.

Escuchó que el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia una esquina del salón e hizo un pequeño ruido, y, aunque ella tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió que el salón se aclaraba tenuemente. _**"Debe haber encendido la luz"**_ –se dijo sacando las conclusiones necesarias.

**- Ya puedes abrir los ojos cabeza de chorlito** –espetó el hombre- **La profesora ya se fue.**

**- No puedo!** –exclamó de pronto Serena nerviosa- **Andas sin camisa!**

**- Ah… Cierto… **-contestó el joven examinando su cuerpo de arriba abajo- **Bueno, ya tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme así… Estaba en medio de una sesión de ejercicios.**

**- Ni siquiera te conozco!** –respondía furiosa Serena- **No te puedo ver sin camisa!**

**- La mitad de la universidad tampoco te conoce y andas mostrándole tu cuerpecito a cualquiera con esa ropa!** –replicó el chico inmediatamente en forma de defensa.

**- Cállate!** –exclamó furiosa la chica manteniendo aún los ojos completamente cerrados.

**- Vaya que tendrás problemas en el Palacio de Neuschwanstein cuando te cases, Serena… A La Reina Diana no le gustan las chicas irrespetuosas.**

**- Cómo sabes que…?** –abrió los ojos inconscientemente aún sorprendida por el comentario: no podía entender como alguien conocía su secreto si todavía no había sido revelado. Sin embargo; la figura que había visto frente a ella le hizo ahogar un sorpresivo grito en sus labios.

**- Ahora sí la Futura Princesa Heredera es capaz de dignarse a verme a los ojos?** –preguntó el chico irónico y con una sonrisa en los labios.

**- Túúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúú!** –gritó sorprendida señalando con uno de sus dedos al hombre que tenía enfrente- **Tenías que salvarme justamente tú?** –para Serena, su mala suerte continuaba.

**- Qué tiene de malo que quiera sacar de un apuro a mi próxima esposita?** –preguntó Darien burlón.

**- Eres un troglodita, pervertido, obstinado y egocéntrico Príncipe!**

**- Vaya!** –se asombró un poco el chico- **Nunca me había dicho tantos insultos en una misma frase!** **Vas a tener que aprender a moderar tu vocabulario para cuando te cases conmigo.**

**- No me pienso casar contigo!** –gritó Serena molesta- **Qué tienes en contra mía para obligarme a hacerlo?**

**- Nada, sólo que el destino quiso unirnos de esa forma** –respondió Darien mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su multi-fuerza y comenzaba a ejercitar sus brazos con las pesas que tenía.

**- Al diablo con el destino!** –replicó Serena- **De seguro por esa actitud tan obtusa y anticuada que tienes, fue que la tal Lita rechazó casarse contigo!**

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso: Serena había colocado su dedo en la llaga. Darien se molestó tanto que soltó las pesas de un golpe, la vio con extremo recelo y en su corazón sintió una profunda tristeza. No dijo una sola palabra. El joven Príncipe recordó la frase que Lita le había dicho la tarde anterior y de pronto quiso estar solo.

Serena sabía que con su rabia incontrolable, _"le había echado sal a la herida abierta"_, pero ya el mal estaba hecho. De pronto, observó como Darien se levantó del aparato multi-fuerza donde estaba sentado, se dirigió al otro extremo del salón, tomó un pantalón y una chaqueta que había dejado encima de una de las barras, caminó hacia donde estaba Serena y se los entregó.

**- Será mejor que te vayas ahorita que la profesora no está en los alrededores** –comentó con una mirada muy fría a la chica- **Llévate este conjunto y entra en los vestuarios de chicas más cercanos que consigas para que te lo pongas** –le ordenó a Serena- **Ya escuchaste lo que dijo la tipa esa ahora que te haría si te veía en esas fachas nuevamente.**

Serena se sintió sumamente avergonzada por haberlo tratado de esa manera. _**"Él sólo estaba tratando de ayudarme y yo lo trato como basura…"**_ –pensó- _**"Serena realmente eres una tonta!"**_ –se dijo a sí misma mientras se golpeaba reiteradamente y con suavidad utilizando su mano y dirigiéndola hacia la frente a manera de castigo. Observó como el chico nuevamente se sentaba y continuaba haciendo la rutina de pesas con tranquilidad pero con la mirada perdida en el vidrio inmenso del salón.

Y allí estaba él. El imponente, seductor, apuesto y galán Darien Chiba, ejercitándose sin ningún tipo de pudor frente a ella con los ojos totalmente cerrados. Serena se quedó paralizada en su sitio, detallando poco a poco el excelentemente esculpido cuerpo de su futuro esposo que continuaba enteramente sudado y al descubierto: sus fuertes y moldeados músculos en sus brazos, su torso se veía sólido como una roca, su amplia y firme espalda; todo él era sencillamente perfecto. Lo miró nuevamente de arriba abajo, pasando por cada parte de su inigualable, admirable y maravillosa anatomía. Definitivamente, verlo allí sentado era una imagen que haría llenar de deseos, lujuria y pasión a cualquier mujer… incluyendo a Serena Tsukino.

Sucedió en el instante más inesperado: mientras ella disfrutaba de la vista tan singular del Príncipe Heredero, observó como una gota de sudor nació en su sien. Sin quererlo; Serena comenzó a seguir con su mirada todo su recorrido lento y silencioso por el cuerpo del Príncipe: primero pasó por su amplio cuello, desplazándose al compás de los movimientos de Darien; luego recorrió cada poro de su piel formando curvas suaves a través de su amplio torso, mientras éste último se hinchaba y se recogía con la respiración entrecortada de ese hombre; para observar como finalmente ésa delicada gota se perdía en la delgada línea que separaba el pantalón del joven y su pecho descubierto.

No supo en qué momento sintió ganas de acariciar el cuerpo del Príncipe en su totalidad, y como si ella estuviera hipnotizada por él a través de algún hechizo antiguo, Serena comenzó a avanzar con pasos silenciosos hacia el multi-fuerza. Pero su conciencia detuvo su andar de repente. _**"Serena tonta, qué estás haciendo? Sólo está haciendo ejercicios! Si lo interrumpes, capaz te ahorca viva!"**_ –exclamó totalmente ruborizada ante su reacción y sus pensamientos, por lo que regresó a su antiguo lugar sin que el Príncipe se diera cuenta de ello.

**- Príncipe Darien…** -lo llamó Serena en tono tímido.

**- Y ahora qué quieres?** –preguntó el chico en tono molesto y cortante.

**- Corrí tanto tiempo por toda la Universidad que ni siquiera sé donde estoy **–dijo con pena Serena- **Qué lugar es éste?.**

**- Es Enrique V** –respondió Darien mirando a su alrededor mientras soltaba las pesas nuevamente pero ya un poco más calmado- **Mi habitación del pánico de la universidad** –aclaró el joven al observar la cara de incomprensión de Serena.

**- Tu qué?** -preguntó desconcertada Serena.**  
**

**- Es como un refugio secreto que los Reyes solicitaron que tuviera para evitar que me pase algo malo** –contestó el joven- **Está oculta tras una pared de los pasillos** –le explicó- **Este lugar sólo lo conoce la Familia Real Chiba, así que espero no le comentes a nadie de él.**

**- Entiendo… **-asintió pensativa-** Pero aún sigo perdida!**

**- Si serás cabeza de chorlito!** –exclamaba Darien burlándose del despiste de Serena con una sonrisa- **La profesora dijo que iba al estacionamiento de estudiantes a buscarte, corre nuevamente por el pasillo por donde venías y cruzas a mano derecha, allí conseguirás el gimnasio principal…**

**- Y los vestuarios de damas!** –le interrumpió Serena en tono victorioso.

**- Exacto.**

**- Ves que no soy tan cabeza de chorlito? **–comentó la chica sonriente.

**- Opino que deberías apresurarte Serena** –objetó Darien fríamente, aún estaba molesto por el comentario de Serena sobre el rechazo de Lita.

**- Cierto…** -comentó algo triste Serena, sintió que Darien la estaba echando de allí- **Bueno…** **Gracias por todo Darien…** -agregó con una amplia sonrisa- **Nos vemos después!** –finalizó la joven saliendo a toda carrera del lugar.

"_**Va a ser divertido este matrimonio arreglado. Por lo que veo, esta nena traerá mucha frescura a la vida aburrida del Palacio."**_ –pensaba Darien con una sonrisa mientras observaba desde su habitación el camino que estaba tomando Serena para escaparse de la fulana profesora.

El Príncipe buscó su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su short y marcó unos cuantos números. Hoy no podría asistir a clases vestido como andaba.

**- Artemis.**

**- Dígame Príncipe Darien, en qué le puedo servir?** –preguntó amablemente el Consejero al otro lado de la línea.

**- Necesito un favor… Pero quiero que sea lo más discreto posible.**

**- Lo escucho** –cualquier solicitud que proviniera de Darien, para Artemis era como una orden que se cumplía sin protestas.

**- Vaya a mi cuarto, saque de mi armario el traje azul marino y envíeme esa ropa a Enrique V lo más pronto posible** –ordenó rápidamente el chico.

**- Puedo preguntar la razón de su solicitud señor?**

**- Sólo haga lo que le pido por favor… Después le explico.**

**- Se hará como usted diga Príncipe **–obedeció el hombre colgando inmediatamente la llamada.

Todavía no se lo creía. Había escapado del descomunal regaño de la profesora más estricta de la Universidad de Munich. Y todo gracias al Príncipe Heredero. _**"Tal vez él no es tan malo como yo pensaba"**_ –pensó Serena animada- _**"Creo que fui bastante injusta cuando le eché en cara lo de la otra chica"**_ –arrepintiéndose mentalmente.

Mientras Serena corría abstraída por sus pensamientos, un joven rubio se distraía bastante admirando el hermoso paisaje y las edificaciones de la Universidad de Munich. _**"La arquitectura es muy parecida a la de Londres, pero el aire puro que aquí se respira es totalmente distinto"**_ –pensaba repasando con su mirada las paredes del edificio principal de la universidad- _**"Creo que me va a gustar estudiar en este lugar"**_ –se imaginaba sonriente observando con detalle a las hermosas chicas que pasaban cuchichiando a su lado. Hasta que de pronto…

**BAM!**

El eco del golpe irrumpió en el pasillo como el resonar de un tambor gigante. Dos cuerpos chocaron y se distanciaron inmediatamente. El efecto de este tipo de situaciones fue estudiado por Newton hace mucho tiempo en su _"Ley de Acción y Reacción": Para cada acción, hay una reacción igual y en sentido opuesto._

Y es que el dolor en cada poro de su piel no era normal. Sentía que todos sus huesos se habían quebrado en el impacto. Pero como era ella de dramática en ocasiones, no era de extrañarse que sólo estuviera exagerando.

Sin embargo; él había corrido aparentemente con mejor suerte que la chica. Sólo que se sentía un poco atontado por el imprevisto –y muy brusco- golpe. Empezó a parpadear un poco más rápido y observó que la chica aún estaba en el suelo un poco adolorida; utilizando todas sus fuerzas, se levantó rápidamente para ayudarla. Por sus venas no sólo corría sangre de la realeza, sino también compasión ante los más necesitados.

Pero cuando se acercó a ella, simplemente se inmovilizó. Ninguno de sus bien torneados músculos podía moverse. Fue como si el tiempo se paralizara al verla. Nunca en su vida había conocido a nadie igual. Esa mujer debía ser un Ángel Caído del Cielo o una Diosa perdida en la Tierra. Si en algún momento estuvo enfadado con Dios por quitarle a su padre, hoy estaba dispuesto a montarle la iglesia más hermosa y lujosa de todo Baviera: estaba sumamente feliz sólo con haberla conocido.

**- Disculpa no te vi…** -expresó de pronto justificándose- **Déjame ayudarte** –se apresuró en decir Andrew ofreciéndole su mano- **Estás bien?.**

**- Sí, gracias…** -agradeció al Cielo haber chocado con un chico tan gentil como ése, y sin dudarlo, tomó su mano para apoyarse y poder levantarse- **Estoy un poco mareada nada más…** –le confesó la muchacha al chico tambaleándose.

**- Fue mi culpa**! –exclamó el joven- **Soy nuevo en la universidad y pues estaba admirando la hermosura del paisaje! **–dijo sin poder evitar recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de la chica de arriba abajo.

**- No te culpes!** –replicó inmediatamente la chica- **Fui yo la que venía corriendo hacia acá! Debí tener cuidado con las personas que estaban cerca!**.

**- Mi nombre es Andrew** –se presentó repentinamente el muchacho extendiéndole la mano nuevamente- **Estoy buscando la oficina de Registro Académico para Literatura, sabes dónde queda?** –interrogó el Príncipe.

- "_**Oh no! La profesora de Deporte está justo en la entrada de los vestuarios! Y yo creí que ya me había salvado de ella!"**_ –pensó preocupada Serena- _**"Y está hablando con Ami y Mina!"**_ –continuó sorprendida- _**"Espero que ése par de brujas que tengo por mejores amigas, no me delaten!"**_

**- Sigues mareada?** –preguntó preocupado Andrew al observar que la joven no le respondía.

Serena se dio cuenta que aún estaban colgando de su brazo el pantalón y la chaqueta que le había entregado el Príncipe Darien para que se cambiara de ropa. Muy decidida a "salvar su pellejo" a toda costa, tomó la primera prenda y comenzó a colocársela bajo la minifalda que aún llevaba puesta.

**- La Oficina de Registro Académico para Literatura…** -comenzó a hablar Serena jadeando un poco por la dificultad que tenía al colocarse el pantalón- **está en el segundo piso subiendo las escaleras de la Torre Goethe a mano derecha…** -continuó.

**- Te ayudo en algo?** –le consultó Andrew al verla tan apurada por cambiarse.

**- No, estoy bien…** –contestó Serena mientras se aseguraba que el pantalón estuviera bien ajustado y comenzaba a quitarse la minifalda que aún vestía- **Me llamo Serena.**

**- Segura que no necesitas nada?** –preguntó nuevamente Andrew mientras la miraba atónito por la actitud de la chica al desvestirse ante sus ojos.

**- No te preocupes por mí!** –exclamó Serena colocándose finalmente la chaqueta- **Sólo si ella…** –dijo señalándole en dirección a la profesora que la estaba buscando, haciendo que Andrew volteara la mirada- **Te pregunta por mí, no me has visto y no me conoces… Me harías ese gran favor? **–suplicó la chica utilizando su mirada de ángel desesperado.

**- Sólo con una condición…** -espetó seductoramente el rubio acercándose más a la muchacha.

**- Cuál?** –se interesó Serena inocentemente.

**- Debes prometerme que nos volveremos a encontrar **–exigió Andrew.

**- Seguro que sí!** –exclamó Serena feliz- **Debo irme Andrew, muchas gracias!** –y para despedirse de ese chico tan excepcionalmente gentil y caballeroso, Serena le regaló un profundo beso en la mejilla a Andrew; luego, empezó a correr para evitar ser vista y por ende capturada por su inquisidora profesora de Deporte.

- "_**Hasta luego Serena…"**_ –pensó Andrew embobado colocándose una mano en la mejilla donde la rubia le había besado segundos antes. _**"Me aseguraré que nos volvamos a encontrar!" **_–se dijo risueño el Príncipe mientras tomaba del suelo la minifalda que la chica descuidadamente había dejado-_** "Ahora más que nunca doy gracias por regresar a mi tierra… Acabo de conocer a la mujer de mi vida!"**_

Al caer la tarde, una joven pareja estaba reunida en un salón vacío de la Universidad de Munich como era su costumbre: Lita Kino y Darien Chiba.

**- Oye Darien…** -comenzó a hablar Lita luego que recuperara el aliento tras el último chiste gracioso del Príncipe- **Qué es ése rumor que esparciste ahora?.**

**- Cuál rumor?** –preguntó extrañado el chico.

**- Eso de que te vas a casar con alguien que estudia en esta Universidad…**

**- Cómo te enteraste?** –el cuerpo del chico se encrespó repentinamente al oír el comentario de Lita, no estaba preparado para confesarle todo tan pronto.

**- Mi Darien…** -se acercó al chico y lo abrazó repentinamente-** Están hablando de mí? **–preguntó con curiosidad- **Creí que habíamos acordado que lo nuestro sería un secreto hasta que nos graduáramos amor…**

**- Lita…** -dijo Darien interrumpiéndola mientras se separaba del abrazo de su novia- **No te preocupes que no falté a nuestro acuerdo. No están hablando de ti.** –suspiró profundamente para tomar valor y poder decir lo que estaba a punto de decirle- **Tú no eres la Futura Princesa Heredera.**

**- Cómo?** –Lita simplemente no podía encarar una situación como ésta, siempre pensó que se trataba de ella y estaba muy ilusionada por todo lo que eso significaría; pero al escuchar esas palabras tan frías saliendo de los labios de su amado, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos- **Pero entonces quién es?.** –preguntó muy triste cabizbaja.

**- La Emperatriz Luna siempre dice que los que pertenecen a la Familia Real Chiba y todos aquellos que son cercanos a ella, a menudo se encuentran en situaciones donde nada tiene sentido…** -expresó filosófico Darien mientras se alejaba poco a poco de su novia- **Y tiene toda la razón… **–asintió con su cabeza- **Porque ésta es una de ellas…**

**- De qué demonios hablas Darien? Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime de una vez por todas quien se casará contigo!** –gritó Lita furiosa y desesperada.

**- Las situaciones pueden llegar a ser tan complicadas como pasar por un pasillo de tu universidad y escuchar por casualidad a tu próximo esposo proponerle matrimonio a otra estudiante** –comentó el Príncipe Heredero finalmente encarando seriamente a la chica.

**- Entonces…** -comenzó a titubear Lita entendiendo la situación- **No… No soy yo?** –preguntó en voz casi inaudible desechando cualquier esperanza.

**- No Lita. Me casaré con otra mujer** –aseveró Darien manteniendo una mirada fría y distante.

**- Pero…**

**- No te debería preocupar con quien me case Lita** –agregó el Príncipe fulminándola con la mirada- **Tú misma me rechazaste cuando te propuse matrimonio ayer por la tarde, recuerdas?.**

**- Darien… Mi Príncipe…** -comenzó a hablar la joven resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas el derrame de sus lágrimas.

**- Será mejor que me vaya** –la interrumpió Darien-** Ya está empezando a oscurecer **–dijo mientras observaba un poco paisaje a través de uno de los ventanales- **Dile a uno de los Shitennous que te lleve a casa **–le ordenó mirándola directamente a los ojos con un poco de tristeza- **Hasta mañana Lita** –se despidió el joven con su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla de la chica dejando a Lita con el alma y su corazón quebrado en mil pedazos.

* * *

_**-- Comentarios de NeoSerenityMoon: Desde la Quinta Paila del MekaiHen --**_

* * *

_Caliente… Caliente… Caliente… Se me queman las manitas… Ay... Ay... Uuuuff!! Ya está!! Al fiiiiin! Llegó lo que todos estaban esperando: __**El capítulo 3 de este fic!!**__ Recién sacadito del horno para todos en FF!_

Ok… Ok… Ok… Estoy que lloro de felicidad nenas!! A todas mil gracias por esos reviews tan hermosos que me han estado dejando!! Espero de todo corazón que el tercer capítulo de esta historia cubra todas sus expectativas!! :-) Lo quise hacer un poco largo para resarcirme ante todos los lectores de este fic el no haber podido actualizar antes!

Lo digo porque sé que más de un lector me quiere matar a palos y perseguirme como a las Brujas en la Inquisición por no haber subido el chap antes… Y sé que no tengo justificación –aunque si lo pensamos mejor, el trabajo y los exámenes de mis cursos no cuentan?-… Bueno, el hecho es que por fin les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia!!

Como Papá Hades se quedó anonado y casi sin palabras -igual que yo la verdad- por la gran cantidad de reviews que generó el capítulo pasado, habló con Cronos para darme tiempo de escribir todos los replys! Qué felicidad! Jejejeje **Conclusión:** Sigan dejándome todos los reviews que quieran y del largo que lo deseen, así regresaré pronto de MekaiHen con la próxima actualización y los nuevos replys!

_**Gracias a todos los lectores por su apoyo incondicional!**_

Sinceramente,

_NeoSerenityMoon_

* * *

_**-- Los Replys de NeoSerenityMoon: Desde la Quinta Paila del MekaiHen --**_

* * *

**Caroone:** Hola nena! Bienvenida al fic Hermana Gamberrie! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia! :-) Como leíste en este capítulo, Serena se hizo el tatuaje por voluntad propia; como una forma de mantener siempre presente a su querida abuela Selene. Existen muchas personas que hacen este tipo de cosas a diario, y no me refiero a sólo tatuarse el cuerpo, sino también a guardar objetos muy preciados sobre esos seres queridos. Eso fue lo que quiso expresar con el tatuaje. Saludos!

**Isabel:** Esa era justamente la idea, Isabel! Príncipes, Princesas y todo el mundo en la época en que vivimos… Y si nos ponemos a analizar bien la historia en todo el globo terráqueo, aún existen monarquías en éste hermoso mundo. Quizás serán muy pocas, pero las hay!. Entonces, cómo será la vida de la realeza en estos tiempos? Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo… Sigue leyendo el fic! Jejeje Saludos!

**Kili:** Bueno, aquí está la siguiente actualización! Espero aclarar un poco esa curiosidad que tenías y dejarte aún con más por este capítulo jejeje No es que sea mala –oh oh… pueda que ya se me está pegando la maldad de Hades por estar tanto tiempo en el MekaiHen-, pero la idea es que sigas leyendo los demás capítulos! Jajaja Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

**Misao.Tenoh de Chiba:** Feliz Cumpleaños Hermana y Amiga Gamberrie! Espero que la hayas pasado súper bien y que hayas cangrejeado lo suficiente! Jajajaja Gracias por ser tan paciente y esperar este nuevo capítulo! Serena sigue siendo la perseguida del momento jajajaja Es que esa rubia traviesa no para de meterse en problemas! Además de que escoge las locuras más grandes para ella! Ya le está ganando a Mina! Jejejeje Viste que Darien no es tan malo así y salvó a nuestra protagonista? Y ahora qué me dices de la aparición de Andrew? Finalmente amiga te digo sinceramente una cosa: Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por esa última frase tan positiva y alentadora! Ves que sí hizo efecto y me dejó escribir un capítulo largo?. Saludos!

**Susy Granger:** Hola Susy! Gracias de corazón por ese review tan bonito e inspirador! Me encanta y me llena de orgullo que cada palabra que escribo en esta historia les guste! :-) Es mi primer fic y la verdad escribir para los demás simplemente me ha apasionado! Ya viste como reaccionaron Serena y Darien en este capítulo! Y espero que sigas suspirando por lo que viene próximamente… Porque habrán situaciones algo alocadas entre este par y los demás personajes del fic… Por cierto amiga, como dice el dicho "el que persevera, vence"; vas a ver que si te aferras a tus sueños, por muchos obstáculos que tengas en el camino, lograrás sacar adelante tu carrera y tu trabajo. Cuídate mucho y saludos!

**Alejaym:** Mairita bonita! Otra hermana Gamberrie que se reporta por aquí! Espero que te haya gustado esta actualización! Y por los camarones de Mina, fue una idea que se me ocurrió de la nada! Jejeje Y bueno, ya viste que Darien sigue sufriendo; pero es necesario para el desarrollo del fic… Además, los matrimonios arreglados fue algo muy común para los hombres y mujeres que se convertían en Príncipes y Princesas; aunque los trataban más con fines políticos y como negocio que otra cosa… La diferencia es que aquí vemos que el matrimonio es entre el Príncipe Heredero y una "plebeya". Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en algún aquelarre! Saludos!

**AthenaSaori:** Hola! Gracias a ti por el review! Bienvenida al fic! Qué bueno que te hayan gustado los primeros capítulos de la historia, y pues aquí me ves con la nueva actualización! Lamentándolo mucho no podré responderte esa pregunta todavía, pero prometo que lo haré pronto! Saludos nena!.

**AriasSerena:** Saludos hermanita Gamberrie! Qué gusto tenerte por estos lares! Permíteme corregirte algo: No fue Darien que dejó a Lita, fue Lita quien rechazó casarse con Darien! Algo que simplemente es de locos! Estoy segura que ninguna de las Mamochas de FF sería capaz de hacer algo así… Pero era un mal necesario… Viste cómo reacciona Serena? Esa rubia es una caja de sorpresas! Mil gracias por las felicitaciones! Nos vemos!

**AnnyFanSailorMoon:** Otra hermanita Gamberrie! Cómo estás nena? Me llena de orgullo que te guste como describo todo, cuando escribo simplemente me imagino las escenas como si estuviera allí y es realmente atrapante la sensación! :-) Además, estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo también utilizaría los helados para esas cosas tan perdidas y divinas! Jejejeje Por cierto, ya viste como soy una bruja buena y te complací con el primer encuentro de esos dos? Espero que te haya gustado! Saludos Ana!

**PsS:** Señorita Gamberrie perdida! Jejeje Cómo estás? Qué bueno te gustó el beso de los ángeles de Haruka jejeje La inspiración es así de loca, hace que uno escriba cosas bonitas y graciosas de vez en cuando! Jajaja Y como esta humilde bruja lo dijo una vez: _"El que se ríe sólo de sus picardías se acuerda!"_ Saludos nena! Nos vemos por el msn cuando regrese del MekaiHen! Cuídate mucho!

**InesChiba:** Gamberrie bonita! Cómo has estado? Viste que si escribí el primer encuentro de Darien y Serena? Espero te haya gustado! Además, en este capítulo apareció de la nada un galán en toda la expresión de la palabra… Sólo te puedo asegurar que próximamente pondrá de cabeza a todo el Palacio! Nos vemos por el msn en algún aquelarre! Saludos nena!

**Kaoly:** Pame! Mi pupila innata y Gamberrie fundadora! Qué bueno que te gustó la dedicatoria! Te la mereces amiga! No soy tan mala bruja después de todo, cierto? Jejeje Bueno, Lita no es Gamberrie oficial por los momentos, pero ya veremos lo que pasa próximamente… Y pues ya viste como reaccionó Serena al enterarse de todo! Así como van las cosas: Crees que se cumpla La Promesa de la Rosa después de todo?. Jejejeje Espero te haya gustado el primer encuentro de la parejita dorada! Se te quiere mucho! Nos vemos por el msn!

**JosieBlack:** Feliz Cumpleaños Josie! Otra Gamberrie bonita que se reporta por estos lares! Ya estoy empezando a pensar que debes tener encerrado al Nico aplicando todas mis lecciones del Arte Milenario,… como hace bastante tiempo que no se te ve por el msn… Bueno, mientras escribas por aquí, todo está bien! Espero que así como te gustó el chap anterior, también te guste este! Sobre Kenji ya leíste que a pesar que es ambicioso, no es un mal hombre; sólo lo está haciendo para proteger a su hija. Espero que no te mueras todavía con las sorpresas que tengo preparadas para los capítulos siguientes… Mira que no quiero ser la responsable de la muerte de una Hermana Gamberrie! Jejeje Tú qué opinas? Se llevará a cabo la boda entre Darien y Serena? Bueno, ahí te lo dejo… Saludos nena! Nos vemos cuando puedas!

**Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B.:** Y aquí llegaron las desaparecidas… Turutututuuuuu!! (Imagínate el sonido de una trompeta militar!) Venezuelan Power! Jajajajaja Amiga Gamberrie y la mejor webmaster que conozco hasta ahora (y que no es del área de informática para más colmo) Jejeje Qué te puedo decir? Tenía que ser Andrew! Me pareció simplemente perfecto para ser el otro Príncipe… Pero tranquila que se vienen más sorpresas amiga! Este capítulo le dio un vuelco picante a la historia… Ya no verás más chicos tontos, aguados y sumisos… Te aseguro que estos personajes vienen con todo! Bueno amiga, espero que salgas muy bien en la universidad! Cuídate mucho! Saludos!

**Sangoluna:** Hermanita Gamberrie! Gracias por cumplir la promesa! A todas nos ha pasado en algún momento que nuestro cuerpo no se quiere ni mover cuando pasa alguna situación embarazosa! Confieso que me ha pasado un par de veces! :P Así que aparte de hacer el capítulo gracioso, quise mostrar la experiencia vivida Jejeje Espero que ahora si no me mates porque ya subí el tercer capítulo! Jajaja Además, si lo pensamos mejor, si me matas, quien terminará la historia? –Hades en el MekaiHen me ha traspasado sus conocimientos muy bien sobre como ejercer el poder de la maldad!- Por lo menos durante un tiempo, me salvé de las torturas chinas que me tenías preparada! TQM! Nos vemos por el msn brujita!

* * *

_**-- MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!! --**_

* * *


	4. Secretos y Confesiones

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sailor Moon pertenece a la ídolo Naoko Takeuchi, sólo he tomado los nombres de esta historia para divertirnos un rato!_

* * *

_**Dedicatoria: **_

_**A Dios:**__ Por haberme dado una nueva oportunidad de vida para seguir en este mundo, llenarme de fuerza para culminar facetas importantes de mi vida y seguir luchando por nuevos caminos en mi destino. _

_A ti __**querido lector**__: Porque sólo imaginarme que te emociona leer cada línea en cada capítulo de esta historia, es algo sumamente gratificante. Por ti estoy aquí nuevamente con este esperado y ansiado capítulo._

_A todos mis más sinceras __**Gracias**__!_

_NeoSerenityMoon_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Secretos y Confesiones **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Comenzó a caminar libremente por los senderos cercanos del bosque del Palacio de Neuschwanstein. De pequeño siempre corría en la espesura boscosa y frondosa con su padre a través de los grandes pinos que rodeaban el Palacio Imperial. Adoraba descansar a la sombra de aquellos árboles, cerrar los ojos y escuchar el suave susurrar de su continuo movimiento con el viento. Su memoria de pronto se invadió de recuerdos felices y gratos que había vivido durante su infancia: Andrew se sentía completamente feliz de haber regresado.

Se dirigió sonriente entre los tenues rayos dorados reflejados a través de los verdes y altos pinos, utilizando como guía el residuo de las hojas secas caídas que adornaban la arboleda. De pronto, se detuvo sin pensarlo. Con los ojos totalmente cerrados, golpeó el suelo y el sonido resultante hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara: lo que estaba debajo de él no era producto de la naturaleza, eran tablones de madera ocultos bajo la maleza forestal. Retrocedió un poco y con uno de sus pies, eliminó el monte que allí se encontraba, encontrando lo que tanto había buscado en la profundidad del bosque: el símbolo de un Pegaso finamente tallado en tablones de madera vieja. _**"Al fin la encontré… La entrada subterránea de Hohenschwangau!"**_ –pensó triunfante Andrew.

Buscó en su cuello un dije en forma de llave antigua y lo introdujo fácilmente dentro de la gran cerradura que decoraba el centro de la puerta, le dio la vuelta a la llave y haló la pesada entrada sin problemas. Observó un largo y oscuro túnel que descendía hacia las profundidades del terreno, sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo, comenzó a bajar y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Recorrió el delgado trecho durante aproximadamente una hora, evitando las telarañas acumuladas, el mal olor y los charcos de agua que se encontraba en el camino. Finalmente observó un valle claro con una escalera de cemento impregnada de maleza y de arbustos pequeños; Andrew emitió satisfecho una dulce sonrisa: cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo. Subió sin dificultades y se encontró con una segunda puerta, de exactamente igual tamaño y forma que aquella hallada en la profundidad del bosque. Introdujo nuevamente la misma llave que colgaba de su cuello y empujó la entrada. Lo que encontró al abrirla simplemente le impactó: sus ojos hicieron que su cuerpo se inmovilizara completamente.

* * *

Y allí estaba; sentada muy quieta y totalmente horrorizada por lo que acababa de suceder. No recordaba bien cómo había llegado allí; aún estaba algo traumatizada por los acontecimientos sucesivos a su regreso a casa en horas de la tarde: Ikuko caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro murmurando palabras sin mucho sentido. Sin embargo; al cruzar madre e hija sus miradas, y observar que Ikuko se abalanzaba sobre Serena como un animal al acecho de su presa, ella entendió inmediatamente lo que tramaba su madre: quería vestirla realmente hermosa para su cita con la Reina Diana.

Su madre se encargó de planificarlo todo detalladamente: desde que comería en la cena, la ropa que se pondría y hasta los accesorios que luciría. Pero no sólo eso tenía desconcertada a la rubia de Serena; era el hecho de saber que su madre se sentía tan a gusto y tan dichosa de organizar su cita "_real_" que tarareaba canciones de felicidad.

Cuando sus pensamientos viajaron nuevamente a la realidad, Serena se dio cuenta que la había embarrado por completo. La última cosa que quería en el día era terminar así. Pero sus nervios por la importancia de su entrevista le habían ganado. Por culpa de su curiosidad, casi rompe un jarrón invaluable que estaba frente a la sala de espera al tropezar con él. Para más colmo, ahora su maravilloso y nuevo vestido blanco estaba totalmente manchado en la parte inferior del té de canela que le habían servido mientras esperaba. _**"Qué más me puede salir peor hoy?"**_ –se quejaba mentalmente la chica- _**"No Serena… No invoques… Mejor no tientes a tu mala suerte!"**_ –se reprendió a sí misma en sus pensamientos.

Pasados unos escasos minutos luego de sus tropiezos en el gran salón del Palacio Imperial Neuschwanstein, apareció una linda señorita vestida con el uniforme de las Guardianas del Palacio. Tenía una larga cabellera negra adornada con una cola roja, de contextura delgada, y ojos tan negros como la noche, la joven se dirigió con paso firme hacia Serena con una amable sonrisa; acercándose finalmente para ofrecerle una simple reverencia. Su nombre era **Rei Hino**.

** - La Reina Diana vendrá pronto** –comenzó a informarle la muchacha a Serena- **Quiere que la disculpe por su tardanza pero surgieron ciertos imprevistos en un baile benéfico que está organizando. Por favor no se moleste Señorita Tsukino** –agregó rápidamente-** Ya debe venir en camino.**

** - No se preocupe, dígale que estoy bien** –aseguró Serena con una sonrisa sincera a la joven- **La esperaré el tiempo necesario.**

** - No hace falta que me espere más tiempo** –dijo la Reina apareciendo de pronto en la puerta principal del Salón con el rostro totalmente serio- **Ya puedes retirarte Rei** –comentó dirigiendo su mirada a la Guardiana.

** - Como usted desee Su Majestad** –respondió la joven respetuosamente, hizo una reverencia dirigida hacia la Reina y salió rápidamente del salón cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

** - Así que tú eres Serena Tsukino…** -comenzó a hablar La Reina en tono pausado, reflejando frialdad y dureza en su mirada.

** - Es un honor conocerla Reina Diana** –contestó nerviosamente Serena levantándose de un sorpresivo respingo.

** - Siéntate** –le ordenó la mujer a Serena, mientras ella misma se sentaba en el extremo de la mesa quedando frente a la chica.

El silencio inundó la Gran Sala del Palacio. Ninguna de las dos hablaba en ese momento. La Reina Diana sólo se dedicaba a observar a Serena como si fuera su próxima presa: recorría con la mirada a la chica de arriba abajo como si estuviera buscando algún desperfecto. La actitud hostil que había adoptado la soberana ante su invitada definitivamente no era algo que se pudiera envidiar. Serena se sentía demasiado nerviosa: estaba sentada frente a la mujer más importante de su país después de la Emperatriz, su vestido estaba totalmente arruinado y estaba comenzando a marearse a causa de su angustia e intranquilidad.

** - Te mandé a llamar porque quería conocerte personalmente** –espetó La Reina de pronto- **No todos los días se casa El Príncipe Heredero al Trono Alemán con una simple plebeya** –agregó despectivamente señalando a la joven que tenía enfrente.

** - Entiendo su preocupación Reina Diana…** -comenzó a hablar Serena tímidamente.

** - Quiero que me contestes algo…** -la interrumpió inmediatamente Diana- **Qué opinas de este matrimonio arreglado por el antiguo Rey y tu abuelo?. Realmente estás de acuerdo en casarte con el Príncipe Heredero?. Crees que vales tanto y estás a la altura suficiente como para pertenecer a la Familia Real Chiba convirtiéndote en la esposa del respetado Darien Chiba?.**

Las palabras de La Reina Diana la tomaron por sorpresa. Serena tardó un poco en procesar toda la información: eran demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo y no sabía cómo responderlas. Nunca se imaginó que la madre del Príncipe Heredero, la llamada _"Reina de Corazones"_, podía abordar un tema tan delicado como ése con tanta insensibilidad, frialdad y naturalidad. _**"Qué clase de mujer realmente es ella?"**_ –pensó aterrada la chica.

A juzgar por el rostro de satisfacción que tenía la Reina Diana después de lanzar ése intimidante interrogatorio a Serena, sabía perfectamente que la chica no tenía escapatoria alguna, respondiendo imprudentemente con cualquier tontería… y ésas eran realmente sus intenciones.

* * *

** - Así que te irás de viaje?** –preguntó un chico a su acompañante en un lujoso restaurante.

** - Sí… Viajaré a España en 2 días **–contestó quejumbrosa la chica.

** - Y cuándo regresas?** –interrogó interesado el joven mientras se llevaba un trozo de exquisita comida a la boca.

** - No sé si pueda regresar Diamante.**

** - A qué te refieres?** –se interesó el chico dejando los cubiertos a un lado y observó con curiosidad la expresión triste en el rostro de la joven al hablar.

** - Si gano la competencia, obtendré la beca para estudiar ballet profesionalmente en la Universidad más respetable de toda Europa.**

** - Y si pierdes que harás Lita?** –inquirió Diamante rápidamente.

** - Esa no es una opción Diamante!** –respondió un poco molesta Lita, aunque en el fondo estuviera orgullosa de sus palabras- **Creo que será mejor que me quede a vivir allá, ni mi corazón ni mi alma soportarían ver a Darien casado junto a otra mujer** –confesó mientras su voz se quebraba un poco y derramaba una lágrima silenciosa en su mejilla.

** - Te entiendo tontita…** -ante el gesto lastimoso de su amiga, se levantó de su silla, limitándose a abrazarla y regalarle un beso de compasión en su cabello; él sabía que esa era la única forma de consolarla- **Soy un respetable Shitennou consagrado y ayudo siempre a los más necesitados!** –le indicó orgulloso con una sonrisa impecable que estaba seguro la reconfortaría por completo, mientras ella soltaba una sonora carcajada ante el comentario de su amigo.

Aparte de El Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba, su novio y mejor amigo; Lita se permitía estar sola únicamente con una persona del sexo masculino: su amigo de la infancia, el único a quien recurría cada vez que tenía algún problema, la persona que conocía a la perfección la historia completa de su vida, su pañuelo de lágrimas, Diamante Black.

** Diamante Black** tenía 23 años, era el hijo de uno de los más grandes empresarios e inversionistas de todo el reino alemán. Tenía unos profundos ojos tan negros como el azabache, de tez divinamente blanca, con su cabello castaño claro extremadamente sedoso; era llamado por algunos como todo un galán de telenovela.

A pesar de gozar con atributos corporales de majestuosidad varonil; Diamante Black era un chico un poco tímido, tenía pocos amigos y le gustaba en cierto modo la soledad. Irónicamente, su apariencia lo hacía muy popular entre el público femenino de la Universidad de Munich –donde actualmente estudiaba Psicología. De familia extremadamente rica, había aprendido a confiar solamente en chicos que tuvieran una mejor posición social que él; sin embargo, con Lita Kino, la amistad era simplemente diferente: pura, sincera e íntima.

** - Sé que vas a ganar esa competencia Lita** –afirmó Diamante mientras le tomaba las manos a la chica con dulzura- **Sólo tienes que hacer lo que más te gusta, bailar con el corazón…** -culminó el chico llevando sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella a sus labios para besarlas tiernamente.

** - Gracias Diamante** –respondió tímida la chica mientras se refugiaba en sus calurosos brazos nuevamente.

** - Lo único es que no le voy a perdonar al tonto de Darien que te haya tratado como lo hizo** –dijo con tristeza el joven- **No entiendo como no te valoró como debía… No sé donde tiene la cabeza ése amigo mío **–agregó profundizando el abrazo que sostenía con Lita.

** - No quiero que te pelees con Darien por mí** –confesó la chica, aferrándose al pecho de Diamante- **Ustedes son grandes amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y no quiero ser motivo de pelea entre ustedes dos… **-Lita se incorporó del abrazo y le regaló un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Diamante, tomando al joven por sorpresa- **Te quedó claro Diamante Black?** –preguntó la chica en tono suplicante, apoyando su frente contra la de él con la mirada en el suelo.

** - Tan claro como el agua Lita** –aceptó Diamante manteniendo la misma posición que ella.

* * *

Largas y pesadas gotas de agua tibia resbalaban por todo su musculoso cuerpo. Quería purificar todos sus pensamientos y olvidarse de las responsabilidades por un momento. Sentía como repentinamente el agua clara se llevaba todos sus pesares y molestias actuales. _**"Lita…"**_ –pensó triste apoyando la cabeza en una de las paredes de su baño- _**"No quise que las cosas pasaran así… Perdóname"**_ –susurró para sí mismo sintiéndose totalmente culpable de no poder articular esas palabras cuando la tuvo frente a él esa tarde.

Cerró la llave del agua, buscó una toalla blanca que yacía cerca de él y comenzó a secarse lentamente todo el cuerpo. Aún mantenía la mirada perdida mientras recordaba el rostro de **"ella"** totalmente decepcionado por la declaración de su próxima boda con otra chica. _**"Nada de eso importa ahora…"**_ –pensó con seriedad apretando con sus duros y firmes puños una esquina de la toalla- _**"Por el honor… Mi honor… Debo cumplir con mis obligaciones y entre ellas está llevar bien en alto el nombre de la Familia Real Chiba"**_ –afirmó con total seguridad sus duras palabras.

Buscó entre su amplio closet la ropa que vestiría esa noche: un traje negro y una camisa manga larga blanca. **"Perfecto… Casual y elegante"** –se dijo animándose un poco al ver su elección en la vestimenta. Apenas llegó a Neuschwantein, La Emperatriz Luna le había solicitado que cuando bajara a cenar en la noche, se vistiera muy bien porque tendría un invitado proveniente de un país vecino y quería que lo conociera _"como el galán de Príncipe que él era"_, según palabras textuales de la Emperatriz.

Mientras se vestía, Darien recordaba como el día que tuvo en la Universidad había sido algo extenuante, un poco más de lo normal para su gusto. Sin embargo; no pudo negar la invitación a cenar de la Emperatriz. La rutina había sido la misma de siempre: salir del Palacio en su limosina bien temprano para ir a sus clases, escuchar las locuras de los Shitennous al pasar cerca de las estudiantes más bellas, planear con ellos la próxima fiesta del fin de semana y refugiarse en Enrique V para hacer ejercicios… hasta que la recordó.

** - Qué habrá pasado con Serena después de que se fue de allí? **–se preguntó el joven Príncipe en voz alta recordando su encuentro con la rubia mientras se miraba frente a un gran espejo luego de haberse vestido completamente.

** - Ahorita está reunida con la Reina Diana en la Sala Principal del Palacio, Su Majestad** –respondió repentinamente una voz gruesa desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

** - Si sigues apareciendo como un sigiloso ninja, me vas a matar de un infarto Artemis! **–exclamó con un grito asustado Darien volteándose rápidamente.

** - Lo siento mucho Joven Darien** –respondió el hombre mientras escondía la suave risa que le provocó la reacción del Príncipe- **Sólo quería informarle que la Emperatriz solicita su presencia en su recámara, Su Majestad.** –agregó con rapidez mientras se retiraba y caminaba nuevamente hacia la salida del cuarto.

** - Qué hace mi madre entrevistándose con la Futura Princesa Heredera?** –le interrogó curioso Darien a Artemis, haciendo que éste último se regresara para contestarle.

** - Sólo sé que ella quería verla, así que mandó a buscarla hoy a su casa** –respondió rápidamente Artemis.

** - Artemis, no sabes mentir…** -discrepó con una sonrisa irónica el Príncipe.

** - Joven Darien! Jamás le mentiría!** –exclamó sorprendido el hombre interrumpiendo a Darien.

** - Llevas más años viviendo aquí en el Palacio que yo mismo, así que sabes todos los movimientos de Los Reyes **-dijo con total normalidad-** Sólo lo repetiré una vez más** -agregó Darien impacientándose ante los titubeos del Consejero- **Por qué solicitó la Reina Diana una reunión con Serena?**

** - Sólo me dijo que quería conocer la opinión de la Señorita Tsukino con respecto al matrimonio** –respondió el hombre al ver la actitud tan extrañamente molesta que estaba adquiriendo el Príncipe.

** - Artemis…** -susurró molesto Darien, mientras tomaba en sus manos su espada de práctica solitaria de esgrima que estaba en la esquina de su cama y con gran rapidez la desenvainaba, colocándola en un santiamén de manera amenazante en el cuello del hombre- **Estoy llegando al límite de mi paciencia** -agregó entre dientes- **Por qué entonces mi madre no me dijo nada?.**

** - Está bien Joven Darien, se lo diré todo** -contestó Artemis temeroso por la mirada enardecida del Príncipe, nunca lo había visto empuñar la espada contra nadie fuera de su práctica diaria- **Ella quiere saber qué tan cabeza hueca puede llegar a ser la jovencita.**

** - Me lo imaginaba** -dijo Darien dejando caer la espada al suelo sin hacerle daño a su protector- **Voy para allá** **inmediatamente** –le informó al hombre jadeante que aún se recuperaba del susto de tener una espada "algo" filosa en su cuello, totalmente diferente a la que utilizaba el Príncipe en los duelos del deporte.

** - Pero Su Majestad, la Reina Diana se enfadará si la interrumpe!** -refutó el hombre suplicante intentando detenerlo- **Y La Emperatriz lo está esperando Joven Darien!.**

** - No pienso permitir que mi madre meta más sus narices en este asunto del matrimonio! **–sentenció Darien mientras lo miraba furioso- **Así que vas a mover tu viejo cuerpo hasta la Sala de Prensa del Palacio y anunciarás que habrá una Boda Real entre el Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino!.**

** - Príncipe Darien…** -Artemis lo miró atónito, era la primera vez que le insultaba de esa forma.

** - Discúlpeme Artemis por la ofensa **–dijo Darien sonando sinceramente arrepentido por haberle gritado, recuperando de pronto la cordura- **Pero fue una de las cosas que le prometí esta tarde a la Emperatriz Luna cuando llegué a Neuschwanstein** -agregó cabizbajo- **No pienso romper esa promesa por culpa de la metiche e inescrupulosa de mi madre.**

** - Como usted ordene Joven Darien** –respiró resignado el hombre ante la declaración del chico- **Iré a anunciar la Boda Real** –culminó diciendo Artemis mientras salía de la habitación del Príncipe.

Darien tomó su espada del suelo, detalló sigilosamente la hojilla con uno de sus dedos mientras caminaba cerca de su cama, la guardó en su estuche nuevamente, dejándola encima de su cama y salió de su cuarto como un valiente caballero a enfrentar una guerra a muerte… ésta vez en contra de su madre.

* * *

Recorrió con su mirada lentamente todo el lugar. El tiempo había parecido detenerse en esa habitación. Todo estaba tal cual recordaba como lo había dejado su padre. Cerró la pesada puerta tras de sí y empezó a caminar con paso lento a través del cuarto hasta que se detuvo frente a la pared más lejana de la entrada: el Altar de Rubeus Chiba.

El altar poseía repisas de madera finamente talladas y pintadas a mano por el mejor carpintero de todo el Reino del momento. Era el lugar sagrado de la Familia Real, lleno de reliquias familiares invaluables para cualquier miembro Chiba: los más grandes recuerdos y momentos simplemente perfectos para cada uno de los integrantes de la Familia Real estaban plasmados en esa habitación. El Linaje Chiba databa de la época medieval y mientras Rubeus estuvo vivo, se encargó de recopilar diarios, libros, artículos de periódicos y todas las fotos originales que fueron tomadas en su momento de la Familia Real Chiba en pleno. Este altar fue siempre el lugar preferido de Rubeus.

Habían fotos más recientes, pero no por eso eran menos importantes: Desde el nacimiento de Darien sostenido entre los brazos de sus padres hasta la foto familiar anual, tomada días antes de la muerte de Rubeus. Sonrió con tristeza, pero también cargado de orgullo al ver la cantidad de memorias que estaban enmarcadas de su toda la Familia Real Chiba, la que él, como Príncipe Heredero que fue, había conocido.

Siguió adorando con su mirada todo lo que lo rodeaba. Estaba sumamente contento de poder ver todos esos recuerdos juntos una vez más; y es que después de vivir tanto tiempo en el exilio, su más profundo deseo siempre fue regresar a su tierra natal, sólo que nunca creyó que algún día se haría realidad.

Comenzó a recordar su feliz infancia estrepitosamente con cada foto que tomaba entre sus manos. Andrew había aprendido con su padre a ser un sentimental empedernido: se sonreía a cada instante mientras rememoraba el momento en que había sido tomada esa imagen que representaban épocas muy felices de su vida. Hasta que algo llamó su atención repentinamente: Una foto de su madre, su padre y él mismo con un sobre cerrado a un lado.

- "_**Qué hace una carta aquí?"**_ –pensó curioso Andrew- _**"Papá no solía mantener documentos cerca de su altar de recuerdos"**_ –se decía extrañado mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la repisa donde se encontraba la foto- _**"Decía que eran de mal augurio".**_

Se detuvo un momento en el medio del salón. Sintió repentinamente un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Era como si algo le dijera que no diera un paso más al frente: tenía una mala corazonada sobre lo que estaba escrito en esa carta, así que Andrew decidió que lo mejor era marcharse.

Comenzó a caminar un poco dubitativo hacia la entrada del Salón. La imagen con el documento se encontraba más cerca de la salida de lo que habría imaginado. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir a las escaleras del pasadizo por el cual había entrado, volteó nuevamente la mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la carta y algo que no había visto en ella llamó su atención: en la parte frontal del sobre decía **"Para Mi Hijo Andrew"**.

Caminó con paso firme hacia la repisa, desechando la idea de irse de ese salón hasta tanto no leyera el contenido del documento. _**"Cómo llegó esto hasta aquí?"**_ –se preguntaba Andrew una y otra vez. De un momento a otro sostuvo el sobre entre sus manos detallándolo y reconociendo inmediatamente que efectivamente la frase la habría escrito su padre Rubeus.

- "_**Una carta de mi padre para mí?"**_ –se cuestionaba incrédulo el rubio. Andrew, por lo general no era un muchacho curioso, pero debido a las circunstancias, decidió abrir el sobre. Tenía una única hoja timbrada con el sello de la Familia Real Chiba. Aún preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto, Andrew colocó el sobre encima de la repisa, dejando sólo la carta en sus temblorosas manos. Nervioso, comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"_Neuschawnstein, Tres años después de mi Coronación._

_Aún recuerdo la risa escandalosa de Andrew causada por el ataque de cosquillas de mi padre hace unos años, hoy parece que hubiese sido apenas ayer. Mi Padre, el Gran Rey Helios ha muerto hace poco más de tres años. Y, aunque no lo quería hacer porque no me sentía preparado, tuve que coronarme Rey de Alemania. Por más que diga lo contrario, mi adorada madre Luna se encuentra muy triste y sola, se le nota en los ojos, y aún así, aceptó realizar la ceremonia real donde se convirtió en la Emperatriz._

_A pesar de que la tristeza aún embarga a todo el reino alemán por el fallecimiento de mi padre, desde que me convertí en Rey, mi esposa parece que está más feliz que nunca. Sólo la escucho hablar sonriente de organizar banquetes festivos, rescatar los tesoros de la nación y hacer respetar a la Familia Real Chiba. Aparentemente convertirse en Reina le ha sentado de maravilla._

_Andrew todos los días me pregunta por su abuelo. No puede evitarlo, es un pequeño niño después de todo, y es comprensible su curiosidad: mi padre era la persona con la que compartía más tiempo en las tardes lluviosas. Él se encargaba de contarle historias fantásticas y relatos fabulosos del linaje Chiba. Trato de explicarle que su abuelo Helios se ha ido para siempre y el significado de la muerte, sé que Andrew entiende lo que le digo, él es un niño excepcionalmente brillante y tranquilo, pero simplemente no acepta que su abuelo haya muerto… la verdad yo tampoco._

_Hoy en la tarde observé con pesadez desde la oscuridad de mi despacho un par de escenas de Andrew que me gustaría nunca se repitieran. En la primera estaba con su madre. Al principio me alegró que ella fuera la que se encargara de educar a nuestro hijo… hasta que escuché lo que le dijo: "Desde que a tu papá lo coronaron Rey de Alemania, tú eres el único Príncipe Heredero. Así que no quiero que nadie aparte de tu papá y yo te llame Andrew solamente. Te encargarás de hacerles pagar muy caro a cada una de las demás personas que no te llamen por Príncipe Heredero, me has entendido?". Triste y acongojado, mi pobre hijo aceptó la orden de su madre. _

_Luego de un rato, observé como Andrew caminaba alegre por el largo pasillo nuevamente; esta vez no iba acompañado de mi esposa, sino de una de sus Guardianas. Hasta que la voz de otro niño de menor edad lo detuvo de pronto: su primo Darien. El pequeño Darien corrió como pudo a su encuentro mientras lo llamaba muy emocionado y sonriente: "Andrew! Andrew! Cómo estás? Estaba buscándote por todo el Palacio!. Mi papá me regaló un nuevo juego porque le gané a mi maestro de esgrima! Vamos a jugar Andrew!"._

_Darien y Andrew me recuerdan mucho a mi hermano y a mí cuando éramos niños. Siempre andábamos juntos por todo el Palacio jugando y haciéndoles bromas pesadas a todos los Guardianes. Ver a mi sobrino Darien me calmó un poco, eso significaba que mi hermano estaba en alguna parte del Palacio junto a Diana. Ellos tres vivían en las afueras del Palacio como una familia normal, y desde que murió mi padre, ellos eran los que a diario reconfortaban a mi madre con sus visitas._

_De pronto, mis ojos se horrorizaron al ver como Darien caía al suelo sorpresivamente: Andrew le había golpeado muy fuerte en la cara. Me levanté rápidamente de la silla para intentar intervenir ante la próxima pelea que se avecinaba entre mi hijo y su primo. Para mi sorpresa, Darien solamente lo veía muy triste y no se levantó del suelo para pegarle a Andrew. Mi hijo era el que se veía muy molesto y le gritaba al pequeño sin ningún tipo de compasión: "Eres un tonto! Debes respetarme! Ya no me puedes decir Andrew, tienes que decirme Príncipe Heredero! Si no lo haces, te volveré a pegar!". En ese momento, sorprendido ante tal declaración por parte de Andrew, me detuve, entendiendo lo que sucedía: él sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes de su madre._

_Mi hijo se marchó muy enojado con su primo. Admiraba de lejos como mi sobrino no había derramado ninguna lágrima por el duro golpe que le habría causado la caída. Cuando Andrew ya no se encontraba a la vista, Darien intentó levantarse del suelo, fracasando irremediablemente y volviéndose a caer: con el segundo tropezón, se lastimó más el pie. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad me embargó por completo. Después de todo, yo también había sido responsable de todo el asunto. Caminé hasta el largo pasillo para ayudar al pequeño Darien a levantarse, y sin haberle mencionado palabra, mi sobrino me dijo: "Rey Rubeus, por favor no regañe a Andrew por lo que pasó!. Él se siente muy solo desde que el abuelo Helios no está con nosotros y no sabe lo que hace!"._

_Intuitivamente, abracé a Darien con cariño por unos instantes: ahora el que quería llorar era yo. Luego lo solté y lo dejé caminar de regreso por el pasillo. Definitivamente, ése niño sabía lo desdichado que era Andrew sin mi padre. _

_Ahora debo cargar una gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros: Dirigir un reino entero con una gran cantidad de habitantes y enseñarle todo lo que sé a mi pequeño Andrew sobre las virtudes de la piedad, la misericordia y el perdón para que sea él quien cambie el destino de la Familia Real Chiba cuando se convierta en Rey."._

Las manos jóvenes de Andrew temblaban luego de haber leído la carta. _**"Padre…"**_ era la única palabra que podía articular el rubio. De pronto, sintió la necesidad de guardarla nuevamente en el sobre. Torpemente y lleno de nervios, intentaba doblar nuevamente el documento y resguardarlo en su contenedor hasta que detalló una pequeña tarjeta en su interior, la cual no había notado al sacar la carta. Una vez más, su curiosidad pudo más: dejó la carta sobre la repisa y sacó la etiqueta. Utilizando una voz inaudible, comenzó a leerla:

"_Hijo mío, si esta carta llegó a tus manos, significa que ya no estoy en este mundo a tu lado. Esta hoja la arranqué de mi antiguo diario. El que yo, tu padre, haya sido un Rey, no significa que tú también lo serás. Sólo el destino es quien se encarga de elegir ese derecho. Sin embargo; me sentiría el hombre más orgulloso del planeta entero al poderte coronar mi sucesor. Espero de corazón que te hayas convertido en todo un hombre inteligente, correcto, justo y piadoso. Nada me haría más feliz que saber eso. Quiero que tengas tus propias convicciones, tomes tus propias decisiones y seas responsable con todos tus actos. No hagas caso sólo de lo que te dicen los demás porque no sabes a quien le puedes hacer daño. No sólo obedezcas las órdenes de tu madre como lo hiciste cuando golpeaste a tu primo. Decide tu propio camino y conviértete en el dueño de él. Te vigilaré y cuidaré desde donde esté. _

_Con amor, Rubeus. "._

De un momento a otro, pasó lo inevitable: Andrew derramó una pesada lágrima. Tenía un vendaval de sentimientos a flor de piel. El Salón de Recuerdos de Rubeus estaba siendo testigo de una gran tristeza reflejada en los ojos del Príncipe. El rubio sólo cerró sus ojos y su pesado cuerpo cayó de rodillas: se desplomó.

Andrew estaba totalmente consciente de lo que había leído en esas líneas. Siempre adoró a su padre y conocía a la perfección el significado de las palabras que Rubeus finalmente le había dejado. Aún desconocía cómo esa carta había llegado a sus manos después de la muerte de su padre, pero no le importaba. _**"Gracias por todo Papá..."**_ –susurró temblando de emoción y tristeza.

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo agitado, guardó la carta en el sobre junto a la etiqueta, abrió la puerta del Salón y salió de él sin dar un paso atrás.

Bajó nuevamente las largas y oscuras escaleras del pasadizo a una velocidad moderada. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. No estaba lo suficientemente preparado para afrontar tantos recuerdos juntos que se habían perdido en su memoria. Necesitaba regresar al bosque y salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Nunca imaginó que su visita a ese salón le haría sentir tan increíblemente solo y miserable. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que atravesó la puerta oculta de Hohenschwangau, pero cuando los rayos del sol le pegaron sorpresivamente en su rostro, supo que estaba de vuelta a la entrada.

Andrew ocultó nuevamente con arbustos y hojas sueltas la entrada secreta, tomó la llave que colgaba de su cuello y la cerró rápidamente. Con la mirada en el suelo pero muy decidido de lo que hacía, comenzó a caminar con paso rápido de regreso a la civilización. _**"Padre… No te defraudaré! Cambiaré el destino de la Familia Real… Te lo prometo!"**_ –exclamó en voz alta jadeante luego de la carrera que había emprendido desde el Gran Salón de Hohenschwangau- _**"La próxima vez que regrese a Hohenschwangau entraré por la puerta principal!".**_

Una silueta misteriosa se vislumbraba con el resplandor del Sol entre las ramas de un arbusto, mientras observaba pacientemente el camino que llevaba Andrew. _**"Así que ahora hay un nuevo gallo peleándose por el trono del Reino"**_ –se dijo en voz baja- _**"Este va a ser un show interesante"**_ –agregó a su monólogo sonriente. La figura bajó de la alta rama rápidamente cuando se percató que el antiguo Príncipe Heredero ya no estaba._** "Quizás será mejor que empiece a mover las piezas reales de este nuevo juego"**_. Y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a Andrew danzante y muy sonriente bajo la sombra de los árboles, hasta que sigilosamente se esfumó del bosque.

* * *

** - No importa lo que piense Reina Diana…** -dijo de pronto valientemente Serena- **Vine a confirmarle que me casaré con el Príncipe Heredero en el momento que lo dispongan.**

** - Pensé que no serías capaz…** -discrepó Diana aún visiblemente sorprendida por la seguridad con la que contestaba Serena- **Siendo tan joven y bonita, pensé que querrías casarte con alguien que realmente te ame** –pausó- **A sabiendas que el Príncipe Heredero no lo hace** –dijo asomando una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro- **Y no por una simple promesa entre tu abuelo y el fallecido Emperador.**

** - Es la única opción que tengo…** -contestó la rubia cabizbaja- **Y usted lo sabe Reina Diana…** -agregó con la voz firme- **Lo hago por mi familia** –respondió claramente subiendo la mirada y enfrentando a La Reina.

** - A qué te refieres?** –preguntó extrañada la mujer, la respuesta de la joven la había sorprendido y, aunque ella no lo reflejara, la seguridad con la que la chica contestó la incomodó un poco.

** - Es sencillo Reina Diana...** –comenzó a responder la rubia con pena pero segura de lo que hacía- **Mi familia ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles económicamente, así que simplemente quiero ayudar a mis padres solucionando sus problemas…**

** - Y casándote con mi hijo lo conseguirás! **–le interrumpió la mujer totalmente anonadada ante la confesión de la chica- **Eres más astuta de lo que pensaba Serena** –culminó diciéndole con furia en sus ojos.

** - Lo siento Reina!** –se disculpó rápidamente Serena- **No quiero que piense que me estoy aprovechando de la situación!** –exclamó suplicante- **Es sólo que…**

**TOC! TOC! TOC!**

Alguien llamaba a la gran puerta de ese salón insistentemente. Y antes que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo, la entrada se abrió nuevamente de par en par, dejando entrever una figura familiar para ambas féminas en el medio de la sala: Rei, la Guardiana, estaba de vuelta.

** - Qué quieres?** –preguntó con enfado la Reina- **Y qué haces aquí?. **–interrogó nuevamente-** No ves que estoy ocupada? **–expresó con fastidio mientras señalaba con su mano a la chica que tenía enfrente.

** - Lo sé Reina Diana **–contestó una voz diferente a la de Rei desde la espalda de la Guardiana, haciendo sentir un pequeño escalofrío a la Reina: la persona que había entrado al salón sin anunciarse anteriormente era nada más y nada menos que la propia Emperatriz Luna- **Como están discutiendo asuntos que a mí también me competen, le pedí amablemente a Rei que me abriera la puerta **–agregó mientras se colocaba frente a Rei y le dirigía una fugaz mirada a la joven guardiana que se encontraba un poco apenada por la situación-** Sé que rompí el Protocolo Real al entrar así pero me urgía escuchar esta conversación y conocer a la hermosa nieta de los Tsukino **–se excusó en tono pausado y claro-** Acaso hice mal Reina Diana? **–preguntó la Emperatriz en tono inocente retornando su vista hacia la hermosa silla donde se encontraba sentada la Reina.

** - Por supuesto que no Emperatriz **-respondió entre dientes la Reina-** No se preocupe, tome asiento junto…**

Y para sorpresa de Serena, antes que la Reina Diana culminara con su invitación a la respetable anciana, la Emperatriz se sentó en una de las sillas más próximas a ella, haciendo la situación más incómoda de lo que ya era para ella.

** - Dime una cosa** -solicitó a Serena repentinamente la Emperatriz Luna- **Aceptarás casarte con mi nieto?.**

** - Sí Emperatriz **–aceptó Serena tímidamente con una sencilla sonrisa.

** - Qué maravilla!** –exclamó la Emperatriz emocionada con la respuesta- **Esto hay que celebrarlo! Vamos a hacer una gran cena esta noche y…**

** - No creo que sea necesario Emperatriz** –interrumpió calmada la jovencita- **Creo que será mejor celebrar cuando llegue la boda, no cree?** –agregó la rubia, picándole un ojo a la Emperatriz para no quitarle el sentimiento de emoción que la había abordado al escuchar la respuesta positiva de Serena.

** - Tienes razón! Será una boda por todo lo alto!** –gritó la Emperatriz feliz de escuchar la idea.

Serena se olvidó por un momento donde estaba: ver a la Emperatriz entrar a su cita con la Reina, había traído la calma que tanto ansió desde el primer momento que puso un pie en el Palacio de Neuschwanstein. Y es que con sólo ver la actitud de aquella mujer de tan avanzada edad, tan tranquila, tan indomable y tan infantil al mismo tiempo; se respiraba paz en el ambiente, haciendo que cualquier persona se sintiera como en su propia casa.

** - Emperatriz** –dijo de pronto la Reina Diana dirigiéndose a la anciana- **Espero que me disculpe y no me malinterprete, pero creo que ya va siendo hora que la Futura Princesa Heredera regresa a su casa** –declaró solemne- **Sus padres deben estar preocupados que la tuve tanto tiempo capturada en el Palacio, no le parece?.**

** - La Reina Diana tiene razón** –contestó aquella mujer desviando la mirada a Serena- **Pero quisiera conocerte un poco mejor… **-comenzó a decir con visible tristeza.

** - Volveré cuando lo desee Emperatriz!** –interrumpió enérgicamente Serena con una sonrisa: quería alegrar a como diera lugar a aquella mujer; gracias a ella, los nervios de Serena se disiparon en un instante- **Además, después que me case con su nieto, tendremos toda la vida para conocernos, cierto?.**

** - La inteligencia de esta chica me encanta!** –exclamó repentinamente la Emperatriz ante la respuesta de Serena- **Debiste haberla traído antes Diana!** –dijo sonriéndole a la Reina.

** - Bueno, gracias por la velada…** -agradeció la joven rubia mientras se levantaba de su asiento- **Ha sido un gran placer conocerlas a las dos.**

** - Cuídate mucho Serena **-espetó Diana con una sonrisa- **Nos veremos nuevamente más pronto de lo que te imaginas** -culminó la Reina llevándose a la boca una humeante taza de té.

* * *

Al salir de la Gran Sala del Palacio, camino al vehículo que la llevaría de vuelta a su hogar, Serena internamente aún estaba muy confundida. Rodeada de guardaespaldas que la guiaban a su destino, la rubia mantenía continuamente la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras caminaba. _**"Habré tomado la decisión correcta?"**_ –se preguntaba una y otra vez cabizbaja. Hasta que una voz gruesa y varonil la sacó de su letargo y la detuvo.

**- Ya te vas?.**

**- Sí** -Serena volteó la cabeza hacia la esquina donde provenía la voz y respondió tímidamente.

**- Y ni siquiera pasas a saludarme?** –preguntó con una sublime sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la pared más próxima que tenía.

**- Tengo prisa por regresar a casa** –contestó Serena con fastidio por el reclamo que le hacían.

**- Por favor retírense y regálenme un momento de privacidad con la hermosa Señorita** –le ordenó al líder de los guardaespaldas que estaban con ella.

**- No hace falta… Me voy!** –respondió reflejando molestia por las órdenes y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

**- Señorita Tsukino! **–respondió sorprendido el guardaespaldas ante la reacción de la chica- **Esa no es forma de tratar al Príncipe Heredero del Reino!**

**- Serena Tsukino…** -le suplicó Darien desde el rincón tratando de convencerla- **Te conviene escucharme.**

**- Está bien…** -contestó resignada la chica- **Pero sólo unos minutos** –le advirtió al Príncipe.

**- Retírense todos ahora!** –le ordenó al resto del grupo, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraron totalmente solos.

**- Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?**

**- Cómo te trató la Reina Diana?** –preguntó preocupado Darien acercándose a Serena.

**- Bueno, al comienzo fue una conversación muy tensa y quizás un poco extraña…** -le confesó Serena pensativa- **Pero luego entró la Emperatriz y se calmó la situación! Realmente es una bella persona** –culminó con una sonrisa al recordar las expresiones de emoción que había reflejado la mujer de avanzada edad.

**- Tienes razón **-aseveró Darien con una sonrisa- **Gracias al cielo todo salió bien con ése par** –dijo respirando aliviado refiriéndose a la Reina y la Emperatriz.

**- Eso era todo? **–preguntó la chica extrañada mientras recibía un penoso movimiento de cabeza por parte del Príncipe en aceptación-** Bueno, me están esperando Darien… **-señaló la joven hacia donde se encontraban los guardaespaldas- **Será mejor que me vaya** –agregó Serena comenzando a tomar su camino.

**- Una última cosa…** -le dijo interrumpiéndole el paso a Serena colocándose en frente de ella.

**- Sí? **–le interrogó sorprendida.

**- Tomaste la decisión correcta Serena…** -le dijo Darien con otra sincera sonrisa y acariciándole un poco el largo cabello rubio de la chica que caía cerca del rostro- **Va a ser divertido tenerte por aquí **–y diciendo esto último, Darien comenzó a caminar con paso acelerado de regreso al interior de Neuschwanstein.

**- Darien**! **Espera! **–gritó Serena suplicante tratando de evitar el retiro del Príncipe**.**

**- Que pasó Serena?** –preguntó el Príncipe deteniéndose de inmediato sin voltear a mirarla- **La Futura Princesa Heredera no debe estar gritándole a nadie, recuerda que serás parte de la Familia Real, eso es de muy mala educación **-agregó de forma imperante.

**- Lo siento Darien **–contestó-** sólo quería decirte que te ves realmente guapo hoy**… -culminó Serena cabizbaja y apenada por su anterior comportamiento.

**- Gracias Serena, es lamentable que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti **-dijo Darien riéndose mientras se volteaba y miraba a Serena de arriba abajo.

**- Eres un odioso Principito de pacotilla! **–gritó Serena muy molesta y ofendida.

**- Ahora entiendes la diversión que voy a tener contigo por estos lares? **–siguió carcajeándose Darien.

**- Ya sabía que no debía hablar contigo!** –gritó nuevamente una muy ofendida Serena- **Me voy de aquí!.**

**- Te acompaño a la puerta principal del Palacio** –dijo Darien con su habitual sonrisa de burla, tomando a Serena fuertemente por un brazo y haciéndola caminar a moderada velocidad.

**- Suéltame!** –le gritó Serena- **Déjame en paz! Me haces daño!.**

**- No te querías ir?** –le preguntó irónicamente Darien riéndose- **Te estoy llevando.**

**- Puedo caminar sola hasta el auto** -replicó la chica- **Ahora suéltame!** –exclamó nuevamente muy molesta.

**- Está bien** –dijo Darien soltando a Serena de su agarre- **Pero déjame hacer algo antes que te vayas.**

**- Ya haz hecho suficiente!** –le gritó la rubia- **Me largo de aquí! Y olvídate de la boda!** –agregó señalándolo acusadoramente- **No me pienso casar con un odioso como tú!.**

En un movimiento rápido, El Príncipe Darien Chiba se colocó detrás de Serena, y, como si estuvieran rememorando la escena que habían vivido juntos en Enrique V, el joven no dudó un segundo y con una de sus fuertes manos le tapó la boca a Serena.

**- Serena por favor! Deja el drama!** –le susurró al oído- **Olvida que te quiero hacer daño de alguna forma! Te salvé en la universidad cuando estuvimos en Enrique V, recuerdas?** –agregó Darien- **Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes hacer algo antes que te vayas, te parece?.**

**- Está bien** –dijo Serena en un tono casi inaudible sintiéndose avergonzada por haber tomado esa actitud tan violenta y recordando cómo ella había pisoteado el orgullo de él en aquella sala de la universidad.

De pronto y sin pensarlo, Serena sintió como algo pesado le colgaba del cuello y el Príncipe estaba atándoselo en la parte posterior; cuando se dio cuenta, intuitivamente miró hacia abajo, observando para su sorpresa una larga cadena con un fino dije de oro blanco labrado en un lenguaje que desconocía, lleno de brillantes y rubíes en forma de luna creciente. Antes que Serena pudiera decir cualquier cosa adicional, el Príncipe le dijo secretamente al oído:

**- Este collar ha pasado de generación en generación en la Familia Real Chiba desde principios del año 1800; muchos décadas después, se lo entregaron sus padres al fallecido Emperador Helios cuando era apenas el Príncipe Heredero** –comenzó a relatar la historia del collar- **Siguiendo con la tradición, él mismo se lo regaló a la Emperatriz Luna cuando se iban a casar…** -el Príncipe hizo una pausa momentáneamente cerrando los ojos y recordando cómo en la infancia del joven, su abuela había lucido en las mejores fiestas con gran orgullo el collar- **Es un verdadero tesoro en la Familia Real** –continuó Darien relatándole a la rubia regresando a la realidad- **El día que cumplí 18 años, la Emperatriz Luna me lo regaló** –recordó con voz tierna el momento- **Quiero que lo tengas** –le aseguró- **La inscripción dice "**_**Ex toto corde, volo ut sis"**_** y traduce **_**"De todo corazón, quiero que seas tú"**_** en latín…** -susurró Darien mientras besaba de forma seductora y lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Serena; separándose luego un poco de ella, finalizó diciéndole- **Era lo único que le faltaba a tu vestimenta para resaltar tu belleza innata, Serena.**

Serena se quedó tan inmóvil como una estatua. Un escalofrío repentino recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pasaron unos segundos antes que ella pudiera procesar toda la información y lo que acababa de suceder. No supo qué responder. No supo qué hacer. Las palabras no pudieron simplemente salir de su boca. La reacción tan sorpresiva, amable y picante del Príncipe Heredero la dejó absolutamente anonadada.

Y allí estaba el apuesto y galante Príncipe otra vez, haciéndola sentir avergonzada, arrepentida y sencillamente miserable por ser tan impulsiva en sus actos. Pareciera ser que Darien tenía una maestría en hacer sentir mal a la rubia. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, ya era demasiado tarde: el Príncipe se había marchado al interior del castillo sin despedirse. Con cada segundo más que pasaba, sentía como los colores subían a su rostro y se ruborizaba cada vez más luego que Darien se retirara. _**"Qué fue todo eso?"**_ –pensó enormemente confundida Serena tomando el gran collar entre sus manos y recorriendo su delicada forma con uno de sus dedos.

**- Señorita Tsukino…** -la llamó una mujer que pertenecía al grupo de los guardaespaldas- **Nos vamos?.**

**- Sí…** -aceptó de forma casi inaudible la chica, mientras comenzaba a caminar mecánicamente desde la puerta principal del Palacio al vehículo que la trasladaría para regresar a su casa.

Desde una de las ventanas de las habitaciones reales, ubicadas en los pisos más altos del Palacio, y adornada finamente con majestuosos vitrales enmarcados en la madera más costosa de todo el Reino; se vislumbraba una silueta femenina: una anciana había visto toda la escena. En el momento que observó la llegada del Príncipe Heredero al sitio donde se encontraba Serena, decidió disfrutar del privado acontecimiento que sostendrían los jóvenes. Feliz, orgullosa y complacida eran las palabras que describían claramente los sentimientos de esa mujer al ver cómo se comportaron los "futuros esposos".

**- Realmente cree que ella pueda representar dignamente a la Familia Real Chiba, Su Majestad?** –preguntó una jovencita pelinegra desde la puerta.

**- Rei, los ojos son el reflejo del alma…** –comenzó a hablar La Emperatriz mientras seguía con la mirada a través del ventanal, detallando con una sonrisa el camino que tomaba Serena para retirarse del Palacio- **Y por lo que pude observar, ella tiene el alma más pura y brillante que he visto en muchos años.**

**- La Emperatriz tiene razón Rei **-secundó la Reina Diana- **Lo único que sí necesita es un entrenamiento intensivo sobre las tradiciones de la Familia Real y las normas más estrictas de la etiqueta, ella actualmente es un caso perdido!** –exclamó burlándose de la chica.

**- Y quién mejor que tú para hacer que eso se cumpla Rei?** –agregó la anciana.

**- Emperatriz…!!** -dijo asombrada Rei- **Reina Diana por favor…** –suplicó ayuda llevando rápidamente la mirada horrorizada al lugar donde se encontraba sentada la Reina tomando tranquila una taza de té- **No creo estar capacitada para llevar a cabo una tarea de tal magnitud!.**

**- Lo estás Rei, eres la más destacada y dedicada Guardiana de todo el Palacio **-respondió calmada la Reina- **Te encargarás de la educación y preparación de la Futura Princesa Heredera.**

**- Pero Reina…** -intentó refutar Rei.

**- Toma Rei** -le interrumpió Diana, entregándole un cuaderno que yacía sobre la mesa principal de la habitación- **Quiero que anotes allí todas tus observaciones acerca de la educación que está recibiendo la Futura Princesa Heredera: todos sus aciertos y sus debilidades.**

**- Puedo preguntar para qué necesita esta información Su Majestad?** –preguntó curiosa Rei resignándose en su mente a aceptar la tarea que le estaban encomendando, mientras tomaba con su mano el cuaderno que le estaba otorgando La Reina Diana.

**- Porque me encargaré personalmente de convertir las debilidades de la Futura Princesa en aciertos, y sobre sus aciertos la haré destacar como la dama en la que se convertirá** –aseguró la Reina Diana.

**- Será una auténtica y hermosa Princesa!** -exclamó risueña La Emperatriz para sorpresa de las demás damas que se encontraban allí reunidas- **El Emperador siempre tomó las decisiones correctas…** -hizo una pausa nostálgica al recordarlo- **Y este matrimonio definitivamente fue una de ellas!** –culminó guiñándole un ojo a las dos mientras recordaba secretamente la reciente "romántica" escena entre el Príncipe Heredero y Serena.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Andrew decidió que ya era hora de visitar a la Familia Real. Había alquilado un apartamento lujoso en el centro de la ciudad. Desde su llegada, no se había reportado con nadie perteneciente al Palacio y estaba ansioso por encontrarse con los Chiba, sobre todo con su abuela. Como conocía a la perfección cada uno de los rincones del Palacio Neuschwanstein, decidió entrar sin hacer el menor ruido por el área de servicio; así podría recorrer con más tranquilidad cada espacio y cada pasillo que con nostalgia recordaba.

Poco rato después, mientras admiraba uno de los cuadros que recientemente había adquirido la Familia Real, se sintió observado desde uno de los rincones del pasillo, e inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia donde le indicaba su sexto sentido, encontrándose frente a frente con un inquilino del Palacio: El Consejero Real Artemis.

**- Así que los rumores que recorrían el Palacio eran ciertos** –comenzó a hablar el hombre mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia a Andrew inclinándose ante él- **Un intruso entró a Neuschwanstein sin ser visto.**

**- Baje la guardia Artemis, que vengo en son de paz!** –se rió el muchacho, sabía de antemano que el Consejero era devoto a sus principios reales y al actual Príncipe Heredero, por lo que de seguro la llegada de Andrew la consideraba una amenaza- **Vine solamente a visitar a mi abuela!** -exclamó- **Sabes dónde la puedo encontrar?.**

**- Sígame por favor Príncipe Andrew** –contestó secamente Artemis- **Lo llevaré con La Emperatriz Luna.**

**- Muchas Gracias Artemis** –se limitó a agradecerle Andrew al Consejero; no quería causar problemas en el Palacio… por lo menos no todavía.

Atravesaron largos caminos por el Palacio Neuschwanstein, pasillos interminables y escaleras muy altas, hasta que llegaron a una habitación importante: El Recinto de la Emperatriz Luna.

Frente a la hermosa puerta de madera labrada a mano, se encontraba una joven Guardiana alta y delgada, y, entendiendo rápidamente las intenciones del joven –un total desconocido para ella- y las de su acompañante el Consejero Artemis por entrar a la recámara, se interpuso entre ellos y la entrada.

**- La Emperatriz Luna se encuentra en estos momentos reunida con La Reina Diana y me pidieron que no fueran interrumpidas bajo ningún concepto** –anunció firmemente la Guardiana.

**- No tengo porque explicarle a usted mi necesidad de diferir en estos momentos esa reunión** –le refutó Artemis molesto a la chica- **Pero es un asunto de suma importancia para la Familia Real.**

**- Lo siento Artemis, pero va a tener que esperar** –espetó la muchacha tranquila- **No pienso desobedecer una orden directa de la Emperatriz.**

**- Artemis, ella tiene razón, no se preocupe** –le dijo Andrew al Consejero colocándose a un lado de él- **Si estuviera en el lugar de ella, yo tampoco dejaría entrar a un desconocido como yo a la habitación de la Emperatriz.**

**- Gracias por entender Joven** –aceptó cortésmente la chica.

**- Mi nombre es Andrew Chiba, cuál es el suyo?** –le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

**- Cómo dijo?** –preguntó dudosa y asustada por la respuesta que obtendría.

**- Andrew Chiba señorita** –repitió el muchacho- **Creo que hay que revisar la acústica de estos pasillos Artemis, de seguro por eso la joven Guardiana no me escuchó** –agregó bromeando dirigiéndose al Consejero mientras trataba de ocultar su risa.

**- Usted es…?** –comenzó a tartamudear la muchacha.

**- El Nieto de la Emperatriz Luna, El Hijo del Fallecido Rey Rubeus Chiba **–aseguró el Consejero Artemis quien se había mantenido callado en la conversación.

**- Verá** –comenzó a explicarle Andrew a la señorita que estaba frente a él- **Yo viví muchos años lejos del Palacio y pues regresé porque** **vine a visitar a la abuela Luna…** -se acercó un poco a ella- **Sé que con sus múltiples ocupaciones como Emperatriz, debí haber pedido una cita, pero quise darle una sorpresa** -se excusó- **Me entiende dulce joven?** –culminó el rubio guiñándole un ojo a la Guardiana.

**PUM!**

**- Y a esta chica que le pasó? **–le preguntó de forma inocente Andrew a Artemis al ver que la jovencita se encontraba desmayada frente a la puerta de la recámara.

**- Espero que su regreso al Palacio Joven Andrew, no cause el mismo efecto en la Emperatriz** –contestó con una risa ligera Artemis; cualquiera habría entendido la verdadera causa del desmayo de la Guardiana porque era muy simple: la impresión por la declaración que le había dado el rubio.

Repentinamente, Artemis colocó su mano sobre la puerta, y con un suave empuje, logró abrirla de par en par, dejando entrever la fina decoración que mantenía La Emperatriz Luna en sus aposentos.

Las miradas extrañadas de las dos mujeres se clavaron en el Consejero Real, quien las saludó con la acostumbrada reverencia. Se acercó hacia la mesa donde estaban ellas y les declaró muy serio:

**- Lamento mucho haber entrado a la habitación de Su Majestad sin anunciarme e interrumpido su conversación** –se excusó- **Pero traigo un asunto muy importante conmigo que no puede ser postergado.**

**- Dinos que pasa Artemis** –replicó un poco molesta y sarcásticamente la Reina Diana- **Supongo que debe ser más importante que organizar todos los preparativos para la Boda Real del Príncipe Heredero.**

**- Déjalo que hable Diana** –lo defendió la Emperatriz- **Explíquenos Artemis por favor.**

**- Les presento a Andrew Chiba, hijo del fallecido Rey Rubeus Chiba** –expresó Artemis de forma calmada, señalando con su mano hacia el marco de la puerta de la habitación, donde aún se encontraba el rubio: no se había atrevido a pasar antes.

El rostro de sorpresa de ambas mujeres por la información que Artemis acababa de suministrar era sencillamente impresionante. Artemis, volteándose, le hizo señas a Andrew para que se acercara al lugar donde ellos se encontraban. El rubio, entendiendo la situación, comenzó a caminar a paso lento -pero muy seguro de sí mismo- al sitio. La Emperatriz, quien no había mencionado palabra hasta los momentos, cuando Andrew estuvo frente a ellas, se levantó de su silla poco a poco, se acercó al joven y con una de sus manos, le rozó suavemente la mejilla, preguntándole con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar:

**- Realmente eres tú mi nieto Andrew?**

**- Sí abuela, soy yo** –le ratificó el rubio curvando sus labios en una sincera sonrisa.

**- Bienvenido a casa mi pequeño **–fue lo único que pudo decir la Emperatriz Luna después de derramar una lágrima de felicidad, para abrirse paso a un fraternal y estrecho abrazo con el muchacho que tenía al frente.

La Reina Diana estaba muy perturbada por la llegada de Andrew. Interiormente estaba muy inquieta, aunque reflejara lo contrario. Cuando La Emperatriz lo soltó, la Reina decidió que debía cuidar sus apariencias, -después de todo, ella era su tía-, así que imitó a la anciana y abrazó cariñosamente al muchacho. _**"Esto no puede significar nada bueno!"**_ –se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez- _**"Por qué volver ahora que mi hijo se va a casar?"**_ –se preguntaba sin quitarle los ojos al joven rubio de encima- _**"No voy a permitir que un desaparecido muchacho regrese con intenciones de poner en peligro la coronación de mi hijo Darien!"**_ –resuelta a llegar a lo más profundo de este asunto, le hizo disimulados gestos a Artemis, quien aún permanecía a su lado, entendiendo El Consejero Real inmediatamente lo que quería La Reina Diana: averiguar el paradero de _"ella"._

**- Cuánto tiempo estarás en Alemania, Andrew?** –le preguntó repentinamente Diana.

**- Vine para quedarme Reina Diana** –contestó el Joven con una sonrisa-** No quiero vivir más tiempo lejos de mi verdadera familia.**

**- Andrew!** –exclamó La Emperatriz sorprendida con la respuesta- **Esa es una gran noticia!.**

**- Y tu madre por qué no volvió contigo?** –interrogó nuevamente La Reina, necesitaba disipar muchas dudas que tenía en su cabeza.

**- Ella tuvo que quedarse en Londres arreglando unos asuntos pendientes antes de regresar, Su Majestad** –respondió con gran rapidez el muchacho- **Así que vendrá a vivir conmigo luego que termine.**

**- Así debió ser siempre… Nunca debieron haberse ido tan lejos** -espetó la Emperatriz nostálgica- **Y dónde van a vivir?.**

**- Alquilé un apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad **–respondió pensativo el muchacho- **Me pareció el sitio más tranquilo para vivir** –aseveró.

**- Y por qué no se mudan al Palacio de Hohenschwangau? **–preguntó esta vez la Emperatriz Luna curiosa- **Allá está la sala conmemorativa de tu padre.**

**- Estaremos mejor así abuela, no te preocupes** –manifestó Andrew- **Además, por lo que pude ver, al castillo le hacen falta muchas reparaciones.**

- "_**Así que visitaste el antiguo palacio antes de venir para acá" **_-pensó la Reina- _**"Eso es una mala señal".**_

**- Pero entonces ven a mudarte con nosotros al Palacio Neuschwanstein, Andrew!** –exclamó sorpresivamente La Emperatriz- **Aquí estarás más cómodo que en cualquier apartamento!.**

**- Emperatriz Luna, debo recordarle que las Leyes Reales indican claramente que sólo el Príncipe Heredero y su familia directa pueden vivir en el Palacio de Neuschwanstein** –apuntó Diana sagazmente: lo último que quería era tenerla a _"ella"_ y a Andrew viviendo bajo el mismo techo; agradeció para sus adentros, que la Emperatriz fuera tan tradicional en ese aspecto- **El resto de los Príncipes de la Familia Real debe vivir en las afueras del Palacio.**

**- Tienes razón Diana** –afirmó Luna quejumbrosa- **Me dejé llevar por la emoción de tener a mi querido Andrew cerca después de tantos años** –le sonrió Luna finalmente al joven.

**- No debe preocuparse por ninguno de nosotros abuela **-le reiteró Andrew a la Emperatriz- **Ahora que voy a vivir por acá, vendré todos los días a verla.**

**- Andrew! Gracias!** –contestó nuevamente la Emperatriz muy alegre.

Ninguna de las dos damas reales ni el joven príncipe, se dieron cuenta del momento en que el Artemis se retiró de la habitación. Ese hombre había desarrollado esa habilidad única en el Palacio: aparecer y desaparecer sin dejar rastro posible.

* * *

Con pesadez caminaba por los pasillos de Neuschwanstein: al igual que a la Reina Diana, le preocupaba enormemente el regreso del Príncipe Andrew y su madre a sus vidas, sólo que él si sabía cómo disimularlo de forma que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Aunque no pensaba hacerlo –por lo menos no todavía-, la aparición de Andrew en Neuschwanstein le hizo cambiar de parecer: Artemis no quería cumplir la orden que le había dado el Príncipe Darien sobre anunciar la Boda Real sin ser totalmente autorizado por Los Reyes. Sin embargo, dada las nuevas circunstancias, pensó que era la mejor opción.

Abrió con lástima la puerta de la Sala de Prensa Real, en su interior sentía como si fuera a anunciar la muerte de algún miembro de la Familia Real. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, así era realmente: Artemis conocía todos los movimientos del Príncipe Heredero y sabía todos los detalles de la relación que él sostenía con la bailarina Lita desde hace dos años… incluyendo que el Príncipe Heredero estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella.

**- Consejero Artemis!** –exclamó una voz joven desde el interior del salón- **Menos mal llegó!** –dijo caminando a toda marcha hacia el hombre un chico de aproximadamente veinte años de edad- **Tenemos un gran problema en nuestras manos! **–le informó el chico alarmado.

**- Para ustedes los jóvenes cualquier cosa es un gran problema…** –le contestó ácidamente Artemis al muchacho sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía- **Cuál es la supuesta emergencia?.**

**- Esto es serio Consejero Artemis!** –le replicó- **Ninguno de nosotros sabe qué hacer ni decir! **–exclamó nervioso y desesperado- **Mire las pantallas de televisión!** –dijo el joven mientras le señalaba directamente la zona donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de televisores con canales distintos.

Lo que veían los ojos de Artemis era simplemente inconcebible; todas las preocupaciones que poseía hasta ese momento se esfumaron en un segundo convirtiéndose en pánico y horror. Todos los presentadores de los canales de televisión en el reino mostraban exactamente lo mismo: fotos separadas tomadas en momentos muy diferentes del Príncipe Heredero y de otra persona… Serena Tsukino.

Artemis nunca había sentido temor ante una reacción del Joven Darien… hasta que recordó como fue capaz de colocarle la espada de esgrima en su cuello la tarde anterior. Aún sin dar crédito a lo que observaba en cada canal, fue capaz de suspirar atemorizado. Se aflojó un poco la corbata que traía puesta, tragó grueso y empezó a rezar a todos los Dioses que existieran: Ahora sí temía de la reacción inesperada –y de seguro furiosa- que el Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba tendría por no haber anunciado antes la noticia de su Boda.

Esa misma noche, en un lugar alejado del Palacio, Serena Tsukino estaba cenando felizmente con su familia. Se le había olvidado por completo todo el asunto del _"compromiso real"_. Mientras ayudaba a sus padres a lavar los trastes de la cena, recibió una llamada repentinamente. Se aisló de su familia por unos instantes, sentándose en el sofá principal de la sala de su casa, para evitar el ruido producido por los gritos de Shingo y contestó rápidamente apenas estuvo sola: a juzgar por el remitente, la llamada debía ser importante. _**"Michiru no llamaría a estas horas de la noche si no fuera una verdadera emergencia"**_ –pensó nerviosa la rubia mientras hablaba. Y estaba totalmente en lo cierto: la información que repentinamente salió de los labios de su joven amiga era totalmente atemorizante para Serena. Colgó la llamada sin despedirse e inmediatamente encendió el televisor de la sala a todo volumen. Lo que había dicho Michiru era cierto: La noticia de la Boda Real entre el Príncipe Heredero y _"la plebeya"_ Serena Tsukino se esparció por todo el Reino Alemán como un barril de pólvora, la prensa amarillista se había encargado de divulgarla de un momento a otro. Lo peor del caso es que La Familia Real aún no había hecho ningún anuncio formal. Por eso, el público conocedor de los rumores, decidió confirmar la información por su cuenta… Ahora sí que empezaban los verdaderos problemas de Serena.

* * *

_**Comentarios de NeoSerenityMoon: El Regreso**_

* * *

_Luego de mucho tiempo perdida en el espacio –quizás demasiado para mi gusto-, regreso con el Capítulo 4 de este fic!. Sé que muchos lectores habrán creído que este fic se quedó botado en las sombras; pero se equivocan completamente! Ahora es que hay __**Palacio Imperial Dorado**__ para rato!._

_Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero créanme que una gran cantidad de cosas se acumularon estos últimos meses de las que no me esperaba sucedieran. Hoy por hoy sólo doy gracias a Dios por haberme permitido regresar de entre los muertos –y lo digo literalmente, casi me voy al otro mundo por una enfermedad-._

_No soy de las que abandona un proyecto en mitad de la nada, así que me esforzaré lo más humanamente posible para actualizar muy pronto! __**El Capitulo 5 ya se está cocinando en el horno!.**_

_Espero que les guste este cuarto capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Hay misterio, melancolía y alegría reflejada en él; y finalmente, la gran inspiración se encargó de alargarlo lo necesario!. Además, le da un pequeño vuelco a la historia… Pronto vendrán más sorpresas!._

_No me bastaría una vida completa para agradecerles por todos esos reviews que me dejaron en mi ausencia!. Fue increíblemente emocionante leer cada uno de sus comentarios!. Nada es mejor que sentir que cada línea que escribo les haya gustado!. __**Mil Gracias por a todos por su paciencia y todo su apoyo incondicional!.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Hasta la próxima!**_

_Sinceramente,_

_NeoSerenityMoon_

_

* * *

_

_**Los Replys de NeoSerenityMoon: El Regreso**_

**

* * *

**► **Sangoluna:** Hola nena! Gracias por perdonarme la vida!. Así puedo seguir escribiendo esta historia!. Jeje Espero que este capítulo sea lo suficientemente largo para tí esta vez! Jajaja La Boda Real se avecina muy pronto!. Paciencia, Hermanita Gamberrie!. Andrew es todo un bombón, sólo que está un poco confundido con todo lo que está viviendo. Te espero para el próximo capítulo amiga!.

► **Isis Janet:** Mil perdones amiga! Juro que no sé lo que pasó pero no leí tu comentario del chap entre los reviews! No fue intencional dejar de escribir tu reply! No sólo te mereces que te responda una vez, sino mil por ser una de mis más fervientes seguidoras!. Gracias por pasar por este humilde fic cada vez que puedes!. Espero te haya gustado este chap!. Saludos!

► **Nubia_Serenity:** Hola amiga!. También pienso que Lita consiguió lo que no se le había perdido! Quién le manda haber rechazado al apuesto Príncipe pues?. Por otra parte, creo que más de una babeó al imaginarse a nuestro protagonista sin camisa…! La inspiración hizo que ese encuentro saliera de la nada! Bendita ella que hace de las suyas de vez en cuando! Jajaja Y bueno, el rubio de Drew de que tendrá malicia en esta historia, la tendrá… Jeje De verdad me alegra que mi historia te guste, espero verte de nuevo por aquí! Saludos nena!

► **Daniela:** Bienvenida a Palacio Imperial Dorado! ;) Gracias por el review!. Aquí tiene el cuarto capítulo!. La idea es hacer el fic lo más interesante y divertido para todos mis lectores!. Me enorgullece que te agrade! Cuidate mucho y nos vemos por aquí! Saludos!.

► **Midmoon85:** Lamento en el alma haberte dejado mucho tiempo colgada esperando el cuarto capítulo! Pero prometo no sucederá lo mismo con el siguiente! :) Me alegra te haya gustado todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora! :) Nos vemos en el siguiente chap nena! Saludos y cuídate mucho!.

► **Sere&Darien:** Hola amiga! Gracias por el review! :) Viste que no deje botado mi fic? :) Ahora si no me puedes linchar porque ya actualicé! Jeje Y si te gusto lo que has leído hasta ahora… Prepárate para todas las sorpresas que se verán próximamente…!! Opino que Serena debe tener una fuerza de voluntad enorme para no brincarle encime a Darien después de haberlo visto así!. Y pues Lita se lo ganó y punto! Jajaja Gracias por esperar la actualización de este capítulo!. Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente! Saludos y cuídate mucho!.

► **Susy Granger:** Hermanita Gamberrie! Gracias por tu review! Definitivamente eres las "reina de las teorías" en los fics! A ver… qué dices de los nuevos personajes que se asoman por este capítulo? Jajaja Bueno, la relación entre Darien y Serena es algo difícil, y tiene lógica porque los están obligando a casarse uno con el otro sin conocerse. Andrew es y será siempre un galán, todo un encantador caballero; así que no te preocupes, próximamente verás cómo se porta con Serena Jejeje Saludos nena, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos por el msn!.

► **Anneliese_wayne_chiba:** No me mates! No por favor! Suelta el palo! Viste que ya actualicé? Jajaja Las sorpresas de tengo preparada para este trío son increíbles… Así que sigue leyendo para que las descubras!. Gracias por seguir mi fic amiga! Cuídate!

► **Marya114:** Actualizaré pronto el próximo capítulo, así no se te va a hacer tan eterno jeje Gracias por dejarme tu review! Nos vemos pronto!.

► **Isabel:** Al igual que todas las que me lo han dicho, Darien es exquisitamente divino, así que describirlo sin camisa, era una obligación para mí! Jajaja Gracias por seguir mi historia! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!.

► **Lumar:** Hermanita Gamberrie! Mi fiel lectora y pupila de mis agraciados correos! Jaja Gracias por todos esos ánimos que me has dado! De verdad lamento no haber podido actualizar mucho antes, pero lamentablemente las cosas se me complicaron más de la cuenta… Mil gracias por entender!. Espero de corazón que te haya gustado este capítulo!. Nos vemos por el msn amiga! Saludos y cuídate mucho!.

► **Amsz88Chiba:** Que bueno te haya gustado mi fic! Espero que sea igual con este capítulo… Andrew y Darien hasta ahora son los galanes del momento! Aquí vemos un lado más humano de Andrew y un acercamiento de Serena con Darien… Durará este encanto?. Descúbrelo poco a poco aquí en mi fic!. A portarse muy mal se ha dicho! Jajaja Saludos y cuídate mucho!.

► **Arias_serena:** Tranquila hermanita Gamberrie! Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez! Gracias por pasar por este fic cada vez que puedes! Espero te haya gustado esta actualización! Cuidate amiga y saludos!!.

► **Isa1181:** Hola amiga! Qué te puedo decir?. A mí también me ha encantado escribir cada palabra de este fic!. Más de un lector le quiso caer a palos a Sere por tonta; en vez de caerle a besos por el rescate, la muy tarada lo trata mal! Jajaja Y ahora con la aparición de Andrew en sus vidas que pasará?. Lita también se gana un par de palos por haber rechazado a Dar, pero qué le vamos a hacer?. Saludos nena!

► ** Misao Tenoh de Chiba:** Una de las Gamberries desaparecidas se reporta por aquí! Jajaja Qué bueno te gustó la dedicatoria del capítulo pasado! Todas y cada una de las Gamberries se la merecen!. Me reí mucho al leer tu review! En el próximo capítulo verás un par de sopresas!. Y que la inspiración me acompañe! Jajaja Saludos amiga!! Nos vemos en el msn!.

► **Alejaym:** Mairita bonita! Otra hermana Gamberrie que se reporta por aquí!. Llegué finalmente con la actualización! Espero te haya gustado!. Saludos!

► **Caroone:** Hola Hermana Gamberrie!. Espero no haberte dejado tan picada esta vez con el capítulo! Jajaja Y que por lo pronto la escena de la parejita dorada te haya gustado! Saludos amiga!.

► **Milenia_Angels:** La hermanita Gamberrie Annita hace su aparición!. Todos hacemos cambios amiga no te preocupes! (Lo digo por tu cambio de Nick!) Mientras sea para mejor, los cambios son total y absolutamente bienvenidos! Lo que pasará con los personajes de esta historia, espero te agrade! Poco a poco se van descubriendo los sentimientos! Bueno nena, a portarse mal! Jajaja Nos vemos por el msn amiga!.

► **Kaoly:** Mi más ferviente pupila practicante y Gamberrie fundadora aparece!. Yo también tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a la mayoría de las Gamberries, pero poco a poco volveremos a la carga!. Extraño un montón los aquelarres nocturnos que hacíamos cuando iniciamos el club!. Por lo pronto, me contenta saber que están bien, sanas y salvas… Y cangrejeando constantemente también!. Cuídate mucho!.

► **Marya114:** Aquí está la actualización querida colombiana! Gracias por el review! Nos vemos pronto!.

► **Cherrie_SA:** Esta versión le da un toque diferente a todo lo que has visto! Si te das cuenta, este actualización se sale de todo!. Espero que la lectura de cada uno de estos capítulos te sea amena y muy entretenida!. Tanto como a mí me gusta escribir este fic!. Saludos y cuídate!.

► **Desde chile:** Gracias por esas palabras amiga!. También me has hecho mucha falta desde que te fuiste!. Me dejaste súper feliz y emocionada con esa nueva noticia el otro día!. Ya verás que todo se soluciona poco a poco, el tiempo repara todo… Nos vemos por el msn!. Regresa pronto!.

_

* * *

_

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!!!**

**

* * *

**


	5. Los Enredos de la Boda Real

_**I´m Back!.**_

Sí pensaron en algún momento que no regresaría, se equivocaron!. Estoy de vuelta! Y mejor que nunca, recargada!.

Bueno, qué les puedo decir para que me perdonen mis queridos lectores?. Sé que no tengo excusa para tanto abandono. Pero a veces lo bueno se hace esperar… y en este caso, fue mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo, estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado de este capítulo, que para compensar el abandono –y me perdonen más rápidamente-, lo traté de hacer lo más largo posible; espero que a ustedes les guste tanto leerlo como a mi me encantó escribir cada letra, cada palabra y cada idea dentro de él.

En una oportunidad les había comentado que la historia se basaba en una serie que había visto hace un tiempo y estaba haciendo mi propia versión de ella, pero les cuento que mi loca y desquiciada inspiración se juntó con la imaginación y decidieron hacer algo totalmente distinto. En otras palabras, se juntaron el hambre con las ganas de comer. Así que, para aquellos que sepan de cuál serie les hablo, esperen encontrarse muchas sorpresas de aquí en adelante.

Sigo atrapada en el Mekai-Hen pero muy de vez en cuando Hades se apiada de mí y me deja salir al mundo terrenal de los vivos. Así que esta vez aproveché para escaparme un poco más de tiempo, hacer las cosas bien y seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes.

No les seguiré retrasando la lectura de este capitulo!. Y a ls nuevs, Bienvenidos a Palacio Imperial Dorado!

Atte,

Antes NeoSerenityMoon… Ahora PSerenity

* * *

_**CAPITULO 5: Los Enredos de la Boda Real**_

Llegó el día que comenzarían formalmente sus clases: El Lunes. Luego de haberse inscrito en la Universidad y haber visitado a la Familia Real, Andrew estaba feliz y preparado para comenzar una nueva vida en Alemania. Se levantó enérgico y contento. Se regaló una larga ducha de agua caliente para disipar todos sus malos pensamientos. Se vistió lo mejor que pudo: tan elegante y varonil como siempre. _**"Es tu primer día Andrew, no quieres dar una mala impresión!"**_ –se decía. Hizo su desayuno y luego de haber lavado los trastes, buscó su clásico morral azul, y, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de su nuevo departamento, se paró en seco. _**"Casi se me olvidaba!"**_ –exclamó. Regresó a su habitación, abrió su closet nuevamente y curvó una sonrisa en sus labios al ver su objetivo: la falda de Serena.

La noche anterior recordó el encuentro con aquella hermosa muchacha en la Universidad: la rubia que se había presentado con el nombre de Serena. Aquel ángel caído del cielo, hizo suspirar más de una vez a Andrew desde ese entonces. Desde su regreso, sólo una mujer se aparecía repentinamente en sus más profundos sueños danzando con el Joven al compás de una música nupcial: Serena.

"_**Espero que cumplas con tu promesa Serena"**_ –recordó sonriente Andrew- _**"De verdad quiero que nos encontremos nuevamente"**_ –pausó sus pensamientos- _**"Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado para mí"**_ –culminó su declaración mental y tomó la falda de Serena, que él mismo había lavado y planchado el día anterior, la guardó en su mochila con cuidado y salió del apartamento.

Al llegar a la Universidad, se detuvo en la entrada, recorrió con su mirada los alrededores de campus, y un miedo se apoderó sorpresivamente de él: por un momento pensó que regresar había sido una mala idea. _**"Quizás hubiese sido mejor que me quedara en Londres"**_ –reflexionó- _**"Pero ya estoy aquí y no hay marcha atrás"**_ –se dijo determinante. Valientemente y responsable a sus decisiones: Andrew suspiró pesadamente y con la mirada fija en el horizonte, continuó su camino hacia el interior de la Universidad.

Su día comenzó con total normalidad en las inmediaciones del Palacio Neuschwanstein: su rutina de ejercicios, una ducha caliente agradable para relajarse, el desayuno en su habitación, una larga conversación telefónica con Lita y finalmente el saludo formal en la Sala Privada Real a la Emperatriz y los Reyes. No había nada de qué quejarse, era su rutina de siempre antes de ir a la universidad. Por lo que pensó sería un día común y silvestre como cualquier otro… Darien Chiba no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

Pero hoy no era un día cualquiera en su vida: pocas veces había dado gracias a todos los dioses que sus padres fueran tan extremadamente protectores con la cantidad de guardaespaldas que le asignaban mientras estuviera en la Universidad; y hoy, era una de ellas.

Nunca imaginó -ni en sus más bizarros sueños-, que la noticia sobre su boda sería capaz de causar tanto revuelo. Gracias a eso, ahora estaba en tremendo lío. Cómo se filtró la información en ese chismoso programa de televisión amarillista la noche anterior antes del Anuncio Real?. No tenía ni idea, aunque tampoco valía la pena ponerse a pensar en ello: el mal ya estaba hecho y lo único que quedaba por hacer era remediarlo afrontando las consecuencias.

Durmió un rato en la limosina que lo llevaría a la Universidad. En la entrada del Campus Universitario comenzó a despertarse viendo con horror la gran aglomeración de chicas que gritaban desesperadas su nombre: era toda una manifestación de jovencitas que se oponían a la próxima Boda Real del Príncipe Heredero y Serena.

Luego de que sus guardaespaldas se pusieron de acuerdo en las posiciones que tomarían para protegerlo, le informaron que no habría problemas en su asistencia a clases y que tenían todo cubierto. Sin embargo, Darien aún no estaba tranquilo, por el contrario, se sentía cada vez más tenso ante la situación. _**"Creo que mejor me hubiese quedado en el Palacio" **_–pensó suspirando.

Después de varias e ingeniosas maniobras evasivas que tuvieron que aplicar los guardaespaldas para que el Joven Darien pudiese entrar a las inmediaciones de la Universidad sin ser atrapado por las muchachas que querían acercársele a toda costa, El Príncipe Heredero cansado llegó a su destino: El Salón de Reuniones de los Shitennous.

**- Dime la verdad picarón, anotaste gol con ese pato?** –interrogó burlándose un chico al verlo aparecer en la puerta del salón.

**- Muy gracioso Seiya** –respondió el Príncipe irónicamente.

**- Es que aún no entendemos cómo es que te vas a casar con ese espantapájaros andante!** –exclamó un segundo muchacho.

**- Tiene más clase y glamour un gusano!.** –le exclamó en forma de broma un tercero sin dejar responder a Darien.

**- Lo tengo!** –dijo repentinamente el segundo compañero del grupo- **No anotaste el gol del partido con la chica como dijo Seiya, pero jugó como toda una profesional en la cancha!.**

**- Chicos ya bájenle a los humos**** que n****o he hecho absolutamente nada con ella…** -comentó Darien haciendo una breve pausa- **Por ahora…** - en un susurro burlón haciendo que todo el grupo Shitennou estallara en risas.

**- Y entonces que le viste? **–preguntó Malachite, el tercer joven Shitennou que intervino, haciendo una mueca de repudio en el rostro - **De dónde sacaste semejante muchachita?. No tiene ni donde caerse muerta!**

**- Ya les expliqué muchachos… **-les respondió fastidiado el Príncipe- **Ustedes son los únicos en todo el Reino aparte de mi familia y la de ella que conocen la verdad** –agregó bajando el sonido de su voz- **Es un matrimonio arreglado solamente.**

**- No puedo creer que existan matrimonios arreglados en esta época! **–exclamó entre susurros Yaten, el segundo joven que había entrado a la conversación- **Estamos en pleno siglo 21!. **–prosiguió con su monólogo- **Dónde quedó la libertad de expresión? La nueva liberación femenina ayuda a conseguir chicas más rápido… Dónde está la diversión?**.

**- Amigos Shitennous, oremos a todos los dioses que existan! **–imploró Seiya de repente al grupo de jóvenes que se encontraba reunido- **Hoy soy devoto a todas las religiones! Elevo mis súplicas a todos los ángeles para que me protejan de la gran maldición recaída en el Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba! **–y dramatizando su súplica, se agachó para arrodillarse y con la mirada al cielo prosiguió- **Soy un gran creyente de la belleza humana dibujada en las mujeres! Quiero seguir disfrutando de todas las curvas hermosas que se me atraviesen en el camino a la gloria perfecta!.**** No me arrastren al matrimonio tan joven y viril!.**

**- Amén! **–secundaron Yaten y Malachite al mismo tiempo ante la oración de Seiya.

Aunque Darien sabía que los comentarios de sus amigos **"Los Shitennous"** eran para burlarse de su mala suerte, también percibía que todo ese alboroto tenía un trasfondo adicional: era su forma de apoyarlo y animarlo en un momento tan difícil por una decisión que cambiaría su vida –y la de muchos otros- para siempre. Por eso decidió seguirles el juego un rato, sabía de antemano que pasara lo que pasara, los amigos de su clan nunca lo dejarían solo y únicamente buscarían la forma para hacerlo sonreír.

**- Qué va a pasar con Lita después de esto entonces?** –espetó Diamante de repente, quien no había querido intervenir en las burlas de sus amigos, haciendo que un silencio sepulcral invadiera toda la sala en segundos. Ninguno de los chicos presentes le habría mencionado un asunto tan delicado como ése a Darien, y menos de esa forma.

**- A qu****é**** te refieres?** –preguntó Darien tratando de evadir el tema.

**- Bueno, ustedes tuvieron una larga relación juntos, qué va a pasar con todo eso que vivieron si te casas con otra?****.** –interrogó directamente de nuevo Diamante.

**- Diamante, creo que eso no tengo porque respondértelo…** -respondió Darien visiblemente molesto ante la declaración- **La única que puede pedirme explicaciones sobre ese tema es Lita.**

**- Hablas como si fuera un punto sin importancia en una reunión de negocios Darien** –replicó Diamante irónico- **Te recuerdo Darien Chiba, que ella también es mi amiga** –le enfatizó entre dientes- **Su felicidad me preocupa!. No eres el único que la está pasando mal, en estos momentos ****Lita ****debe estar muy deprimida!** –exclamó de pronto- **O es que acaso ya te olvidaste de ella?** –le gritó furioso y frustrado el joven a Darien.

Las palabras de Diamante eran crueles e hirientes. Darien sentía que estaban cargadas de rabia, dolor e impotencia: porque él mismo se sentía así. Sabía que Lita también se vería afectada con toda esta situación; pero si la conocía tan bien como creía, su bailarina nunca se lo demostraría. Ese pensamiento, hizo que Darien sintiera su existencia como Príncipe Heredero más miserable que nunca.

Seiya, _"__E__l __B__ufón __R__eal"_ del grupo –se había ganado su apodo ya que tenía una facilidad para hacer chistes sobre cosas totalmente serias-, conocía todas y cada una de las reacciones del Príncipe; después de todo, siempre había considerado a Darien como un hermano mayor para él, alguien que siempre estaría allí para defenderlo. Realmente pocas personas conocían la gran admiración que profesaba por el Príncipe y las razones para ello: cuando Seiya tenía 10 años, Darien le salvó la vida.

**- Diamante Black!** –exclamó repentinamente Seiya realmente molesto- **Todos aquí sabemos que Lita y Darien tienen su historia!** –agregó señalando a su grupo de acompañantes- **Para ninguno de nosotros es un secreto que ese par junto era más feliz que gorriones en primavera!** –gritó- **Pero te recuerdo que a quien están obligando a casarse con otra es a nuestro amigo del alma Darien Chiba, no a Lita! **–le reclamó apuntando con su dedo al pecho de Diamante.

**- Diamante, seam****os sinceros…** -interrumpió Yaten tratando de calmar un poco la discusión- **No es culpa de nadie todo lo que está pasando, son**** sólo meras casualidades que hay que aceptar tal cual co****mo son.**

**- Pero a qué precio?** –interrogó suspicaz Diamante- **A costa del sufrimie****nto de una persona inocente?.**

**- Por favor Diamante n****o seas melodramático!**–intervino Malachite, haciendo entrever en sus ojos la furia interna que poseía por las palabras de su amigo- **Si Lita se hubiese querido casar con Darien, lo habría aceptado inmediatamente en el momento que se lo propuso, no crees?****.**

**- Ya basta muchachos! **–exclamó de repente Darien haciendo callar a sus amigos repentinamente- **No sig****an discutiendo! **–ordenó al grupo-** Diamante tiene razón…** -dijo cabizbajo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-**Creo q****ue lo me****jor será que ****me ****retire por hoy chicos, hablamos mañana****.** –y con esa declaración, Darien comenzó su marcha hacia la puerta del salón sin voltear atrás, dejando desconcertados a todos.

* * *

Era la primera vez que le pasaba esto. Quizás en algún momento hubiese pensado que le pasaría, pero nunca se imaginó que sería el día en que comenzaría a ver –y a disfrutar- su vida de otra forma. Su largo y liso cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros con cada paso que bailaba. Su ballet la hacía sentirse en otro mundo, se concentraba tanto como si más nadie existiera en él; el resonar acompasado de la música en la amplia sala de práctica y la soledad que la acompañaba al bailar era su más secreta y efectiva forma de máxima relajación. Pero hoy era distinto, su desconcentración era tal que había logrado tropezarse sin darse cuenta más de tres veces en una misma canción. Ella no era ninguna principiante, pero sus actuales pensamientos la estaban haciendo sentirse como tal. Hace algunas horas sólo haber escuchado la voz de Darien para despertarla la había hecho sentirse la mujer más afortunada del todo el Reino; pero ahora, sólo se sentía devastada, confundida y muy triste.

Apenas colocó un pie en el campus universitario y se encontró con el habitual grupo de admiradoras del Príncipe Heredero. Sonrió al imaginar la cara de fastidio de Darien cuando llegara a las puertas de la Universidad y las viera; sin embargo, pensó que esta vez la cantidad de jovencitas postradas al frente era mayor a la normal. _**"No son como muchas esta vez?"**_ –pensó asombrada y extrañada mientras las veía al pasar a un lado de las chicas.

Lita continuó su camino sin ningún tipo de inquietud hasta su salón de clases. Al entrar, observó lo mismo de siempre que cada mañana: un grupo de chicas hablando -aunque siempre era más lo que chismeaban sobre los demás-, más allá unos chicos hablando por celular, otros estaban pegados a la ventana viendo embelesados a las jovencitas más bonitas pasar, y al extremo del salón un grupo minoritario de chicos estudiando. _**"Bienvenida a la vida rutinaria de estudiante Lita"**_ –pensó divertida al ver la escena.

Se sentó en su lugar de siempre y callada sacó un libro para intentar estudiar entre el bullicioso salón; buscó la página que tenía su marca libros y comenzó a leer. Minutos más tarde, cerró el libro de golpe y sin pensarlo mucho, lo guardó adentro de su bolso. "_**No me puedo concentrar con todo este ruido!"**_ –pensaba un poco molesta, y mientras estaba maldiciendo en sus pensamientos a sus compañeros de clase, la frase _"__Prí__ncipe Heredero"_ llamó su atención de inmediato hace el grupo de muchachas chismosas. Se acercó disimuladamente al grupo y comenzó a escuchar los comentarios de las chicas sobre Darien.

**- No puede ser! **–gritaba horrorizada la más popular del grupo- **Cómo se va a casar nuestro siempre espectacular y divino Príncipe Heredero con una desconocida?** –decía intrigada y asombrada- **Esto tiene que ser un grave error!**.

**- Es la noticia del día amiga!** –exclamó una segunda estudiante, señalando la página principal del periódico que llevaba entre sus manos- **Yo tampoco puedo creerlo!.**

**- La Familia Real no se ha pronunciado oficialmente sobre la boda** –dijo dubitativa otra de las muchachas- **Quizás sean sólo rumores infundados…**

**- Cuando el río suena es porque piedras trae**–se atrevió a aseverar la más jovencita de las chicas- **Lo que no me explico es como no nos dimos cuenta si la muchacha estudia en nuestra Universidad.**

**- Lo deben haber tenido muy guardado…** -agregaba otra muchacha- **Pero me parece súper romántico tener un amor secreto cerca de ti** –añadió fantaseando la joven.

Cada palabra que escuchaba hacía estrujar más el corazón de Lita. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: la noticia ya había sido divulgada por todos los medios de comunicación posibles del país. No pasaría mucho tiempo en que el Palacio confirmara los rumores. Darien se lo había dicho hace unos días, pero en su interior no quería aceptarlo; ahora que la noticia se había esparcido por todo el reino, no habría vuelta atrás. Realmente le hacía daño enfrentar que el Príncipe Heredero –_"su Príncipe"_- se casaría con otra chica. _**"Qué bonita forma de comenzar la mañana; enterándose que el amor de tu vida se va a casar con otra"**_ –ironizaba Lita en sus pensamientos.

Su corazón necesitaba desahogarse. Necesitaba salir de ese salón. Olvidar cada una de las palabras que había escuchado en tan sólo un momento. Quizás si hablaba con Darien, él le diría que todo era un simple mal entendido, que ella seguiría siendo _"su bailarina"_. Y sólo entonces sintió que una lágrima de dolor, angustia e impotencia rozaba su mejilla. _**"No!"**_ –se decía ahogando un pequeño grito en sus labios mientras se retiraba la lágrima estrepitosamente.

Recogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y las guardó desesperadamente en su mochila. Salió del salón decidida a buscar a Darien hasta que algo la detuvo en su camino: alguien la llamaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

**- Lita!** –gritaba la voz de una mujer- **Lita Kino!** –repetía- **Detente en este mismo instante!.**

Lita se paró en seco al escuchar la orden, volteó su cuerpo hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se asombró al observar que la persona quien la llamaba continuamente era nada más y nada menos que su profesora de ballet. La bailarina esbozó una sonrisa tímida cuando se dio cuenta que ella venía prácticamente corriendo por todo el pasillo para alcanzarla.

**- Hasta que al fin te encuentro!** –exclamó la profesora- **Te he buscado por todas partes**** muchachita****!** –agregaba con voz cansada por la carrera- **Por qué no estás en el escenario practicando?** –preguntaba extrañada.

**- Disculpe profesora, pero tenía clases y me pareció prudente venir** **a estudiar un poco** –contestó Lita riéndose ante el notorio sarcasmo con el que le respondía.

**- Bueno, eso no importa ahora **–dijo la mujer despreocupada- **De ahora en adelante y gracias a este sobre que estoy sosteniendo en mis manos sólo quiero verte hoy en tu casa haciendo la maleta ****con todo lo que necesites para por lo menos un mes**** de viaje!** –agregó risueña mostrándole el sobre a Lita.

**- De qué me habla Profesora Anja****?** –interrogó Lita muy extrañada.

* * *

En otro lugar del Reino, Serena comenzaba a conocer la gran rabia y furia de la inmensa fanaticada que tenía el Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba: Más de doscientas jovencitas de diversas edades se habían postrado frente a la entrada de su humilde casa con carteles y avisos de todos los tamaños donde reflejaban oficialmente su repudio hacia la indefensa de Serena y la próxima Boda Real.

**- Qué acaso estamos en la edad medieval todavía?****.** –se preguntaba Serena en voz alta mirando con extremo cuidado desde la ventana de su habitación: cada vez llegaba más gente que se sumaba a la protesta- **Esto parece La Inquisición!**. –sollozaba a gritos la rubia.

**- Hija, entiende que no es normal la situación** –comentó repentinamente la madre de Serena desde el marco de la puerta- **Se va a casar el Príncipe Heredero al Reino con una ****simple ****Plebeya!.**** En otras palabras, Sangre Real con una Don Nadie.**

**- Mamá!** –exclamó Serena horrorizada ante la sorpresiva respuesta- **La Plebeya ****Don Nadie ****de la que hablas es tu hija!.**

**- Sí, pero si fuera otra la afortunada, te aseguro que tú estarías entre las filas de pobres chicas descorazonadas que se encuentran en estos momentos en el patio gritando mil y un maldiciones.** –respondió divertida Ikuko imaginándose secretamente la escena.

**- No me ayudas para nada a sentirme mejor madre!** –le respondió irónicamente la joven- **Mira!** –le señaló temerosa un punto específico de la ventana en dirección hacia el tumulto de gente- **Hay unas cuantas que traen picos y palas! Me quieren asesinar y después enterrar mamá!** –gritó desconsolada Serena.

**- Todo se va a solucionar hija, ya verás** –dijo Ikuko amablemente acercándose para tratar de calmar y consolar a su hija con un cariñoso abrazo.

* * *

Corrió a su habitación apenas llegó. Los abrumadores y más fastidiosos reporteros se instalaron frente al Palacio Real de Neuschwanstein buscando millones de respuestas –y haciendo conjeturas innecesarias- a todas sus preguntas con respecto a la relación que mantenía el Príncipe Heredero con la joven Serena Tsukino. Se sentía asfixiado y nauseabundo con toda esta situación. _**"Dónde está?"**_ –se preguntaba una y otra vez mentalmente mientras lo buscaba rápidamente con su mirada por toda la habitación.

De pronto lo encontró postrado silenciosamente en su escritorio real: él estaba allí con una sencilla sonrisa como siempre, esperando que Darien llegara al Palacio. Rápidamente, el siempre correcto Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba, perdió toda compostura y se abalanzó sobre su objetivo de forma indomable e imprevista, regalándose un caluroso y silencioso abrazo con él; su mejor amigo de batallas infantiles, su pañuelo en millones de lágrimas silenciosas, el único que siempre lo habría comprendido como lo que era, un simple joven con miles de responsabilidades por cumplir: **Alfred**.

Darien se aferró más a él, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho blanco de Alfred, y, como si él fuera un niño pequeño, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

**- Alfred, gracias por estar aquí** –dijo de pronto el Príncipe entre lágrimas- **Siempre estás aquí conmigo cuando más lo necesito. Tú bien sabes que nunca quise hacerle daño a Lita, pero tengo responsabilidades que cumplir como Príncipe Heredero.**

**- Cuando vi todos esos reporteros frente al Palacio esperándolo, supe que debía traerlo a su habitación de inmediato** –comentó Artemis aquejumbrado desde un rincón de la habitación: sigilosamente entró al cuarto tras haber visto la llegada del Príncipe al Palacio- **Lo conseguí esta mañana en el Despacho Real, Su Alteza.**

**- Lárgate Artemis!** –gritó ofuscado Darien sin voltear a ver a su Consejero Real- **Todo esto que está pasando es por tu culpa! Maldita sea la hora en que no me hiciste caso sobre el anuncio real de la boda!** –exclamó entre lágrimas y llanto el Príncipe.

**- Siento mucho lo que pasó Su Majestad **–replicó Artemis arrepentido- **Repararé el daño, se lo prometo…** -agregó triste, no había visto llorar al Joven Darien en años- **Haré el Anuncio Oficial ****mañana a primera hora****.**

Darien se quedó abrazado con Alfred en silencio mientras escuchaba a su Consejero Real retirarse de la habitación. Para el Príncipe Heredero, esa era la única posición reconfortante en estos momentos. Luego, cansado y agotado por todo el problema, tomó a Alfred por un brazo y se recostó junto a él en su cama: no quería separase de él ni por un segundo en estos momentos tan frustrantes de su vida. Acurrucado en el pecho de su mejor amigo, Darien finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**- Me importa un comino verde si no puede venir en este instante!** –gritaba histérico Kenji a Artemis por la línea telefónica- **El teléfono no ha parado de sonar y esto está infestado de reporteros y muchachas que quieren**** literalmente**** matar a mi hija!.**

**- Cálmese Kenji!** –exclamó Artemis un poco ofendido ante la actitud del padre de Serena- **Estamos arreglando los trámites necesarios porque vamos a hacer una rueda de prensa mañana por la mañana.**

**- Y qué me importa a mí eso? **–replicó Kenji ofuscado- **Serena no ha podido salir de la casa ni siquiera para ir a sus clases!. Teme por su vida!.**

**- Kenji, cálmese por favor!** –le repetía el Consejero Real- **En la rueda de prensa, haré el Anuncio Oficial de la Boda Real entre el Príncipe Heredero y la Señorita Serena. Luego que termine, su hija se convertirá en la Prometida del Príncipe Heredero oficialmente.**

**- Y después?** –preguntó Kenji sin darle importancia al comentario.

**- Así podremos brindarle la protección que necesite con los guardaespaldas reales que la escoltarán a su universidad** **mientras el pueblo se adapta a la noticia** –le explicó Artemis.

**- Aceptaré su propuesta Artemis****… P****ero más le vale que cumpla con su palabra o no habrá boda!** –sentenció Kenji colgando el teléfono inmediatamente un poco más tranquilo.

* * *

Entró a la habitación del Príncipe Heredero sin hacer el menor ruido. Después de todo lo que había pasado, sabía de antemano que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso; sin embargo, no le importó: aunque no lo reflejara abiertamente, se preocupaba por la felicidad de Darien. Al verlo recostado y dormido en su cama apretando con fuerza a Alfred, sintió su corazón estrujarse en un santiamén.

Se acercó poco a poco a la gran cama que adornaba la habitación, deteniéndose de pronto junto a ella, temía despertarlo y ser echado por el Príncipe. Según le informaron los demás Guardias del Palacio, Darien había llegado de su Universidad convertido en una bestia indomable. Hasta cierto punto entendía su furia: los reporteros chismosos podían volver loco a cualquier celebridad si se lo proponían. Con estos pensamientos en su mente, el intruso se limitó a detallar las facciones de Darien mientras dormía: lo veía intranquilo, miedoso, con el rostro sudado y un poco tembloroso. _**"Quizás está teniendo alguna pesadilla"**_ –pensó preocupado al observarlo en ese estado- _**"Tranquilo Darien, yo estoy aquí contigo"**_ –susurró en el oído del Príncipe levemente.

**- Papá…** -respondió Darien aún dormido, apretando con más fuerza a Alfred.

El Rey Apolo Chiba se sintió al descubierto inmediatamente, temeroso porque pensó que su hijo lo había escuchado hablarle al oído. Sabía que lo más sensato era salir corriendo de allí: a Darien nunca le había gustado que lo despertaran de su siesta; sin embargo, un sentimiento de culpa lo abordó y decidió quedarse en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba.

Darien se movió un poco en su cama y sin abrir los ojos, siguió durmiendo profundamente. _**"Gracias al cielo no se despertó"**_ –pensó un poco más tranquilo el Rey. De la misma manera como había entrado a la habitación, comenzó a retirarse de ella. _**"Ya **__**Darien **__**no es un niño y sigue refugiando sus penas en Alfred"**_ –añadió el Rey a sus pensamientos; y sonriendo sutilmente desde la puerta, dio un último vistazo al Príncipe antes de salir.

* * *

**- Cómo está él?** –preguntó preocupada una jovencita utilizando su teléfono móvil.

**- No sé…** -respondió el muchacho con quien hablaba la chica desde hace rato: sabía muy bien a quien se refería-** Y honestamente tampoco me interesa **–agregó.

**- Diamante Black**! –espetó la muchacha molesta- **Cómo puedes hablar así de tu Príncipe Heredero?****. Que para más colmo es uno de tus mejores amigos!**

**- Lita Kino**! –replicó Diamante apretando el teléfono furioso- **Aún no entiendo cómo puedes preguntar por Darien tan tranquila cuando sabes perfectamente que él te abandonó y se va a casar con otra!** –exclamó entre gritos desesperados.

**- No estoy tranquila Di**… -le interrumpió Lita con su tono de voz triste.

**- Discúlpame linda… **-se apresuró a decir Diamante al escucharla hablar de esa forma-** Perdí los estribos porque sé que aún lo quieres…** -se excusó- **Me necesitas contigo? **–interrogó mientras daba una estrepitosa vuelta en "U" y manejaba su auto en sentido contrario de donde venía.

**- No Di **–respondió un poco cabizbaja Lita-** No es necesario que…**

**- Estaré allá en quince minutos… **-le interrumpió Diamante inmediatamente-** Prepárame mi platillo favorito y la cama de la habitación de huéspedes porque me quedaré contigo esta noche **–agregó imperativamente el joven- **Ah! Y no se te ocurra negarte, sino quién te llevará al aeropuerto mañana temprano?.**

**- Gracias Di** –se limitó a responder Lita antes de colgar la llamada: internamente agradecía que su fiel amigo la conociera tan bien, sabía que él nunca la dejaría sola en estos momentos tan frustrantes y decisivos de su vida.

* * *

La escapada fue fenomenal. Nunca habría pensado que todo lo que habían planeado habría salido tan perfecto. Y menos se había imaginado que su hermano menor la ayudaría en el intento. El mismo Shingo se había ofrecido para llevar a cabo su ingenioso plan. Era tan simple que parecía imposible: el saldría corriendo de su casa vestido como su hermana tapándose el rostro para engañar y distraer a los reporteros por un rato haciendo que lo siguieran, mientras ella escapaba poco tiempo después corriendo hacia el lado contrario donde se fueran los paparazzis. Había visto miles de veces en las películas que los artistas famosos hacían ese tipo de cosas con los dobles, pero nunca soñó que ella sería la protagonista de toda esa burla cinematográfica algún día. _**"Pobre Shingo! Cuando la prensa y toda la turba se dé cuenta que a quien perseguían no era a mi, le van a caer a palos!" **_–pensaba mientras corría un poco sonriente por el sacrificio que estaba haciendo su hermano por ella.

Había llamado a sus amigas horas antes y ninguna le había atendido el teléfono. _**"No estarán molestas por lo del compromiso, o sí?"**_ –pensaba preocupada. Luego de mucho correr para evitar ser reconocida, logró llegar a su meta: el edificio donde vivía su amiga incondicional Michiru. Encontró el ascensor solo y marcó rápidamente el botón de PH. Al llegar al apartamento tocó insistentemente el timbre para que su amiga abriera la puerta lo más rápido posible: se tapaba un poco el rostro mientras esperaba porque aún estaba preocupada si alguien la había visto entrar al edificio. Al observar que la puerta se abría lentamente y su amiga aparecía detrás de la entrada al apartamento, Serena entró y se desplomó irremediablemente de rodillas hacia el suelo.

**- Serena!** –gritó Michiru nerviosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo- **Qué pasó?** **Qué tienes?** –preguntaba la chica mientras intentaba levantar a su amiga del suelo.

**- Corrí**** hasta aquí****… **-contestaba en un susurro jadeante- **Agua…**

**- Estás loca amiga** –se sonreía la joven apoyando poco a poco a su amiga en su hombro para entrar al apartamento, luego, cerró la puerta de un golpe con la parte trasera de su pie.

Serena necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Sólo quería desahogarse y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido. Se sentía sola y destrozada. Sólo su familia, Michiru y Haruka serían capaces de ayudarla a sobrellevar la tristeza originada por la locura de los medios de ahora en adelante. _**"Acaso Mina y Amy no habían sido nunca sus verdaderas amigas?."**_ –se preguntaba acongojada. Su corazón le dolía de sólo pensarlo.

Desde la cocina Michiru la veía preocupada. Si así se sentía su amiga en estos momentos, cómo será un vez que se case con él?. _**"**__**La vida para ella se va a convertir en u**__**n real infierno"**_ –se respondía en susurros inaudibles con pesadez al recordar su propia experiencia. Sin embargo, su objetivo era escuchar a su amiga en los momentos en que más la necesitaba. Apoyarla con su nueva vida pública era lo único que podía hacer. _**"Sé que el Príncipe Heredero la cuidará cuando se casen, pero por ahora, me encargaré de ese asunto"**_ –afirmó en sus pensamientos. Michiru se acercó poco a poco al sofá donde se había sentado Serena al llegar y le entregó una taza de té caliente en sus manos.

**- Mmmm…** -olfateó Serena cerrando los ojos brevemente- **Manzanilla****, Leche y Canela****!** –exclamó finalmente.

**- Sé que es tu favorito** –sonrió Michiru complacida al observar la reacción de su amiga- **Te hará sentir bien.**

**- Gracias Mich** –susurró triste Serena- **Mina y Amy no pudieron venir…** -le mintió bajando la cabeza para no ser descubierta- **Tenía****n**** otros compromisos que cumplir**.

**- No me mientas Serena, sé que no quieren hablar contigo en estos momentos** –refutó cabizbaja Michiru.

- **Cómo lo sabes?** –se sintió frustrada Serena al verse descubierta.

**- Haruka me llamó y me dijo que peleó muy fuerte con Mina hace rato… **-pausó para tomar coraje y poderle decir a su amiga- **porque Amy y Mina te consideran una traidora.**

**- No puede ser****!** –exclamó de pronto- **Ellas…** -susurraba Serena para evitar soltar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus brillosos ojos- **son muy importantes para mí.**

**- Haruka y yo sabemos más que nadie eso pero debes ser fuerte Serena **–le decía la joven sentándose junto a ella para regalarle un gran abrazo.

**- Creo que es mejor cancelar la boda Michi… **-una afligida Serena decidió hundirse un poco más en el sillón mientras hablaba- **Le estoy haciendo mucho daño a mucha gente.**

**- Déjate de tonterías! **–refutó Michiru- **Sabes que es lo único que puedes hacer para que tu familia se mantenga unida!** –le recordó- **Es cierto que en estos momentos Am****y**** y Mina están molestas, pero ya vas a ver que en lo menos que canta un gallo se contentan!.**-finalizó tratando de animarla.

**- Michiru…** -titubeó Serena un poco- **No sé cómo agradecerte que me recibieras en tu casa** –comentó cabizbaja apenada- **La verdad no me siento realmente muy fuerte en estos momentos** –confesó.

**- Serena, sabes que siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites **–dijo Michiru acercándose a su amiga- **No tienes absolutamente nada que agradecerme.**** Siempre has sido de mi familia. **–afirmó con una sencilla pero honesta sonrisa.

**- Mi pequeña angelito **–resonó una voz masculina desde la entrada del departamento-** N****o te eches a morir que no es el fin del mundo… **-comentó tratando de restarle importancia a la situación en la que se encontraba Serena- **Si después que te cases con el Principito, a él se le ocurre tan siquiera de pensamiento hacerte derramar una lágrima, juro que le desgarro las entrañas con mis propias manos y le digo a Michiru que me las cocine para la cena. **–puntualizó el hombre guiñándole un ojo a Michiru apareciendo frente a las dos chicas, mientras la mencionada muchacha le devolvía una mirada asqueada por su intervención.

**- Haruka!** –exclamó sorprendida Serena- **Cómo entraste?** –preguntó levantándose del sillón repentinamente- **No te escuché tocar el timbre!.**

**- Tengo llave** –respondió Haruka y le mostró con rostro triunfante un llavero que sostenía en su mano derecha.

**- La de mi departamento y la de mi corazón** –agregó Michiru acercándose lo suficiente al joven para atraparle con sus brazos el cuello y besarle la mejilla izquierda con delicadeza.

**- Creo que será mejor que me vaya **–dijo un poco sonrojada Serena ante la escena que estaba observando de la pareja- **Ustedes seguro que tienen cosas pendientes que hacer y yo sólo los estoy retrasando…**

**- Quédate un rato más angelito, así cenaremos juntos** –replicó Haruka.

**- No te preocupes Sere!** –exclamó de pronto Michiru- **Esta también es tu casa****…** –le decía con ternura.

**- Lo sé Michi y les agradezco de verdad lo que han hecho por mí hasta ahora, pero mejor me voy, en casa deben estar preocupados **–aseguró Serena ocultando su interna tristeza al recordar a su familia- **Nos vemos luego mis salvadores** –agregó guiñándoles un ojo y dedicándoles una honesta sonrisa a Michiru y a Haruka; luego dio media vuelta a su cuerpo y sin mirar atrás abrió la puerta del departamento, saliendo inmediatamente de él.

* * *

Al fin había llegado a su destino. Tras un largo y agotador viaje durante todo el día, cuando comenzaba a caer la noche, finalmente tocaba suelo alemán. _**"Y pensar que n**__**unca**__** creí en la posibilidad de volver**__** a esta tierra**__**"**_ –pensó divertida mientras bajaba por la puerta principal del avión. Se dirigió con paso firme a través de la pista principal con una amplia sonrisa. Mientras caminaba con dirección al lugar donde recogería su equipaje, su esbelta y singular figura atrajo todas las ojeadas posibles y sorpresivas del público masculino. _**"Qué patético**__**s son**__**! Pobres hombres plebeyos!**__** Dan asco sus babosas miradas!**__**"**_ –exclamó en pensamientos la mujer sintiéndose molesta ante la actitud de sus espectadores.

A lo lejos, entre la multitud expectante por los pasajeros que estaban llegando, observó como su hijo estaba parado en la entrada sosteniendo en una mano un pequeño cartel que decía _"Bienvenida a casa"_ y en la otra un ramo de flores. _**"Andrew sí que sabe sacarme un sonrisa cada vez que quiere"**_–pensó lleno de orgullo la mujer.

**- Si me hubieses avisado ayer ****que**** llegabas hoy, habría reservado una mesa en algún restaurante para cenar mamá…** -le reclamó el joven mientras la recibía con un caluroso abrazo.

**- Hijo no te preocupes, soy tu madre y soy yo quien debe cuidarte… **-comenzó a decir soltando el abrazo que los unía.

**- Esa no es excusa para llamarme hace 2 horas cuando estabas abordando el avión en Paris!** –exclamó Andrew ligeramente enfadado.

**- Igual que tu padre****…** –dijo enternecida ante la reacción de su hijo- **Siempre armando un berrinche infantil por cosas de poca importancia** –culminó sonriéndose.

**- Gracias mamá **–contestó en un susurro el muchacho.

* * *

Caminaba por inercia y sin rumbo fijo. Llovía a cántaros y seguía vagando sin buscar refugio alguno. La verdad no le importaba. Llevaba horas recorriendo toda la ciudad. A estas alturas ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar de ella se encontraba. Sus piernas le dolían y las sentía hinchadas. Y no sólo sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo le reclamaba un descanso. Cada paso que daba consumía toda su energía. Pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, no quería regresar a su casa: su alma también se sentía vacía.

Su celular había emitido la misma melodía miles de veces desde la tarde de hoy: Los Tsukino la llamaban a cada rato desde su casa. _**"Deben estar preocupados"**_ –pensaba mientras miraba con pesadez el celular indicando el remitente nuevamente. Se detuvo un instante mirando al suelo suplicando al cielo nocturno junto a todos los dioses que pasara a su lado alguna alma piadosa y la rescatara de ese abismo donde se sentía tan sola.

Y su deseo fue concedido.

Una luz cegadora se asomaba al frente de su camino. _**"Moriré aquí?"**_ –pensaba cansada. Su agotado cuerpo no aguantó más: cerró sus ojos y se desplomó en media carretera frente a la brillante luz que se acercaba con celeridad.

Cuando vio a una joven desmayarse frente a su auto plateado nunca se imaginó lo que encontraría. Aplicó los frenos lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que los cauchos de su carro derraparan un poco en el mojado asfalto y se pudiera detener evitando arrollar a la muchacha. Cuando el automóvil se detuvo, abrió rápidamente la puerta y lo que observó lo asustó paralizándolo inmediatamente.

Allí estaba ella.

Tirada en el suelo.

Desmayada y sin fuerzas.

Con la pesada lluvia cayendo fuertemente sobre su cuerpo.

**- Serena… **-musitó el hombre asustado observándola de arriba a abajo.

De pronto reaccionó y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Abrió la puerta trasera de su auto, corrió hacia donde estaba ella y la tomó en sus fuertes brazos como si fuera de pluma, la cargó bajó la intensa lluvia y la acomodó suavemente en el asiento trasero. Se detuvo a observarla un momento. Al contrario de lo que le habían dicho sus compañeros, Serena Tsukino le pareció realmente hermosa. Aún en esas condiciones –triste e indefensa- se veía hermosa. Cerró la puerta trasera, abrió la suya del asiento del piloto y arrancó el automóvil a toda marcha.

Llegó al estacionamiento de su edificio con la rapidez de un rayo. Se bajó de su vehículo desesperado. No divisó a nadie en el lugar. Ni un gato en metros a la redonda. _**"Mejor"**_ –pensó. Apresurado intentó sacar a Serena del asiento trasero de su vehículo. Cuando la tocó, se horrorizó más de lo que estaba si era que eso podía ser posible. _**"Estás ardiendo en fiebre!"**_ –exclamó en su interior. La cargó nuevamente en brazos atravesando con velocidad todo el lugar, presionó con dificultad el botón del ascensor y se dirigió a su departamento. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto –su instinto le decía una y mil veces que no podía dejarla abandonada y desmayada en mitad de la carretera- pero sentía que después lo iba a pagar caro. Muy caro. _**"**__**A**__** lo hecho, pecho**__**! **__**"**_ –se dijo con coraje. Observó el rostro de la joven que llevaba en sus brazos nuevamente y abrió la puerta de su departamento con decisión. Entró rápidamente para que nadie los viera, cerró la puerta utilizando su talón mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Serena teniendo el cuidado de no hacerle daño. Continuó su camino con dirección a su habitación. Depositó a Serena en su cama y le colocó un par de cobijas encima para que no se resfriara más de lo que ya podía estar. Se sentó junto a ella y con delicadeza le retiró unos cuantos mechones que ocultaban su rostro. _**"No estoy seguro de lo que te hicieron para que sientas así, pero sé que no te lo mereces"**_ –pensó afligido. Se levantó de la cama, apagó la luz de la habitación y se volteó nuevamente hacia a ella. _**"Dulces sueños Futura Princesa Heredera"**_ –le deseó con voz suave desde la entrada, para finalmente cerrar con cuidado la puerta. Después cargaría con las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

* * *

Cuando recibió la llamada desesperada de Kenji pidiendo –más bien suplicando- por su ayuda, no esperaba que fuera para esto. Tenía que ser discreto, si esa información se colaba a la prensa, esta vez sí terminaría decapitado por esa filosa espada en las manos del propio Príncipe Heredero. _**"Maldita sea la hora en que **__**Darien **__**se convirtió en Campeón **__**Nacional **__**de Esgrima**__**!**__**"**_ –pensaba temeroso ante la escena atormentándose mentalmente. Artemis también estaba preocupado por la situación. Muy preocupado. Más de la cuenta. Por eso se encontraba en estos momentos frente a las grandes puertas de la habitación de la Emperatriz Luna. Realmente estaba desesperado. Ella era su último recurso. Sabía que estaba rompiendo por completo con la Jerarquía de la Realeza y el Protocolo del Palacio Real. _**"Al diablo con todo…"**_–pensó determinante y tocó con suavidad la fuerte madera de la puerta.

Una de las más fieles Guardianas de la Emperatriz abrió inmediatamente la puerta. Miró al hombre que tenía al frente con el rostro sorprendido y lo detalló descaradamente. Buscaba algún gesto de desesperación en él, algo –lo que fuera- que denotara algún sentimiento de culpa por su presencia en la alcoba de la Emperatriz a estas horas de la noche; sino encontraba algo de eso, no era una verdadera emergencia.

**- Necesito hablar con ella** –resumió Artemis dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a la muchacha- _**"No pienso explicarle los detalles"**_ –se decía mentalmente, aunque le transmitió el mismo mensaje a la Guardiana con la mirada.

**- La Emperatriz se está preparando para dormir **–le refutó la Guardiana- **Como podrá entender es muy tarde y necesita descansar** –explicó soberbia- **Cualquier cosa que necesite hablar con ella, podrá resolverlo mañana** –afirmó determinante la mujer- **Espero tenga buenas noches Consejero Artemis** –culminó diciéndole e intentando cerrar la puerta de la habitación, aunque sin resultados satisfactorios: Artemis había sido más rápido que ella y había abierto la puerta de golpe, entrando sin problemas.

La Emperatriz Luna se encontraba sentada sobre una pequeña silla frente a la amplia peinadora con una de sus Guardianas detrás de ella peinándole el largo cabello. Ambas mujeres se asombraron mucho al ver el cuerpo del hombre frente a ellas dentro de la habitación. La Guardiana "estilista" –por así decirlo- se encrespó tanto que paralizó inmediatamente su faena; ella, con la mirada firme y llena de indignación, observaba a la Guardiana que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta principal de la habitación con la cabeza gacha y en extremo apenada por no tener la suficiente fuerza para detener al Consejero y el hombre lograra entrar.

**- Emperatriz Luna** –se acercó Artemis con paso seguro hacia la dama- **Sé que es una falta de respeto entrar como lo hice, le ruego que me perdone…**

**- No se atreva a disculparse Artemis** –le interrumpió rápidamente La Emperatriz con el tono imperante que pocas veces el Consejero Real había escuchado de ella- **La verdad no veo que haya hecho nada malo en mi contra, ****ni me ha amenazado de muerte ni ****me ****ha matado en el camino, aún me ****encuentro de una pieza entera** –digo tocándose con velocidad y estrepitosamente por todo su cuerpo frente a todos- **Ve?** –agregó con inocencia infantil- **Qué pasa****?****.** –interrogó curiosa y preocupada por el rostro inexpresivo del hombre postrado como una estatua frente a ella-** Ha ocurrido algo malo?****.** –preguntó lentamente aún dudosa de la respuesta que obtendría y de la reacción de su Consejero.

**- Emperatriz Luna**… -respondió brevemente Artemis tomando aire para proseguir-** Si me excusa el atrevimiento, preferiría hablar con usted primero a solas.** –agregó finalmente sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, refiriéndose al par de mujeres que se encontraban dentro de la habitación aparte de ella- _**"Mejor que sea ella quien alerte a los **__**R**__**eyes de la situación, si es que desea hacerlo**__**. No un par de arpías como **__**estas dos. Ni yo mismo me siento en capacidad para hacerlo**__**".**_ –pensó el hombre con resignación.

La Emperatriz intuía que debía ser algo importante lo que necesitaba contarle el Consejero Real. Pero que se lo confirmara de esa manera, le arrugó el corazón un poco._**"Te conozco demasiado viejo zorro…"**_-pensó Luna con pesadez mientras miraba el rostro cansado de ese hombre- _**"Seguro traes malas noticias…"**_-aseguró en sus pensamientos mientras detallaba los gestos del Consejero poco a poco-_**"Estás preocupado por algo y por eso quieres que se vayan, para no mostrar debilidad ante mis Guardianas…"**_-y ella percibía a leguas que eso era exactamente lo que quería demostrarle Artemis sólo a ella-_**"Te daré el gusto"**_**. **Finalmente ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza a las muchachas y ambas entendieron que debían retirarse inmediatamente.

**- Gracias Luna **–le susurró Artemis apenado luego de confirmar que las Guardianas se habían ido de la alcoba.

**- Artemis, suéltalo ya por favor** –le suplicó la mujer- **Qué necesitas?.**

**- Ayúdame Luna **–tragó grueso antes de continuar con la declaración que haría- **La Futura Princesa Heredera Serena Tsukino ha desaparecido.**

**- Y ****por lo visto ****no tienes ni idea de donde pueda estar** –lo que decía la Emperatriz no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

**- Diste en el clavo** –aseguró relajando su postura firme y comenzando a caminar alrededor de la habitación- **Según me comentó Kenji, su hija salió muy temprano escapándose de los malditos ****fotógrafos**** y ****realmente ****pensó que iría a clases, pero no fue así.** –hizo una pausa para tratar de soltarse el nudo de la corbata: le asfixiaba no tener las respuestas a todas sus propias preguntas- **Cuando empezó a llover fuertemente Kenji comenzó a llamar a su celular y no le contestó. **–dijo quitándose de un tirón la corbata y comenzó a jugar con ella entre sus manos-**Luego llamó a todas sus ****amigas**** cercanas y resultó que ninguna la había visto en todo el día, ni en la Universidad ni en ninguna parte…**

**- Por eso te llamó Kenji, para que lo ayudaras a buscarla.**

**- Sí** –afirmó agotado Artemis- **Pero no tengo idea de cómo comenzar… No la conozco a fondo y no sé qué lugares frecuenta** –se dijo entre dientes sintiéndose impotente ante el problema-** Además creo que ella…**

**- Se ha escapado de su ****C****ompromiso ****Real ****sin decirle a su familia****, no quiere casarse con Darien**** y ****tampoco ****quiere ser encontrada **–esa era otra afirmación de la Emperatriz.

**- Desde cuándo lees mi mente Luna?** –le preguntó divertido Artemis con una amplia sonrisa- **Me arrancaste ****todas ****las palabras de la boca.**

**- Porque yo sentí lo mismo que ella cuando me enteré que me debía casar con Helios… **-respondió suavemente la mujer recordando el sentimiento que la abordó en aquel lejano momento- **Mucho miedo** –culminó de forma inaudible.

**- Pero nunca te arrepentiste de ello**** Lunita****.** –aseveró el hombre con cariño.

**- Nunca****.** **Ni un segundo.** –comentó la Emperatriz fielmente convencida de lo que decía con total seriedad- **Ni siquiera en sueños lo habría hecho.**** Helios fue simplemente maravilloso conmigo.**

**- Lo sé Lunita.** –afirmó Artemis- **De no ser por él, yo no estaría aquí.** –agregó acongojado.

**- Tenías tiempo sin llamarme Lunita lo sabías?.** –puntualizó con una cálida sonrisa.

**- Lo siento **–se acercó a ella arrodillándose y le acarició lentamente la mejilla con la palma de su mano- **Mi deber es mostrarte respeto y distancia frente a los demás.**

**- Lo sé… **-dijo Luna lentamente, disfrutando un poco de la caricia que él le estaba regalando y recordando que no era culpa suya que las cosas entre ellos dos hayan terminado de esa manera.

**- Será mejor que le diga a ****tu hijo ****lo que ha pasado?.** –preguntó con suavidad, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

**- Ni se te ocurra****!.** –le advirtió con la mirada alerta la mujer- **Todo a su tiempo****.** –la mujer se levantó de pronto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta la mesita de noche- **Dale su espacio y ella sola volverá a su casa.** –se sirvió con torpeza un vaso con agua y se lo tomó de golpe- **Y ****finalmente ****se casará con Darien.**

**- Lo haces sonar tan sencillo Lunita…** -dijo el hombre sentándose en el borde de la cama de la Emperatriz y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, resignado y asustado al mismo tiempo- **Con la prensa pendiente de cada paso que dan los dos después que estalló lo del compromiso, honestamente tengo miedo que le pase algo malo a ella.**

**- Porque piensas que mi nieto te va a querer cortar el cuello otra vez** –afirmó burlona con una amplia sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

**- No me hagas recordar eso por favor****!** –exclamó Artemis sintiéndose desdichado: él le había contado a la Emperatriz lo había pasado en la habitación del Príncipe días atrás- **Todavía siento el filo de su espada en mi yugular****…**–agregó señalando el lugar de su cuello- **Me hizo temblar de puro miedo.**

**- Perro que ladra no muerde…** -intentó calmarlo con una amplia sonrisa y utilizando todas sus fuerzas diplomáticas para no estallarse de risa frente a Artemis por lo sucedido.

**- No muerde**… -agregó Artemis- **Pero t****e vuelve el cuello como rayador de cocina** –culminó riéndose un poco tembloroso mientras recordaba la furia en los ojos del Príncipe.

La Emperatriz no soportó más y estalló en sonoras risas. Su autocontrol se había ido al demonio o quien sabe adónde pero con ella ya no estaba. La imaginación de Luna le había ganado la batalla a la diplomacia que poseía como la figura que era en el Reino y había hecho que se burlara a carcajada limpia de la mala suerte de su Consejero.

**- No me parece nada gracioso.** –comentó a regañadientes el hombre ante las risotadas de la mujer.

**- A mí sí** –afirmó respirando con dificultad la mujer entre risas.

**- Será mejor que me retire** –dijo simulando estar enfadado por la actitud de la Emperatriz Luna- **No vayan a pensar las imbéciles de tus Guardianas que después de viejo te estoy acosando de otra forma.**

**- Tienes razón **–aseguró la Emperatriz recuperando la compostura de repente-** Espera, deja que la ajuste. **–se acercó nuevamente al frente de él y tomando la corbata entre sus manos, la anudó perfectamente a la camisa que llevaba puesta Artemis.

**- Gracias **–se limitó a decir un poco apenado que Luna hiciera eso.

**- Anda a descansar Arte****, los dos lo necesitamos…** -le comentó con cariño Luna- **N****o te preocupes por Serena, seguro que está muy bien ****en estos momentos ****y tengo la plena confianza que todo va a mejorar cuando se case con Darien.**

**- Espero que así sea **–y con esa última frase, depositó un suave beso en la frente de la Emperatriz, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, giró la manilla de la entrada pensativo, para finalmente salir de la alcoba sin dar marcha atrás.

* * *

Andrew encendió el televisor del recibidor con el control remoto para ver las noticias. Agradecía que la noche de hoy su madre se fuera a quedar en casa de una de sus viejas amigas. El Príncipe adoraba poder disfrutar de una buena película siempre que podía con sus compañeros fieles: un tazón repleto hasta el tope de palomitas de maíz y un botellón gigante de gaseosa. _**"Primero las noticias Andrew**__**!. Tienes que familiarizarte con el ambiente de tu nuevo país!**__**"**_ –se decía llevándose el primer bocado de cotufas a la boca- _**"Luego decidirás entre ponerte a llorar como cachorrito abandonado con la animación de Up o sentir adrenalina corriendo por las venas con los efectos especiales de Duro de Matar 4"**_ –hablaba con él mismo como si estuviera con otra persona y se imaginaba las escenas dibujando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro- _**"Bueno, para eso están las películas**__** después de todo…**__**"**__**.**_

En el canal estaban terminando de hablar de la boda de alguien importante. La palabra _"boda"_ hizo que sus oídos no asimilaran más información. Desvió la vista una fracción de segundo de la pantalla del televisor hacia un rincón del recibidor y se topó justamente con su mochila. Eso le bastó para hacer que Andrew cerrara sus ojos y permitirse recordarla.

Sólo a ella.

A su rubio ángel.

A Serena.

"_**Que me hiciste cuando nos tropezamos?"**_ –se preguntaba el joven- _**"Debes haberme **__**lanzado algún hechizo muy fuerte**__**"**_ –aseguraba para sus adentros aún sin abrir sus ojos- _**"Ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir tan vivo con sólo su recuerdo"**_ –se decía.

No la había visto en todo el día en el Campus de la Universidad y eso lo decepcionó un poco. Pero sabía que algún día la volvería a ver. Ella se lo había prometido. _**"Lo bueno se hace esperar Andrew"**_ –pensaba al recordar el delicado rostro de Serena. Quería mantener grabado para siempre en su memoria el momento justo en que ella le regaló un beso a su mejilla. Inconscientemente se llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla. La acarició suavemente como si fuera un tesoro invaluable. _**"Serena…"**_ –susurraba una y otra vez.

Sabía que Serena estudiaba en la misma Universidad, así que Andrew estaba decidido a remover cada centímetro cuadrado de ese lugar hasta encontrarla nuevamente. _**"Por lo menos tengo una excusa **__**rosada **__**para acercarme a ti otra vez" **_–sin ningún tipo de remordimiento reflejaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y sintiéndose un hombre realmente afortunado mientras recordaba la falda que Serena había dejado cuando se conocieron.

**RING!. RING!.**

El ruidoso sonido de su recién comprado celular hizo que despertara estrepitosamente de su ensoñación dando un brinco en el sillón. _**"Tengo que configurar esta cosa antes que el repique me mate de un infarto**__**… Parece alarma de carro robado**__**"**_ –pensaba un poco molesto. Se sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón, y algo extrañado de ver la persona que lo llamaba insistentemente, atendió la llamada dubitativo.

- **Que pasó madre?** –le preguntó Andrew- **No me habías dicho que te quedarías en casa de tu amiga hoy?.**

- **Prende el televisor urgente y pon el canal 3****6**** ya!.** –exclamó a gritos la voz de la mujer.

- **Cuál es la urgencia mamá?** –le preguntaba nuevamente el joven mientras con una mano buscaba el control remoto del televisor desesperado.

- **Sólo hazlo!****.** –ordenó la mujer- **Luego hablamos. Me tengo que ir** –y colgó inmediatamente la llamada.

"…**Y como habíamos anunciado!. La noticia del año de la farándula!. El Secreto ha sido revelado mis amigos!****.**** El Inesperado Matrimonio del Año!. La Próxima Boda Real!..."** –gritaba la rubia reportera emocionada- **"El Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba se nos casa!".**

**- Así que mi pobre primito ****finalmente ****aceptó el trato de La Promesa de la Rosa** –se decía burlón y con una inocente sonrisa- **Vaya, vaya…**

"**Sé que muchos en sus casas se están haciendo la misma pregunta…"** –exponía apuntando su dedo a la cámara- **"Quién es la afortunada chica?"****.**

**- No haga tanto escándalo señorita** –le respondía Andrew divertido al televisor- **De seguro es un bombón modelito con mucho dinero servido en bandeja de plata sólo para él, que sea capaz de cumplir todos sus carnales y exuberantes deseos… **-decía entre risas- **Cómo tiene de suerte el Casanova de Darien****.**

"**Desde los tiempos inmemoriales, la realeza se casa con la realeza y juntos dirigen el destino del Reino…"** –recordaba la comentarista con aire filosófico como si estuviera relatando un viejo cuento de hadas- **"Pero resulta que éste no es el caso**** mis espectadores****!"** –exclamó- **"Nuestro adorado, idolatrado****, espectacularmente guapo****Galán del Reino, El ****Príncipe Heredero ****Darien Chiba ****se nos va a casar con una muchachita ****PLEBEYA!****".**

Y observó su foto en la pantalla.

La foto de Serena Tsukino.

Se restregó los ojos con fuerza utilizando sus dos manos para corroborar que no era una simple visión errada. Y su foto seguía reflejada allí. Se pellizcó el brazo izquierdo para confirmar que no estuviera dormido. Y su foto permanecía pegada en la pantalla del televisor. No podía creerlo. No debía ser cierto. **"No quiero creerlo!"** –exclamaba con gritos Andrew tratando de aplacar su frustración.

"**Están tan sorprendidos como yo de que esta jovencita sea la Futura Princesa Heredera, verdad?"** –comentaba desde el televisor la reportera haciendo muecas asqueadas con el rostro- **"Cómo fue que nuestro súper simpático y auténtico galán se pudo enamorar de ella?"** –preguntaba la mujer a la audiencia que estuviera viendo el programa- **"Pues sencillo…" **-pausó dramáticamente y continuó luego con su relato- **"Esta jovencita ****plebeya ****estudia en la misma universidad que nuestro adorado Príncipe Heredero!"** –exclamó repentinamente la mujer.

Andrew no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Repentinamente se sintió burlado, dolido, acongojado. En el fondo sabía que se había ilusionado con Serena repentinamente y, aunque _"su ángel" _no le había dado verdaderos motivos para que él se _"encandilara"_ con ella, tenía la esperanza que podría conocerla mejor y quizás, con el tiempo, ella terminaría enamorándose de él. Nuevamente las cosas habían salido al revés, y él no podría obtener lo que quería. Sufría. Se sentía solo y extremadamente triste. Había perdido la guerra antes de comenzar la primera batalla. Poco a poco los recuerdos de su infancia en el Palacio Neuschwanstein llegaron a su mente y extrañó más que nunca a su padre. Pero sobre todo, justo en ese momento, se arrepintió de algo: Lamentaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que él no era el Príncipe Heredero.

* * *

La cena realmente le había quedado deliciosa. O al menos así pensaba ella. Y sabía que él opinaría lo mismo. Las artes culinarias se le daban bastante bien a la bailarina. Aprendió a cocinar desde pequeña a través de su madre: ella había sido una chef muy reconocida hasta que falleció en aquel terrible incendio. Movió su cabeza de un lado para el otro muy rápidamente para no recordar vivencias tan amargas y dolorosas. Podrían haber pasado años de aquella tragedia, e incluso décadas, pero siempre la extrañaría. Sólo él había llenado poco a poco ese vacío que habían dejado sus padres en su infancia. Tomó la única foto que había permanecido con ella de sus padres durante tantos años, y mientras esperaba la llegada de él a su casa, Lita se refugiaba en su sofá bajo una cálida manta. Había resistido con todas sus fuerzas derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos al ver el rostro de la escandalosa presentadora divulgando la noticia de la boda real en ese canal de televisión. En sus pensamientos daba gracias al cielo por permitirle poner distancia un tiempo a todo el escándalo del matrimonio del Príncipe Heredero. Apagó el televisor justo en el momento que escuchó el sonido del timbre de su departamento.

**- Voy! **–gritó un poco más animada desde la sala.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar sin siquiera percatarse de quien era. Lita estaba segura que era él: su mejor amigo, su confidente, su…

Hasta que subió la mirada y se encontró con los tiernos ojos azules de otra persona. De alguien a quien no esperaba ver más frente a su puerta: Darien Chiba.

**- Puedo pasar?** –preguntó tímidamente el Príncipe.

**- Estoy…** -intentó refutar Lita un poco nerviosa ante su presencia.

**- Sólo serán unos minutos Lita por favor.** –suplicó el Joven interrumpiéndola.

**- Adelante** –respondió resignada, haciéndole señas para invitarlo a entrar a su departamento.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que le diría a Lita ahora que todo el Reino estaba enterado de la _"Noticia del Año"_ –como la habían llamado en televisión-, pero solamente cuando comenzó a ver la forma como se divulgó todo en ese programa de chismes de farándula, sabía que le debía una explicación –o lo que fuera- a su bailarina; por eso decidió escaparse de Palacio sin ser visto y llevarse su vehículo a toda marcha al apartamento de Lita.

**- Huele bien… **–comentó en un susurro Darien, intentando aligerar la tensión que sentía.

**- Estoy esperando a alguien para cenar Darien** –interrumpió cortante Lita- **Así que si tienes algo que decir, te agradezco que te apresures.**

**- Entiendo…** -contestó el joven cabizbajo- **Sólo quería verte y saber si estabas bien.**

**- Bueno, ya me viste y te puedo decir que estoy muy bien** –dijo ella señalándose el cuerpo- **Necesitas alguna otra cosa?** –interrogó de forma arrogante la muchacha.

**- Ninguna, Señorita Lita Kino **–contestó el Príncipe con determinación y orgullo al observar el cambio de actitud de la chica- **Parece que me preocupé sin razón aparente** –agregó con severidad- **Será mejor que me marche.**

**- Tiene razón Príncipe Heredero **–dijo Lita afirmando muy seria con la cabeza- **Lo acompaño hasta la puerta.**

**- No es necesario que se tome la molestia **–interrumpió Darien deteniéndola en seco- **Conozco perfectamente donde está la salida.**

**- Entonces espero que tenga buenas noches** –agregó finalmente la bailarina dándole la espalda al Príncipe.

**- Sólo una cosa más Lita…** –aseguró el joven llamando la atención de la muchacha, haciendo que ella se volteara nuevamente hacia donde él se encontraba- **Siempre me sentí feliz contigo porque lo nuestro fue sincero y puro, siento mucho que las cosas hayan tenido que terminar de esta forma.**

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez minutos pero a ella le parecieron largas horas. Aún estaba de pie en el mismo sitio donde él la había despedido. Las palabras de Darien aún resonaban en su cabeza. Su declaración al salir de su apartamento la había tomado totalmente desprevenida. Sintió deseos de decirle que no se marchara, pero no pudo hacerlo: se limitó a asentir y no decir absolutamente nada. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que hiciera o dijera algo para retenerlo, pero su fuerza de voluntad había vencido su miedo a perderlo. _**"Esta vez ganó la razón sobre el corazón"**_ –se decía Lita con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

* * *

El aroma que se esparcía por la habitación a chocolate caliente activó todos sus adormilados sentidos. El cuerpo le exigía que siguiera durmiendo porque necesitaba descansar. La cama tan amplia y suave donde reposaba la invitaba a seguir con su sueño durante un largo rato más. _**"Un momento!"**_ –se alarmó repentinamente en sus pensamientos-. _**"Cuál cama?"**_ –abrió rápidamente los ojos, y tratando de utilizar la poca fuerza que creía tener en esos momentos, logró sentarse en la cama poco a poco para intentar reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Era una habitación muy grande, con paredes pintadas de azul oscuro y amarillo muy claro. Además había cuadros de artistas muy famosos colgadas en ellas. No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Era claro que no era ni su dormitorio ni su casa. Lo último que podía recordar fue como sus párpados se cerraban en medio de un montañoso camino frente a una luz incandescente. _**"No estoy muerta…"**_ –pensaba poco a poco- _**"pero tampoco estoy de parranda... Así que donde estoy?"**_ –se preguntó aterrada.

Desvió la mirada a una mesa pequeña de noche que estaba junto a su cama y observó un sobre blanco con las letras **SERENA** escritas en él. Junto a él, estaban una rosa roja, unas pastillas, un vaso con agua y una taza de humeante chocolate. Sin dudarlo, Serena tomó el sobre, lo abrió y sacó una pequeña carta que comenzó a leer atentamente y en voz alta:

"_Buenas noches Serena Tsukino, tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Espero que te hayas recuperado un poco y que la fiebre haya finalmente bajado. Las pastillas que se encuentran junto al sobre son para el resfriado, por favor tómatelas con el agua en cuanto despiertes, te harán sentir mejor. El chocolate te lo dejé porque sé que necesitarás algo caliente para seguir descansando, espero te guste. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras en mi departamento mientras te recuperas. Iba saliendo de viaje cuando te encontré y sólo lo pospuse mientras esperaba ver síntomas de mejoría en ti. Estaré fuera de la ciudad por unos días. Y antes que creas que te secuestré, no te preocupes que jamás le podría hacer daño a la Futura Princesa Heredera del Reino._

_No estoy muy seguro las razones por las que te llevaron a caminar de noche en una calle solitaria bajo la lluvia; sin embargo, tengo la idea que es por tu próxima boda con el Príncipe Heredero. Por muy repentino y aterrador que tu matrimonio con el Príncipe pueda parecer a tan corta edad, tienes mucha suerte al casarte con él. Estoy seguro que a pesar de los tropiezos que puedan tener en estos momentos, serán una pareja feliz. El Príncipe Darien te hará feliz. No dudes nunca de ello._

_Cuídate mucho Serena._

_Atte, S."_

- "_**Gracias ángel protector…"**_ –susurró Serena con voz débil y entrecortada- _**"Necesitaba escuchar esas palabras**__** de aliento**__**… Muchas gracias S, quien quiera que seas…"**_ –tomó las pastillas con el agua, luego el chocolate caliente y se recostó nuevamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

El ruido de los aviones que iban y venían al aeropuerto la tenía muy nerviosa. Trataba de no demostrarlo pero no podía evitarlo. Observaba incómoda como llegaban turistas, ejecutivos y niños a cada momento de diferentes partes del mundo. Daba gracias a todos los dioses que tuviera la compañía de Diamante junto a ella antes de irse a otro país.

**- Lita, te despediste de Darien?** –preguntó su amigo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la bailarina para atraerla hacia él.

**- No…** -respondió cabizbaja.

**- Le dijiste que te ibas a una competencia de Ballet fuera del país?** –le interrogó nuevamente Diamante.

**- No…** -Lita repitió la respuesta de la misma forma.

**- Qué hacía él entonces anoche en tu departamento****?** –le preguntó un poco molesto.

**- Cómo sabes…****?**–comenzó a preguntar una sorprendida Lita.

**- Lo ví cuando iba saliendo del edificio hacia el estacionamiento, aunque él no me vió **–interrumpió a la joven-** Decidí tardar un poco en subir al apartamento porque quería darte tu espacio luego de ese encuentro** -aclaró frustrado.

**- Por eso llegaste tarde a cenar **–replicó la muchacha.

**- Sí **–aceptó avergonzado Diamante.

**- Gracias **–dijo decidida Lita y acercó rápidamente su rostro a la mejilla de Diamante para agradecerle con sus labios en un inocente y casto beso- **Le escribiré a Darien por mensaje de texto, te parece?** –le consultó al chico mostrándole su móvil en la mano.

**- Sólo si quieres hacerlo realmente **–contestó el joven alzando sus hombros- **Sino, yo seré el que lo llame luego que ya estés volando.**

**- No te daré el placer de torturarlo mientras pueda evitarlo Diamante** –dijo con una sonrisa irónica plasmada en el rostro.

Una decidida Lita Kino, se soltó del abrazo protector de Diamante, tomó con sus dos manos el teléfono móvil, respiró profundo mientras cerraba los ojos por un instantes, luego los abrió lentamente y fijando su mirada en la pantalla del celular, comenzó a escribir el mensaje: _"Espero te encuentres bien Darien. Estoy en el aeropuerto y saldré en unos instantes para __España __a la XX Competencia __Internacional __de Ballet Clásico. Deséame suerte. A ti te desearé lo mejor siempre. Besos y abrazos, Lita"._

Leyó con atención el mensaje nuevamente y sintió un poco de miedo. Subió la mirada hacia el rostro de Diamante en busca de apoyo mientras decidía si debía enviarlo, y, para su sorpresa, su gran amigo le devolvió una sonrisa motivándola a hacerlo. Ella sabía que era lo correcto, debía decirle a Darien que se iba, porque muy a pesar de todo, él siempre la había apoyado en todo desde que se conocieron, más aún cuando se trataba de su sueño de ser bailarina. En el fondo, Lita sentía que su Príncipe no le perdonaría que se fuera sin haberle dicho nada.

Pero pasó algo inesperado.

Justo antes de que ella apretara el botón de _"Enviar"_ en su móvil, un niño travieso que corría por los alrededores para escaparse de su padre, se tropezó torpemente con Lita, haciendo que la chica se tambaleara y el teléfono volara por los aires hacia el otro extremo de la sala de espera. Cuando la bailarina se percató de lo sucedido, revisó que el niño no se hubiese lastimado y buscó rápidamente con la mirada su celular. Al encontrarlo tirado en el suelo lejos de ella, caminó tranquila hacia donde estaba para recogerlo. Hasta que Lita se detuvo bruscamente a medio camino para observar con horror cómo su teléfono era aplastado por un carrito de transporte lleno de maletas. Finalmente, luego del pequeño desastre, Diamante se acercó y tomó el móvil entre sus manos, regresó hasta una inmovilizada Lita y se lo entregó.

**- Mi teléfono…** -susurró la joven acongojada.

**- O lo que queda de él** –se burló Diamante.

**- No logré enviar el mensaje…** -continuó diciendo abrumada.

**- Quizás sea mejor** –puntualizó su amigo- **Quizás esto fue una señal de que no debías decirle nada a Darien.**

**- Tienes razón** –afirmó un poco más animada Lita.

**- Te regalaré otro ****como bienvenida ****cuando regreses** –dijo Diamante mientras la abrazaba para reconfortarla.

**- Gracias Di** –expresó la chica respondiendo al abrazo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días. Tres insoportables y horribles días. Las constantes llamadas de Kenji solicitando información sobre el paradero de su hija lo estaban volviendo loco. Las amenazas de la madre de Serena de ir con la historia de la desaparición de su hija a la prensa amarillista, no ayudaban a mejorar la situación. Él mismo le había contado a la Emperatriz los detalles de todo lo que sabía acerca de la escapada de Serena para desahogarse un poco y la Emperatriz lo único que le decía cada vez era que esperara, que ella volvería sola. Pero no podía quedarse de manos cruzadas. Parecía que a Serena se la había tragado la tierra. No había tenido ni rastros ni señales de ella en este tiempo. Pero era un hombre decidido y haría lo que fuera para encontrarla. Artemis sabía que la situación se había salido de control y ya no habría escapatoria. Muy a su pesar, debería utilizar el último recurso disponible que tenía en sus manos: El Príncipe Heredero.

Caminaba con lentitud extrema hacia los aposentos del Príncipe. Era como si quisiera retrasar el momento todo lo que fuera necesario. Pero en su interior sabía que era mejor lidiar con la furia incontrolada del Joven Darien al contarle todo y buscar una solución, a reconocer su ineptitud en encontrar a Serena frente al Rey Apolo Chiba.

Finalmente llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Darien. Aún no estaba muy seguro si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero estaba desesperado. Acongojado, levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta pero repentinamente detuvo el movimiento al sentir la vibración de su celular.

"_**Desconocido"**_ –leía expectante Artemis en la pantalla de su móvil. _**"Si es otro periodista charlatán tratando de conseguir una entrevista con el Príncipe…"**_ –pensaba molesto antes de atender la llamada, pero su intuición le decía que atendiera. Y así lo hizo.

**- Señor Artemis** –comenzó a hablar una voz femenina por el auricular- **Mi Papá me dio su número hace unos días y me dijo que me comunicara con usted si necesitaba algo…**

**- Señorita Serena?** –interrogó esperanzado al intentar reconocer la voz.

**- Sí… **–contestó tímidamente.

**- Gracias al cielo!** –exclamó Artemis olvidándose por completo donde se encontraba- **Dónde está? Se encuentra bien?** –preguntó rápidamente- **Su familia y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por usted buscándola estos tres días por ****mar, ****cielo y tierra****! Dónde se había metido?.**

**- Lamento haberlos preocupado** –comentó Serena un poco triste y llena de culpa- **Estoy bien, aún no he hablado con mis padres, pero necesitaba aclarar mis ideas un poco acerca del matrimonio** –agregó tratando de sonar lo más honesta posible.

**- Entiendo** –dijo el hombre recordando inmediatamente su conversación con la Emperatriz- **Dígame donde se encuentra en estos momentos para buscarla personalmente.**

**- Estoy en un teléfono público frente a un pequeño puesto de revistas cerca del Lago del Palacio…**

**- Sé donde está!** –exclamó más tranquilo el Consejero interrumpiendo las indicaciones de Serena- **No se mueva de allí que voy para allá!** –le ordenó a Serena antes de colgar.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente y apoyó su frente en la pesada puerta. Ya había pasado el peligro. Sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas. La Futura Princesa Heredera Serena Tsukino se encontraba sana y salva cerca del Palacio. La recogería, llamaría a Kenji Tsukino para tranquilizarlo y se aseguraría de ponerle por lo menos cinco guardaespaldas a disposición entera de Serena de ahora en adelante. No pasaría por esta angustia una vez más. Y lo mejor de todo era que no había tenido que informarles ni a los Reyes ni al Príncipe sobre su desaparición. Todo se había resuelto de la mejor manera posible.

O eso pensaba.

Hasta que dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso y abrió sus ojos. La sonrisa que Artemis tenía plasmada en el rostro desde que reconoció la voz de Serena, se borró en menos de un segundo. Su mayor pesadilla se materializó: notó parado frente a él al Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba. Y a juzgar por su rostro lleno de furia, había escuchado toda la conversación.

Artemis abrió la boca para poder hablar pero no encontraba fuerzas ni palabras que pudiera decirle al Príncipe. Darien se limitó a observarlo e hizo algo que dejó sorprendido al Consejero: se llevó un dedo a los labios dándole a entender que no diría nada de lo que había escuchado.

**- No me tiene que explicar lo que pasó Artemis** –comenzó a hablar Darien con voz firme y sublime- **Sé sumar, así que le voy a guardar el secreto y no le dir****é nada a mis padres.**

**- Gracias Príncipe** -fue lo único que pudo contestar el viejo.

**- Con una única condición **–agregó finalmente el Joven en un susurro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Artemis carraspeó inconscientemente al escuchar esas palabras. El Consejero nunca sabría a ciencia cierta a cuál personalidad debía tenerle más miedo: al Irritable y Furioso Espadachín Campeón de Esgrima Darien Chiba o al Astuto e Indomable Estratega Príncipe Heredero.

* * *

**Agradecimientos y Respuestas desde Mundo Terrenal **

**(Aún Estoy Escapada Del Mekai-Hen)**

Y?. Qué les pareció?. El hecho que hayas llegado hasta aquí querido lector, me llena de orgullo y esperanza para seguir escribiendo. Te agradezco de corazón haberte tomado unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo para dedicárselos a esta humilde escritora que sólo quiere entretenerlos un rato.

Antes que hagan la pregunta del millón de dólares, se las contestaré: _el Capítulo 6 viene muy pronto!_. Como les dije, vengo recargada, así que mi inspiración no quiere perder ni un segundo más de tiempo y se puso a trabajar de lleno, en otras palabras, está mil veces mejor!.

Ahora… Las respuestas a todos los reviews que me dejaron! Espero que nadie se me quede por fuera! Sigan dejándome más reviews por favor! Me encanta leerlos! Se les agradece mucho por la confianza, la paciencia, la lealtad y por todo lo que significan ustedes! Se les quiere muchísimo! Un gran abrazo a tods!.

_**MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA TODOS USTEDES!**_

**Cherrie SA:** Regresé amiguita! Muchos besos y abrazos para ti también!. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Muchísimas gracias por todos esos buenos deseos mi Cherrie!. Te mereces lo mejor!. Saludos amiguita!.

**Arias Serena:** Y este capítulo te gustó querida? Espero que sí! Tengo tiempo sin saber de ti! Que te parece este Andrew? Próximamente tendrás mucho más Saludos!

**Chiharu No Matsumi:** Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también! Gracias por darte una vuelta por aquí!. Te espero pronto!. Saludos!.

**Lady Tortoise:** Amiguita! No sabes la falta que me has hecho! Ese montón de teorías tuyas que me soltaste de sopetón me dejaron súper asombrada! No puedo revelar tantas preguntas juntas todavía jajaja Pero espero haber resuelto unos cuantos enigmas con este capitulo (o haberte dado más sobre que pensar! Jaja). Este capi no tuvo escenas melosas entre los protagonistas, pero quería hacer algo diferente, reflejar los sentimientos y las consecuencias de todos los personajes ante la expectativa de la boda. Han aparecido más personajes así que las cosas se seguirán enredando, pero ese camino de espinas del que hablas, tiene sus motivos. La vida real también te demuestra que las cosas no pueden ser siempre color de rosa y que la forma como salgas adelante de los tropiezos, te ayudará a valorar cada momento de tu vida. Muchísimas gracias mi querida amiga por ese gran review!. Te deseo lo mejor!. Saludos desde estas tierras!.

**PRISGPE:** No te olvides de esta historia! Y menos de mí! Jeje Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Saludos!

**Isis Janet:** Si el capitulo anterior te pareció que lo dejé al final incompleto, con este me vas a caer a palos! Jajaja No, mejor cierro mi bocota, me callo y no te doy ideas jejeje Saludos amiguita y muchas gracias!

**Midmoon85:** Ya no me extrañes mucho amiga! Ya estoy de vuelta! El FF y todas ustedes me han hecho mucha falta todo este tiempo!. Aunque no nos veamos frente a frente, se les quiere muchísimo!. Serena, Darien y Andrew… bueno, sólo te digo que los enredos que tengo planificado para ese trío se las trae. ;) Besos y abrazos amiguita!.

**Marya114:** Gracias por el review! En este capítulo La Emperatriz tuvo razón no crees?. ;) Dale un voto de confianza a la Reina Diana y a Darien! Saludos!

**Esmeralda Duran:** Gracias por esos buenos deseos! Cuando leo cada uno de los reviews que lectoras como tú me dejan en cada capítulo, me dan cosquillas en el estómago y ayuda a mi inspiración a salir a flote! Saludos y gracias!.

**Luz K:** Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Gracias y espero leerte pronto nuevamente!. Saludos!

**Sailor Lady:** Gracias por tan bellas palabras! A Darien y a Serena le pasarán muchas cosas –claro, son los protagonistas de la historia jeje-. Qué emoción que te haya gustado el fic! Saludos!

**Patty-Moon-De-Chiva:** Yo también soy medio despistada, así que no te preocupes! Jeje Siempre los problemas tienen solución, así que no te agobies. Espero saber de ti muy pronto amiga! Muchas gracias! Besos y saludos!.

**Emeraude Serenity:** Gracias por tu review! Estoy nuevamente de regreso, así que tranquila! Espero leerte nuevamente por estos lares!. Saludos!

**Lucecita Moon:** Ya viste muchas de las consecuencias que trajo el anuncio de la boda real. Pero todo a su debido momento. Gracias por el review amiga!.

**Nahima-chan:** Este tipo de preguntas no las respondo por review amiguita, lo siento mucho. Sin embargo, agradezco de corazón que hayas tomado parte de tu valioso tiempo para leer mi humilde historia. Saludos!

**Isug:** No logré ver tu correo en el review, pero espero que puedas leer la actualización de la historia. Gracias por tan bonitas palabras!. Saludos!.

**Paula:** Gracias por el review! Bueno, ya ves los enredos que se han presentado –y que seguirán apareciendo-, así que sigue pendiente de esta historia!. Saludos!.

**Dady:** Esta historia no quedará truncada amiga!. Eso te lo aseguro!. Puede que no actualice con mucha frecuencia, pero daré lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo para entretener a todos mis lectores!. Saludos y muchas gracias!.

**Roxy-Nessy-Black:** Estoy de vuelta, así que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible los siguientes capítulos!. Gracias por el review! Besos y abrazos!

**SEREDAR:** Actualización realizada paisana! Me alegra muchísimo saber de otra venezolana por el mundo del FF!. Y que además de todo, se haya tomado el tiempo para leer esta historia!. Saludos, besos y muchas gracias!

**Mayilu:** No la he abandonado porque quería amiga, sólo hay momentos en los que quisiéramos hacer todas las cosas al mismo tiempo y simplemente no podemos. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización de la historia con este capítulo. Saludos y muchas gracias por tu review!


	6. Emociones Reales

_**Noticiero **__**PSerenity Reportándose desde el Mekai-Hen!**_

Nuevo Capítulo recién sacadito del horno para todas y todos!

Hoy no me voy a extender mucho antes de que comiences a leer este nuevo capítulo querido lector, sólo espero que disfrutes cada palabra de esta historia y sientas la vida de estos personajes a través de sus pensamientos; te rías, te sonrojes -y también llores cuando creas conveniente- con sus diálogos y su manera de expresarse; pero por sobre toda las cosas, entiendas que esta humilde cabecita mía sólo quiere hacer lo mejor que puede para entretenernos a todos y llevarnos a un mundo lejos… así sea por tan sólo un momento.

Así que millones de gracias por cada una de las palabras de aliento que se han tomado la molestia de escribirme en sus reviews cada vez que pueden pasar por estos lares. Nunca imaginé que siendo este mi primer proyecto en el FF podría causar tanta emoción. De verdad, me quito el sombrero ante todas y todos ustedes y espero que cada uno de los capítulos que seguiré subiendo, también sean capaces de llegar a sus corazones. Mil Gracias!.

Con todo el cariño, el respeto y el agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que pueden tomarse un rato para leer estas humildes líneas y después dejarme un review;

**PSerenity**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6: EMOCIONES REALES**_

Un Mes.

El Príncipe Heredero le había ordenado que la próxima Boda Real, el más importante evento social del Reino en décadas, el acontecimiento donde asistirían la _"crema y nata"_ de la alta sociedad de todo el mundo, se llevara a cabo en exactamente un mes.

El Joven Darien debía estar completamente loco o sufrir de algún problema mental desconocido, porque eso era algo totalmente imposible de hacer. Quizás Artemis se había quedado dormido en algún sofá del Palacio y estuviera en una pesadilla muy real.

Pero se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando.

Y Artemis no tuvo más que remedio que asentir.

Artemis, el temerario Consejero Real, el Viejo Protector de la Familia Real Chiba, tuvo que bajar la cabeza frente al Príncipe sin decir palabra y estar irremediablemente de acuerdo con su condición.

**Y ****además, traerás a la Señorita Serena Tsukino a partir de mañana a vivir conmigo en el Ala Oeste del Palacio hasta el día de la Boda** –agregó Darien-. **Prepararás para nosotros dos habitaciones retiradas de todo el bullicio normal del Palacio con todos los lujos y comodidades que necesitaremos para nuestra próxima vida de casados. Un dormitorio para la Señorita Serena y otro para mí. No quiero escuchar protestas de Los Mayores con respecto a este asunto. Se hará porque yo lo digo y punto. Le quedó claro Consejero Artemis?.**

Era mejor que Artemis empezara a hacer sus maletas y buscar asilo político en algún país africano muy retirado de toda civilización –quizás hasta el Polo Norte también fuera buena idea-, porque cuando informara a Los Mayores acerca de la decisión del Príncipe Heredero, La Emperatriz Luna, la Reina Diana y el mismo Rey Apolo lo iban a descuartizar vivo.

**Sí Príncipe** –aceptó resignado el hombre.

**Ahora v****aya a buscar a mi traviesa futura esposa donde quiera que se encuentre, llévela a su casa para que se tranquilicen sus padres e infórmele a su familia del acuerdo. Quiero todo listo y arreglado para mañana por la tarde. Ella deberá venir a vivir aquí luego de sus clases en la Universidad** –ordenó finalmente el Príncipe.

Al viejo Consejero, las cloacas de la ciudad nunca le habían parecido un lugar tan adorable para esconderse de la próxima _"Guerra Real"_. Ahora Artemis sí que estaba en problemas.

* * *

Jugar a dar órdenes extravagantes y dárselas de chico duro molesto con el Consejero Artemis, había sido la mejor idea para divertirse que se le hubiera ocurrido a Darien en mucho tiempo. _**"La cara de víctima a punto de ser sacrificado de Artemis fue de fotografía! Creo que hasta me habría ganado el Oscar al Mejor Actor!" **_-pensaba el Joven Príncipe con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras estaba recostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. _**"Casi siento pena por él… Casi!"**_ –se reía a carcajadas. _**"Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo!. Un poco de su propia medicina no le cae mal!"**_ –se decía.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, se compadecía un poco de la mala suerte que había tenido el hombre desde el momento que Darien entró en escena. Escuchar con atención que la Futura Princesa Heredera estaba perdida desde hace tres días y que Artemis no la había encontrado por ninguna parte, era la mejor forma de descargar su rabia e impotencia por lo que le hizo Lita.

Sí, Lita. Esa misma que había sido su novia y a la que le pidió matrimonio pero lo rechazó por su sueño de ser bailarina. La misma de la que se había ido a una competencia internacional muy importante en otro país hace un par de días. Y Darien se acababa de enterar de ello por una llamada telefónica de Seiya.

Eso le dio mucho que pensar al Príncipe desde el mismo momento que colgó la llamada del _"Bufón Real"._ Primero, había sido informado por otra persona de la noticia y no por ella misma, así que seguramente no quería que él lo supiera. Segundo, Lita muy probablemente no quería ser interrumpida: Darien la había llamado a su móvil tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta y cada vez escuchaba la contestadora. Y Tercero, se había marchado sin despedirse.

Las cosas entre Darien y Lita definitivamente habían cambiado.

Así que necesitaba descargar su frustración de alguna forma, y, Artemis le otorgó la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Con ese aprieto en el que había metido al Consejero, se había desahogado un poco. Más tarde, le pediría disculpas por su actitud y le diría que olvidara todo el asunto. _**"Pero eso lo haré más tarde… Por ahora que sufra un poco"**_ –pensaba Darien satisfecho de su travesura mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a dormirse.

* * *

**- Me parece una excelente idea! **–exclamó eufórico el Rey Apolo para la sorpresa de todos los presentes en el Salón de Reuniones del Palacio.

**- Yo también estoy de acuerdo **–agregó feliz la Emperatriz Luna-** Así aprovecharemos para que Serena se vaya adaptando a la vida en el Palacio.**

**- La verdad que a mi hijo se le ocurre**** cada cosa… **-decía la Reina Diana entre risas- **Pero me parece sensato. Serena será entrenada por Rei con respecto al Protocolo Real y mientras más rápido empiece mejor.**

**- Entonces todos están de acuerdo? **–preguntó muy asombrado el Consejero Artemis ante los comentarios de Los Mayores.

**- Sí** –dijeron todos al unísono.

**- Pero ****organizar la Boda Real en un mes?** –escrutó Artemis con delicadeza-** No les parece que es muy poco tiempo?.**

**- De hecho****, opino que es mejor de esa forma **–declaró la Emperatriz seriamente-. **Las Bodas de nuestra Familia Real tradicionalmente han sido un acontecimiento muy privado al que sólo asisten celebridades. Por qué no cambiamos las cosas por primera vez?.**

**- A qué te refieres madre?** –preguntó el Rey con curiosidad.

**- En vez de enviar invitaciones por todo el mundo a los otros países****, podemos hacer la Boda Real de manera pública.** –respondió la mujer.

**- Se refiere a…? **–intentó preguntar la Reina.

**- Sí Reina Diana **–afirmó Luna evitando que la Reina terminara la pregunta- **Anunciaremos en todos los medios de comunicación posibles que todo aquel que quiera entrar a la Boda Real, podrá hacerlo.**

**- Emperatriz!** –exclamó Artemis atónito sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

**- Emperatriz Luna, si me permite decirlo, es un movimiento muy arriesgado.**** Sobre todo para planificarlo en un mes** –calificaba Apolo inseguro- **Pero eso justamente rompería muchos paradigmas que tiene toda la población sobre la Familia Real** –dijo el Rey mientras analizaba las consecuencias.

**- Si hablas de arriesgado en cuanto a ****nuestra seguridad, tenemos al mejor hombre de todo el Reino para encargarse de ella **–replicó la Reina mientras señalaba a Artemis.

**- Y a La Recepción también?****. Dejaremos entrar a todo el mundo al Palacio? **–preguntó el Consejero Real asustado.

**- Por supuesto que diremos que el evento será público en la Iglesia solamente **–acotó la Emperatriz-. **La Recepción se realizará únicamente con las personas más allegadas a la Familia Real** –aseguró-. **Consejero Artemis, Reina Diana y Rey Apolo, la verdad siento que es lo mejor que podemos hacer para demostrarle a las personas del Reino que la Familia Real Chiba quiere evolucionar poco a poco en sus costumbres y no sólo ser los típicos Reyes que todo el mundo tiene. Al fin y al cabo, por primera vez la Familia Real permite que los contrayentes sean justamente el Príncipe Heredero con una chica común y corriente** –declaró muy segura la Emperatriz-. **Una chica de muy buen corazón que proviene de una familia muy humilde y que el Príncipe conoció en su Universidad **–agregó finalmente enfatizando sus últimas palabras.

Ante las palabras de la Emperatriz nadie hizo ningún comentario, sólo El Rey y La Reina voltearon sus rostros y se miraron fijamente a los ojos el uno con el otro. Ambos sabían que La Emperatriz tenía razón. Esa era la historia que debían contarle al mundo para mantener el secreto de La Promesa de la Rosa.

**- Entonce****s está decidido **–dijo muy serio el Rey Apolo levantándose de su Trono-. **La Familia Real Chiba tendrá una "Boda Pública Real" en exactamente un mes.**

Mientras el rostro complacido de la Emperatriz reflejaba una felicidad plena por las palabras de su hijo, el Consejero Artemis estaba intranquilo y preocupado. La Reina Diana sabía que habían tomado un camino un poco incierto por la forma que reaccionaría la opinión pública; sin embargo, decidió arriesgarse apoyando la opción. Ya no había nada ni nadie que sacara a Los Mayores de esa idea. Por lo tanto, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el monarca.

* * *

**- Pensé que vendr****ía Artemis a buscarme** –comentó Serena un poco avergonzada y tímida al observar que Rei, una de las Guardianas del Palacio, bajaba de una limosina negra y se colocaba frente a ella.

**- El Consejero Real Artemis tuvo que atender unos asuntos de último minuto con Los Mayores****, así que me ordenó venir a su encuentro en su lugar **–respondió muy seria Rei.- **Se acuerda de mí Señorita Tsukino?** –le preguntó.

**- Sí, te conoc****í en mi última visita a Palacio **–respondió una autómata Serena- **Me llevarás a casa?.**

**- Eso es correcto** –afirmó la Guardiana-. **El Señor Kenji ya fue informado de su estatus actual y de que la trasladaremos inmediatamente para allá.**

**- Y Darien?** –preguntó con voz muy tímida la chica.

**- Qué pasa con El Príncipe Heredero? **–interrogó extrañada Rei.

**- Sabe lo que pasó?** –indagó muy inentendible.

**- Primero, ****honestamente no sé a que se refiere Señorita Tsukino **–le contestó-. **El Consejero Artemis sólo me pidió que llamara a su padre para informarle que estaba bien y la llevara de vuelta a la casa Tsukino** –agregó-. **Segundo, aunque esté hablando con un subordinado, usted debe hablar de forma clara y mirándole al rostro todo el tiempo para que pueda ser entendida. Son las mínimas normas de cortesía** –enfatizó la Guardiana-. **Y tercero, le sugiero que entre en la limosina lo más pronto posible para que evite llamar más la atención de las personas que pasan por los alrededores.**

**- Tiene razón, lo siento mucho **–se disculpó rápidamente Serena mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta del automóvil, aunque con lo veloz que la Guardiana había hablado, por un momento la chica se sintió como si estuviera en la Clase Planetaria con la profesora egocéntrica de Literatura.

**- Por último, no se disculpe con el Personal del Palacio **–acotó Rei-. **Usted es la Futura Princesa Heredera del Reino. Recuerde eso.**

Serena no supo como contestar eso. Así que decidió mantenerse callada y entró tranquilamente al vehículo. _**"La Abuela me decía que a veces calladita me veía más bonita… Supongo que esta es una de esas ocasiones"**_ –pensó perturbada mientras iba camino a su casa.

* * *

**- Así que ****seré El Padrino del Matrimonio Real **–decía un ilusionado Seiya desde la pantalla de videoconferencia donde se reflejaba la imagen de sus amigos.

**- Sí, ****al igual que todos Los Shitennous **–aceptaba Darien con una sonrisa sincera por la actitud de su amigo.

**- Déjame**** vivir la ilusión que soy único y especial Darien! **–le reclamaba Seiya.

**- Yo organizaré la Gran Despedida de Soltero**** de nuestro Principito! **–exclamaba Yaten muy alegre desde otro punto de la pantalla.

**- Yo quiero ****encargarme de Los Anillos Reales!** –gritaba Malachite emocionado.

**- Chicos! No me quiten toda la diversión! Yo quiero hacer algo**** importante! **–chillaba el Bufón Real ante los comentarios adelantados de sus amigos.

**- S****eiya, serás el hazmerreir de toda la Boda, no te parece eso suficientemente importante? **–le ironizó Diamante repentinamente y todo el grupo estalló en carcajadas excepto el aludido.

**- Eres un pesado amargado y lo sabes! **–le replicó Seiya dolido- **Darien yo quiero participar!** –le suplicaba como niño pequeño al Príncipe.

**- Hablando en serio**** Seiya, a ti se te da bien ciertas cosas que estoy seguro jamás de los jamases ni Yaten ni Malachite ni el mismo Diamante harían, y eso es decir bastante, así que creo podemos pensar en algo muy importante para ti… **-asintió Darien un poco pensativo- **Pero debo consultarlo con Los Mayores primero antes de confirmarte tu participación.**

**- Bueno, ****por lo visto nosotros tres tenemos algo que organizar** –comentó Yaten- **Pero aún falta Diamante…**

**- Yo organizaré la Recepci****ón de los Novios** –declaró Diamante antes que Yaten terminara de hablar.

**- Eso tradicionalmente lo hacen ****Los Mayores "Diamond"** –refutó el Principe extrañado por la declaración de su amigo.

**- Y no dejarán de hacerl****o Darien **–aclaró el joven- **Sólo que la recepción que yo organizaré, será diferente.**

**- En qué sentido Diamante?** –preguntó Malachite.

**- Estoy absolutamente seguro que Los Monarcas har****án todo tipo de costumbres protocolares tradicionales y aburridas de la Familia Real. Aunque Darien y su chica se casen por un arreglo familiar, necesitarán relajarse después de todos los discursos que soportarán en el día. Así que después de los Actos de Protocolo en la Recepción, celebraremos los más jóvenes en mi villa privada.**

**- A veces eres más listo de lo que aparentas Diamante** –puntualizó Yaten con una sonrisa.

**- Excelente Shitennous** –dijo Darien muy contento por todo lo que estaban planeando sus amigos para su boda-. **Gracias por todo lo que han pensado hasta ahora. Sé que no me defraudarán Padrinos** –se rió- **Por ahora me debo retirar de esta reunión. Tengo algo importante que hacer** –y antes que empezara a escuchar los reclamos de Seiya, el Príncipe decidió apagar la pantalla y retirarse de la conversación.

- "_**Ha pasado suficiente tiempo de tu castigo Artemis, así que será mejor que vaya a arreglar el desastre que debes tener encima"**_ –pensaba el Joven Darien con una sonrisa, mientras miraba el reloj antiguo enmarcado en su pared y comenzaba a caminar con paso firme hacia la puerta; su objetivo: localizar al Consejero Artemis en donde quiera que se encontrara.

* * *

Kenji e Ikuko no podían dejar de abrazar a su hija desde el momento que había llegado a la casa escoltada por una de las Guardianas Reales. Tampoco podían creer que Serena fuese capaz de escaparse durante tanto tiempo. Cuando le preguntaron donde había dormido en las noches, sólo se limitó a decirles que ella tenía un _"ángel protector"_. Aunque no estuvieron contentos con esa respuesta, la aceptaron. Lo importante era que ella estaba de vuelta en su casa.

La mujer que había llegado con Serena ya se había marchado. Pero cuando Shingo salió a abrir la puerta luego de la reunión familiar, la intuición femenina de Ikuko se disparó. En su interior estaba segura que no serían noticias alentadoras o quizás hasta reprimendas de la Familia Real por la repentina desaparición de Serena.

**- Buenas noches**** Señor… **-saludaba cortésmente el hermano de Serena al hombre que estaba frente a él.

**- Buenas noches Señorito Shingo** –respondió Artemis al saludo-. **Mi nombre es Artemis. Soy el Consejero Real de la Familia Chiba. Sus padres se encuentran en casa?.**

**- Aquí estamos Artemis****!** –le gritó Kenji desde la sala-. **Pase!.**

Shingo se retiró de la puerta para permitir que el nuevo invitado pudiera entrar. Sin embargo, el hermano menor de Serena, aún lo veía con desconfianza mientras el señor caminaba en dirección a la sala.

**- Buenas noches Señorita Serena** –saludó el hombre apenas la observó sentada en el sofá en medio de sus padres-. **Me alegra saber que llegó sana y salva.**

**- Gracias a usted Señor Artemis…** -agradeció tímidamente Serena.

**- En nombre de todos nosotros**–la interrumpió Kenji-**, le agradecemos profundamente haber logrado que ella regresara de una pieza a su hogar. Siento mucho las miles de llamadas telefónicas, las amenazas y los gritos que le hicimos mi esposa y yo** –se excusó humildemente tomando la mano de Ikuko en gesto de apoyo-. **Pero éramos unos padres desesperados y muy preocupados por el bienestar de su hija perdida.**

**- Entiendo perfectamente Kenji **–aceptó Artemis- **No se preocupe por eso. Vine a ver que la Futura Princesa Heredera se encontrara en perfectas condiciones y a hablar con ustedes de otro asunto.**

**- Hay algún problema****?** –preguntó preocupada Ikuko.

**- Ninguno** –respondió amablemente el hombre-. **Pero si me lo permiten, les agradecería discutir esto en privado.**

Serena y Shingo entendieron inmediatamente la indirecta. No hubo necesidad de aclarar más. El viejo Consejero poseía la gran habilidad de mandar a todo el mundo a freír espárragos sin ofender a nadie. Así que, sin replicar, los dos hermanos se levantaron de sus puestos en la sala y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Serena estaba agotada. Se había escapado de su casa y vivió durante tres días en el lujoso apartamento de un extraño que ni siquiera conocía y que además, la rescató en la carretera bajo una lluvia infernal. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Su vida cambió de la noche a la mañana y en el fondo sabía que todos los cambios acababan de comenzar. Quería conversar con Mina y Amy lo antes posible. Ellas eran sus mejores amigas y sentía que si ellas no estaban de acuerdo en su Matrimonio con el Príncipe Heredero, ella se sentiría totalmente vacía.

Y su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

Al ver la pantalla que indicaba la persona que llamaba, su corazón dio un vuelco. Todo el agotamiento acumulado desapareció de inmediato. Era Mina. Así que decidió aceptar la llamada.

**- Sere, no tengo excusa. Soy una ****egoísta fanática ridícula que se comportó como una tonta abandonando a su amiga en el momento que más me necesitaba** –recitó tan rápido Mina que Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender sus palabras.

**- Yo también estoy aquí** –afirmó del otro lado de la línea Amy- **Y estoy rezando en todos los idiomas posibles para que nos perdones por nuestra falta de lealtad contigo. Somos las peores.**

**- No Amy, son las mejores amigas que cualquiera pudiera desear** –la interrumpió Serena con una sonrisa- **Es parte de su naturaleza comportarse como unas brujas de vez en cuando, pero justamente por eso las quiero tanto. Por supuesto que las perdono!.**

**- Gracias Sere!** –gritaron ambas chicas eufóricas.

**- Necesito hablar con ustedes chicas. Es importante. Me hacen falta.**

**- Te parece bien que te vayamos a buscar ****ahorita para comer algo? **–preguntó su rubia amiga.

**- No ****Mina, hoy no** –respondió Serena- **Afuera en mi sala hay una reunión importante. Nos veremos mañana en la Universidad, de acuerdo?.**

**- Vale** –agregó Amy- **Que descanses Serena.**

**- Gracias amiga, ustedes también**–culminó satisfecha.

* * *

Desde el mismo instante que Lita aterrizó en suelo español, se sintió abandonada. No tenía ninguno de sus amigos junto a ella. Por lo general, por lo menos uno de los Shitennous la acompañaba a sus competencias. Esta vez fue diferente porque ella así lo quiso, del grupo de los Shitennous, sólo Diamante conocía que ella viajaría. Luego, estaría segura que él mismo se encargaría de divulgar la noticia entre ellos. Por eso, decidió alzar la cabeza, y, comenzaría a caminar con orgullo desde ahora en adelante. _**"Es la oportunidad de tu vida Lita. No lo eches a perder ahora"**_ –pensaba a cada momento. _**"Debes concentrarte en únicamente practicar hasta que tus pies sangren para ganar esta competencia. Nada más importa ahora"**_ –se decía con firmeza para poder creer sus palabras.

Al caer la noche, llamó a Diamante para informarle que había llegado bien al apartamento que sería su vivienda por el próximo mes en ese país extranjero. Le dijo a su amigo que había visto a _"la competencia"_ bailar unas horas antes –en otras palabras sus rivales- y que se enorgullecía de pensar que ganar el torneo sería pan comido.

Pero aunque ella no se lo admitió a su mejor amigo, lo extrañaba mucho. Odiaba pasar por aquello sin él. Extrañaba sus palabras de aliento. Cada momento pensaba en él. En su voz. En sus abrazos. En su rostro. Lo echaba mucho de menos.

A él.

Sólo a él.

Al Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba.

* * *

El exilio la había endurecido. Estaba segura de ello. Y sin embargo, no le importaba. Eso colaboró con todo lo que tenía planeado hacer. Ya no era una mujer que podía ser manipulada, había madurado con los años. Ella era la única que podía mover las piezas lo suficientemente inteligente como para que el curso de las cosas –y de la Familia Real Chiba- fuera arreglado. En sus manos estaba el poder suficiente para devolverle a su hijo Andrew, al verdadero y único Príncipe Heredero al Trono, su posición en el Palacio.

Pero había un pequeño inconveniente en estos momentos que amenazaba su plan.

La próxima Boda Real.

Aún no conocía realmente los motivos por lo que llevaron a Los Monarcas del Reino planificar algo de esa magnitud a la edad de Darien. Suponía que algo más sucedía dentro de las paredes del Palacio. Algo oscuro que El Rey y La Reina no querían divulgarles a los ciudadanos. Algo que se podría arreglar con ese compromiso. De lo que sí estaba segura era que en esa pareja de jóvenes no había amor de por medio, era un compromiso arreglado producto de la palabra del Emperador Helios y su viejo amigo. _**"La Promesa de la Rosa"**_ –pensaba la madre de Andrew.

Molly era una mujer de gran y exuberante belleza. Gracias a que su familia era muy acaudalada económicamente, logró entrar en los más íntimos círculos de la alta sociedad germana. Su padre fue un hombre de negocios muy reconocido y, por lo tanto, su madre, era una dama muy respetada en la sociedad. Las amistades de Molly siempre fueron jovencitas educadas en los mejores colegios privados del extranjero. Niñas con la mejor posición social del momento, y, en consecuencia, asistían a los mejores bailes y los más importantes eventos. Así fue como lo conoció. Mientras todas las chicas mostraban sus aptitudes escolares –y el título de la familia de donde provenían-, fue su encanto y hermosura lo que sedujo al entonces Príncipe Heredero, Rubeus Chiba.

Y finalmente se casó con él.

Y también lo traicionó.

**- Madre, en qué piensas?** –preguntó Andrew desde una esquina de la habitación, sacando a Molly de sus recuerdos.

**- En que soy una madre orgullosa y muy afortunada de tenerte** –respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

**- Entonces te dejo para que sigas pensando en ello** –se reía el joven mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio.

**- Hijo, ven aquí****. Siéntate un rato conmigo y dame un abrazo** –le ordenó con voz sutil mientras le señalaba un puesto junto a ella encima de su cama.

**- Molly, crees que él la hará feliz?** –preguntó Andrew cabizbajo acurrucado entre los brazos de su madre.

**- De quién hablas Andrew?**–interrogó extrañada.

**- De Serena Tsukino mamá… **-aclaró el joven- **Crees que mi primo Darien la hará feliz?** –preguntó nuevamente.

**- No lo sé hijo. La verdad aún no entiendo las razones para que aceptara La Promesa de**** la Rosa.**

**- Cuando vivíamos en el Palacio, l****a Abuela siempre me decía que la chica que se casara con cualquiera de los dos Príncipes sería enormemente feliz… **-relató el chico- **Pero cuando Darien no estaba cerca, me susurraba al oído que la jovencita que sería mi esposa era realmente una belleza… Y hoy por hoy, le doy toda la razón.**

**- Habl****as como si la conocieras Andrew.**

**- La conocí de golpe en la Universidad madre **–le confesó el muchacho entre risas- **Es una chica muy hermosa. **

Molly despidió a su hijo con un beso en la frente y comenzó a pensar en las nuevas variantes de su plan. _**"Si a Andrew le parece bonita esta muchachita plebeya, quizás esta Boda Real no sea tan desfavorable después de todo…"**_.

* * *

**- Cuándo regresó?** –preguntó muy seria la Reina Diana al ver las fotos.

**- Hace unos días Su Majestad** –contestó el Consejero Real Artemis.

**- Y apenas hoy me informa de ello?** –gritó molesta arrojando las imágenes en la mesa.

**- Lamento mucho la tardanza en el reporte Su Alteza, pero no quería levantar sospechas sobre su sobrino Andrew, debido a que ahora viene con ****mucha más frecuencia al Palacio a visitar a la Emperatriz** –le recordó el hombre.

**- Quiero total y absoluta discreción sobre este punto Artemis****. Sólo a mí me reportará cualquier movimiento** –le ordenó la mujer- **Ni una palabra al Rey Apolo de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella** –enfatizó entre dientes.

**- Tiene mi palabra de honor Su Majestad** –respondió honestamente Artemis.

**- Necesito saber con quién se encuentra, dónde vive, lo que hace, lo que come… **-le decía ofuscada la Reina enumerando las cosas con su mano- **TODO!.**

**- Sí Su Majestad. No se preocupe** –aceptó muy firme el hombre.

* * *

**- Que yo debo hacer qué?** –le preguntó atónita Serena a sus padres.

**- Casarte con El Príncipe Heredero en un mes** –le reafirmó Kenji a su hija muy tranquilo.

**- Eso no Papá** –negó rápidamente la chica con su cabeza- **Mi Boda lamentablemente es inevitable aunque aún no entiendo el apuro. Yo hablo de lo otro.**

**- Debes irte a vivir al Palacio a partir de mañana por la tarde **-susurró Ikuko.

**- Órdenes de Los Monarcas **–terminó de decir el padre de Serena sosteniendo al mismo tiempo la mano de su esposa al observarla temblar tímidamente.

**- Y se**** supone que yo debo obedecerla? **–preguntó Serena en tono rebelde mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hundía su cuerpo en el sillón donde se encontraba sentada.

**- Por supuesto!** –exclamó repentinamente Ikuko sorprendida por la respuesta de su hija.

**- Mamá yo no**** quiero… **-susurraba la joven.

**- Lo harás Serena **–le dijo Kenji muy serio-. **Ya dimos nuestra palabra de que así sería. Además es lo mejor para todos** –aseguró-. **Así te irás adaptando a la vida en el Palacio y tendrás tiempo para conocer un poco más a tu futuro esposo **–finalizó el hombre enfatizando con fuerza las últimas dos palabras.

**- Está bien Papá** –aceptó acongojada la chica-. **Pero prométanme que me irán a visitar.** –le suplicó con una mirada asustadiza a sus padres.

**- Claro mi pequeña** –cercioró Ikuko levantándose y abrazando con fuerza a Serena.

* * *

**- Hasta que al fin lo encuentro Artemis!** –exclamó el Príncipe en uno de los pasillos del Palacio encontrándose de frente con el Consejero Real.

**- Me buscaba Su Alteza?** –preguntó extrañado el hombre.

**- Hace dos horas que ****lo estoy llamando al celular y no me atiende! **–exclamó nuevamente exasperado el joven.

**- Lo lament****o Señor, pero estaba atendiendo… **-se excusó.

**- Olvídelo ya Artemis **-interrumpió de inmediato el Príncipe las excusas del Consejero- **Dígame, que pasó con Serena?.**

**- La Señorita Serena Tsukino se encuentra sana y salva en su hogar, Su Alteza.**

**- Excelente** –declaró Darien más tranquilo-. **Quería reunirme con usted para conversar sobre la condición que le ordené la última vez que nos vimos **–dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

**- Ya todo se encuentra en marcha Su Alteza. Su petición ****se llevará a cabo sin problemas **–garantizó Artemis con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro.

**- Cómo?** –inquirió El Príncipe Heredero totalmente pálido e incapaz de decir cualquier otra palabra.

**- Le comuniqué su propuesta a Los Monarcas y estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo con su idea**** de traer a la Señorita Serena el día de mañana al Palacio y realizar la Boda Real en un mes. Estaban muy contentos con la noticia, se lo aseguro** –le agregó entre risas-. **Debido a eso, ya hablé con los decoradores del Palacio Real para que organizaran las dos habitaciones que me pidió para mañana por la tarde y establecieran la comitiva sobre el personal que estará a cargo de preparar la Boda Real. Y no le atendía el teléfono porque estaba en casa de los Tsukino hablando con los padres de Serena sobre los pormenores de su mudanza.**

Las palabras del Consejero Real Artemis salieron tan rápidas de su boca que el Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarlas. Y conforme iba entendiendo mejor el informe expuesto por el hombre sobre la situación, iba aumentando la palidez en el rosto del joven.

**- Se encuentra bien Su Alteza?** –preguntó preocupado Artemis al verlo tan pálido.

**- Ha dicho que Los Monarcas… ****Estuvieron de acuerdo con todo? **–inquirió Darien pausadamente.

**- Sí Su Alteza** –afirmó el hombre.

**- Y ya… ****Les informó a los Tsukino? **–interrogó nuevamente el Príncipe espetando las palabras sintiendo como le comenzaba un estrepitoso y fuerte dolor de cabeza.

**- Sí Su Alteza… **-repetía Artemis-. **Pero qué tiene?** –indagaba visiblemente preocupado por el estado de salud del Príncipe-. **Necesita que llame al médico del Palacio?.**

**- No… Estoy… bien… **-vacilaba el Príncipe Heredero un poco mareado, mientras las piernas le tambaleaban y buscaba apoyo en una de las fuertes paredes del pasillo.

**- Guardianas!. L****lamen al Médico del Palacio!. Es una emergencia!.** –gritaba Artemis desesperado y observó con horror que el Príncipe se desplomaba irremediablemente contra el duro suelo desmayado- **DE INMEDIATO!** –gritaba tratando de levantar el fornido cuerpo de Darien.

* * *

**- Sólo fue un fuerte ataque de pánico** –declaraba el Médico de la Familia Real a Los Monarcas en la habitación del Príncipe.

**- Es muy raro que el Príncipe Heredero no haya podido controlar el ataque **–comentó extrañado el Rey Apolo.

**- Estaba hablando con él de algo que lo pudiese p****erturbar de esa manera Artemis?** –le interrogó la Reina Diana al hombre que estaba a los pies de la cama.

**- No creo Su Majestad** –respondía automáticamente el Consejero- **Le informaba sobre los avances que había realizado con respecto a la Boda Real y la mudanza de la Señorita Tsukino.**

**- Entonces no entiendo qué le pudo ocurrir **–comentó La Emperatriz Luna-. **Fue su idea todo esto. Debería estar alegre de que su propuesta fuese aprobada**.

**- Deje****mos solo al Príncipe Heredero para que descanse y se recupere **–decía el Médico dirigiéndose a Los Monarcas-. **La medicina que le di es un poco fuerte y lo más seguro que lo mantenga dormido hasta mañana.**

**- Si no les molesta Sus Majestades, me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte** –dijo Artemis repentinamente acongojado a los pies de la cama del Príncipe.

**- Artemis, no tiene por qué hacerlo. No es su culpa lo que pasó **–aseguró La Emperatriz acercándosele-. **Ya escuchó lo que dijo el doctor. El Príncipe seguramente dormirá toda la noche.**

**- Lo sé Emperatriz** –confirmó El Consejero Real sin retirar la mirada del Príncipe-. **Pero mi responsabilidad es velar por el bienestar de toda la Familia Real. Si ustedes me dan su permiso, me sentiría más tranquilo observar que el Príncipe ha despertado.**

**- Sólo ****avíseme apenas Darien despierte por favor** –le comentó el Rey Apolo haciéndole una seña a La Emperatriz y a la Reina Diana para que salieran-.** Y Artemis…** -hizo una pausa- **Le agradezco lo que hace por Darien. Sé que no lo hace sólo porque es el Príncipe Heredero.**

* * *

Los entrenamientos eran cada vez más duros. Intensos y largos. Sólo tenía unos días en ese hispano país y ya sentía la presión constante que representaba la competencia. Sabía que como profesional tenía mucha mejor técnica que otras chicas, así que entrenaba para fortalecerse. Tanto su cuerpo como su mente. Y aparentemente su querida profesora quería asegurar el primer lugar convirtiéndose en una imitación obtusa, barata y cruel de un Coronel de Alto Rango del Ejército. No parecía entender que Lita estaba agotada desde hacía varias horas atrás y que necesitaba un descanso urgente. Sin embargo, por más cansancio que tuviera, la bailarina tampoco quería parar. No quería darle tiempo a los recuerdos que amenazaban con aparecer cada vez que estaba en su habitación sola. Recuerdos asociados a momentos felices con su Príncipe. Por el bien de los dos necesitaba olvidarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Serena se encontraba alistándose para ir a la Universidad, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a sus mejores amigas sentadas en la sala de su casa esperándola junto a Haruka y Michiru tomando una taza de café hirviendo mientras reían con total naturalidad.

**- Qué hacen aquí?** –les preguntó con una sonrisa muy contenta de verlas.

**- Vinimos a buscarte** –respondió Haruka dando un último sorbo a su bebida.

**- Teníamos tiempo que no nos veíamos… **-comenzó a decir Amy apenada.

**- Así ****que decidimos venir a recogerte **–finalizó una sonriente Mina.

**- También tenemos que decidir ciertas cosas urgentes ****e importantes contigo Serena **–puntualizó Michiru adoptando una expresión totalmente seria.

**- Qué pasa Mich? **–le preguntó pasmada Serena mientras la miraba preocupada por el cambio de humor tan repentino que había reflejado su amiga- **Ha pasado algo malo?. Qué es eso tan importante que tienen que decirme?.**

**- Primero los colores!** –exclamó Mina risueña.

**- Segundo el modelo!** –continuó Amy.

**- No se olviden de las flores chicas… **-agregó cansado Haruka.

**- Los zapatos y las joyas también son muy importantes Haruka! **–puntualizó Michiru.

**- Se puede saber de que me están hablando? **–interrogó curiosa Serena a sus amigas.

**- El atuendo del cortejo en tu Boda Serena!** –exclamaron entre risas todas las muchachas al mismo tiempo haciendo que una sorprendida Serena diera un paso atrás un poco asustada.

**- Desde que se enteraron de la Boda Real, este trío no ha dejado de parlotear sobre colores, estilos, decoración, eventos, modelos y pare de contar **–comentó Haruka tranquilamente y visiblemente agotado por todas las conversaciones de ese estilo que ha debido de soportar hasta el momento-. **Si no las escuchas pronto, juro que me vuelvo El Grinch y acabo con la Navidad.**

**- Tenemos que vernos bellas el día más importante de tu vida! **–dijo Mina levantándose del sillón y acercándose a su rubia amiga, la abrazó repentinamente.

**- Mina…** -comenzó a articular Serena en un susurro, aferrándose con fuerza a sus brazos.

**- Seremos las mejores ****Madrinas que cualquier novia pueda tener!** –exclamó Amy e imitando el gesto de Mina, se acercó para rodear a sus dos amigas con sus brazos.

**- Y puedes apostar lo que quieras a que haré que tu próxima fiesta sea todo un acontecimiento fenomenal!** –afirmó Michiru caminando hacia el pequeño trío de amigas sentimentales que tenía.

**- Mi próxima fiesta? **–preguntó Serena atónita.

**- Al Principito**** de pacotilla con el que te vas a casar no le va a caer nada bien esa noticia, pero igual Michiru insiste que deben hacerla por todo lo alto y con todo lo que conlleva… **–comentó Haruka con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios y finalmente posaba su mirada en el rostro de _"Su Sirena"_ - **Y yo la apoyo totalmente.**

**- Tu próxima fiesta es tu Despedida de Soltera, Serena** –aseguró Michiru con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba recostada en su amplia cama con las manos temblorosas que intentaban sostener con fuerza el periódico: El titular de aquel medio de comunicación semanal extranjero escribía en letras resaltantes la noticia de la próxima Boda Real germana. _**"Y para más colmo una foto a gran escala de los protagonistas…"**_ –ironizaba Lita en sus pensamientos con lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. **"Pues se acabó!"** –exclamó furiosa, y, sin detenerse a pensar más de la cuenta, rompió el papel haciéndolo añicos. **"Olvídate de él Lita Kino!"** –se decía-. **"No me importa lo que haga el Príncipe!".**

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban poco a poco por los grandes ventanales de la inmensa habitación. Necesitaba despejar su mente un poco y se acercó a observar el amanecer desde allí. Ver al Príncipe Heredero durmiendo plácidamente en su cama durante toda la noche hacía sentir a Artemis muchas cosas: un poco miserable, preocupado y cansado… todo al mismo tiempo. Había pasado la noche en vela cuidándolo. Y es que recordar como había presenciado el ataque de pánico del Príncipe Heredero el día anterior no ayudaba para nada a sus nervios. La intranquilidad de sentirse culpable del estado en que había caído el Joven Darien sólo incrementaba su preocupación.

**- Fue una broma Artemis** –escuchó susurrar al Príncipe Heredero aún con los ojos cerrados y recostado en su cama.

**- Buenos días Su Alteza** –le dijo el Consejero Real acompañado de una reverencia, haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior y acercándose al Príncipe.

**- Buenos días Artemis **–correspondió Darien cortésmente-. **Le he dicho que fue una broma.**

**- A qué se refiere Su Alteza?** –preguntó el hombre paralizado.

**- A la condición **–respondió entre dientes el Joven mientras se sentaba poco a poco en el borde de la cama-. **Estaba molesto por algo y necesitaba desquitarme con alguien jugando al papel de Príncipe… usted fue la primera persona que me encontré** –explicó con cansancio.

**- Entonces…** -articulaba el Consejero pausadamente.

**- Pensaba buscarlo después de que se enfrentara a Los Mayores para decirle que se olvidara del asunto, sólo que no conté con que ellos lo aprobar****ían y usted haría su trabajo con la efectividad de siempre** –le interrumpió Darien levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndole una sonrisa irónica al Consejero.

**- Lo siento Príncipe… No pensaba…**-tartamudeaba el hombre horrorizado.

**- Usted no está aquí para pensar Artemis, sino para obedecer órdenes **–le comentó complacido el Príncipe-. **Sólo hizo su trabajo cumpliendo las órdenes que le dije, así que no se preocupe. La culpa de este desastre es mía.**

**- Príncipe Darien…** -susurró asombrado Artemis.

**- Le agradezco ****mucho que me haya cuidado anoche pero quisiera darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, así que si no le importa, podría retirarse?.**

**- Sí Su Alteza** –afirmó el Consejero Real caminando velozmente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

**- Artemis, antes que se retire, tengo dos preguntas y una petición que hacerle.**

**- Dígame lo que quiera Su Alteza** –deteniéndose abruptamente en la entrada.

**- Ayer me dijo que ya había hablado con los Tsukino sobre la mudanza de Serena para el**** Palacio, cómo se lo tomó ella?** –inquirió con tranquilidad Darien.

**- Sólo hablé con los padres de la joven Tsukino, Príncipe Darien. Y aunque al principio estaban extrañados con la ****propuesta, cuando les comenté que Los Mayores estaban todos de acuerdo, la aceptaron sin problemas. El Señor Kenji me aseguró que hablaría con ella posteriormente **–le informó firmemente Artemis.

**- Necesito saber si ella está de acuerdo con ****venir a vivir para el Palacio antes de la boda. No quiero obligarla y que me odie por separarla de su familia tan repentinamente **–aseguró aquejumbrado Darien.

**- Entiendo… Quiere que hable con ella Joven Darien? **–le preguntó.

**- Ella será mi esposa Artemis, así que yo hablaré con ella **–le respondió con pesadez el Príncipe- **Por favor avíseme apenas la recoja el chofer del Palacio hoy en la tarde en la Universidad.**

**- Sí Su Alteza.**** Cuál era la otra pregunta? **–demandó de pronto.

**- Quiero que sea totalmente franco con respecto a esto.**

**- Siempre lo ****he sido con usted y siempre lo seré Su Alteza **–le interrumpió Artemis.

**- Qué sabe de Andrew y de Molly? **–preguntó el Príncipe sin rodeos.

**- Lamentablemente esa información es confidencial y no puedo reportarle nada a nadie de eso, Su Alteza** –respondió cabizbajo el hombre- **A qué viene la pregunta?.**

**- Sé que andan por ahí Artemis, sólo tenía curiosidad porque no he visto a ninguno de ellos.**

**- No puedo…**

**- No se preocupe Artemis, está bien **–aclaró el Joven-. **Supongo debe tener órdenes de no informarme nada.**

**- Y la ****petición cuál era Joven Darien?. **–preguntó el hombre tratando de cambiar el tema y no tener que contestar la afirmación del Príncipe.

**- Por favor hágale llegar este sobre a mi madre y dígale que me devuelva su firma y sello real con la respu****esta** –le pidió mientras le entregaba en sus manos un pequeño sobre cerrado.

**- Como guste Su Alteza. Va a ir a la Universidad hoy?.**

**- No, me quedaré en el Palacio **–negó Darien rotundamente sin dar mayor explicación.

**- Entonces, me retiro. Que descanse Su Alteza **–el hombre hizo la respectiva reverencia y salió resuelto de la habitación.

**- Eso es lo menos que pienso hacer Artemis** –dijo Darien con una sonrisa luego que el hombre cerrara la puerta de su cuarto y se encontrara fuera de él.

* * *

La llegada a la Universidad no fue tan traumática como había imaginado, de hecho no había visto por ninguna parte las manifestaciones en su contra que se imaginó encontraría al poner un pie en el Campus. Aunque estaba segura que la cantidad de guardaespaldas asignados para su protección por el Consejero Real Artemis habría contribuido a ello: nadie en su sano juicio se le acercaría a hacerle daño con semejantes _"gorilas"_ rodeándola a cada paso que daba.

Apenas había intentado abrir la puerta de su casa para salir con sus amigas rumbo a la Universidad, se había encontrado cara a cara con La Guardiana Real Rei Hino. Ella le había explicado que dado los últimos acontecimientos –Rei no le había especificado a qué exactamente se refería, pero Serena estaba totalmente segura que se trataba de su escapada de la casa-, y las protestas que habían realizado frente al hogar de sus padres en los últimos días, lo mejor era protegerla lo mayor posible mientras la población asimilaba la idea de una nueva integrante en la Familia Real. Quién se atrevería a decirle un _"no"_ por respuesta a Rei con semejantes argumentos?. Ni siquiera sus padres cuando la vieron llegar y puso en claro muy tranquilamente el motivo de su visita. Por eso ahora caminaba por los largos pasillos universitarios junto a unas muy calladas Mina y Amy, siguiendo muy de cerca a Rei y rodeada por todos los costados por cuatro grandes y muy fornidos hombres vestidos de negro con lentes oscuros.

**- Rei** -la llamaba Serena en susurros a sus espaldas.

**- Dígame Señorita Tsukino** –contestó la aludida mientras disminuía el paso y se colocaba frente a ella.

**- Entiendo que me quieran proteger… **-comenzó a excusarse la rubia mientras lanzaba una fugaz mirada a todos sus guardias- **Pero cuatro Guardaespaldas y una Guardiana Real no es como mucho?. El Príncipe siempre iba acompañado de dos o tres guardaespaldas solamente.**

**- Eso debe discutirlo con el Consejero Real Artemis, Señorita Tsukino** –le afirmó con una sincera sonrisa- **Yo sólo estoy cumpliendo órdenes. Por lo pronto, estaremos nosotros cinco a su disposición. Tengo entendido que luego de sus clases de la tarde irá al Palacio.**

**- Sí** –le interrumpió cabizbaja mientras retomaba nuevamente el camino.

**- Vas al Palacio hoy Serena?** –preguntó extrañada Mina- **Tienes alguna cena importante o algo así?.**

**- No ****chicas…** -negó la rubia con pesar- **Voy a vivir en el Palacio a partir de esta tarde.**

Mina y Amy se detuvieron en seco al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron simplemente paralizadas ahogando la respiración por la noticia. Serena se volteó al ver que las había dejado estupefactas un par de metros atrás.

**- Amigas no es para tanto!** –dijo Serena para intentar restarle importancia al asunto-. **Sabían que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo!. Dudo que el Príncipe Darien quisiera venir a vivir a mi casa luego que nos casáramos** –decía entre risas.

**- Y cuando te veremos otra vez?** –preguntaba con una voz muy suave Mina.

**- Mañana aquí en la Universidad **–respondió sonriente Serena-. **Tenemos clase con la amargada de Literatura. Se te olvidó?.**

**- Tienes razón** –agregó Amy un poco más relajada ante la respuesta de su amiga-. **Sólo que nos tomó por sorpresa la noticia **–le confesó.

**- No se preocupen chicas, no es como si me fuera a vivir a otro país!. Pero si nos damos prisa, podrem****os llegar a tiempo a clases hoy **–les aseguró con una sonrisa mientras miraba su reloj.

* * *

La había visto por la mañana cuando llegó a la Universidad acompañada de todo su séquito de protectores guardaespaldas reales. Y nuevamente en el almuerzo mientras comía con sus amigas. Pero no podía acercársele. No con Rei pisándole los talones y respirándole en la nuca a Serena como debía hacer una Guardiana Real. Sabía que esa chica más que nadie en el mundo daría su vida por la Familia Real Chiba. Pero si se acercaba a hablar con Serena estando Rei allí, su identidad se vería expuesta. Andrew no tenía miedo de los guardaespaldas que la rodeaban, pero Rei Hino era harina de otro costal. Tendría que esperar otra oportunidad para hablar con su ángel y estaba casi seguro que no sucedería el día de hoy. Así que resignado, luego de sus clases de la tarde, decidió a regresar a su apartamento sigilosamente.

* * *

Su vista no lo había engañado. _"Tener Ojos de Águila, Ser Rápida como Leopardo y Peligrosa como una Serpiente"_ era la frase que le habían enseñado al convertirse en una Guardiana Real. Su deber era proteger a los miembros de la Familia Real Chiba y eso estaba por encima de cualquier cosa. Sus instintos fueron entrenados durante muchísimo tiempo para alertarla de cualquier peligro. Por eso sabía exactamente quién era la persona que estaba tratando por todos los medios de hablar con la Futura Princesa Heredera desde su llegada a la Universidad en la mañana. Pero no se lo permitiría. No mientras ella estuviera encargada de la protección de la joven Tsukino. Rei Hino confiaba en muy pocas personas, y ciertamente, por muy Príncipe Heredero del Reino que haya sido en algún momento, Andrew Chiba no estaba entre ellas. _**"Sabia decisión la de irse lejos del alcance de la Futura Princesa Heredera por ahora" **_–pensó orgullosa Rei- _**"Sé que volverá, pero mientras yo esté a cargo, no podrá ni respirar cerca de ella"**_.

* * *

Al finalizar sus clases, Serena se despidió de sus amigas muy tranquilamente, pero en su interior, comenzó finalmente a sentirse muy inquieta. Mientras abordaba la limosina que la llevaría a su nueva vida en el Palacio Real de Neuschwanstein, los nervios empezaron a atacarla de pronto.

Sabía que ser la Prometida del Príncipe Heredero al Trono Real era un sueño hecho realidad para la mayoría de las jovencitas del Reino. Incluso ella misma lo había deseado con mucha ilusión en algún momento de su vida. Desear y soñar era una cosa, pero vivirlo era algo totalmente distinto.

Mientras estaba perdida en su mundo de pensamientos, empezó a ver la ruta que estaban tomando, y, se percató alarmada que no era la vía hacia el Palacio Real.

**- Rei, a dónde vamos?** –le preguntó Serena extrañada.

**- El Príncipe Heredero me solicitó que después de que saliera de clases, la llevara a un sitio antes de ir al Palacio, Señorita Tsukino.**

**- Darien…** -y automáticamente se arrepintió al ver el rostro indignado de Rei por llamarlo con su nombre- **digo, el Príncipe Heredero, por qué te dijo eso?.**

**- El Príncipe Heredero no tiene por qué reportarme sobre sus acciones, Señorita Tsukino. Sólo estoy…**

**- Cumpliendo órdenes **–la interrumpió molesta- **Lo sé, Rei.**

**- No se preocupe Señorita Tsukino **–le comentó la guardiana para calmarla- **Estoy segura que no me dio esas instrucciones para hacerle algo malo. A veces él hace cosas sin sentido para todo el mundo y terminan siendo cosas muy buenas.**

**- Gracias Rei** –le indicó más tranquila.

La limosina cambió de rumbo un par de veces y se adentró en una vía desconocida para ella. Una carretera estrecha con unos arbustos inmensos que la rodeaban. Llevaban cerca de media hora en el camino y comenzaba a sentirse cansada del largo viaje… y ansiosa. Ansiosa porque fue el mismo Príncipe Heredero quien solicitó su presencia en ese lugar. Su futuro esposo.

Justo en el momento en que tenía pensado preguntarle a Rei cuando llegarían finalmente a su destino, la limosina se detuvo abruptamente frente a un par de rejas amplias. Las mismas se abrieron repentinamente para darle paso al vehículo y se cerraron automáticamente detrás de ellos. Lo que sus ojos empezaron a ver sencillamente la asombró.

**- Rosas… **-dijo Serena embobada por el paisaje.

**- Rojas. ****Las favoritas del Príncipe **–confesó complacida Rei ante la actitud de Serena.

**- Dónde estamos?** –preguntó la rubia sin dejar de mirar por la amplia ventana del lujoso vehículo.

Justo en ese instante se detuvieron frente a una plaza pequeña con una fuente de gran tamaño con la forma de un querubín de mármol en el centro de ella.

**- Hasta aq****uí la acompaño Señorita Tsukino** –le dijo firmemente Rei- **El Príncipe Heredero me solicitó dejarla aquí…**

**- Sola?** –preguntó asustada Serena-** Ni siquiera sé donde estoy!.**

**- Y la vendré a buscar en una hora Señorita Tsukino **–completó la Guardiana-. **Tiene que empezar a quitarse esa manía suya de interrumpir a las personas cuando están hablando** –agregó mordazmente.

**- Lo siento Rei, es que pensé…**

**- No tiene nada qué**** pensar ni de qué preocuparse **–masculló entre dientes, la enervaba que la interrumpieran cuando hablaba-. **Sólo bájese del vehículo y disfrute del ambiente mientras regreso. **

Serena no lo pensó dos veces. Obedeció sin titubear la orden de la Guardiana Real: tomó su cartera, abrió rápidamente la puerta de la limosina y la cerró luego que estuviera fuera de ella.

**- Vendrá en una hora Serena, así que cálmate** –se decía repetidamente desde el mismo sitio donde la habían dejado de pie, luego que viera andar la limosina de regreso por el camino donde habían entrado- **No te van a abandonar aquí.**

Habían pasado unos largos minutos y decidió comenzar a caminar para explorar el lugar. Se sentía pequeña y diminuta entre tantas rosas rojas a su alrededor. Se acercó un poco más a la fuente para detallarla y observó el agua que brotaba de la boca del ángel, desde el centro hacia el resto de la fuente, agua cristalina y pura se derramaba en ella. Una suave brisa le rozó el rostro y jugó con su rubio cabello un poco. Caminó un poco más encantada y algo llamó su atención, sobre el agua que se encontraba en la fuente: pétalos de rosas rojas.

**- Sencillamente maravilloso** –dijo mientras rozaba el agua con la punta de sus dedos- **Donde estaré?.**

**- En mi Santuario personal** –respondió una voz masculina en susurros, totalmente conocida para ella, justo en su oído.

Serena se asustó irremediablemente, brincó dándose media vuelta rápidamente y ahogó un pequeño grito que quiso salir a relucir. Sabía de antemano quien era la persona que había respondido a su pregunta, pero algo dentro de ella necesitaba confirmarlo. Cuando lo vio frente a ella con una divertida sonrisa, a sólo centímetros de distancia de su rostro, la joven simplemente palideció.

Darien Chiba. El Príncipe Heredero al Trono Real. Su futuro esposo.

**- Qué haces tú aquí?** –preguntó nerviosa Serena.

**- Te mandé a llamar. No te dijo Rei? **–reveló inocentemente.

**- Ella me dijo que tú le habías dado la orden de llevarme a un sitio antes de ir al Palacio, luego me dejó aquí y me dijo que vendría a buscarme en una hora.** –respondió aún balbuceando por el susto provocado.

**- Eso es ****totalmente cierto** –declaró- **No le dije que yo estaría aquí.**

**- Por qué me mandaste a traer?** –se atrevió a preguntar.

**- Te gusta el rosal?** –le interrogó el Príncipe.

**- Sí****, es hermoso** –asintió la rubia, notando el repentino cambio de tema del muchacho, decidió que no sería prudente presionarlo, así que se dejó llevar en la conversación- **Dijiste que estamos en tu Santuario Personal…**

**- Afirmativo **–contestó Darien con una suave sonrisa- **Cuando el Emperador Helios falleció, me dejó esta tierra como parte de la herencia para que construyera un lugar donde no sería molestado por nadie y estaría en paz conmigo mismo. Así que fui cultivando poco a poco este rosal desde niño. **

**- Está lleno de historias familiares Señor Príncipe Heredero **–dijo Serena burlándose un poco de él para que no lo embargara la nostalgia hablar sobre su abuelo. Le habían dicho que lo quería mucho.

**- Así es Señorita Futura Princesa Heredera **–agregó mordaz con una amplia sonrisa.

**- Haces que suene horrible esa frase cuando lo dices de esa forma** –comentó haciendo una mueca de terror en sus labios.

**- Acostúmbrate**** al título Serena **–le dijo un poco más serio- **Si te casas conmigo, todos tienen la obligación de llamarte "Princesa Heredera". Aunque personalmente me gustaría llamarte sólo "Sere".**

**- Dijiste "si me caso contigo", no "cuando me case contigo"… **-repuso-** Por qué?.**

**- Porque no me gusta ob****ligar a nadie a hacer las cosas **–certificó**-Y tampoco quiero obligarte a casarte conmigo.**

**- Tus padres no piensan lo mismo Dar... digo, Su Alteza** –le recordó apenada bajando la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia.

**- Puedes llam****arme simplemente Darien, Serena **–le aclaró cordialmente- **Los Mayores tienen razones de peso para querer comprometernos y no puedo ir en contra de ellas. Yo no tengo elección pero tú sí.**

**- Quié****nes son Los Mayores?** –preguntó intrigada ante la referencia.

**- La Emperatriz Luna, La Reina Diana y El Rey Apolo.**** Así les llamamos en el Palacio cuando queremos hablar de los tres al mismo tiempo** –acotó el joven.

**- Cuáles son las razones de peso que tienen ellos para querer…?****.**

**- Vas a ser la única en todo el Reino aparte de Los Mayores que sabrá de la razón ****principal. Así que te agradezco mantengas tu pequeña boca cerrada aún si no te casas conmigo. Tenemos un trato Señorita Serena Tsukino?.**

**- Trato hecho **–le contestó Serena firmemente.

**- El Rey Apolo está muy enfermo** –Darien le indicó seguido de un largo suspiro- **Mientras siga siendo el Rey no podrá examinarse a fondo para determinar la causa de la enfermedad y así no levantar rumores de incertidumbre y zozobra entre los ciudadanos del Reino. Te recuerdo que soy el Príncipe Heredero y debo tomar el trono en caso que El Rey falte por cualquier circunstancia, pero para ello debo estar casado.**

**- Ahora entiendo el apuro de la boda **–aseveró aún asombrada por la frialdad con la que el Príncipe le había explicado todo- **Hablaste de razones en plural** -enfatizó- **Hay alguna otra?.**

**- El honor de ****la Familia Real Chiba. Y eso nos lleva a mi abuelo, El Emperador Helios **–respondió el joven sin titubear-. **"La Promesa de la Rosa" fue su idea y sus descendientes no tenemos derecho a quebrantar el compromiso. Por el contrario, debemos honrarlo y obedecerlo.**

**- Algo así como que "La Ley empieza por casa"?.**

**- Exactamente** –asintió Darien.

**- Qué pasaría si decidiera no casarme contigo Darien?.**–interrogó apenada pero aprovechando la oportunidad que nadie le había brindado de responder ciertas preguntas, decidió hacerlo.

**- Aparte de ser la segunda mujer que me rechazaría **–comenzó diciendo el Príncipe con una sonrisa dolida mientras recordaba internamente a Lita-**, creo que significaría una deshonra para tu familia también dado que están rompiendo un compromiso con la Familia Real ni más ni menos. En todo caso, como igual necesito casarme lo más rápido que pueda, te aseguro que puedo conseguir fácilmente a una de las miles de jovencitas que te querían matar a palos como reemplazo para que se case conmigo **–finalizó ampliando su sonrisa.

**- Por lo primero y lo segundo no te preocupes Darien. No pienso ****hacerte eso ni a mi familia tampoco** –negó asegurando con un dedo de su mano-. **Me casaré contigo. Por lo tercero, eres un gran diablo pedante y arrogante.**

**- Y volvió la rubia que tiene siempre preparado ****en su boca un insulto para mí** –agregó Darien burlándose con una gran carcajada.

**- Yo no…** -quiso negar la joven avergonzada por sus palaras.

El Príncipe hizo un movimiento inesperado para Serena: se acercó rápidamente hasta donde ella se encontraba y colocó sus amplios brazos por detrás del cuello de la joven, atrapándola y empujándola contra él. Sus cuerpos se rozaron irremediablemente y, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros uno del otro, Darien le susurró a Serena:

**- Ah****ora la pregunta del millón es: La rubia tendrá su boca preparada para recibir la mía?.**

* * *

Pasaban los días y no tenía noticias de él. No lo quería llamar pero la angustiaba conocer sólo las nimiedades de su vida que mostraban los periódicos. En sus pensamientos sólo estaba él. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de olvidarlo, pero simplemente no podía: El Príncipe Heredero se había incrustado con fuerza en su corazón y no quería salir de él. En varias ocasiones estuvo tentada de preguntarle a Diamante por él, pero se resistió. Su cerebro le decía que él no era para ella pero su corazón le decía totalmente lo contrario. Lita quería convencerse de que el viaje para la Competencia de Barcelona era la mejor decisión que pudo hacer en mucho tiempo, pero se estaba arrepintiendo poco a poco.

Mientras lavaba los trastes de su terminada cena en el apartamento, inexplicablemente uno de los platos que estaba en sus manos, resbaló accidentalmente de ellas estrellándose contra el piso de madera que recorría el lugar, haciéndose mil pedazos. Se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta del error cometido y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su amplia espalda. _**"Ves lo que me haces Darien?"**_ –pensaba la bailarina-. _**"Cometo errores cuando se te ocurre invadir mis pensamientos… No puedo permitir eso mientras dure la competencia"**_ –se reprochaba duramente tratando de evitar las lágrimas que asomaban con salir de sus abrillantados ojos. **"No habría valido la pena alejarme de ti tanto tiempo si por pensar tonterías pierdo esta batalla… Vine a ganar!"** –se decía alarmada mientras comenzaba a recoger los pedazos esparcidos en el suelo.

* * *

Había visto y oído suficiente. Mantenerse oculto de Darien y Serena entre los matorrales del amplio jardín de rosas no había sido tarea fácil. Sabía que esta era una oportunidad única para descubrir los secretos de los Chiba. Gracias a que decidió a tiempo aprovechar el momento, ahora conocía la verdadera razón para apresurar la Boda Real y hacer cumplir La Promesa de la Rosa. Cuando se enteró de que Los Mayores harían casar al Príncipe Heredero lo más pronto posible, no se imaginó nunca que El Rey Apolo estaría tan enfermo. El Rey, un hombre que irradiaba poder, fuerza y llenaba de esperanzas a todo ser vivo que se acercara a él, irremediablemente enfermo. Si la noticia se filtrara fuera del Palacio antes de la Boda Real, sería un completo caos. Y siendo quien era, no podía permitirlo. Esa boda debía llevarse a cabo.

Para completar, a sus oídos ya había llegado la información sobre el paradero y lo que tramaba hacer Molly. Esa mala mujer que sólo traería desolación, desunión y malos ratos a la actual Familia Real Chiba, nuevamente estaba en suelo alemán. No culpaba a Andrew por tener la madre que tenía, pero además de todo, también él antiguo Príncipe Heredero era fácil de influenciar por ella si se lo proponía.

Eso significaba que tenía trabajo que hacer. Mantener la tradición de la Familia Real Chiba y evitar a toda costa que Molly llevara a cabo sus planes. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo de ahora en adelante. No podía perder un minuto más de tiempo allí. Así que de la misma forma como había entrado sigilosamente al rosal, comenzaba a retirarse.

* * *

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que leía. Cerraba los ojos fuertemente, contaba hasta diez y los volvía a abrir. Las palabras escritas y firmadas con el sello real aprobando lo que allí decía eran simplemente difíciles de digerir. Entró al bar de su departamento rápidamente, seguido por el Consejero Real Artemis –solamente él podría haberle dado semejante noticia-, se sirvió un trago de whisky seco, se lo tomó de una sola vez y dirigió nuevamente la mirada a la carta que sostenía en sus manos: las mismas palabras aún estaban allí. Cuando Darien le había dicho que él iba a hacer algo importante que los demás Shitennous no podrían hacer, nunca se habría imaginado que a Darien se le ocurriría dejarle a Seiya semejante responsabilidad con respecto a la Boda Real. Seiya, Darien y los demás sabían que él tenía un excelente gusto y era muy bueno en su especialidad –algo que le había hecho ganador de incontables burlas de parte de sus amigos con respecto a su inclinación sexual-, pero entregarle esa confirmación simplemente lo había dejado estupefacto en el sitio.

Seiya Kou sería el Diseñador de Modas Oficial para la Boda Real.

Y eso incluía también El Vestido de Novia para la Futura Princesa Heredera Serena Tsukino.

* * *

Habían pasado más de cinco minutos y El Príncipe Heredero aún se reía a carcajadas sentado en una orilla de la fuente. _**"El muy bastardo aún se ríe!"**_ –pensaba furiosa Serena mientras salía empapada de pies a cabeza de la fuente. Cuando Darien estuvo a centímetros de besarla sorpresivamente en los labios, su mente se puso en estado de alerta máxima y los nervios que habían surgido al tenerlo tan cerca frente a ella, la traicionaron irremediablemente: Serena había dado un paso hacia atrás para evitar el beso, pero para colmo de males, los tobillos se le enredaron y se cayó de espaldas hacia la gran fuente que tenía detrás. Ahora estaba total y absolutamente mojada, y por si fuera poco, el querubín central de la fuente que emanaba un gran chorro de agua, le mojaba más la cabeza de lo que ya estaba. Y aunque Darien había intentado sostenerla de su desdicha y evitar que se cayera, al verla así, las sonoras risas por parte del joven no se hicieron esperar.

**- Se supone que en este tipo de ocasiones, El Príncipe** –dijo enfatizando las últimas dos palabras con desprecio y un poco de malicia- **debe ayudar a La Princesa a levantarse y preocuparse por ella… No reírse como loco!.**

**- Lo siento ****mucho Serena pero es que todo esto…**

**- Te parece muy gracioso Darien?** –le interrumpió la rubia entre dientes mientras ironizaba de pie frente a él.

**- La verdad… **-se detuvo un poco para tomar aire y poder responder- **Sí!** –exclamó el joven y continuó riéndose.

**- En ese caso, te voy a dar algo para que puedas reírte mucho más **–le dijo sonriendo de forma muy maquiavélica y triunfante.

Serena tomó entre sus manos las solapas de la chaqueta que vestía Darien y, a juzgar por la pose y la rabieta de la rubia, el Príncipe adivinó claramente sus intenciones, por lo que se aferró con un poco de fuerza a las muñecas de la chica: sólo lo suficiente para no dejarla ir, pero sin hacerle daño alguno.

Serena lo empujó con fuerza hacia el agua de la fuente.

Pero no se imaginó que ella también caería nuevamente al agua, y, esta vez, sería con él.

Mejor dicho… Sobre él.

Ahora sí que estaba furiosa.

**- DARIEN CHIBA!** –gritó Serena totalmente irritada y molesta sobre el cuerpo del Príncipe- **No es justo!. Mojarme una vez no fue suficiente?** –le decía dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho al joven- **Cómo voy a ir así al Palacio ahora?. Mis ropas están arruinadas!** –lloriqueaba la chica.

Las risas de él no paraban.

El Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba se carcajeaba de estar _"recibiendo una inesperada ducha"_ en el Rosal junto a su futura esposa.

Posiblemente La Promesa de la Rosa no fue tan mala idea después de todo.

**- Serena…**-le decía Darien aún entre risas- **Regla Número Uno de Estrategia Militar: No le avises a tu enemigo lo que piensas hacer y aprovecha el elemento sorpresa.**

**- Sabías que te empujaría?** –le preguntó sorprendida.

**- No estaba totalmente seguro **–respondió encogiéndose de hombros-**, pero si pensaba que era altamente probable que lo hicieras.**

**- Y aún así me dejaste empujarte?** –interrogaba sin salir de su asombro la muchacha.

**- Claro, pero si yo me hundía, ****tú también lo harías **–comentó con una sonrisa.

**- Eres despreciable Darien Chiba **–le acusó entre dientes la chica acercando un poco más su rostro al de él.

**- Quizás… **–respondió con una sonrisa aún con la chica sobre él- **Aunque te confieso que tenía años sin reírme así Serena… Así que este despreciable Príncipe, te da las gracias por estos momentos.**

Serena se quedó pensativa por unos momentos en la misma posición, y le preguntó en voz muy baja:

**- Cómo lo haces?.**

**- Hacer qué?** –interrogó Darien con curiosidad.

**- Hacerme sentir como la bruja mala del cuento cuando quiero seguir discutiendo contigo y sales con comentarios absolutamente amables… Tanto así que no se me ocurre más nada por lo que replicar y no puedo seguir peleando contigo** –respondió cabizbaja finalmente.

**- La bruja mala del cuento no se casa con ****el apuesto Príncipe **–afirmó con una amplia sonrisa el joven y le apartaba el mojado cabello de la cara con su mano.

**- Y quién te dijo que eras apuesto? **–le preguntó Serena irónicamente con una ceja levantada-** Hay que mandarle a hacer lentes a esa persona tan odiosa que fue capaz de…**

Pero Serena no pudo terminar su frase.

Porque Darien Chiba, el Príncipe Heredero, aprovechó el elemento sorpresa.

* * *

_**Noticiero PSerenity**__**: Hora de Respuestas!**_

Bueno, llegué al punto de hacer algo que simplemente me encanta luego de escribir un capítulo: **escribir las respuestas de los reviews!**. Me encantan sus teorías, sus preguntas, sus comentarios, y, cada vez que logro leer alguno, me sacan una amplia sonrisa y sencillamente me alegran el día en el Mekai-Hen!. Así que lo menos que puedo hacer es responderles y agradecerles por ese apoyo incondicional que me han brindado desde el comienzo!. Saludos y muchísimas gracias!.

**Mayilu:** Gracias por todos esos comentarios y escribirme un review cada vez que puedes desde que diste con esta historia!. Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo y te siga gustando los que vienen!. Me encanta leer esas teorías que se te ocurren!. Jejeje Saludos, abrazos y besos!. Cuídate!.

**Dayanna:** Amiga!. El Darien de esta historia se deja llevar mucho por su propia opinión, aunque respeta la de cada uno de los integrantes de la Familia Real. El misterioso personaje que anda rondando en la oscuridad por ahora es incierto –agrega mi risa maquiavélica de bruja mala después de esto jeje-, pero espero que cuando se revele su identidad, te guste!. Muchas gracias por tu review!. Saludos y un gran abrazo amiga!.

**Aries AL:** Hola! Gracias por pasar a leer la historia!. Espero que te siga gustando cada vez más!. Saludos!.

**Lucecita Moon:** Gracias, gracias, gracias! Jejeje. Yo también me alegro y me llena de orgullo haber regresado al mundo FF!. Y como lo dije en el capítulo anterior, hay PSerenity para rato porque vengo recargada! Jajaja Que bueno que viste la serie!. A qué no esperabas que Darien saliera con algo así para Artemis y luego con Serena?. Jejeje Te gustó el final del capítulo? Saludos, una gran abrazo y un beso inmenso!.

**Midmoon:** Como bruja honoraria del Club Gamberrie, no podía dejar esta historia botada!. Jejeje Quiero que esta historia relate varios puntos de vista y diferentes emociones desde cada uno de personajes que la componen y no sólo sea de Darien y Serena (aunque sean los protagonistas). Ya tenía pensado un encuentro entre la parejita dorada para este capítulo, pero cuando empecé a escribirlo, te cuento que las palabras fluyeron solas. Espero que te haya gustado mucho el resultado. Habrá más emoción en el próximo capítulo!. Un beso y un abrazo super amiguita!. Cuídate!.

**Nahima-chan:** Aquí estamos de nuevo!. Y si todos los astros siguen apoyándome como ustedes que pasan a dejarme un review de vez en cuando, pronto verán una nueva actualización!. Saludos y gracias!.

**Kathyry:** Hola!. Ten por seguro que continuaré con esta historia hasta el final!. Espero te haya gustado esta actualización!. Saludos!

**Betania101:**Si llegaste hasta aquí y aún tienes la boca abierta por el final del capítulo, no te preocupes que viene mucho más en el próximo!. Saludos!.

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Con cariño,_

_PSerenity_


	7. Despedidas y Encuentros Reales

_**Noticiero PSerenity: Reportándose desde El Mundo Terrenal!**_

Recién acabo de terminar este capítulo y decidí traérselos con todo el gusto y el orgullo para todas y todos. Espero de corazón que les guste tanto como cada uno de los capítulos anteriores. Quisiera comentarles que al momento de subir esta actualización, la historia de Palacio Imperial Dorado había recibido casi 100 reviews!. Algo simplemente fabuloso!. No me lo puedo creer todavía!. De verdad no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen sentir gracias a esta noticia!. Muchas Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios de apoyo que me dejan, ya que sólo engrandecen mis ganas de seguir escribiendo y hacer una historia amena para todas y todos.

Abrazos y besos para todas y todos!

**PSerenity**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7: DESPEDIDAS Y ENCUENTROS REALES**_

* * *

"_El hombre es verdaderamente grande sólo cuando obra a impulso de las pasiones"._

_Benjamin Disraeli (1766-1848)_

_Estadista inglés_

* * *

Sorprendida.

Derretida.

Idiotizada.

Y Muy Cómoda.

Así se había sentido Serena Tsukino cuando sus labios se vieron invadidos por el majestuoso y especial beso del Príncipe Heredero.

La joven rubia estaba tan estupefacta por la reacción de Darien que pensó al principio era alguna forma bizarra de burlarse nuevamente de ella, pero al verlo con los ojos cerrados apretándola más a él, hundiendo más sus labios en los de ella y pasando un posesivo brazo alrededor de su cintura para no dejarla escapar, Serena simplemente se dejó llevar.

Un simple roce de labios para acallarla y enfurecerla un poco más, eso era lo había pensado hacer el Príncipe Heredero al comienzo del beso.

Pero cuando sintió a Serena acurrucarse más a él, y ella se entregaba completamente sin reproche alguno al beso, sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar. Había comenzado por una tierna y lenta caricia en los labios, pero pronto se olvidó por completo de dónde, con quién o qué estaba haciendo allí. Simplemente quería seguir besando esos labios que lo invitaban a exigirlos cada vez más. Y por un momento, empezó a sentir posesivamente que la rubia sólo pertenecería a sus brazos, y, sus deliciosos labios sólo serían de él para atraparlos a su antojo. Sus defensas habían caído repentinamente.

No supo que lo alertó y lo sacó de su estupendo letargo, pero los ojos de Darien se abrieron abruptamente y pasaron rápidamente por encima del hombro de la rubia que estaba besando, observando a una figura femenina fuera de la fuente que tenía el rostro divertido y mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

Darien detuvo el profundo beso poco a poco para su propia tortura personal, y, cuando Serena alzó la cabeza con un sonrojado rostro, subió la mano que cómodamente había colocado en su cintura hasta la nuca de la chica y la obligó a bajar la cabeza nuevamente, sólo que esta vez no era para besarla: escondió el rostro de la joven bajo su pecho para que no viera a su nuevo espectador.

**- Lárgate****!** –exclamó Darien de pronto- **Yo la llevaré al Palacio** –agregó más tranquilo-. **Deja una muda de ropa seca en la esquina de las rosas para que se cambie antes de salir de aquí** –le ordenó-. **Y ni una palabra de lo que viste a Los Mayores ni a nadie, entendido?.**

La persona que presenció toda la romántica escena de los jóvenes asintió sin decir palabra. Tampoco podría hacerlo, estaba segura que estallaría en risas en cualquier momento, y lo mejor era hacerlo lejos del alcance de un furioso Príncipe Heredero. Así que optó por seguir las órdenes indicadas y retirarse tan velozmente como pudiera de allí.

**- No me digas que…** -susurraba avergonzada Serena con el rostro oculto en el pecho del joven y tapándose más aún con sus manos.

**- Sí****. Fuimos pillados in fraganti. Era la Guardiana Real Rei Hino **–le interrumpió secamente el joven asintiendo-. **Supongo que te había venido a buscar para llevarte al Palacio** –agregó odiándose a sí mismo por no haber considerado la posibilidad de que alguien los podría ver en esa posición-. **Pero no quiso interrumpirnos** –murmuró con su ronca voz al oído de Serena-. **Estaba a punto de irse cuando la vi.**

**- Existe un**** hueco en este jardín donde pueda enterrarme hasta lo más fondo del planeta para que no regresar jamás y que nunca me vuelvan a ver?** –interrogó muy avergonzada la chica intentando levantarse fuera de sus brazos.

**- Serena****…** -comenzó a articular Darien preocupado.

**- No quiero hablar de ello Darien** –dijo entre dientes la chica revelando su molestia instantáneamente mientras salía empapada de la fuente-. **Hay algún sitio aquí donde me pueda poner la ropa que me dejó Rei?.**

**- Serena ****por favor…** –pero al ver la furiosa mirada de la chica, decidió no seguir insistiendo por el momento, así que pensó que lo mejor era responderle francamente- **Hay un baño unos metros más allá** –dijo señalando el camino que debía seguir-. **Te esperaré aquí** –agregó finalmente mientras salía del agua y se sentaba en la orilla de la fuente nuevamente.

Serena le dirigió una última mirada molesta a un muy afectado Príncipe, que la observaba como si él tuviera un letrero en letras mayúsculas con el anuncio de _"PERDONAME"_ sobre la cabeza, buscó su ropa seca en el lugar donde la había dejado Rei, la tomó y salió caminando con la cabeza muy en alto fuera del lugar.

"_**Imbécil!. Metiste la pata hasta el fondo y más allá Darien"**_ –se reprendía mentalmente el Príncipe dejando que su mirada fuera directo a la espalda mojada de la rubia que se retiraba molesta –y a juzgar por la cara que había puesto, realmente estaba extremadamente molesta-, camino a un pequeño baño que había construido cerca del rosal hace mucho tiempo.

"_**Aunque no estuvo nada mal…"**_ –pensaba con una media sonrisa mientras espesas gotas de agua chorreaban desde su negro cabello y su ropa se ajustaba cada vez más a su cuerpo-._** "Para nada mal!"**_ –exclamaba en sus pensamientos ampliando claramente sus labios, rozándolos suavemente con uno de sus dedos y convirtiéndolos en una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando le informaron que el vehículo del Príncipe Heredero llegaba a las inmediaciones del Palacio Neuschwanstein junto a la Señorita Tsukino, decidió salir de su oficina e irles a dar la bienvenida. No todos los días se muda al Palacio Real la Futura Princesa Heredera para vivir en él de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, la llamada que Rei le realizó poco antes, lo había dejado un poco perturbado: ella le había informado que el propio Príncipe Heredero le había dado la orden de retirarse y habría decidido traerla.

Ahora a las puertas del Palacio los esperaba el Consejero Real Artemis muy contento y con una amplia sonrisa.

Hasta que vio bajar al Joven Darien empapado hasta los huesos como pollito remojado y a la Señorita Serena Tsukino con cara de matar al próximo tonto que se le atravesara. Su risa se borró inmediatamente del rostro y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como dos platos. Y comenzaron a caminar directo a la entrada principal del Palacio, deteniéndose a pocos metros de él sin decir palabra.

**- Bienvenidos al Palacio ****Neuschwanstein** –se atrevió a decir el Consejero, aunque aún no sabía de donde había salido una voz tan confiada- **Señorita Tsukino** –le dirigió una pequeña cortés reverencia bajando un poco su cabeza, observando que la chica también respondía de la misma forma para presentarle sus respetos-. **Príncipe Darien** –y repitió la inclinación posteriormente hacia él sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del joven-. **Hay algún problema?.**

**- Sin comentarios Artemis** –le ordenó velozmente el joven Príncipe-. **Tampoco le diga a Los Mayores en el estado que estamos en estos momentos** –agregó señalándose a sí mismo-. **Entendido?.**

**- Completamente** –aceptó el hombre atragantándose una carcajada que asomaba por escaparse en su voz-. **Los llevaré a sus aposentos.**

**- No se preocupe Artemis** –habló nuevamente Darien entre dientes-. **Sé donde están. Apártese de nuestro camino si no es mucha molestia.**

**- Como guste** –respondió el Consejero con una sencilla sonrisa quitándose de la entrada para permitirles pasar al interior del Palacio. Cuando los miraba entrar, el hombre pensó ampliando y relajando su sonrisa: _**"Una nueva historia se escribirá en las paredes de este Palacio con ese par explosivo!"**_.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la Ala Oeste del Palacio, comenzó nuevamente a sentir los mismos nervios que tuvo en la limosina junto a Rei. Serena, observaba anonadada la intricada y bellísima decoración de cada uno de los componentes de sus nuevos aposentos: los cuadros de pintura, los jarrones de porcelana, esquineros de madera, floreros llenos de grandes y exóticos ramos. Todo estaba delicadamente colocado en el lugar perfecto que debía estar. Sólo en sus más locos sueños habría podido vivir en un sitio así. Ahora todo eso se volvía realidad. Si aún tenía alguna duda, esto confirmaba por completo lo que pasaría en un mes: Su Boda.

**- Te gusta?** –se atrevió a preguntar Darien al observar con orgullo la cara de honesta sorpresa y encanto que tenía pintada Serena en el rostro por toda la decoración que brillaba en el Ala Oeste desde el momento que cruzaron las amplias puertas que tenía, de ahora en adelante, su nuevo hogar-. **A mí siempre me ha gustado este estilo de diseño interior donde se combina lo moderno con lo antiguo **-hizo una pausa y se colocó frente a ella-. **Tu habitación es la de la derecha** –agregó señalándola-, **la mía está justo al frente de la tuya** –continuó señalándosela-, **es aquella que ves a la izquierda. Las puertas que observas en el fondo, dan paso a un pequeño comedor para los dos, más allá está la sala de entretenimiento y al final está una terraza que da vista al bosque. Si hay algo que no te gusta, estoy seguro que lo podemos cambiar y…**

_PLAS!_

Una delicada mano femenina derecha que no vio venir en ningún momento, rompió el aire con todas sus fuerzas y le estampó un sonoro golpe en su cachete izquierdo.

**- Nunca antes me habían abofeteado… **-susurró dolido con los ojos cerrados el Príncipe mientras se acariciaba la piel de su mejilla. Volvió a abrir los ojos y dirigió su furiosa mirada dispuesta a demostrarle a esa rubia que se desataría la próxima guerra mundial en ese lugar, pero cuando vio su rostro, simplemente se paralizó: Serena tenía los ojos vidriosos y estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

**- T****e aprovechaste de mi debilidad porque a partir de hoy ya no viviré con mi familia y me sentía sola. Eso fue todo lo que pasó. Pero no te hagas ilusiones porque no va a volver a suceder Darien Chiba. Nuestra boda es un simple arreglo familiar. La vida me obligó a tomar decisiones totalmente diferentes a lo que tenía pensado para mí y con lo que alguna vez soñé.**

Las palabras tan crudas y fuertes que Serena le había lanzado hacía unos minutos lo habían dejado perplejo. Ella había caminado hacia su habitación apenas terminó y cerrado la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte portazo. Serena se había encerrado en su cuarto y él necesitaba darle su espacio para que se calmara. Así que él hizo lo mismo: fue derecho a su nueva habitación, buscó a Alfred encima de su cama y enterró su cara en el pecho de su amigo. Nunca se detuvo a pensar realmente en todo lo que podía estar sintiendo internamente la rubia. Darien como el Príncipe Heredero que era, estaba acostumbrado a vivir la vida como quería, que todo el mundo lo complaciera en todo momento y cuando tocaba, él mismo aceptaba que Los Mayores lo manipularan como ellos quisieran. Para Serena todos estos cambios sucedieron tan de repente que ella realmente nunca tuvo opciones más que aceptarlos como venían. Y estaba seguro que desde que La Promesa de la Rosa fue anunciada, ella no le ventiló su rabia ni dolor para desahogarse a nadie. Fue entonces cuando el Joven Príncipe entendió que el beso que compartieron en el rosal fue la gota que derramó el vaso para ella, Darien le dio la oportunidad en bandeja de plata para sacar toda la impotencia que ella llevaba dentro.

Llevaba un rato sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Alfred, cuando observó que la puerta principal de su cuarto se abría poco a poco.

**- Problemas en el paraíso ****"mon ami"?** –inquirió una voz masculina de forma burlona asomando lentamente su cabeza.

**- No me digas que tú estabas hace rato afuera** –respondió con voz cansada el Príncipe entrecerrado los ojos.

**- Me gané entradas de primera fila**** sin saber que estaba participando en la rifa **–atacó el joven encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a la cama del Príncipe para sentarse en el borde de ella.- **Dale tiempo Darien, es normal que ella no se sienta bien.**

**- Lo sé** –comentó desconsolado.- **Me porté como un idiota. Qué haces aquí de todos modos?** –inquirió con una ceja levantada.

**- Vine a darte las gracias personalmente por darme ese voto de alta confia****nza en tu boda** –confesó el joven agradecido.

**- No es nada Seiya** –dijo Darien con una media sonrisa.- **Sé que lo harás excelente. La Reina estaba muy contenta cuando le hice la propuesta. Además, tengo la corazonada que te la llevarás bien con Serena.**

**- Puedo preguntar cómo fue que te aprovechaste de ella hoy picarón?** –preguntó Seiya con tono burlón.

**- No puedes Bufón** –contraatacó el Príncipe rápidamente.

**- La admiro Darien****, te puso en tu lugar, eso significa que la bella rubia tiene carácter. Me encanta una mujer así.**

**- Esa "bella rubia" como espero no la vuelvas a llamar, va a casarse conmigo, por ende****, está lejos de tu alcance, así que no se te ocurra meterla en la lista de tus conquistas para pasar la noche.**

**- He hecho algunas investigaciones Principito** –le dijo un mordaz Seiya sin hacer caso al reclamo.- **Tu futura esposita tiene un círculo de admiradores de lo más amplio en la Universidad. Si no la tratas bien, cualquiera de ellos puede venir a calentarle la oreja y…**

**- Haz como ninja Kou, echa el gas y vete!** –le interrumpió antes que siguiera hablando.

**- Pero si estoy informándote de una realidad palpable!** –exclamaba traviesamente su amigo.- **De hecho, estaba pensando en proponerle que fuera la próxima imagen de mi colección de ropa íntima, con esas mortales curvas que tiene…**

**- Fuera. De. ****Mí. Vista. Inmediatamente. O. Te. Castro** –le demandó pausadamente entre dientes un muy molesto Darien encarándolo.- **Y. Ella. No. Será. Nada. Tuyo.**

**- Celos malditos celos ****porque me matan si no hay razón!** -tarareaba triunfante Seiya melodiosamente con una amplia sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama del Príncipe y caminaba velozmente de regreso con dirección a la puerta con sus manos cruzadas por detrás de su cabeza.- _**"Ya empezaste a descontrolarte con Serena. Si las cosas siguen por el mismo rumbo, esa chica se te clavará en el corazón más rápido de lo que canta un gallo"**_ –pensaba satisfecho.

* * *

**- Y aún no ha salido de sus aposentos?** –reclamó intrigada La Reina.

**- No, Su Majestad. Se ****rehúsa a abrir la puerta** –informó solemne Rei.- **Estoy muy preocupada Reina Diana.**

**- Y dices que no ha comido nada?** –inquirió nuevamente extrañada por la actitud de la chica.

**- No Su Majestad** -contestó con un suspiro la Guardiana-** Le he dejado el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena en un carrito frente a su puerta y cada vez que lo voy a buscar, está sin tocar.**

**- Ya han pasado tres días de su llegada al Palacio… **-comentaba intranquila y preocupada.- **Qué dice mi hijo al respecto?.**

**- El Joven Príncipe toca a su puerta cada vez que llevo ****los alimentos para informarle que la comida está lista pero ella no responde. Luego me ordena entre susurros que no la moleste más, la deje tranquila y me retire** –respondía cabizbaja.

**- En otras p****alabras, Darien debe saber algo o por lo menos lo intuye** –afirmaba La Reina.

**- Estoy d****e acuerdo con usted Su Majestad** –aseveró Rei.- **Pero no creo que sea prudente que alguno de ustedes hable con ellos por los momentos. Son dos jóvenes grandecitos que se van a casar y tienen que saber cómo vivir juntos.**

**- N****o a costa de la salud de la Futura Princesa Heredera** –puntualizó Diana.- **Si sigue así se va a enfermar y será peor.**

**- Lo sé Su Majestad** –manifestó la chica.- **Y le ruego que me disculpe, pero creo que debemos darles un voto de confianza para que ellos solucionen sus problemas.**

**- Aplicaremos tu consejo por ahora** –declaró.- **Pero si para mañana en la noche la chica sigue allí, comenzaré a tomar cartas en el asunto, quedó claro?** –estipuló la mujer.

**- Sí, ****Su Majestad** –aceptó Rei firmemente, rogando interiormente que la chica tuviera un poco de cordura y lograra salir esta noche o antes que la Reina Diana comenzara a utilizar sus maneras de persuasión.

* * *

_TOC, TOC, TOC!_

Serena miraba nuevamente con cansancio la puerta. Debía ser nuevamente Rei. O quizás Darien avisándole que la comida estaba servida. Sabía con antelación que estaba haciendo todo mal al encerrarse allí sin querer hablar con nadie, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Su corazón estaba cansado de recibir órdenes de todo el mundo y no dejar que ella pudiera decidir para nada. Sentirse atrapada entre las maravillosas paredes que alzaban el gran Palacio de Neuschwanstein sin su familia, sus amigas o cualquier persona que realmente la conociera, no era la mejor forma de comenzar a vivir allí; sin embargo, no podía hacer o sentir otra cosa diferente. Así que optó por acurrucarse más en su cama e intentar dormir.

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK_

Ese sonido le llamó la atención. Era como si alguien estuviera forzando abrir la puerta.

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK_

"_**Quizás si no respondo y me haga la que no los escucho, sean capaces de olvidarse de mí"**_ –pensó melancólica sintiendo los párpados muy pesados.

Se equivocó rotundamente.

**- He podido hacer esto en cualquier momento desde que te encer****raste** –dijo una voz masculina sosteniendo un par de pinzas metálicas en una de sus manos.- **Sé perfectamente como violentar una cerradura, pero preferí darte tu espacio un tiempo para que entendieras las cosas con mayor claridad. Lamentablemente, hace un rato me enteré que la Reina no está para nada contenta con tu actitud y que será capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de sacarte de aquí lo antes posible. Y créeme, por experiencia sé que no es nada graciosa cuando ella se molesta.**

Esa repentina declaración la hizo desviar la cabeza y subir la mirada hacia el joven que se encontraba en el marco de la amplia puerta de madera al comienzo de su habitación.

**- Puedo pasar?** –preguntó preocupado.

**- Tengo sueño Darien, por favor vete **–respondió aquejumbrada la rubia.

**- Siento mucho lo que pasó en el rosal** –comenzó a decirle el Príncipe apenado-**, pero quiero que sepas no me arrepiento de ello** –aclaró.

**- Lárgate**** Chiba** –le ordenó con un sollozo frustrado que se le escapó sin darse cuenta.

**- Vine a proponerte una tregua. Nos casaremos ****en menos de un mes Serena. Por favor vamos a intentar llevar la fiesta en paz. Es todo lo que te pido y alguna vez te suplicaré.**

**- Y supongo que tú no sabes lo que es suplicar** –respondió mordazmente.

**- Tienes razón** -aceptó de mala gana el Príncipe.- **Nunca le he rogado nada a nadie para que algo se ejecute, Serena. Soy el Príncipe Heredero. Mi palabra es ley en estas paredes y fuera de ellas** –afirmó seriamente mientras miraba alrededor.- **Pero contigo es diferente porque vas a ser mi esposa. Serás mi igual** –agregó suavizando su tono de voz.- **No te pido que me ames, ni que me comprendas, ni que me respetes, ni siquiera que te rías a cada minuto conmigo; sólo quiero que nos llevemos relativamente bien de ahora en adelante. Acaso es mucho pedir?.**

**- Déjame**** sola** –espetó con rabia la joven.

**- Está bien** –resopló Darien, se daba cuenta que ella podía ser muy testaruda a veces.- **Rei te trajo la cena hace un rato y le dije que la dejara allí hasta mañana por la mañana. Por favor come algo antes de dormirte. Que pases buenas noches.**

Y entonces Serena sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo repentinamente se quedó de piedra.

El Príncipe había atravesado la habitación en un santiamén y posó sus labios suavemente en los revoltosos cabellos rubios en la cabeza de la joven al despedirse.

Y finalmente cerró la puerta tras él luego de marcharse.

"_**Por todos los cielos Darien Chiba!"**_ –exclamaba en sus pensamientos la rubia.- **Por qué simplemente no te puedo odiar cuando haces esas cosas?** –se preguntaba con los ojos llorosos.

* * *

Esa mañana, El Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba estaba sentado en el comedor del Ala Oeste visiblemente sorprendido.

Honestamente no pensó que su intromisión la noche anterior en la habitación de Serena hubiese surtido efecto en ella, pero cuando la vio atravesar las puertas de la estancia ondeando un pequeño pañuelo blanco hacia él –como si viniera en son de paz- con el rostro reflejando una travesura incontenible, luego sentarse galantemente frente al Príncipe para tomar su desayuno, su angustia fue disipada por completo.

**- Gracias** –fue todo lo que Darien pudo decir en un delicado susurro para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

**- Buenos días Darien** –le saludó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

**- Buenos días Serena** –le reiteró el saludo, y al verla arreglada para salir, se atrevió a preguntar.- **Irás a clases hoy?.**

**- Sí** –contestó firmemente.- **Quiero hablar con Mina y Amy.**

**- Entonces iremos juntos si no te molesta** –comentó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

**- Por mí no hay problema****. Podemos ir juntos** –le aseguró mientras mordía un trozo de su sandwich.

**- Me alegra mucho verla fuera de su habitación Señorita Tsukino **–dijo Rei muy alegre entrando al comedor.- **Pero temo que sus clases en la Universidad deberán verse aplazadas por un tiempo** –aseguró la Guardiana.- **Tiene clases conmigo sobre Protocolo Real a partir de hoy.**

**- Clases de Protocolo…?** –preguntó asombrada la chica.

**- Así es** –afirmó Rei.- **La Reina Diana me ha pedido firmemente que…**

**- Hoy no Rei Hino** –la interrumpió seriamente el Príncipe, y, buscando la mirada sorprendida de Serena, continuó con su declaración.- **La Futura Princesa Heredera desea ir a la Universidad a estudiar y verse con sus mejores amigas.**

**- Pero Su Alteza** –comenzó a tartamudear la Guardiana.- **Su Majestad La Reina me pidió…**

**- Ya te dije que hoy no** –replicó Darien sosteniéndole la mirada seria a Rei.- **Sabes que no me gusta repetir las órdenes. Arregla todo para nuestra partida.**

**- Sí Su Alteza****. Entiendo** –aceptó la joven.- **Pero es que La Reina…**

**- Serena, de casualidad conoces a Seiya Kou?** –preguntó amablemente el joven haciendo caso omiso a los gestos incomprensibles que realizaba la Guardiana y llenando el vaso de la rubia con jugo.

**- Seiya Kou?** –repitió Serena atontada ante el demostrable cambio de humor que reflejó el Príncipe.- **El Gran Bomboncito Diseñador de Modas Seiya Kou?** –preguntó con amplia curiosidad.- **El mismo que aún no ha terminado su Licenciatura y ya ha logrado estar en las Semanas de la Moda de París, New York y Brasil?.**

**- Suena como un tipo realmente extraordinario cuando lo pones así **–decía Darien entre risas mientras intentaba tomarse un trago de café.- **Pero sí, ese mismo.**

**- Sé quien es perfectamente si a eso te refieres** –afirmó con seguridad la rubia.- **Mujer amante de la moda que se respete tiene un poster en gigante de su espectacular figura.**

**- También sabes que es uno de mis mejores amigos**** y será uno de los Padrinos en nuestra boda?** –preguntó con exagerada malicia el Príncipe.

**- Qué?** –exclamó Serena dando un salto desde su silla y levantándose repentinamente.

**- Y espero no escuchar las frases "gran bomboncito" o "espectacular figura" salir de tu boca nuevamente cuando te refieras a él** –le ordenó a la joven con visible resentimiento.-** Y si veo algún poster gigante de él en cualquier parte cerca de tu cuarto, te aseguro que lo volveré confeti para carnaval** –continuó.- **El caso es que aunque sé que normalmente eso es decisión de la novia, y me disculpo de antemano por no pedir tu opinión al respecto, le solicité que diseñara tu Vestido de Novia para la boda** –declaró Darien llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca al terminar de hablar.

**- Seiya Kou… Diseñará… Mi**** Vestido… de Novia?** –balbuceaba Serena atragantándose con cada palabra que decía.

**- Amaneciste mal de los oídos Serena?** –contestó extrañado.- **Quieres que te revise el médico?** –preguntó nuevamente.- **El Bufón Real claro que lo hará, de hecho me aseguró que tu Vestido, los del Cortejo y las Madrinas serán su Regalo de Bodas** –comentó como si estuviera hablando de algo sumamente trivial.- **No ha parado de llamarme para saber cuando te llevaré a su estudio y mostrarte las ideas que tiene sobre…**

Pero El Príncipe Heredero tuvo que callarse repentinamente.

Serena había caminado hasta él velozmente atravesando la mesa del comedor y lo atrapó en sus brazos fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del Príncipe Heredero.

**- Gracias Darien** –repetía una y otra vez tímidamente.

Al sentir los brazos de la chica rodearlo de improviso, Darien le solicitó con una mano a la Guardiana Real Rei Hino y al resto de los sirvientes que los acompañaban en ese desayuno, que se retiraran y los dejaran solos. No quería decir ninguna palabra hasta que tuvieran su propia privacidad.

**- Sere** –comenzó el Príncipe cuando certificó que no había nadie a su alrededor, hundiendo una mano entre sus largos cabellos.-**, no tienes nada absolutamente nada que agradecerme** –le negó en susurros a su oído, correspondiéndole el abrazo y sentándola suave y sutilmente en sus piernas.- **Yo soy el que tiene que estar agradecido por haber aceptado mi humilde solicitud de tregua.**

**- Podemos ir hoy ****a ver a Seiya después de clases con las chicas?** –le preguntó risueña separándose un poco de su abrazo.

**- Por supuesto** –le respondió con una sincera expresión de complicidad.

**- Gracias!** –y le estampó un sencillo beso en la mejilla que le había abofeteado unos días atrás.- **Espera que le cuente a las chicas!** –exclamó soltándose rápidamente del agarre del Príncipe y levantándose.- **Te espero en el auto Darien!** –decía mientras salía del comedor a toda marcha.

**- Serena Tsukino apenas probaste bocado!** –le gritó Darien desde la mesa.- _**"Gracias por la oportunidad pequeña. No te arrepentirás."**_ –pensó sonriente.

* * *

Si antes no había podido acercársele, ahora menos podría. No sólo la Guardiana Real Rei Hino estaba con ella nuevamente, ahora llegaba muy feliz a la Universidad acompañada del Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba. Su primo. _**"Cómo voy a poder hablar contigo así sea una vez más mi ángel?"**_ –pensaba acongojado Andrew.- _**"Serán ciertos esos rumores que rondan el Palacio donde dicen que ella está viviendo con Darien allá?"**_ –se preguntaba confundido.- _**"Quizás si…"**_ –ideaba el chico al tiempo que escondía una singular risita.

* * *

Como Serena predijo en el desayuno, las chicas estaban extremadamente contentas en el almuerzo cuando habló con ellas en la Universidad y les comentó la noticia de quien diseñaría sus vestidos; sin embargo, les obvió contar sobre la pelea que tuvo con el Príncipe días atrás y "su pequeña reconciliación" hoy en el comedor. Le ponía la piel de gallina ese corto pero cariñoso recuerdo: Aún sentía como los brazos de Darien la aferraron a él horas antes por la cintura sentándola en sus piernas suavemente para hablarle en el oído.

**- Y por qué no viniste estos días a clases?** –le preguntó preocupada Amy.

"_**Y comenzó el interrogatorio de las brujas**__** que tengo por mejores amigas"**_ –pensó cansada Serena.- **Tuve muchas cosas que hacer en el Palacio por lo de mi mudanza** –le respondió simplemente, dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz a la Guardiana Real para transmitirle que no hablara acerca de su encierro.

**- Pero te llamé mil veces a tu celular y no atendías!** –reclamaba Mina cruzada de brazos.

**- La Señorita Tsukino está ****además en clases intensivas sobre el Protocolo Real** –dijo de pronto Rei firmemente antes que Serena pudiera articular palabra a los reclamos de Mina.- **Le prohibí usar el celular y salir del Palacio hasta tanto no terminara con sus deberes iniciales.**

**- Entiendo** –confirmó Mina un poco asustada de la actitud seria mostrada por la Guardiana.

"_**Gracias Rei"**_ –pensó Serena humildemente, luego le daría realmente las gracias a la joven por cubrirla. Una figura masculina que estaba saliendo del comedor le llamó la atención, así que tomó una rápida decisión- **Chicas, ya vengo.**

**- Adonde va Señorita Tsukino?** –preguntó su guardia al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para seguirla.

**- Voy al baño Rei no te preocupes** –respondió tranquilamente.- **Espérenme aquí. Ya regreso.**

**- Pero Señorita, no puedo…** -intentó reclamar caminando hacia ella.

**- En serio Rei por favor. Sólo serán unos minutos, sí?** –suplicó la rubia.- **Me duele un poco el estómago** –le mintió sosteniéndose con un brazo esa parte de su parte de su cuerpo.

**- Si no está de regreso en diez minutos, voy a buscarla, entendido?** –la condicionó entrecerrando los ojos.

**- Te debo una!** –exclamó Serena para luego salir del comedor rápidamente.

* * *

"_Michiru!. Tengo excelentes e increíbles noticias!. Mi Vestido de Novia, los del Cortejo y los de mis Madrinas serán regalos y diseños exclusivos de Seiya Kou!. Puedes creerlo?. Estoy súper emocionada!. Es una estrella!. Las chicas y yo iremos hoy después de clases para su estudio, puedes venir con Haruka?. Tengo entendido que él tiene muchas ideas acerca de todo y me gustaría que todas ustedes estuvieran presentes. Avísame!. Saludos y besos a Ruka!."_

**- Y qué piensas hacer?** –preguntaba severamente Haruka al terminar de leer el largo mensaje de texto que Serena le había enviado al móvil de Michiru hace poco.

**- No puedo ir y tú lo sabes** –suspiraba con desgano.- **Pero no sé cómo decírselo a Sere.**

**- Dile que tienes un compromiso hoy muy importante y que no puedes dejar de asistir** –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.- **Serena entenderá.**

**- Sí, ****eso estará bien por hoy, pero qué le diré la próxima vez? **–interrogaba una angustiada Michiru mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- **No puedo ver a Seiya Kou. No todavía.**

**- L****o arreglaremos Mi Sirena. No te preocupes** –le decía Haruka para tranquilizarla sentándose a un lado de su novia y le tomaba de la mano.

* * *

Andrew arrastraba lentamente sus pies sobre el amplio pasillo de la facultad con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Llevaba días tratando de hablar una vez más con Serena desde su último encuentro pero simplemente la oportunidad parecía desvanecerse de las manos cada vez. Las clases en la Universidad eran parte de su rutina diaria y le encantaba haber escogido aquel singular sitio de estudios para terminar su titulación, sin embargo, lo distraía por lo menos una vez al día recordar una pequeña rubia alocada. Y era definitivamente una tortura.

**- Andrew****!** –llamaba una voz femenina justo detrás de él.

Volteó su cuerpo anonadado lleno de esperanza y alegría para confirmar sus sospechas.

Era Serena Tsukino.

**- Serena** –dijo sorprendido con una amplia sonrisa.

**- Cómo has estado**** Andrew?** –preguntó Serena sinceramente sonriente- **Tiempo sin verte por estos lares!**

**- Tú eres la que se ha perdido pequeña** –le puntualizó el joven.

**- Yo no estoy perdida Andrew** –refunfuñó la rubia- **Sólo mal buscada!.**

Ambos estallaron en sonoras risas por un rato.

**- Lograste encontrar la Of****icina que buscabas aquella vez?** –preguntó de pronto Serena.

**- Sí** –afirmó el rubio- **Todo gracias a ti.**

**- No es nada Andrew** –comentó restándole importancia- **Sólo hice lo que pude. Gracias a ti por cubrirme ese día** –agregó la chica guiñándole un ojo.

**- Deber****ían declarar este día de júbilo** –dijo como si nada el joven.

**- Por qué?** –preguntó Serena extrañada.

**- Te volví a ver y puedo hablar tranquilamente contigo** –se limitó a responder el chico.- **Eso es suficiente como celebrar por tres días consecutivos.**

**- Entonces habría que darle unas largas vacaciones a todo el mundo porque puedes hablar conmigo cuando y donde quieras** –afirmó la muchacha alegremente.

**- Gracias Serena** –le sonrió.- **Iba camino a la heladería de la esquina, quieres acompañarme un rato?. He oído que allí hacen…**

**- Los mej****ores helados de toda la región** –lo interrumpió la chica.- **Sí, lo sé. Pero lo siento Andrew, hoy no puedo** –dijo con tristeza.- **Lo dejaremos pendiente para otra ocasión, te parece?.**

**- De acuerdo. Sólo si lo prometes, ya que al parecer cumples tus promesas** –le guiñó el ojo.

**- Prometido!** –exclamó animada- **Bueno, me tengo que ir** –dijo mientras miraba inquieta su reloj.- **Me esperan en la cafetería** –aseguró.- **Nos vemos luego!** –le gritó mientras corría de regreso por el camino que tomó para encontrarlo.

Un par de ojos masculinos escondidos de sus protagonistas, habían visto con absoluto recelo la escena entre la Futura Princesa Heredera del Reino y ése muchacho, sintiéndose un poco preocupado al respecto. No le había gustado para nada esa sonrisa en los labios del joven a la llegada de la chica. Sólo faltaban unas semanas para la Boda Real y nada ni nadie podía poner en peligro tal unión. Lita había rechazado al Príncipe Heredero y estaba absolutamente seguro que aunque Darien no lo exteriorizara como era debido –quizás ahogando sus penas en tequila, vodka, cualquier alcohol fuerte o quizás hasta pasando la noche con alguna modelito como haría cualquiera de los Shitennous-, el joven tendría el corazón destrozado. Por eso necesitaba seguir adelante con este matrimonio así fuera arreglado: sin que Darien supiera, todos los Shitennous se pusieron de acuerdo para buscar información sobre la personalidad de la rubia en la Universidad y fuera de ella. Así fuera un Decreto Real la próxima boda entre el Príncipe y Serena, la habrían impedido a toda costa de haber descubierto cualquier "trapo sucio" en la vida de la muchacha. Pero para sorpresa de todos ellos, no fue así, sino todo lo contrario: los comentarios que la gente hacía sobre la rubia la mostraban como una chica sencilla, de gran belleza externa, carácter intachable, luchadora por el bien de los demás, muy cariñosa y bondadosa con todos. Al conversar los Shitennous de ello, decidieron seguirla sigilosamente, estar pendiente de cada una de sus acciones y las de sus amigas por si ellas conocían algún secreto oscuro. Y aún así no habían encontrado nada malo con la prometida de su amigo Darien. Era como si Serena Tsukino fuese la candidata perfecta para erradicar definitivamente a Lita del corazón del Príncipe Heredero. Por eso, lo que había observado hace unos momentos, no era para nada bueno. Él y todas las personas que rondaban el círculo íntimo y familiar de Los Monarcas, sabían perfectamente quién era el rubio que había hablado tan amistosamente con Serena: El Antiguo Príncipe Heredero. Por lo que Darien les había contado sobre el acuerdo matrimonial entre los Chiba y los Tsukino, Andrew fue inicialmente el prometido de la rubia Serena Tsukino.

Cuando Yaten se percató que Andrew comenzaba a movilizarse hacia donde él se encontraba, por un momento pensó que lo había descubierto; sin embargo, cuando el rubio muchacho siguió de largo por su camino y se detuvo más adelante, el comentario que Andrew se hizo a sí mismo en voz alta, lo paralizó: **"Serena, aunque estés ahorita con mi primo Darien, fuiste mía en la infancia, así que ten por seguro que lo serás en mi futuro"**. Luego, el Antiguo Príncipe Heredero, continuó caminando sonriente y se perdió en los amplios pasillos de la gran Universidad.

"_Reunión Shitennous en la pista de atletismo después de clases. Código Rojo Señores. Tenemos un gran problema en la Boda Real y se llama Príncipe Andrew Chiba"_ –fue el mensaje de texto que Yaten escribió apresurado para enviarlo a sus compañeros al salir de su improvisado escondite.

* * *

Un muy preocupado Seiya se movió en su asiento al recibir el mensaje de Yaten. No podría asistir a esa reunión porque ya le había prometido al Príncipe Heredero que se entrevistarían en su estudio después de clases. La Futura Princesa Heredera había accedido a visitarlo para demostrarle sus ideas con respecto a los vestidos de la Boda Real. Si se lo pensaba mejor, era justamente perfecto que Seiya y el Príncipe Heredero estuvieran juntos: Darien nunca sospecharía de la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la pista de atletismo esa tarde ni nada de lo que habían estado averiguando respecto a Serena Tsukino.

"_Mantendré ocupado__s al Principito y a su futura esposita después de clases para que no sospechen nada. Cambio y fuera. Seiya"_ –logró responderle el joven diseñador a su amigo Yaten.

* * *

**- Esto es increíble!. Estamos en el fabuloso estudio de Seiya Kou!** –exclamaba una muy emocionada Mina mirando a su alrededor.- **Es un sueño hecho realidad!.**

**- Es hermoso** –suspiraba Amy tímidamente asombrada por la decoración del amplio lugar.

**- Hay que admitir que el idiota tiene buen gusto** –se encogió de hombros el Príncipe con una sonrisa ante los comentarios de las chicas que lo acompañaban.

**- A quién llamas idiota?** –refunfuñó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.- **Más respeto a tu futuro padrino Darien!.**

**- Creo que me voy a empezar a arrepentir de eso** –ironizaba el joven.- **Aquí estamos como pediste.**

**- Yo te dije que las trajera****s, pero no que te quedaras aquí** –le respondía con una sonrisa perversa y divertida al mismo tiempo.

**- Cómo?.** –preguntó el Príncipe extrañado.

**- Fácil!** –Seiya caminó nuevamente hasta la puerta, la abrió y le empezó a señalar el camino a Darien.- **Las bellas mujeres se quedan conmigo aquí y tú te vas a contar cuantas patas tienen todos los cangrejos del Reino.**

**- Se puede saber ****por qué me estás botando?** –le reclamó un atónito Darien por la sugerencia tan descarada que le había hecho su amigo.

**- Príncipe Heredero, me parece que es porque el Novio no debe ver el Vestido de Novia hasta la Boda** –comentó en voz muy baja Amy acercándose a él lentamente.- **Dicen que es de mala suerte.**

**- Por eso me gustan las mujeres!** –exclamó Seiya aplaudiendo.- **Son más inteligentes y bellas que nosotros** –dijo recorriendo lentamente con la mirada a la chica que había hablado.- **Cómo te llamas preciosa?.**

**- Amy** –se limitó a contestar la aludida tímidamente.

**- Amy** –decía el diseñador caminando en lentos círculos alrededor de ella.- **Creo que mis manos harán maravillas con tu ropa ante tan espectacular cuerpo.**

**- Bufón, o dejas tus comentarios de mal gusto o será mejor que vengamos en otra ocasión** –le comentó fastidiado el joven Darien cruzándose de brazos.

**- Mira Principito****, no tenemos tiempo que perder!** –exclamó ofuscado Seiya.- **Tu Boda es en menos de un mes y yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!** –agregó señalándose.- **Así que si tu pequeño cerebro procesó lo que la ricura de Amy explicó, entonces es como siempre he dicho: Punto aclarado, punto pasado!. Largo de aquí Darien Chiba!.**

**- Puede hablarle así al Príncipe Heredero?** –le susurró una temerosa Mina al oído de Serena para que sólo ella le escuchara.

**- Eso espero** –le respondió la rubia aludida de la misma forma.

**- Diseñadores** –suspiró derrotado Darien.- **Mientras más famosos, más latosos. Se creen la última bebida del desierto** –justo en ese momento Seiya abrió la boca porque iba a replicarle furioso, pero Darien, detuvo su reclamo instantáneamente alzando una mano en el aire para que lo dejara continuar.- **Está bien Seiya, dejo a Serena y sus amigas en tus manos. Estaré en el carro esperando afuera. Igual tu cabeza ya está advertida** –sonrió diabólicamente el Príncipe saliendo del lugar recordándole la amenaza que le había dicho en el Palacio días atrás, dejando como consecuencia, a un pálido y boquiabierto Seiya al entender sus palabras.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche sólo acentuaba el cansancio de todas las actividades que había realizado en ése día. Luego de la visita al diseñador Seiya Kou –quien para el gusto de Serena había resultado ser un chico muy gracioso, amable, brillante y que había llenado de atenciones a todas las asistentes durante su cita-, dejaron a Amy y a Mina en sus respectivas casas por insistencia del Príncipe y ahora, tanto Serena como Darien iban en el asiento trasero de su elegante vehículo real acompañados por la Guardiana Rei Hino y seguidos por el resto de los guardias reales camino al Palacio en un absoluto silencio. Serena pensó que a su llegada al Palacio el día había finalmente terminado, pero al entrar a sus aposentos en el Ala Oeste junto a Darien y a Rei, y observar lo que allí le esperaba, le hicieron corregirse y demostrarle que había estado totalmente equivocada.

**- Esto debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto** –espetó Darien cansado al ver la escena frente a él: una mujer alrededor de un gran equipaje.

**- No lo es Príncipe Heredero** –refutó con seguridad la voz femenina frente a él.

**- Estoy seguro que lo que tenga que decirme, lo podremos hacer mañana por la mañana** –aseguró el joven.

**- Esto no puede esperar Príncipe Darien** –negó simplemente la mujer- **Sale en dos horas para Australia.**

**- Y con autorización de quién?** –preguntó con sarcasmo el muchacho.

**- Crees que necesito autori****zación para ordenarte un viaje?** –preguntó con una ceja levantada plantándose frente al Príncipe.

**- No pienso viajar a Australia ****en estos momentos Su Majestad** –le contestó entre dientes- **Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir.**

**- Reina Diana****…** –susurró con timidez Serena que no había querido participar en la conversación entre madre e hijo- **Si me permite intervenir, Darien y yo tuvimos un día bastante agitado hoy en la Universidad, no puede simplemente postergar por unas horas más el viaje para que él pueda descansar un poco?.**

**- No se puede Serena. ****Se suponía que El Rey y yo realizaríamos el viaje, pero esta tarde cayó enfermo** –comenzó a explicar con la mirada un poco preocupada- **Tiene fiebre y no puedo permitir que viaje así. Fuimos invitados a un acto protocolar hace meses y no podemos rechazar la invitación a última hora.**

**- Cuánto tiempo?** –preguntó el Príncipe- **Veo demasiadas maletas para ser un simple acto protocolar** –dijo señalando el equipaje alrededor de ella.

**- Dos semanas** –respondió la Reina Diana.

**- Me caso en ****aproximadamente tres semanas Su Majestad** –le recordó el muchacho suspicaz.

**- Lo sé** –afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.

**- Rei, haz que lleven el equipaje al carro** –le ordenó el Príncipe a la chica tras él- **Me daré una ducha, me cambiaré y saldremos en una hora al aeropuerto. Alguna cosa más Mi Reina?.**

**- Sí** –contestó con firmeza- **Serena, mañana comienzas con las clases de Protocolo Real.**

**- Su Majestad…** -articuló sorprendida la rubia.

**- No quiero excusas** –la interrumpió la Reina- **Rei se encargará de tu educación a partir de mañana. Todos tus estudios se realizarán en el Palacio y se centrarán de ahora en adelante en aprender a comportarte como la Futura Princesa Heredera que serás.**

**- Sí Su Majestad** –murmuró tímidamente la joven cabizbaja.

**- No lo tomes a mal Serena, pero a p****artir de ahora tienes que entender que casarte con el Príncipe Heredero no es sólo pertenecer a la Familia Real Chiba, a veces también tienes que dejar de un lado las cosas que quieres hacer para hacer las que debes y cumplir con tus obligaciones. Como dijo un gran sabio: "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" **–expuso Diana.

**- La cita del Tío Ben no te queda para nada** –puntualizó Darien con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**- Es tu culpa. Me hiciste ver Spider-Man demasiadas veces cuando eras pequeño** –comentó la mujer inocente encogiéndose de hombros.

**- Touché** –dijo el Príncipe con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Luego de despedirse de la sorpresiva visita realizada por la Reina, el Príncipe Heredero y Serena se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones, cada uno con sentimientos diferentes: el joven agitado por el próximo viaje y al mismo tiempo preocupado por la salud de su padre; mientras que Serena se encontraba un poco triste al ver partir a Darien a otro país y pensar que no podría ver a sus amigas de ahora en adelante.

Después de una larga ducha y su cambio de vestimenta (una camisa blanca cuello alto, una chaqueta negra elegante tipo blazer marcada con el sello real en el frente y los pantalones a juego), el Príncipe Heredero se sentía renovado. Aunque partir a Australia repentinamente no se encontraba en sus planes, al escuchar que su padre estaba enfermo, no pudo evadir la responsabilidad. Quería ir a la habitación de sus padres antes de irse y ver la gravedad del estado de salud de su padre, pero sabía de antemano que las despedidas estaban prohibidas en el Palacio cuando de viajes de trabajo se tratara. Así que seguramente a La Reina no le caería nada bien su visita. No obstante sabía que debía hacer una excepción.

Buscó con la mirada a su gran compañero y lo encontró en el medio de su amplia cama: el Príncipe esbozó una sencilla sonrisa. Se acercó, lo tomó de un brazo, lo abrazó fuertemente y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Alfred. _**"Estaré fuera unos días amigo. Nos veremos pronto"**_ –pensó interrumpiendo su abrazo luego de un rato, pero sin separarse de él, salió de su habitación.

Abrió la gran puerta sin hacer absolutamente ningún ruido. Aquella habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras y eso lo hacía sentir como un vulgar ladrón en medio de la noche, pero no podía largarse a otro país sin despedirse siquiera: debía hacerlo y punto. _**"Al diablo el Protocolo Real por una noche"**_ –pensaba con una sonrisa descarada el Príncipe Heredero. Su vista tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pero la encontró rápidamente acostada boca arriba en su cama, aunque aún iba vestida con la misma ropa que habían llegado al Palacio, tenía la larga cabellera rubia suelta y los ojos visiblemente cerrados: Serena estaba profundamente dormida.

Caminó sigiloso hasta la peinadora de la chica, buscó rápidamente un pedazo de papel, un lápiz, un sobre y escribió con velocidad una pequeña carta: debía darse prisa si no quería ser descubierto o despertar a la Futura Princesa Heredera. _**"Listo"**_ –pensó triunfante- _**"No era así como me quería despedir, pero es mejor que nada"**_. Tomó la nota, la introdujo en el sobre y lentamente se acercó al lecho de Serena.

Repentinamente la rubia se removió en su cama.

Darien se paralizó instantáneamente y sintió como el aire se esfumó de sus pulmones por un segundo.

Hasta que la escuchó lanzar un sonoro ronquido y ella siguió durmiendo como si nada.

El Príncipe Heredero estuvo a punto de estallar en sonoras risas pero se contuvo cuando recordó donde se encontraba y cómo había llegado allí.

Retomó su paso seguro hacia la cama de la chica, se arrodilló junto a ella y al lado de la cara de la rubia dejó tres cosas: Alfred, la nota que escribió bajo los pies de Alfred y, en los brazos de su amigo, una rosa roja que había escondido en el interior de su chaqueta antes de salir de su propia habitación. La miró nuevamente y él se sonrió. _**"Serena, sé que me vas a matar si te despiertas, pero no me puedo resistir"**_ –pensó Darien melancólicamente.

El Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de Serena para darle un casto beso.

Los retiró rápidamente y abrió los ojos.

Para su sorpresa y buena suerte, Serena aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía completamente dormida.

**- Cuídate ****mucho** –le susurró al oído de la rubia.

Se levantó con rapidez y caminó de regreso a la puerta de la habitación, justo cuando el Príncipe iba a salir de ella, escuchó que Serena dijo algo en voz alta repetidamente.

- "**Darien…"**

Serena llamó su nombre desde su cama.

Y el pánico se apoderó de él.

Se volteó lentamente con los ojos cerrados esperando los insultos y protestas que seguramente le diría la rubia al verlo allí en la oscuridad, luego los abrió y se llevó una sorpresa.

Ella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

"_**Ya van dos veces en menos de quince minutos pequeña, si sigues así me vas a dar un infarto antes que nos casemos**__**. Aunque ahora no te puedo llamar Bella Durmiente porque no despertaste con el beso del Príncipe"**_ –pensó un muy sonriente Darien viéndola nuevamente desde el marco de la puerta y, luego de darle una última mirada, finalmente se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí con mucho cuidado.

* * *

Al salir del Palacio Neuschwanstein con dirección al aeropuerto, Darien se había sumergido en otro mundo a causa de la música que retumbaba en sus oídos desde su reproductor portátil: el mundo de los recuerdos junto a su bailarina. No había sido intencional, pero aún almacenaba la música de _"El Lago de los Cisnes"_: el ballet favorito de Lita Kino. Y ahora viajaba nuevamente a Australia, recordando con pesadez que desde hace aproximadamente un año no lo hacía, sólo que ahora iría por primera vez por motivos de "trabajo" y no como la última vez: cuando se escapó con sus amigos Shitennous de vacaciones por unos días y, para su sorpresa, Diamante había llevado a la novia del Príncipe para que se les uniera en el viaje. Sencillamente, los recuerdos de esa semana, le arrancaron una amplia sonrisa al Príncipe camino al aeropuerto. Lastimosamente, también ello lo entristecía: estaba seguro que Lita Kino –y los momentos que había vivido con ella-, siempre ocuparían su corazón aunque estuviera casado con Serena Tsukino.

* * *

La reunión con sus amigos la tarde anterior, les hizo planear rápidamente su siguiente paso. Era una medida un poco extrema para su gusto y no se sentía nada bien contándoles parte de su pequeño secreto, pero él le habría prometido a los Shitennous asistentes que buscaría ayuda en alguien de su total confianza. _**"Aunque para eso tenga que involucrar a mi amada novia en el plan"**_ –pensó acongojado en ese momento.

Le había escrito bien temprano en la mañana apenas el joven se despertó para que se vieran. De antemano sabía que ella no estaría muy de acuerdo que lo hicieran en esas circunstancias, pero él logró persuadirla para aceptar su propuesta. Tenía rato muy inquieto dentro del solitario salón de la Universidad, caminando de un lado al otro porque ella llegaba retrasada. Hasta que la muchacha abrió lentamente la puerta. Él sin pensarlo, corrió a sus brazos para atraparla en ellos y aliviar un poco su creciente preocupación.

**- Hola mi dulzura** –le susurró el joven a la chica que tenía prisionera en sus brazos en aquel sitio oscuro y pequeño de la Universidad.- **Me tenías olvidado preciosa.**

**- No tenemos mucho tiempo** –decía la muchacha moviendo seductoramente su cuello para darle mejor acceso a las caricias que comenzaba a regalarle el joven frente a ella.- **Por qué la urgencia?.**

**- Te quería ver, eso no es suficiente?** –le contestó divertido.

**- El que no te conozca, que te compre** –bufó.- **Habla de una vez o me voy!.**

**- No hay que tomar medidas tan extremas mi amor. Te extraño pequeña. Por qué no crees que soy un simple hombre que quiere atenciones de su novia?.**

**- Sabes que no me gusta que me llames cuando estoy ocupada a menos que sea una emergencia** –suspiró resignada la chica.- **Tengo que regresar lo más pronto posible. Qué pasó?.**

**- Juro que no quería decirte esto en este momento pero necesito pedirte un favor** –continuaba el chico mordisqueando la oreja de la chica traviesamente mientras hablaba.

**- Qué raro!** –respondía sarcásticamente la dama arqueando una ceja.- **Tú pidiéndome favores!.**

**- Nunca me dices que no mi gatita. No te puedes resistir a mis encantos** –decía orgulloso entre risas.

**- Como si pudiera** –suspiraba la chica perdida entre las divinas caricias que el joven le hacía.- **Qué quieres esta vez?.**

**- A ti. Toda tú en mis brazos.**

**- Malachite, te dije que no tengo mucho tiempo** –dijo antes de lograr ahogar un sorpresivo grito mientras él la acercaba más a su cuerpo y la sentaba en una pequeña mesa detrás de ella.- **Mantén tus manos quietas por favor!.**

**- Justamente eso es lo que no quieres que haga hermosa** –le rebatió encarándola con una burlona sonrisa.- **Pídeme que te bese, dame un rato de tu valioso tiempo y te haré ver estrellas.**

**- Tienes menos de dos minutos para decirme lo que necesitas** –lo miró acusadoramente haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.- **Me logré escapar sólo por un momento cuando vi tu mensaje urgente. No puedo alejarme mucho tiempo o empezarán a sospechar.**

**- Si te digo la información que poseo, qué me gano?** –dándole un juguetón beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

**- Un empujón, un pisotón y quizás hasta una patada si me hiciste venir para nada.**

**- Mi apartamento en tu día libre preciosura. Te prometo que sólo comeremos. Vendrás?.**

**- Eres tremendo Mal. Si el Príncipe Heredero se entera…** -amenazó acusadoramente la chica.

**- Nadie se enterará cariño** –aseguró con firmeza el joven.- **Sólo seremos tú y yo como siempre.**

**- Voy a arder en el infierno sólo por aceptarte Mal. Pero apruebo tus condiciones** –asintió la joven con una sonrisa burlona separándose un poco del chico.

**- Andrew Chiba le tiene el ojo puesto a Serena Tsukino. La Boda Real está en peligro.**

**- Qué?** –le preguntó tan asombrada como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua congelada en ese momento.- **Tú cómo sabes eso?.**

**- Te recuerdo que el Principito Heredero del que hablamos es como un hermano para mí?. A mí tampoco me gustó enterarme de esa noticia.**

**- Pero es que eso es imposible!.** –exclamaba inquieta- **Debes estar equivocado Mal!.**

**- No jugaría con algo así y lo sabes** –replicó totalmente serio- **Nunca te mentiría belleza.**

**- Y qué quieres que haga entonces?.**

**- Mantén alejada a la Futura Princesa Heredera del radar del rubio petulante ése. No se le puede acercar ni a un kilómetro de distancia hasta que Darien y Serena hayan dicho el "sí" frente al altar** –le ordenó firmemente Malachite- **Los Shitennous nos encargaremos del resto.**

**- De acuerdo** –aceptó con seguridad la joven muchacha- **Llevo el postre el domingo?.**

**- Tú serás mi postre Rei Hino** –le dijo cuando se acercó con una amplia sonrisa a escasos centímetros de los labios de la chica para luego besarlos apasionadamente.

* * *

Serena se despertó esa mañana con una pequeña sorpresa junto a ella, se restregó las manos sobre sus ojos para confirmar que no estuviera soñando y observó con curiosidad que lo que tenía frente a su rostro era una realidad: al parecer no había dormido totalmente sola. Aún recostada en su cama, se recorrió fugazmente con la mirada: se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta. _**"Por qué no me cambié…?"**_ –se preguntaba hasta que comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior: la visita de la Reina y el repentino viaje del Príncipe Heredero a Australia. _**"Y pensar que me quedé con la misma ropa porque quería acompañarte al aeropuerto"**_. Alzó su mirada al reloj que se encontraba en una de sus paredes y se sobresaltó sentándose sorprendida en el borde de la cama: eran más de las nueve de la mañana. _**"Serena tonta, te quedaste dormida"**_ –se reprochó y recordó lastimosamente que ya Darien seguramente se encontraba fuera del país. La rubia dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia su cama y observó extrañada un pequeño sobre, lo abrió, sacó una hoja de su interior y comenzó a leer en sus pensamientos:

"_Lamento no haberme podido despedir, pero estabas rendida y tenía que irme. Tengo una apretada agenda que cumplir durante el viaje y no creo que podamos hablar –conociendo como es Artemis en estos viajes, dormiré de milagro-. Espero que aprendas mucho en tus clases de Protocolo Real, aunque estoy seguro que Rei te hará aprender todo así sea lo último que ella haga. Cuando se propone a hacer su trabajo, se vuelve testaruda, insensible y es toda una pesadilla. Pero por sobre todas las cosas es una gran persona y tiene un gran corazón, así que puedo afirmar con toda seguridad que se convertirá en una gran aliada y amiga tuya. A pesar de lo tonto que se pueda comportar mi amigo Seiya, tengo plena confianza en él y estoy seguro hará un gran trabajo con tu vestido. Escucha todas sus ideas porque la verdad es que el bastardo es un genio (por favor no le digas esto, me fastidiará de por vida si sabe que te lo dije). Y por último, te dejé a alguien para que velara tu sueño, mantenlo cerca de ti y nunca te sentirás sola. Por favor cuídalo y él te cuidará mientras yo no esté: se llama Alfred y es mi más grande tesoro._

_Saludos,_

_Darien C."_

Una melancólica sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de Serena y sintió como una pesada lágrima resbalaba por su blanca mejilla. La retiró con la palma de su mano, sacudió su cabeza y se animó automáticamente. _**"No hay razón para estar triste"**_ –pensó la rubia. Miró nuevamente al protector y sonriente Alfred que sostenía una rosa roja entre sus manos y se acercó a él lentamente.

**- Hola Alfred, mi nombre es Serena. Darien te dejó conmigo para que estuviéramos juntos mientras él está de viaje trabajando. Sé que nos llevaremos bien, mi querido nuevo amigo. Me encanta esa ****linda rosa que me trajiste de regalo** –le dijo Serena a Alfred con cariño y una amplia sonrisa.

"_**Aunque no se lo quieras mostrar a todo el mundo Darien, en el fondo eres un ángel y sé que confías en mí. Dejarme a tu mayor tesoro me lo demostró: cuidaré de este hermoso oso polar de peluche por **__**ti"**_ –pensó la rubia mientras tomaba a Alfred y lo acurrucaba en su pecho.

* * *

La tarde caía suavemente en el suelo español para dar paso a la noche llena de estrellas. Una de las cosas que más adoraba hacer Lita Kino era admirar la puesta de sol desde la amplia ventana de su apartamento en Barcelona. Luego de mucho ensayar una y otra vez la coreografía que tenía dispuesta para la próxima competencia de baile, Lita había llegado a un acuerdo con su entrenadora de dejarla descansar por dos horas antes de que culminara la tarde para regresar a su apartamento. _**"Simplemente hermoso"**_ –repetía en sus pensamientos la bailarina. _**"Lástima que no estás aquí conmigo para verlo mi Príncipe".**_

_TOC, TOC, TOC_

**- Servicio de habitaciones** –dijo una voz masculina fuera de la puerta.

Extrañada porque ella no había ordenado ninguna comida, Lita se acercó firmemente a la puerta y la abrió.

La amplia figura masculina frente a ella la asombró dejándola sin palabras.

**- Buenas tardes Señorita Lita Kino** –la saludó el hombre cordialmente con una amplia sonrisa- **Seré su nuevo escolta durante el resto de la noche.**

Lita sólo se dejó llevar agradecida con todos los dioses por haberle enviado ese maravilloso regalo: se arrojó a los brazos del joven sin pensarlo dos veces.

**- Luego de mucho suplicar, rogar y bajo ciertas condiciones, su profesora y entrenadora le ha permitido tomarse la noche libre de hoy** –le explicó el joven- **Así que le enseñaré los mejores lugares nocturnos de toda Barcelona sólo por esta noche junto a la mejor compañía que podrá tener... Yo.**

**- Cuando llegaste?** –preguntó en un susurro la chica.

**- Esta mañana** –le respondió en un suspiro- **Vine con la excusa de resolver unos asuntos de mis padres. Por eso no había venido antes. Me regreso mañana por la tarde.**

**- Gracias**** Diamante** –sollozó la bailarina sin interrumpir el abrazo y sintiendo como los del chico la apretaban fuertemente hacia él.

**- Estaría totalmente loco si no viniera a verte ****aunque fuera sólo una vez** –le dijo al oído de la chica.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que ellos se habían separado. Y todo había sucedido tal cual lo vaticinó el Príncipe Heredero en su carta: Rei se había convertido literalmente en su sombra, poco le faltaba a esa estricta Guardiana para que inclusive respirara por Serena, la rubia estaba segura que si eso hubiera sido posible, Rei con seguridad lo haría. No sólo estaba el hecho que ahora Rei nunca la dejaba sola, las clases intensivas de Protocolo Real eran aún peores. Desde el primer día de su tortura, se habían trasladado a la Biblioteca Real del Palacio Neuschwanstein y allí, la Guardiana Real Rei Hino se convertía en una monstruosa tirana cuyo único objetivo era que Serena aprendiera todos y cada uno de los siglos de Historia que tenía la Familia Real Chiba. Además de eso, aprender Etiqueta Real, tampoco era tarea fácil: nunca lograba entender cómo podían existir por lo menos ciento treinta normas a tomar en cuenta en la mesa de comer.

A pesar de tener prohibidas las visitas por los momentos, en lo respectivo a Seiya, la Reina Diana había hecho una excepción. Era el Diseñador de la Boda Real así que tenía permitido entrar y salir del Palacio a su antojo. Y aunque estaba segura que Seiya era el galán mujeriego que decían los chismes de las revistas de moda, realmente se había comportado con ella durante todo este tiempo como todo un caballero: le había llenado de ideas para los vestidos y los bocetos que había realizado eran absolutamente fabulosos. Pero antes que nada, Serena sentía que aunque él fuese su único contacto con el mundo fuera del Palacio Real, ahora tenía también un nuevo amigo: Seiya Kou.

La noche antes del regreso del Príncipe Heredero, y luego de haber culminado con todas las asignaciones que le había dado Rei en la Biblioteca Real, Serena Tsukino se había preparado mentalmente para darse un buen baño relajante y acostarse a dormir, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al entrar al Ala Oeste.

**- Estoy sumamente molesta Guardiana Real Rei Hino** –le indicó una mujer a la chica que estaba tras la espalda de Serena.

**- Su Majestad** –respondió extrañada la aludida- **A qué debemos el honor de su visita?.**

**- Aún no entiendo cómo es que no he podido hablar con la Señorita Tsukino a solas desde que se instaló en el Palacio** –le reprochó la mujer visiblemente indignada- **Por qué no la has llevado a mis aposentos Rei?.**

**- Lo siento mucho Su Majestad, pero la Señorita Tsukino está estudiando arduamente Protocolo, Historia y Etiqueta Real, así que…**

**- No hay excusas Rei****!** –exclamó repentinamente callándola- **Ya que tú la has querido acaparar para ti sola, pues he tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para bajar hasta acá y poder hablar con la Futura Princesa Heredera.**

**- Emperatriz Luna, lamento mucho el inconveniente** –decidió hablar Serena para aligerar la incómoda tensión que surgió entre las mujeres-**, hablaré con Rei para irla a visitar a su habitación todas las noches a partir de mañana, le parece bien?** –le cuestionó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

**- Por eso me encantas mi niña!****. Eres un sol!** –gritó la Emperatriz con extrema alegría acercándose a Serena- **Pero ya que mi viejo cuerpo está aquí, empezaremos esta noche.**

**- Esta noche Su Majestad?** –interrogó Rei preocupada- **La Señorita Tsukino está cansada y es un poco tarde, hoy fue un día…**

**- Como usted quiera Su Majestad** –interrumpió Serena el discurso de excusas que comenzaba a elaborar la Guardiana- **Nunca estaré lo suficientemente cansada como para atenderla.**

**- Excelente!** –exclamó la anciana mujer emocionada- **Ahora Rei, haz que te salgan alitas y vuela lejos de aquí. Es una Orden Real. La futura esposa de mi nieto se quedará conmigo toda la noche hasta mañana.**

**- Sí**** Su Majestad** –obedeció la Guardiana saliendo rápidamente del Ala Oeste.

**- Si me lo permite Emperatriz,** -comenzó a decir Serena un poco nerviosa- **quedarnos toda la noche conversando puede ser extenuante para usted y…**

**- Ya se fue, verdad?** –le preguntó Luna con curiosidad acercándose a la amplia puerta mientras miraba por todas partes verificando que no estuviese ningún guardaespaldas a la vista- **No hay más nadie cerca de ti, verdad?.**

**- No Su Majestad** –respondió extrañada la rubia- **pero insisto que deberíamos…**

**- No hay moros en la costa!.** –exclamó repentinamente la Emperatriz caminando rápidamente hacia la amplia puerta de la habitación de Serena- **Ya pueden salir mis pequeñas!.**

Serena se había quedado inmóvil porque aún no entendía las palabras de la Emperatriz Luna hasta que vio a un par de jovencitas saliendo de su cuarto y deteniéndose justo frente a ella.

**- Amy!. Mina!.** –exclamó abrumada de felicidad la rubia- **Qué hacen aquí?.**

**- Vinimos a secuestrarte Serena** –respondió con mucha tranquilidad su amiga Mina.

**- Lo que la alocada de Mina quiere decir, es que vinimos a llevarte ****a tu Despedida de Soltera** –aclaró Amy.

**- Estas inteligentes y bellas chicas, se las ingeniaron para encontrarme y me pidieron que las ayudara a sacarte del Palacio por una noche para celebrar su fiesta** –dijo la simpática Emperatriz con una gran sonrisa colocándose frente a Serena- **Me encantaría acompañarlas pero ya estoy muy vieja para la gracia, así que espero que se diviertan de lo lindo.**

**- Emperatriz, no sé qué decir…** -tartamudeaba Serena al entender la situación.

**- Ya saben mis condiciones chicas** –les recordó Luna dirigiéndose a Amy y Mina.

**- Número Uno: ****Nadie debe saber que la Futura Princesa Heredera está con nosotras **–comentó Amy-** Por eso trajimos la peluca negra, los lentes de contacto de color verde y le inventamos un nombre nuevo por esta noche: Caroline Rosenbauer.**

**- Número dos: ****Debemos llegar antes de las cinco y media de la mañana porque el cambio de turno de los guardaespaldas es a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana y la madrugadora de Rei se despierta a las seis** –continuó Mina solemnemente.

**- Y número tres: Cero fotos de la fiesta** –finalizó la anciana seriamente- **Recuerden que Serena es una figura pública y debe dar el ejemplo a los ciudadanos del Reino, por lo tanto no puede existir ningún tipo de escándalo cerca de ella.**

**- Lo que pase esta noche**** entre nosotras se queda** –repitieron al unísono las jóvenes amigas de Serena.

**- Emperatriz Luna, gracias por****…**

**- No me lo agradezcas Serena** –le negó con una sonrisa a Serena interrumpiéndola, mientras Amy se colocaba detrás de la Futura Princesa y ponía la peluca negra que escondería sus largos cabellos rubios- **Te lo mereces mi niña. Toda mujer debe tener un respiro de libertad antes de su boda. Y aquí encerrada en el Palacio no lo puedes hacer.**

* * *

**- No se les pudo ocurrir una mejor idea? **–preguntaba el Príncipe Heredero al cuarteto de amigos que encontró sorprendentemente en su habitación apenas entró.

**- Vaya forma de saludar a tus Padrinos****!** –resopló Yaten- **Y yo pensé que estarías encantado de vernos.**

**- Me hago una vaga idea de las razones por las cuales los cuatro están reunidos esta noche aquí en Australia** –comentó Darien reflejando una pequeña sonrisa.

**- Nosotros también te extrañamos Principito** –dijo Seiya acercándose al aludido haciéndole pucheros.

**- Tú deberías estar nadando ****entre telas e hilos Bufón** –agregó el Príncipe burlándose de su amigo- **No tienes un Vestido de Novia Real que terminar?.**

**- Venimos hasta el fin del mundo por ti y así es como nos tratas** –se quejó Malachite sentándose en un sillón- **Créeme que no fue nada fácil sobornar a los guardias para que nos dejaran entrar a tu suite mientras llegabas.**

**- Lamento informarles que la respuesta a lo que está pasando por sus rumberas cabezas es ****un rotundo "no" chicos** –les dijo Darien negando con su dedo índice y mirando a cada uno de los Shitennous-. **Hoy fue un día terrible de muchas reuniones, entrevistas y ruedas de prensa** –les recordaba con pesadez-. **En resumidas cuentas estoy extremadamente cansado** –agregó mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata que llevaba- **Gracias por venir de todas formas.**

**- Crees que vinimos detrás de tu trasero real ****y atravesamos medio mundo volando para aceptar así no más un "no" por respuesta?** –cuestionó Diamante con una mirada sarcástica al Príncipe Heredero.

**- Mañana descansarás en el avión de regreso ****a tu tierra Chiba** –comentó Malachite solucionando el problema y haciendo una mueca para restarle importancia al asunto- **Por lo pronto…**

**- Que comience la Despedida de Soltero del Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba!** –exclamó Seiya eufórico descorchando la botella de champán que sostenía en la mano.

* * *

Serena Tsukino nunca se hubiese podido imaginar la noche que festejaría junto a sus amigas su Despedida de Soltera. Michiru, Amy y Mina la hicieron olvidar todos y cada uno de sus problemas, deberes y demás asignaciones reales durante las horas que duró su fuga del Palacio. Risas, comida y postres por doquier, chismes de la Universidad, un par de chicos bailarines con un musculoso cuerpo de infarto –a los cuales Mina no había dejado de bailar y tocar- junto a muchos juegos alocados más, habían formado parte de toda la celebración. Y aún no salía de su asombro sobre la intervención de la Emperatriz Luna en todo este lío: la anciana le había montado tal escena a Rei que hasta la misma Serena se la había creído completamente, para luego entender que sólo se trataba de una coartada y poder ayudarla a escaparse triunfalmente del Palacio Real. Ahora se encontraba de vuelta al Ala Oeste: sana y salva, pero lo mejor de todo, fue que no habría podido ser libre esa noche sin el ingenio de sus brujas y de la Emperatriz Luna. _**"Todo salió perfecto"**_ –pensó complacida Serena mientras se quitaba la peluca negra que cubría su cabeza y se sentaba en su cama.

* * *

"_**Aún no puedo creerlo"**_ –pensaba el Príncipe con una media sonrisa mirando a su alrededor: cada uno de los Shitennous estaba profundamente dormido mientras cruzaban los cielos sobre sus asientos del Avión Real. Toda la fiesta de la noche anterior había sido una verdadera locura, y aunque Yaten era el voluntario Padrino encargado de la organización, Darien sentía que todos ellos habían colaborado de manera distinta. _**"Conociendo a estos amigos míos, la cosa fue así: El Alcohol indudablemente lo trajo Diamante, es un catador nato; siendo tan estratega, Malachite fue el que se las ingenió para que todo el combo llegara hasta Australia; el encargado de la comida fue Yaten, con ese paladar exigente que tiene; y Seiya… pues de las bailarinas exóticas"**_ –se imaginaba divertido adivinando la situación. Sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa para el Príncipe Heredero sucedió cuando le comentó a Artemis que los Shitennous viajarían de regreso con ellos en el avión: el Consejero Real no mostró ni una pizca de asombro en su rostro, todo lo contrario, lo había aceptado sin refutar y con una amplia sonrisa, lo que hacía pensar a Darien que Artemis también habría estado involucrado en la organización de su Despedida de Soltero, sólo que quizás el Consejero nunca se lo admitiría. _**"Gracias chicos, necesitaba algo que me dejara salir de toda esta rutina"**_ –les agradecía en sus pensamientos. _**"Las cosas que este cuarteto es capaz de hacer…"**_ –reflexionaba mientras ampliaba su sonrisa y cerraba nuevamente sus ojos para dormirse.

* * *

**- Mier… ****Realmente se atrevieron!** –exclamaba furioso Artemis al ver al Príncipe Heredero siendo llevado a rastras por los brazos de Malachite y Diamante a través de la entrada del Ala Oeste.

**- T****ú fuiste el de la idea** –le aclaró Yaten a Artemis encogiéndose de hombros mientras le sacaba la camisa que llevaba puesta el Príncipe por arriba de su cabeza y Seiya le retiraba los pantalones por debajo dejando a Darien sólo en medias y bóxers.

**- El que yo se los haya sugerido como broma, no implicaba que realmente lo iba****n a hacer!** –refutaba intranquilo el Consejero.

**- En teoría eres el autor intelectual del hecho, así que estás igual de ****metido hasta el cuello que nosotros** –le definió Malachite al hombre- **Reconozco que ni yo hubiese podido idear algo tan macabro** –agregó divertido- **Debes tener tu lado oscuro Artemis.**

**- Los Mayores me van a matar cuando se enteren!** –chillaba el viejo.

**- No se van a enterar, así que deja el drama** –decía Seiya con tranquilidad para calmarlo- **En todo caso, es Darien el que nos hará papilla cuando se dé cuenta lo que le hicimos.**

**- Además, sólo un poco del sedante que le dimos no le hará daño** –decía entre traviesas risas Diamante- **Lo mantendrá dormido el suficiente tiempo nada más.**

**- No me quiero enterar cómo hicieron para conseguirlo** –soltaba lastimosamente el hombre.

**- Tenemos nuestros contactos** –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

**- Pero él estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando llegamos!** –protestaba el Consejero- **Hasta evadió a los fotógrafos y periodistas que lo acorralaron en el aeropuerto con total normalidad!.**

**- Somos inteligentes Artemis!** –clamaba Malachite orgulloso- **Hicimos un brindis en la limosina cuando veníamos en camino y colocamos el sedante en la bebida del Principito** –le explicaba- **La intención es fastidiarle la existencia un rato, no que la prensa se lo comiera vivo cuando lo vieran bajarse del avión drogado.**

**- Ahora ****Artemis, por favor podría decirnos donde dejamos tirado el esperpento real?** –preguntó Diamante- **El condenado hace mucho ejercicio así que pesa un poco.**

**- Ni modo, ****como dicen por ahí "El Muerto a la Sepultura y el Vivo a la Travesura"**-dijo Artemis ganándose grandes carcajadas de los Shitennous por su comentario-** Además, ya parece marioneta** –se quejó bajando los hombros y aceptando que ya no se podía echar para atrás- **A lo hecho, pecho** –se envalentó enderezándose- **Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan y por la hora que es, todos en esta parte del Palacio deben estar profundamente dormidos, así que bajen la voz que pueden despertar a alguien** –les ordenó a los Shitennous.

Rezándoles a todos los dioses para que Rei no sufriera de insomnio esta noche en particular, Artemis entró al Ala Oeste seguido de los Shitennous y caminó sigilosamente hasta la amplia puerta de la habitación, para después abrirla con suma cautela.

Y para su fortuna, todas las luces del interior estaban totalmente apagadas.

El Consejero Real les hizo señas con su mano a Diamante y Malachite para que entraran. Ellos obedientemente lo siguieron en silencio, cargando con cuidado al Príncipe Heredero y recostándolo de medio lado suavemente en la amplia cama. Artemis retiró a Alfred del medio y pasó con precaución el brazo derecho extendido de Darien hacia el otro lado del lecho. El viejo Consejero se incorporó de su sitio -sintiéndose culpable del travieso plan que había trazado y los Shitennous habían ejecutado-; para finalmente darle paso a Seiya, quien poco a poco lo cubría con una gruesa pero blanda manta.

- **"Que la fuerza te acompañe"** –le susurró Seiya al oído de su dormido amigo antes de retirarse de su lado.

Al pie de la cama, todos los Shitennous se miraron las caras sonrientes y estaban satisfechos por la diablura que habían realizado. Y aunque el resto de los Shitennous le habían advertido a Yaten que no lo hiciera, el joven muchacho no pudo evitarlo: sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la cámara fotográfica y lanzó sin más la foto. Ante las miradas escépticas del resto que allí se encontraba –Artemis incluido-, Yaten sólo les devolvió a todos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego, cerraron con llave la puerta de la habitación por donde habían entrado con delicadeza y se fueron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron.

Dejando al Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba sedado, sin camisa, sin pantalones, acostado en una gran cama, cubierto por una cobija y durmiendo felizmente en el interior de la habitación… junto a la Futura Princesa Heredera Serena Tsukino mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

* * *

_**Noticiero PSerenity: Review Time!**_

Estoy profundamente agradecida con todas y todos los lectores que han dedicado unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme su review! :) No puedo dejar de mencionar que también me ha llenado de orgullo cuando me colocan como escritora favorita o colocan a esta humilde historia como favorita. Saludos y muchisiiimas gracias a todas mis lectoras y lectores por hacer acto de presencia cada vez que pueden en este fic! :) Síganme dejando sus reviews que son la mejor recompensa que puedo recibir! :)

Ahora... A responder sus comentarios!

**Betania101:** El primer review después de la actualización de Chap anterior! :) Muchas gracias paisana! jeje Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi! Espero que este también te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y sigue pendiente! Saludos y abrazos!.

**MademoiselleRousseau:** Gracias por tu largo review! :) Me encantaría leer nuevamente tu opinión de cada personaje que voy incluyendo en este fic y del resto de los capítulos. Tu review significó mucho para mí, porque con tu análisis de la personalidad de cada uno los personajes, me demostraste que sentiste cada palabra que fui escribiendo para darle forma a este fic. Sin embargo, más allá de llevar una sola pareja, quiero llevar historias alternas que atrapen al lector para complacer a todos los gustos. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, tus análisis e hipótesis y espero verte de nuevo en Palacio Imperial Dorado!.

**Monyk:** Gracias! Gracias! :) Te confieso que este capítulo me hizo reír muchísimo cuando lo redacte, así que espero que te haya gustado y pienses que valió la espera para leer la actualización. No eres para nada exigente, todo lo contrario, sólo quieres más ;) Cosa que me llena de orgullo y satisfacción!. Saludos!.

**Atenea:** Una más que se lanza a la búsqueda de lo oculto! jajaja Sigue leyendo entre líneas a ver si crees que termina de caer el misterioso jeje Gracias por tu review!. Cuando redacto alguna escena, la leo una y otra vez para que la narrativa quede impecable (o por lo menos lo suficientemente buena) como para que se imaginen lo que relato. Saludos y espero verte de nuevo por estos lares!.

**Mayilu:** Soy perversa lo reconozco! -muajajaja (entiéndase risa maquiavélica)- Por eso Darien tenía que desmayarse jejeje Aunque si lo pensamos mejor, a veces hacemos algo y como dicen por ahí "nos sale el tiro por la culata" jeje Colocaste muchas inquietudes en tu review así que espero haberte aclarado algunas cuantas en este chap ;) Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu comentario! Sigue al pendiente! Saludos!

**Princess Rei of Mars:** Guao! Mil Gracias por tu review! Me siento súper halagada por tu comentario! Cuando empecé con este pequeño proyecto, no imaginé que podría haber personas que aunque no amaran los protagonistas, les gustaran cada una de mis palabras!. Sinceramente mil gracias! :) Viví en Alemania hace mucho tiempo y cuando se me ocurrió la historia, tenía que ambientarla allá ;) Esos paisajes son como un cuento de hadas! :) Espero leer tu review nuevamente! ;) Besos y abrazos! :) Tschüss!

**SEREDAR:** Aquí estoy de regreso amiga!. Espero no haberme tardado tanto como para que te olvides de esta historia! Te envío mis sinceras disculpas si fue así!. Aunque sinceramente también espero que te guste este capítulo! Saludos y gracias!.

**Lolis Tristan:** Muchas gracias por tu review!. Me encanta cuando me cuentan que se ríen con las escenas que describo jeje Espero haberte dejado más emocionada todavía con este capítulo! jejeje Ah! Y una aclaratoria, Lita es bailarina, no patinadora como lo colocaste en el comentario jejeje Saludos!

**Moon86:** My first review written in English! :) I'm soooo happy about it!. I've never thought someone would do it! :) It's really amazing! :) Did you enjoy my ideas for this new chapter? I really hope so!. I honestly put so much effort on it because of all my readers! :) I hope you liked this chapter! Keep reading please! Thanks a lot! :)

**Marya114:** Aquí estamos, aquí seguimos y tengo todas las ganas de continuar! :) Espero que te haya gustado el chap y las ideas locas que se me ocurren para esta historia! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios en los siguientes capítulos. Saludos!.

**Angel Negro 29:** Regresé con una nueva actualización! :) Espero que mi cabecita loca siga produciéndote teorías con respecto a la historia! :) Se pondrá mejor en los siguientes capis, así que pendiente! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y esos bonitos deseos! Saludos!

**Diian Kou R:** No me hago responsable por la cuenta que le tengas que pagar al psicólogo jajajaja Con respecto a la personalidad de Darien y Serena, pues te confieso que hay un poco de mi en ellos, aunque creo que en general todos los personajes de esta historia tienen algo de mi propia experiencia y ocurrencia. Además espero que con este capítulo te haya aclarado algunas cosas... y te haya generado más dudas! jajaja Mil gracias por tus bellas palabras! Saludos!

**Lucecita Moon:** Mil gracias y qué bueno que te haya gustado ese momento! :) La inspiración hizo de las suyas y me salió así de la nada! :) Muchas Gracias por todos esos deseos! Un abrazo y un beso de vuelta amiga!

**Moon05:** Aquí estoy de vuelta! :) Espero que esta actualización también te haya gustado bastante!. Saludos y muchas gracias por tu comentario! :)

**Marbel:** Brujis! Mil gracias por haberme dejado tu review! :) Siendo honesta, me llena de mucha emoción escribir cada línea para todos mis lectores! :) Estoy súper feliz que hayas creado el grupo en el Face, de verdad sentía que estábamos medio dispersas luego de tanto tiempo ;) Espero que estés satisfecha con las acciones de la parejita en este chap ;) Que te pareció la sorpresita de Rei en este chap? A que no te la esperabas? jejeje Cuídate amiguita! Saludos y un beso!.

**Isis Janet:** Una de mis fieles lectoras regresa! :D Te extrañé en el capítulo anterior! Pero estoy súper contenta por tenerte de vuelta! :) Al igual que yo con esta nueva actualización ;) Espero que te haya gustado el chap :) Saludos y abrazos!

**Nahima-chan:** Será que te confirmé las sospechas? jeje Gracias por escribir! :) Molly y Rubeus... bueno, eso lo leerás más adelante jejeje todavía hay muchas piezas del rompecabezas por descubrir y más sorpresas por ver! Confiemos en mi inspiración que la muy condenada se las trae! jejeje Saludos, abrazos y besos! :)

* * *

_MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!_

_NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_PSerenity_


	8. Encierro y Acercamiento Real

_**Noticiero PSerenity: Fuera del Alcance de Hades... ;)**_

Aquí regreso otra vez desde los confines terrenales para traerles un nuevo capítulo! Hoy subo orgullosa y absolutamente feliz esta actualización porque esta historia ya va por los 113 reviews! :D Créanme cuando les digo que quizás la emoción y la alegría no caben en mi pecho en este momento! :D Cada vez que termino de redactar un capitulo, lo leo todas las veces que sean necesarias completo y si me gusta como queda -la descripción de los escenarios, los diálogos, etc-, no tardo en publicar :) Soy muy exigente conmigo misma al escribir porque no quiero defraudar a mis lectores y quiero mostrarles un espacio lleno de ilusión y diversión; así que les extiendo mis más sinceras disculpas si me he tardado un poco en actualizar. Trato de dar lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo, así que espero sinceramente les guste esta historia!. Bienvenidos y Mil Gracias a todos por leer Palacio Imperial Dorado!.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8: ENCIERRO Y ACERCAMIENTO REAL  
**_

* * *

"_Si no te ha sorprendido nada extraño durante el día, es que no ha habido día"._

**John Archibald**** Wheeler** (1911 – 2008).

Físico Estadounidense.

* * *

**- M****adre Santa****…** -susurraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

No podía dar crédito a la escena que se vislumbraba frente a ella.

Por muy Guardiana Real que Rei Hino fuera, conocía completamente todas las facetas del Príncipe Heredero. En muchos casos las escapadas, las travesuras y las locuras que hacía él, era ella quien se las alcahueteaba y mantenía su pico absolutamente cerrado. Jamás lo delataba ni frente a Los Mayores ni con nadie. Había aprendido a serle totalmente fiel a los secretos que Darien Chiba en incontables ocasiones solicitó mantener. Incluso todos los detalles de su romance con aquella bailarina llamada Lita Kino. Pero esto definitivamente no se lo esperaba. _**"**__**Cómo se supone que me voy a tragar algo así?**__**"**_ –se preguntaba angustiada en su cabeza Rei Hino.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y comenzó a repasar poco a poco las furtivas cosas que últimamente había descubierto sobre Darien.

Primero, el beso que había visto en la fuente del rosal. Había necesitado de Dios y su ayuda para no reírse a carcajadas en la limosina luego que los pillara en plena faena y ella se retirara calladamente de allí. No pudo negarlo: fue incómodo al principio pero estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas. Sin embargo, estaba bastante complacida que la próxima pareja real no fuera tan indiferente uno con el otro: no sólo vio un beso común entre dos personas, vio pasión y posesividad. Vio lo mismo que ella misma sentía cuando Malachite estaba sólo con ella.

Segundo, la nocturna incursión a la habitación de Serena el día que el Príncipe Heredero viajaba a Australia. Estaba segura que el joven no se había percatado de la presencia de Rei, ya que se encontraba oculta entre las sombras en el comedor del Ala Oeste cuando salió disparado para el cuarto de la Futura Princesa Heredera. La Guardiana estuvo a punto de detenerlo -y lanzarle todo tipo de reclamos indecentes-, hasta que observó al Príncipe llevando a Alfred por un brazo. Intuyó rápidamente que sólo dejaría el preciado peluche allí –un gesto bastante tierno en su opinión- y luego partiría junto a Artemis al aeropuerto.

Pero ahora esto?.

Escabullirse en mitad de la noche nuevamente para acostarse con la Futura Princesa Heredera y amanecer apretadito a ella antes de la Boda Real?. Sabía que las benditas hormonas a veces eran traicioneras, pero acaso el Príncipe Heredero no se pudo aguantar con el _"trabajo manual"_ hasta la noche de bodas?. _**"Hombres!"**_ –rezongó abriendo nuevamente sus ojos.

- "_**Será muy Príncipe Heredero y todo lo que quiera, pero esta jugarreta sucia no se la acepto**__**!**_" –exclamaba en sus pensamientos mientras estaba de pie frente a la cama donde yacía la pareja dormida- _"__**Si cuando los descubrí en la fuente, a Darien se le iban a salir los ojos de la rabieta, cuando los despierte, va a arder Troya!**_" –reflexionó tomando con una de sus manos una pequeña campana: la forma tradicional de despertar a la Familia Real Chiba- **Aunque ahora ****sí que ****me va a escuchar!.**

**- No** –escuchó una voz profunda masculina que provenía de la puerta de la habitación- **No lo haga Rei.**** No los levante.**

Si bien al principio pensó que era su subconsciente, la Guardiana se giró velozmente sobre sus talones en dirección a la entrada y su más temible pesadilla se materializó en un segundo. Pálida y muda por la aparición de tan imponente figura frente a ella, Rei hizo caso a la orden y bajó cuidadosamente la campana, evitando que la misma hiciera ningún tipo de ruido.

**- Usted aprueba esto Su Majestad?** –interrogó asombrada señalando al par de chicos acostados.

El Rey Apolo le dio una larga mirada a Darien y a Serena escapándosele una amplia sonrisa- **Dejémoslos solos.** **Sígame. ****Vamos a hablar afuera.**

La Guardiana Real vaciló un poco en salir, pero al ver que el mismísimo Rey ya había caminado lejos de la entrada de madera, la esperaba fuera del cuarto y de paso era él quien le ordenaba, tuvo que aceptar la propuesta: se retiró de la habitación que compartía la pareja y cerró silenciosamente la puerta con seguro desde afuera.

**- Son jóvenes y se van a casar en unos días, qué hay de malo que duerman juntos?.** –comentó rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos para demostrarle a Rei que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto.

**- Pero aún no se han casado Su Majestad****!** –reclamaba aterrada.

**- Para respo****nder a tu pregunta Rei, como el Monarca**** que soy, apruebo que mi hijo el Príncipe Heredero duerma junto a su prometida****, llámese la Futura Princesa Heredera,**** las veces que él o ella quieran **-pausó de pronto- **T****anto como apruebo tu ****calenturiento ****noviazgo con Malachite** –dijo bajando la voz y haciendo gestos como si le estuviera contando un gran secreto.

Ante esta declaración tan imprevista por parte del Rey Apolo, Rei abrió los ojos como dos inmensos platos, sintiéndose acorralada y mucho más asustada que antes.

**- Eso… cómo… lo supo… Su Majestad?** –preguntó tragando grueso al verse descubierta por nada más y nada menos que _"el jefe de todos los jefes"_. Todo esto era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

**- Te has visto la cara de idiota felicidad que pones cuando regresas de alguno de tus ****fogosos ****encuentros con Malachite?****. O simplemente cuando lo ves ****tonteando ****cerca de Darien?** –le preguntó descaradamente el hombre entrecerrando sus ojos- **Para alguien que se supone está altamente entrenada en ocultar emociones, fallas con recurrencia cuando se trata de ese muchacho**– le reprochó haciendo una mueca con los labios.

**- Su Majestad… No sé qué deba decirle…** -tartamudeaba apenada.

**- Absolutamente nada Rei Hino** –le interrumpió con malicia el Rey Apolo- **Espero que rea****lmente seas feliz con Malachite** –agregó con una sincera sonrisa ante la mirada incrédula de la chica- **Mis súbditos tienen el absoluto y total derecho a la felicidad.**

**- Gracias Su Majestad** –agradeció desde lo más profundo de su ser con una reverencia al soberano.

**- Así como espero que no interrumpas el sueñ****o de mi hijo y su futura esposa** –le advirtió seriamente señalándola acusadoramente con su dedo índice.

**- Sí Su Majestad** –aceptó derrotada la Guardiana: sabía que la mención de Malachite en ese momento fue sólo un vil chantaje emocional.

**- La verdad son buenas noticias** –comentó relajado y descruzando los brazos- **Por lo menos ****ese par se está ****empezando a llevar bien** –se rió picarón el Rey- **Aunque no esperaba que ava****nzaran tanto en tan poco tiempo, ****ese Darien ****se nota que es hijo mío** –agregó orgulloso.

**- Su Majestad!** –exclamó sorprendida.

**- Mire Re****i****, honestamente no creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia lo que ****ellos ****hagan mientras no generen ningún escándalo antes de la boda o un prob****lema marital después de casarse **–explicó el Apolo.

**- Cierto, pero…**-intentó objetar Rei.

**- Me preocuparía en extremo si hubiese conseguido a la Futura Princesa Heredera en brazos de otro joven o a mi hijo con otra chica luego de haber anun****ciado su ****C****ompromiso ****Real ****a la prensa **–continuó hablando rápidamente para evitar que la chica lo interrumpiera.

**- Tiene razón Su Majestad** –afirmó la chica.

**- Así que déjelo****s descansar todo lo que quieran** –concluyó firmemente.

**- Está bi****en Su Majestad **–aceptó la joven.

**- Para mí mejor si ellos no quieren salir de ese cuarto ****en ****todo el día** –se reía el hombre por el comentario y la sugerencia implícita que le hacía a la muchacha.

**- Entonces me aseguraré que nadie los moleste y dejarlo****s encerrados allí el día de hoy** –respondió sagazmente entendiendo velozmente la indirecta del Rey Apolo.

**- Rei** –pausó un momento pensativo-, **si hacemos eso mi hijo me lo rep****rochará de por vida** –le recordó suspicaz.

**- Nunca se entera****rá que usted estuvo involucrado** –le comentó la chica seriamente.

**- Y estoy seguro que Serena gritará hasta que algu****ien le abra la puerta por fuera** –le acotó el hombre señalando la entrada al cuarto de la chica en cuestión.

**- Nadie la escuchará Su Majestad** –negó rápidamente la Guardiana- **Despacharé a todo el pers****onal el día de hoy hasta mañana** –explicó- **Les diré que la Futura Princesa Heredera no se siente bien y únicamente yo me encargaré de cuidarla por el día de hoy.**

**- Y cuando tengan que comer? **–preguntó preocupado el hombre- **No quiero que pasen hambre por mi culpa.**

**- La Señorita Tsukino tiene una nevera pequeña dentro de su habitación con las suficientes ****provisiones, ****cosas ****y golosinas ****para sobrevivir el día a****llí encerrada junto al Príncipe **–respondió tranquilamente.

**- Lo tienes todo bien calculado**** muchacha** –expuso finalmente el Rey Apolo entrecerrando los ojos buscando un atisbo de arrepentimiento en el rostro de la Guardiana, y para su alivio, no lo encontró.

**- Es mi trabajo ****Rey Apolo** –aseveró con lealtad- **Una pregunta** –titubeó la chica- **Le dirá a La Reina Diana y a ****La Emperatriz Luna lo que pasó? **–inquirió.

**- Si me estás pidiendo que ****guarde el secreto de Malachit****e y tú, no te preocupes por eso **–le aseguró el Rey-** A menos que tú misma se lo digas a alguien, mis labios están sellados.**

**- Muchas gracias** –suspiró aliviada- **Pero yo me refería a ****la forma ****c****o****mo ****amanecieron el Príncipe**** Heredero y****la Señorita Tsukino** –señalando con la cabeza la habitación de Serena.

**- Y guardarme ****ese gran ****chisme**** del par de hurracas**** parlanchinas**** esas****? **–preguntó sorprendido y aterrado por el pensamiento que cruzó su mente al imaginarse la reacción que tendrían La Emperatriz y La Reina-** Jamás! **–soltó repentinamente-**Si mi madre después conoce los detalles sobre este resbalón de Darien y Serena, sabrá que le oculté algo y me interrogará hasta sacarme la verdad desde el fondo de mis entrañas! **–se quejó chillando un poco imaginándose la escena-**Ten por seguro que después mis pe****rros comerán Rayado de Rey Real **–finalizó temeroso.

**- O Filete ****a la Parrilla ****de Rey ****Chiba** –bromeó la chica.

**- Exacto!** –afirmó.

**- La Emperatriz aún sabe cómo ponerlo en cintura y darle una****s nalgadas**** cuando lo necesita** –se burló de él atragantándose una carcajada.

**- No te pases Rei** –le advirtió entrecerrando los ojos.

**- Lo siento Su Majestad, pero es raro escucharlo**** hablar como una persona normal **–se excusó la joven Guardiana-** Tuve que aprovechar la ocasión.**

**- D****ejo ****todo ****en tus manos****entonces** –aceptó satisfecho y sonriente el Rey- **Que nadie los interrumpa ****hoy****.**

**- Nadie lo hará** –le aseguró la Guardiana Real Rei Hino con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

"**Barcelona es la segunda ciudad más poblada de España, ha sido escenario de diversos eventos mundiales y en la actualidad posee uno de los puertos más importantes del Mediterráneo."** –repetía en voz alta y de memoria una chica el extracto de una página de internet donde buscó información sobre la ciudad en la que se encontraba desde hace un mes.

Mirando nuevamente la improvisada lista de sitios que visitaría antes de la competencia, recordó la noche de risas y diversión que había compartido con Diamante por todos los sitios nocturnos que se le ocurrían al joven. No durmió absolutamente nada esa noche. Se sentía totalmente feliz y despreocupada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aunque no sabía si había sido lo mejor o lo peor, desde el momento que comenzó la _"gira nocturna"_ con su escolta –tal como se presentó Diamante en su habitación-, no había pensado ni un segundo en el Príncipe Heredero. Y todo fue gracias a su gran amigo Diamante. Esbozó una suave sonrisa cuando recordó como el chico le hizo prometer que ella debía visitar los sitios que se encontraban en ese papel antes de irse, entregándole a ella una cantidad bastante alta de dinero para que los disfrutara. Y que además le tendría que enviar fotos de ella en esos puntos. Al principio no quiso aceptar el dinero, porque la bailarina tenía suficientes fondos en su poder todavía, pero Lita conocía muy bien al insistente Diamante: si no lo hacía, él buscaría la forma de depositárselo o enviárselo sin que ella lo supiera.

"**Las Ramblas y La Boqueria, Palau de la Música Catalana, La Pedrera, La Basílica de la Sagrada Familia, Parc Güell, ****El Parque de la Ciutadella, Paseo del Born, Santa María del Mar, La Barceloneta, ****La Ruta de ****Montjuïc**** (El Castillo, El Poble Espanyol, El Museo Nacional de Arte de Cataluña****, La Fuente Mágica****), ****Barrio Gótico, Monte Tibidabo, ****La Playa de Nova Icària****"** –leía nuevamente Lita- **Diamante debe estar realmente loco si cree que me va a dar tiempo para estar en todos esos lugares** –se sonreía y mirando a su alrededor continuó hablando con ella misma- **Bueno ya que estoy aquí, tacharé ****"La Pedrera"**** de la lista.**

* * *

Serena sentía su cuerpo muy cómodo y relajado por la posición en la cual dormía todas las noches. Dormir abrazada del gran peluche que era Alfred desde que el Príncipe se lo dejó en su habitación había sido una maravillosa idea, ello la ayudaba a conciliar más rápido y profundamente el sueño. Aunado a eso, Rei Hino había insistido que debía cambiar su vestimenta hasta para dormir porque se convertiría en una Princesa: una tarde la muy malvada le había quemado todas sus pijamas largas de dulces conejitos trayéndole una cantidad infinita de babydolls junto a batas cortas de costosa seda. Tendría las suficientes como para ponerse una distinta todos los días por al menos tres meses. Serena formó una pataleta de grandes proporciones ese día, pero al final ya el mal estaba hecho, así que le tocó ponerse uno de esos juegos esa misma noche. La mañana siguiente se lo agradeció profundamente: dormir con Alfred y un babydoll de seda fue totalmente reparador y placentero. Así que a partir de ese momento, Serena decidió que esa sería su rutina todas las noches: escogería una pijama corta para las noches de frío o un babydoll para las noches de calor, dormiría de medio lado apretando entre sus brazos al peluche, acurrucando su rostro varias veces en el suave pelaje del pecho blanco acolchado que tenía Alfred y pasaba su pierna por encima del mismo.

Tal cual como se encontraba ahora.

Y la noche anterior había sido de mucho calor.

Así que Serena había escogido un bello babydoll rojo abierto por la mitad que tenía una pequeña tanga a juego.

* * *

Los rayos del sol y la claridad de su cuarto comenzaban a despertar su cerebro. Luego de la reconfortante noche que había tenido por el merecido descanso, Serena se encontraba con los ojos totalmente cerrados y algunos de sus sentidos aún adormecidos. Sólo esperaba que entrara Rei en cualquier momento por la puerta de su habitación, sonara la bendita campana que utilizaba como despertador y comenzara a escuchar los improperios de la Guardiana porque ella aún no se quería levantar. Aferrándose más a Alfred, Serena le rogaría que la dejara dormir cinco minutos más y Rei se los concedería. Así habían hecho hasta ahora cada mañana.

Pero hoy era diferente.

No había escuchado el fastidioso tintinar.

Rei Hino no había llegado.

Y a juzgar por el calor que Serena empezaba a sentir en su habitación, no debía ser nada temprano: quizás por primera vez la Guardiana Real Rei Hino se habría apiadado de ella y la dejó dormir más de la cuenta.

Con esa idea en su cabeza, se aferró más al cuerpo que rodeaban sus brazos y aunque descubrió que quizás Alfred no tendría un suave pelaje en algunas zonas -ya que acariciaba con delicadeza lo que sería la espalda del peluche y sentía una tentadora dureza-, estaba realmente cómoda.

**- Y yo que pensaba esperar a la noche de bodas mi rubia diablilla** –escuchó el susurro de una voz masculina mordisqueándole suavemente la oreja y acariciando su cintura por debajo de la poca tela de seda que cargaba puesta- **Me encanta verte de**** rojo pero en estos momentos ese**** cortico vestido que cargas me estorba.**

Quizás era el tiempo que había transcurrido sin verlo o sin escuchar su voz, o quizás el encierro permanente al que había sido obligada para estudiar, o hasta el recuerdo de los bailarines de su Despedida de Soltera. Pero no quería despertar de ese sueño que estaba teniendo. Y aunque no le había comentado nada a su Guardiana Real, Serena extrañaba al Príncipe Heredero. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero deseaba mantenerlo cerca aunque fuera para pelear un poco con ese loco.

**- De haber sabido que me ibas a recibir así de rico después de ****regresar****, me hubiese inventado un viaj****e al ****Ártico**** más bien hace mucho** –susurraba el hombre llenando de besos y suaves mordiscos el cuello de la rubia.

Su mente debía estar jugándole una sucia pasada porque esa voz tan familiar –que se escuchaba tan endiabladamente cercana-, esos deliciosos besos en su cuello y esas caricias ardientes que recorrían toda su espalda con unas maravillosas manos se sentían muy reales.

Todo aquello se sentía muy real.

**- Darien…** -susurró tratando de imaginar el rostro de su futuro esposo en el _"__sueño__"_- **No pares****.**

**- No lo pienso hacer**** cabeza de ****chorlito **–respondió la voz masculina.

Esperen un momento!.

Normalmente en los sueños –así fueran muy húmedos-, no te contestaban _"cabeza de chorlito"_ cuando llamabas -o en su defecto gritaras- el nombre de alguien.

Serena abrió abruptamente los ojos.

Y se encontró en brazos de un sonriente –muy despierto y lujurioso- Príncipe Heredero que no tenía intenciones de detenerse en lo que le hacía.

Su profesora de Deporte de la Universidad nunca habría estado más orgullosa al ver el increíble salto que la rubia había realizado desde la cabecera de su cama hasta el frente para escaparse de las caricias del Príncipe. Y la Presidente del Club de Judo seguro que le suplicaría se uniera a ellos si se enteraba de las fuertes patadas al abdomen que le propinó al chico justo antes de eso para dejarlo sin aire.

**- Aguafiestas** –la miraba ceñudo Darien sosteniéndose la parte afectada por el golpe- **Vuelve aquí canguro.**

**- A ver** –se sobaba lentamente la frente tratando de entender el insulto- **Me estás ****llamando**** brincona?.**

**- Me tenías enrollado por la cintura con estas ricas piernas ****que tienes** –contestó inocentemente el joven señalándolas- **Y a menos que quieras seguir ****lo que ****detuviste****, se****rá mejor que te pongas una bata** –agregó mirándola fijamente de abajo hacia arriba.

**- Descarado!** –tomando la bata del conjunto que dejó la noche anterior encima de la silla de su peinadora y echándosela encima.

**- Lo dice la que me pedía ****gimiendo que ****no parara **–le respondió perspicaz Darien.

**- Pensaba que era un sueño!** –exclamó frustrada repentinamente la rubia, para arrepentirse justo después de haber hablado tapándose la boca con una mano.

**- No sabes lo mucho que me halaga que sueñes conmigo de esa forma** –le comentó con una sonrisa socarrona- **Pero puedo hacer que la realid****ad sea mucho mejor que el sueño, así que vuelve aquí.**

**- No me cambies la conversación!** –espetó Serena bajando su mano con rabia.

**- No lo hago** –negó Darien con tranquilidad- **Sólo establezco lo evidente.**

**- Pervertido imbécil!** –gritó furiosa Serena- **Qué demonios haces en mi habitación?.**

Desde el momento en el que había despertado con Serena entre sus brazos, pensó que había sido la rubia quien tomó la iniciativa de escabullirse hasta su habitación en medio de la noche para darle una caliente bienvenida al amanecer. Pero al mirar un poco más a su alrededor, notó que se había equivocado rotundamente: era él quien se confundió de cuarto al llegar y los metió en este rollo. Supuso que habría llegado tan cansado del largo viaje que al poner un pie en el Ala Oeste, perdió el rumbo y se metió sin querer en el cuarto de Serena.

**- Y bien?** –refunfuño la rubia esperando una respuesta convincente del Príncipe.

**- Ju****ro que no fue mi intención Sere** –comentó cabizbajo un poco apenado- **Debo haberme desorientado en la madrugada cuando llegué del ****aeropuerto**** y me equivoqué de cuarto.**

**- Sí claro y ****ahora seguro que llueven ranas!** –espetó rabiosa.

**- Serena, llegué**** cansado!** –exclamó refutando su sarcasmo tratando de explicarse- **Tuve dos semanas bastante intensas**** de reuniones en otro país****!.**

**- Y no te diste cuenta que yo estaba aquí?** –le preguntó visiblemente molesta.

**- No** –respondió negando con su adolorida cabeza, la rubia le envió una mirada incrédula- **En serio** –le enfatizó- _**"Maldita resaca me está pasando factura**__** todavía**__**"**_ –agregaba en sus pensamientos desviando su mirada hacia otra parte intentando esconder su creciente dolor de Serena- _**"Voy a poner a los Shitennous como diana para disparar cuando los vea por esa bendita **__**e imparable **__**rumba…"**_

Un momento.

Y lentamente el Príncipe Heredero comenzó a recordar lo sucedido.

* * *

**- Seiya… Seiya!** –suplicaba una voz en la lejanía llamándolo- **No te mueras ****por favor!.**

**- Corre…** -le ordenaba lentamente el joven ensangrentado desde el suelo mientras se intentaba levantar- **Vete**** ya****!.**

**- No te voy a dejar aquí!** –negaba la misma voz entre lágrimas- **Ven conmigo** –le pedía.

**- Si no te vas, ambos moriremos y todo habrá sido en vano** –le susurraba el muchacho.

**- Por favor Seiya** –rogaba la voz nuevamente.

**- Sácala**** de aquí y ****cuídala** –le decía a un hombre que apareció de pronto tras la chica, le tapó la boca y cerraba la puerta que los separaba.

"_**Maldita pesadilla"**_ –decía el joven para sí mismo mientras despertaba con la frente sudorosa- _**"Desde hacía tiempo que no aparecías"**_ –respirando poco a poco para controlar la ansiedad que sentía en su pecho producto del sueño.

Seiya Kou se levantó poco a poco de su cama. _**"Ya amaneció"**_ –pensaba lastimosamente mientras veía por su ventana la hermosa vista- _**"Quisiera ver la cara de Darien y Serena cuando se despierten"**_ –se sonreía burlón recordando la broma de la noche anterior- _**"Ya nos lo agradecerá el Principito después!"**_ –dirigiendo su mirada hacia un rincón de su habitación: donde estaba la ropa que llevaba puesta Darien y la cual le habían quitado mientras estaba sedado.

Bostezó un poco nuevamente, caminó hasta la sala de su apartamento y observó divertido la escena rascándose la cabeza: Yaten durmiendo con la boca abierta tirado en el sofá, Diamante frente a la chimenea cubierto con un par de telas rasgadas que sacó de su depósito y utilizó para cubrirse, y, finalmente Malachite sentado frente a la mesa central con la cabeza recostada al sofá sosteniendo una botella de whisky. _**"Los propios borrachos parranderos pues"**_ –se aguantaba las carcajadas para no despertar a sus amigos. Se dirigió a la cocina y se dedicó a preparar el desayuno.

Hasta que el timbre de su apartamento comenzó a sonar.

* * *

Darien tenía rato encerrado en el baño. _**"Yo, Darien Chiba, el Príncipe Heredero al trono alemán, encerrado en un maldito baño como un animal sin salida**__**!**__**"**_ –pensaba muy molesto. Desde que intentó disculparse de mil formas y rogarle a Serena que le creyera, la rubia había bajado la guardia. Serena finalmente aceptó que todo fue un mal entendido, –aunque ella no se dio cuenta, la jovencita tenía el rostro más rojo que un tomate-, le pidió amablemente que se fuera para su cuarto y la dejara sola. El Príncipe Heredero, abochornado y avergonzado por toda la situación, hizo caso de su petición e intentó girar la manilla de la puerta.

Pero no pudo abrirla.

Intentó hacerlo nuevamente.

Tampoco funcionó.

**- Serena, tienes llave del cuarto?** –preguntó lentamente el joven temiendo la respuesta.

**- No, la llave la tiene Rei** –respondió dándole aún la espalda al Príncipe- **Me la pidió cuando empezaron las clases de Protocolo ****Real ****para evitar que me encerrara ****a dormir ****y no me quisiera levantar.**

**- Ah** –comentó caminando nuevamente hacia la cama y sentándose frente a Serena encarándola con una sonrisa.

**- Creo que t****e dije que te fueras** –le recordó la rubia rodando los ojos- **Te lo tengo que repetir?.**

**- No puedo abrir la puerta** –dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros- **Tiene seguro.**

**- En otras palabras?** –le incitó Serena pausadamente a explicarse temiendo la respuesta obvia del Príncipe.

**- Estamos encerrados** –afirmó Darien asintiendo con su cabeza.

Cuando la rubia corrió velozmente como una gacela hacia la puerta y constató que realmente no abría, se volteó y fulminó a Darien con la mirada. Él sonreía divertido por la reacción de Serena. Ella tomó aire con lentitud, lo soltó de igual forma, carraspeó un poco, caminó lentamente de regreso a su peinadora, agarró un lápiz labial disimuladamente y…

Lo envió con fuerza directamente al hombro derecho del Príncipe Heredero.

Acto seguido, le siguió lanzando a Darien cuanta cosa estuviera a su alcance.

**- Maldita sea Darien Chiba! Esto es tu culpa!** –le vociferaba Serena al Príncipe mientras el pobre trataba de esquivar todos los meteoritos que salían de la mano de la chica. Como pudo, el joven vio su celular tirado en un rincón del cuarto, maniobró para que un cojín no le diera en la cabeza, tomó su móvil –evadiendo por poco un nuevo proyectil: un pesado reloj de mesa-, corrió directamente hacia la primera puerta que consiguió abierta y la cerró rápidamente detrás de él, sintiendo como se partía en mil pedazos lo que debía ser algo de porcelana justo al cerrarla.

Lo que lo llevaba a estar encerrado en su nueva prisión.

**- Sal de ahí canalla cobarde!** –gritaba _"__el Huracán Serena__"_ lanzando más cosas a la puerta- **Deja que te ponga las manos encima pervertido animal!.**

**- Si quieres te las pongo yo con ****todo ****gusto** –le respondía Darien entre risas desde el baño- **Otra vez!.**

**- Idiota!** –insultaba la rubia desde afuera.

* * *

Cuando Seiya había corrido a abrir la puerta evitando que los Shitennous se despertaran por el fastidioso ruido que tenía por timbre, nunca se hubiese imaginado encontrar aquella persona en la entrada.

Un escalofrío lo cubrió desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

La sangre se le heló y estuvo seguro que su corazón se detuvo por unos largos segundos.

Estaba viendo un muerto.

O por lo menos a una que supuestamente lo estaba.

**- Hola Seiya, buenos días, discúlpame que vine tan temprano sin avisar, puedo pasar?** –preguntó tranquilamente la mujer frente a él.

El joven recorrió con su mirada a la chica de arriba abajo y obstruyéndole el paso, se interpuso entre la puerta y su apartamento para impedir que viera el interior del mismo- **Soy soltero y parrandero, así que mis aposentos están un poco desordenados para tu gusto. Mejor hablemos afuera.**

**- Está bien Seiya. No te**** preocupes** –aceptó la fémina conforme con una sonrisa dando un paso atrás.

**- Qué haces aquí?** –preguntó en un susurro cerrando la puerta tras de él dejando a los Shitennous aún dormidos- **No estabas algo así como… muerta?** –preguntó intranquilo ante la presencia de la chica.

**- Para mucha gente lo estoy Seiya** –confirmó- **Pero no me pude aguantar ****más ****y quería ver como estabas, por eso vine** –comentaba con voz muy baja colocándose frente a él mientras le rozaba una de sus mejillas con la palma de su mano.

**- Michiru** –susurraba el diseñador cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la sencilla caricia que la chica le hacía a su mejilla- **Quién más sabe que tú estás viva?.**

**- El hombre con quien me dejaste ****esa noche siempre lo supo Seiya** –contestó- **Sólo que se lo ocultó a todo el mundo.**

**- Dijo que habías desaparecido** –recordando un poco molesto por lo que había hecho el hombre- **Que te habías escapado de sus manos ****poco después ****y no pudo encontrarte.**

**- No lo culpes. ****Yo le supl****iqué de rodillas que dijera eso** –le confesó- **Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?.**

**- Me besarás alguna vez?** –le preguntó.

**- Sólo esta vez Seiya** –le dijo al oído.

**- Entonces sólo esta vez te perdonaré** –le contestó moviendo sus brazos rápidamente hacia la espalda de la chica, apretándola contra él, buscando sus labios y besándolos con profundidad, ternura, urgencia y necesidad.

**- Para Seiya****!** –intentó detenerlo por un momento y separándose de él para poder respirar: con ese gran beso la joven había quedado mareada- **Yo tengo****…**** otra vida.**

**- Prométeme**** que volverás** –abrazándola le suplicó colocando su frente justo sobre la de ella.

**- Seiya no puedo…** -intentó contradecirlo.

**- Te perdí por mucho tiempo y no lo pienso volver a hacer** –refutó apretándola un poco- **No me hagas esto**** Mich****.**

**- Vendré ****por la tarde** –suspiró la chica derrotada soltándose de sus brazos y pensando las consecuencias lastimosamente sobre lo que acababa de decir.

* * *

Las sonoras carcajadas no paraban.

**- Ese es mi hijo!** –exclamaba muy alegre una mujer- **Me siento muy orgullosa de ti mi pequeño.**

**- Cariño, cualquiera que te escucha piensa que eres un peligroso Cupido** –aseguró otra mujer intentando contenerse.

**- Los hubiesen visto!** –chilló el hombre riéndose- **Era como ver el final de una película de adultos ****absolutamente ****cansados después de toda la acción.**

**- Como diría Helios: El amor físico no te parte el corazón, pero te deja la espalda hecha polvo!** –vociferó la anciana mujer haciendo que el resto de sus acompañantes se rieran ruidosamente.

**- Puedo preguntar qué les parece tan gracioso a Los Mayores**** a estas horas de la mañana****?** –preguntó curioso Artemis entrando a la Sala de Conferencias del Palacio.

**- El Rey Apolo encontró a Darien y a Serena durmiendo muy apretaditos esta mañana en ropa interior** –respondió tranquilamente la Emperatriz Luna.

"_**Oh oh! Me descubrieron! Respira Artemis! Respira! Demuestra sorpresa idiota!"**_ –pensó horrorizado el Consejero Real- **No lo puedo creer Su Majestad** –dijo mirando fijamente al Rey.

**- Así es** –afirmó Apolo satisfecho y orgulloso- **Y para más colmo, la Guardiana Real Rei Hino los encerró por hoy.**

**- Qué ha dicho?** –preguntó abriendo los ojos ampliamente y realmente sorprendido: no se esperaba esa noticia.

**- El Rey Apolo y la Guardiana Real Rei Hino decidieron conspirar la muerte temprana del Príncipe Heredero, porque cuando Serena entienda que no pueden salir de allí, lo va a matar!** –exclamó alegre La Reina Diana.

**- Lo que mi bella esposa quiere decir, es que Rei y yo tuvimos la brillante idea de dejarlos encerrados hasta mañana** –aclaró sagaz el Rey.

**- Oh por Dios!** –exclamó Artemis entendiendo el significado de todo eso- **Con todo su permiso Su ****Excelentísima ****Majestad Luna** –le comentó dirigiéndose a ella-**, su hijo el Rey ****Apolo ****es un viejo verde.**

**- Oye Artemis, prefiero el título de Genial Cupido!** –le refutó el aludido.

**- El Príncipe Heredero se va a molestar muchísimo si sabe que su padre quiso dárselas de "Genial Cupido" otra vez** –le explicó Artemis encogiéndose de hombros sonriente.

**- Rei me prometió que no va decir nada para involucrarme y tú tampoco lo harás viejo babieca! **–le ordenó Apolo con un gesto un poco infantil: le sacó la lengua a Artemis.

**- Y usted cree que Darien es tan idiota como para no resolver el enigma él solo?** –inquirió el Consejero perspicazmente.

Los Mayores pararon bruscamente las risas.

El Consejero Real Artemis como siempre tenía mucha razón.

* * *

**- Sé que te gustaron mis carantoñas Sere, por qué no arreglamos las cosas de una forma más divertida y placentera?** –preguntaba el Príncipe para enfurecerla un poco más.

Los proyectiles hacia la puerta del baño cesaron.

Absoluto silencio.

Serena no respondía.

**- Serena estás ahí?** –preguntó el Príncipe con preocupación- **Lamento lo que pasó, pero respóndeme por favor.**

Nada.

"_**En serio la rubia furiosa estaba considerando su pervertida propuesta?**__"_ –pensó perplejo Darien- **Cabeza de chorlito** –la llamó nuevamente.

**- Aquí estoy Darien** –sollozó la chica cansada.

**- Tienes tu celular a la mano?** –preguntó el Príncipe.

**- Sí** –contestó luego de unos minutos- **Por qué?.**

**- Llama a Rei y dile que nos abra la puerta** –respondió el muchacho.

**- No puedo** –negó Serena suspirando.

**- No me digas que no tienes ****el ****número de tu Guardiana Real **–comentó Darien rodando los ojos en el baño- **Yo lo tengo por acá, anótalo y…**

**- No es eso imbécil!** –le reclamó con un golpe a la puerta interrumpiéndolo-** Es que te va a ver salir de aquí y va a creer que tú y yo… **–agregó en un susurro que Darien apenas pudo escuchar del otro lado.

**- Sere** –entendiendo a lo que se refería la chica- **No podemos evitarlo. Yo le explico a Rei si quieres** –le dijo intentando calmar la angustia de la chica- **Pero hazme caso y llámala por favor** –le pidió nuevamente.

Darien Chiba cautelosamente abrió la puerta del baño para salir de su escondite y se encontró de frente a una apenada y cabizbaja Serena Tsukino. Resolvió eliminar un poco la distancia que los separaba acercándose lentamente a ella- **Aún quieres matarme a golpes?** –le preguntó precavidamente.

**- Sí, pero no me gusta el olor a cadáver real en mi cuarto, así que postergaré tu muerte un rato más** –respondió rápidamente la rubia.

**- Diablos Serena, de donde sacas ese vocabulario**** tan viperino****?** –indagó Darien- **Si Rei te oyera te encierra en la torre más alta ****del Palacio ****hasta lavarte el cerebro** –agregó con malicia.

**- Dale gracias a la televisión** –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

**- Sere** –la llamó el Príncipe cantando un poco para molestarla.

**- Aleja tus lujuriosos pensamientos fuera de aquí** –le contestó entre dientes encarándolo.

Darien solo asintió su cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**- No veo lo divertido** –puntualizó la joven seriamente al ver el gesto de Darien.

**Si me dejas, te puedo demostrar lo que es la diversión** –le explicó con una sonrisa el joven.

**- Estoy pensando seriamente en convertir este cuarto en una sala de cirugías y cortarle la cabeza a una parte de tu anatomía si no dejas el odioso juego** –le ilustró Serena a Darien con despreocupación.

**- Ouch** –simuló bromeando con dolor el muchacho- **No te atreverías a quedarte sin descendencia.**

**- No me pongas a prueba** –le advirtió la rubia.

**- Llama a Rei** –le alcanzó el móvil que la joven tenía en su peinadora- **Dile que abra la puerta.**

**- Te va a ver aquí dentro Darien** –resopló preocupada.

**- No lo hará** –negó con firmeza asombrando a la chica- **Cuando llegue, me esconderé en el baño otra vez, luego que abra, tú la corres de aquí y yo saldré hacia mi cuarto sin que nadie me vea** –explicó- **Y todos felices como perdices.**

**- Es un buen plan** –comentó interesada tomando el teléfono de la mano de Darien- **Parece que usas el cerebro de vez en cuando.**

**- Uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo** –le dijo juguetón- **Ya que la otra parte se digna a solo insultar y golpear.**

**- Eres un pesado** –replicó la aludida.

**- Estás perdiendo tiempo** –acotó el Príncipe aún con la sonrisa en la cara- **Haz la llamada y pon el altavoz, rubio canguro** –le ordenó, recibiendo una mirada rabiosa de Serena por la forma como la había llamado- **Quiero escuchar lo que va a decir Rei** –finalizó.

* * *

El gran desayuno que tuvo ese día en casa del diseñador fue totalmente reparador para su cuerpo. A pesar de tener rato en su apartamento, la resaca del muchacho no quería desvanecerse por completo: la combinación de bebidas propuestas por Malachite fue una de las ideas que no pudo rechazar. _**"Sólo a nosotros se nos ocurre mezclar Vino con Tequila en el mismo vaso"**_ –recordaba sonriente. Sin embargo, Yaten aún tenía dudas sobre si debía tomar la iniciativa con algo que rondaba en su loca cabeza desde la noche anterior. Durante su borrachera con el resto de sus amigos Shitennous en casa de Seiya, les preguntó si ellos estarían de acuerdo con su propuesta, y, aunque Diamante le refutó de plano indicándole las miles de consecuencias que traería –todas absolutamente válidas-, Seiya y Malachite estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo. Y es que su reacción no era de extrañarse: ese par combinado era realmente terrible y travieso.

Decidió que lo mejor sería echarlo a la suerte. Así dejaría todo en las manos curiosas del destino. Caminó hasta su habitación, divisó sobre su mesa de noche unas cuantas monedas regadas, tomó una de ellas y la colocó sobre su mano derecha suspirando pesadamente.

**- Cara lo hago, sello me olvido del asunto**** por completo** –se dijo valientemente. Miró con esperanza el círculo metálico y concluyó que sería la mejor decisión: lo lanzó con fuerza al aire, vio como dio unas cuantas vueltas y al caer lo tomó con su mano, se la colocó sobre la palma de su mano contraria y la tapó rápidamente antes de ver el resultado.

**- Que sea lo que Dios quiera** –expresó el joven exhalando velozmente cerrando sus ojos.

Los abrió de un golpe y quitó la mano que se encontraba sobre ella recubriéndola.

La cara de la moneda brillaba ante él.

Y una extensa mueca de alegría apareció en su rostro.

**- Parece que el destino está de mi lado** –se dijo con una sonrisa al ver el resultado.

* * *

**- Lo siento mucho Señorita Tsukino, no pude abrir la puerta esta mañana cuando fui a despertarla** –le contestó Rei luego que Serena la llamara por el móvil, la saludara y le solicitara a la Guardiana Real muy amablemente que le abriera su habitación.

**- Y eso por qué?** –le preguntó sorprendida Serena.

**- La llave se partió dentro de la cerradura de la puerta **–reveló la joven Guardiana.

**- QUE?** –le gritó Serena al teléfono.

**- Por lo tanto, disfrute de su tiempo libre hoy ya que no podremos tener clases de Protocolo Real** –concluyó la voz de Rei despreocupada.

**- Espera Rei, no pueden llamar a un cerrajero o algo así?** –indagó entre curiosa y nerviosa.

**- Ya lo hice Señorita Tsukino, pero el señor me informó que no puede venir hoy ya que está fuera de la ciudad** –manifestó Rei- **Vendrá mañana en la mañana** –agregó.

**- Pero no puedo quedarme encerrada todo el día aquí!** –exclamó la muchacha reclamándole su desdicha a la otra joven.

**- Lo hizo por tres días cuando llegó al Palacio, se acuerda?** –le ironizó rápidamente la Guardiana Real.

**- Eso era por algo totalmente distinto! Yo quería…** -balbuceó mientras miraba fijamente al Príncipe Heredero que estaba cerca de ella escuchando la conversación seriamente.

**- No hay nada que pueda hacer por usted hoy Señorita Tsukino **–expuso firmemente Rei Hino- **Nos vemos mañana por la mañana** –se despidió- **Que tenga un feliz día.**

Y la Guardiana Real Rei Hino colgó la llamada rápidamente.

* * *

Shingo Tsukino siempre había sido un niño un poco solitario en la escuela. Era cierto que tenía amigos, pero con total seguridad los podría contar con los dedos de una mano, y quizás hasta le sobrarían dedos. Conocía a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de clases, pero muchos de ellos eran hijos de grandes empresarios alemanes o descendientes de alguna celebridad famosa, incluso algunos quizás eran populares entre las chicas por su simple atractivo físico, así que ninguno de ellos se involucraba con él. A ninguno le importaba ser amigo de un chico común y corriente como Shingo. Hasta ahora.

Desde que su hermana Serena Tsukino se vio involucrada en el escándalo periodístico que se había convertido su próxima boda, no paraban de acercársele los _"riquillos"_ o los populares para llamar su atención. Muchos de ellos lo habían invitado a salir después de clases: a piscinas, a salas de videojuegos, al cine o a que los visitara en sus _"humildes"_ –que la verdad no tenían nada de humildes- hogares para conocerlo mejor. Aunque a todos ellos les había dicho **"No, Gracias"**.

Y es que debía reconocer algo muy importante: Su hermana Serena no se casaría con un simple _"niñ__ito__ rico"_. No. Ella no era una muchacha suertuda enamorada de un _"hijo de mamá y papá"_ con dinero. No. Nada de eso. Ella contraería nupcias con el Príncipe Heredero del Reino Alemán Darien Chiba. El segundo hombre con más poder en el Reino –el primero obviamente era el Rey-. Así que en resumidas cuentas, _"al ser Shingo el hermano menor de la Futura Princesa Heredera, las personas que ahora lo rodeaban debían ser más exclusivas, tener mejor clase… en fin, sus amistades de toda la vida debían cambiar"_.

Esa frase era justamente la que le había hecho ganador a Shingo de un día de suspensión en la escuela la semana anterior, luego que le lanzara un gancho derecho con toda la fuerza a uno de los tontos populares que se la había dicho.

Shingo Tsukino jamás cambiaría a sus verdaderos amigos por nada del mundo. Ni aún si Serena se convertía en la próxima Reina de Alemania.

La relación de Shingo y Serena era básicamente una constante pelea en casa. Pero era debido a que el mismo Shingo así lo había querido. Le gustaba molestar a su hermana mayor. Era muy divertido ver a Serena rabiar muchas veces porque Shingo le había escondido una de sus medias favoritas o porque la había despertado lanzándole un vaso de agua fría en la cara, pero la razón principal de las más grandes discusiones siempre era la mejor: Shingo constantemente robaba el diario de Serena para leerlo.

Sí, debía admitir que desde que Serena se fue de la casa para vivir en el Palacio Real con su próximo esposo, la diversión no había sido la misma al llegar de su escuela. Nunca se lo contaría a su hermana, pero Shingo la extrañaba mucho. Ahora más que nunca.

Por eso, cuando Shingo llamó a Serena al móvil el día anterior, su hermana mayor pensó que había ocurrido una emergencia en su casa y le gritó miles de veces para que él le confesara que sucedía _"porque si no lo destriparía vivo"_. Luego de mucho esperar que Serena se calmara para explicarle el motivo de su llamada, Shingo Tsukino por primera vez en toda su vida le pidió ayuda.

Pero no contó con la reacción de Serena después de que hablara con ella.

Su hermana lo había sorprendido totalmente echándose a llorar por teléfono pidiéndole disculpas.

Luego de muchas lágrimas derramadas, sucedió lo más importante del día para él: ella le prometió que lo ayudaría. Y Serena era conocida en su pequeña familia porque nunca rompía sus promesas.

Ver a la Guardiana Real Rei Hino esa mañana frente a su puerta antes de partir a sus clases, se lo había demostrado. Su hermana era una mujer de palabra y nunca lo dejaría solo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

**- La Futura Princesa Heredera me dio órdenes ****anoche ****de traerle este sobre ****hoy muy temprano ****Señorito Shingo** –le dijo claramente al abrir la puerta- **Si tiene algún problema en la entrada el día de la recepción, sólo hágamelo saber inmediatamente.**

**- Muchas gracias Rei** –le sonrió el niño complacido al recibir el pequeño paquete.

Era irónico pensar que todos sus compañeros de clases querían ser _"su nuevo mejor amigo"_ en la escuela y justamente la única persona que Shingo quería tener cerca no lo hacía. La niña más linda de toda la escuela no había sucumbido a los _"nuevos beneficios"_ que traía ser el hermano de la Futura Princesa Heredera. A pesar de ser una jovencita de buenos recursos económicos y además pertenecer al grupo de las bellezas populares de la escuela, ella no le hacía el menor caso a Shingo.

Sabía que la niña era diferente a todas las demás: era hermosa y muy inteligente. De piel blanca como la nieve, con una largo cabello oscuro, delgada y un poco mayor que él, la chiquilla era la mejor estudiante de la clase. Sin embargo, Shingo estaba seguro que ella no quería nada con él, ni siquiera ser su amiga. El joven Tsukino estaba desesperado y ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar su atención o hacerla sonreír: le dejaba ricos chocolates en su escritorio –sólo para ver después como ella los regalaba al primero que pasara- y hasta le escondió entre sus libros un par de entradas de cine para ver el estreno de una famosa película –la chica al encontrarlas las rompió en mil pedazos-. Incluso un día Shingo ahorró un poco de dinero de su mesada y le mandó un ramo grande de flores con orquídeas moradas al salón –el morado era el color preferido de ella, y ella al ver llegar al mensajero de la floristería, simplemente recibió el arreglo floral para despachar al trabajador, luego, justo después, lanzó las hermosas flores a la basura inmediatamente-. Sí, claramente Shingo Tsukino lo había intentado todo para un chico de su edad. Ahora el sobre entre sus manos representaba su última esperanza. _**"Si esto no funciona, me rindo"**_ –pensó acongojado el joven camino a la escuela.

* * *

El Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba sabía que había gato encerrado en ese asunto. Su mente le decía que todo esto no pudo haber ocurrido por pura casualidad. Primero, estaba el asunto de su ropa. No recordaba habérsela quitado cuando llegó al Palacio, pero lo más extraño, era que si él mismo se había confundido de habitación, seguro entre el cansancio y el sueño, se habría cambiado y dejado la camisa junto a su pantalón en algún rincón del cuarto. Y aunque no se lo había comentado a Serena, registró con la mirada por todas partes y no había indicios de ella. _**"Dónde demonios está mi camisa favorita?"**_ –se preguntaba contrariado.

Segundo, la desaparición de los Shitennous. Esos vagos borrachos inconscientes seguro que tenía su cuchara metida en ese rollo. Porque en medio de su actual dolor de cabeza, recordaba llegar al aeropuerto, evadir fotógrafos trasnochados que esperaban pacientemente su encuentro y montarse en la limosina junto a sus compañeros camino al Palacio. También se acordaba vagamente haber tomado una copa de champán en la vía a Neuschwanstein para celebrar el fin de la soltería del Príncipe y luego… todo negro hasta el día siguiente. _**"Me corto una mano a que esos idiotas que tengo por amigos fueron capaces de echarle algo a **__**mi**__** bebida!"**_ –entendiendo poco a poco.

Tercero, faltaba la visita del Rey Apolo Chiba. Era como una ley sobreentendida que si el respetable Monarca bajo cualquier causa no pudiese realizar un viaje fuera o dentro del Reino, o inclusive asistir a algún evento particular; quien debía asumir su rol representando a la Familia Real Chiba era el Príncipe Heredero Darien. Sin embargo, justo después de su regreso a Neuschwanstein, el controlador Rey siempre le solicitaba los detalles de todo lo que había visto o escuchado a Darien mientras el joven le hiciera la suplencia. Y es que el Rey era a veces tan insistente que si por casualidad el Joven Príncipe se le escondía para posponer el informe, Apolo no descansaba hasta encontrarlo y sacarle absolutamente toda la información. Darien sabía que el viaje a Australia no sería la excepción. Así que eso también lo llevaba a intentar recordar todo lo que pudiera, y aunque no estaba totalmente seguro -porque para ese momento el Príncipe aún se encontraba entredormido con Serena entre sus brazos-, Darien juraría que escuchó la voz del Rey un poco más temprano en la habitación de la rubia. _**"Si mi querido padre nos vio durmiendo juntos, me quito el nombre si no metió su cochina y depravada imaginación para encerrarnos aquí!"**_ –exclamó en sus pensamientos hilando la situación un poco molesto por la actitud de _"arquero amoroso"_ que siempre le demostraba su padre.

Y por último, las mentiras de Rei. Porque sabía que todo aquello que Rei le había contado a Serena era mentira. Eso de que el cerrajero no podría ir era totalmente falso. Si Rei hubiese querido abrir la puerta, ella misma la hubiese tumbado a patadas o buscado al pobre hombre en cualquier cueva que se escondiera y lo traería de vuelta al Palacio a la hora que fuera. Eso lo llevaba a concluir algo: Darien tenía el leve presentimiento que la Guardiana Real los vio al amanecer, y, estando ellos un poco acurrucados, decidió confabularse con el Rey Apolo para encerrarlos como castigo… _**"O como recompensa!"**_ –pensó escondiendo una sonrisa de la furiosa rubia que lo acompañaba.

En silencio, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, Darien recorrió el cuerpo de su futura esposa de arriba abajo con la mirada: largos y rubios cabellos que simulaban una cascada dorada en su espalda; finas piernas junto a todo el resto de su divina figura que lo invitaba a pecar como el diablo manda. Con todo el enredo de los golpes y los insultos, Serena se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle: la bata que se colocó al despertar se le había caído y ella aún vestía el pequeño y seductor babydoll rojo. No se lo podía creer, pero bajo todo ese escudo de niña, estaba seguro que Serena escondía una mujer sexy y ardiente. Y él no desaprovecharía ningún momento de intimidad con esa rubia tentación. _**"Te debo una Rei Hino"**_ –meditaba satisfecho en su cabeza- _**"Nota Mental: Agradecerle el gesto a Rei por el encierro, subirle el sueldo al doble y regalarle una semana de vacaciones con todos los gastos pagos a alguna isla paradisiaca del Caribe junto al calenturiento de Malachite".**_

**- Quieres ver alguna película Darien?** –preguntó repentinamente la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**- Una película?** –repitió sorprendido.

**- Sí** –afirmó la chica dubitativa- **Bueno, estaremos aquí hasta mañana y tenemos que buscar la forma de cómo matar el tiempo, así que pensé...**

**- La verdad tengo hambre** –le interrumpió el joven.

**- El hecho que yo ande vestida de rojo, no significa que jugaremos a La Caperucita Roja y El Lobo Feroz** –le recordó suspicaz al Príncipe señalándose- **Así que no me va a comer mejor con esos dientes tan largos que tiene Señor Darien Chiba.**

El Príncipe acortó velozmente la distancia que los separaba sorprendiendo a Serena, se colocó frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa y atrapándola entre sus brazos, Darien hundió su rostro en la fina cabellera rubia de Serena, dejándola inmóvil y perpleja- **Señorita Serena Tsukino, le recuerdo que el Lobo Feroz ataca por sorpresa, así que no voy a avisarle antes de comérmela por completo... muy despacio y placenteramente** –le susurró a la rubia en su oído.

**- Darien Chiba!** –exclamó la chica sonrojada y horrorizada tratando de escapar de sus brazos.

Apretándola más a él para evitar que Serena lo golpeara nuevamente por su atrevimiento, Darien aprovechó para morder suave y seductoramente un lugar en el cuello de la rubia, dejarle una marca visible allí y finalizar con un pequeño beso en esa misma zona.

**- Y por mucho que odio evitar comerte, interpretaste mal mis palabras cabeza de chorlito** –aclaró el joven subiendo el tono de voz, soltándola, alejándose de pronto y dándole la espalda a la chica- **Si te dije que tengo hambre es porque mi estómago se muere porque le eche así sean piedras, o dicho de otra forma, quiere desayunar y tomarse una taza de café caliente. Aunque si lo pensamos mejor, con esos comentarios doble sentido que haces, quién es la pervertida ahora?.**

Como respuesta a esa pregunta, Serena logró que un gran cojín aterrizara en la parte trasera de la cabeza del Príncipe Heredero.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, la rabia, la locura y la gran molestia llegaron tan rápidas y fuertes como un temible huracán a su ser. Pero lo más importante fue notar que tuvo toda la razón desde el principio, sólo ese pensamiento alimentó un poco su ego e hizo que una amplia sonrisa apareciera repentinamente en su rostro. _**"Shitennous locos!"**_ –exclamaba en sus pensamientos.

El Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba aún veía la pantalla de su teléfono móvil con recelo pero relajándose poco a poco se comenzó a reír quedamente para que Serena no lo viera: el mensaje que recibió de Yaten sólo minutos atrás le confirmó todas sus sospechas.

"_Guarda este pequeño recuerdo Principito Chiba"_ –se leía en la pantalla.

Junto a una foto de Darien y Serena profundamente dormidos y muy abrazados, además de vestidos con la ropa que ellos mismos se descubrieron al amanecer.

**- Travesura realizada** –susurraba el Príncipe mientras almacenaba la foto en la memoria de su móvil.

* * *

Molly tenía dos debilidades fundamentalmente: todo lo relacionado con su hijo Andrew y… su más grande secreto. Pero aunque ella fuese una mujer persistente y muy audaz, siempre había soñado con tener su propio espacio para relacionarse con otras personas: un negocio de venta de antigüedades. Pese a que vivía en el Palacio como una Reina –literalmente hablando- cuando su esposo Rubeus estaba vivo, nunca hubiese podido realizar su sueño. Irónicamente, le agradecía eso a que Rubeus estuviera muerto.

Durante los años que estuvo viviendo en el Palacio como la esposa del Rey, Molly se encargó de ampliar progresivamente su círculo de amistades. Aunque provenía de una familia acaudalada, convertirse en una mujer sumamente importante en la Familia Real, traía incontables beneficios. No sólo la respetaban como Reina, sino como una mujer de negocios, algo que en la alta sociedad era muy raro y difícil de conseguir. Luego de la muerte de su esposo, gente de importancia en otros países que era desconocida para ella, comenzó a frecuentarla. Molly estaba segura que la razón principal para ello, era justamente ser la madre del Príncipe Heredero al trono. Y contra todo pronóstico, Molly y su hijo fueron exiliados del Palacio. Aunque eso la mantuvo en el ojo de la prensa internacional durante un tiempo, también le hizo ganar personalidades de su lado: opinaban que había sido una medida injusta y severa. Sin embargo, gracias a esa cantidad de fieles seguidores, en estos momentos poseía una información invaluable.

Esa tarde, mientras terminaba de decorar su tienda para la próxima inauguración que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, un hombre que trabajaba para uno de sus amigos, le llevó un sobre cerrado.

Al abrirlo y observar su contenido, no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

**Después de tantos años, al fin te tengo** –dijo en un susurro.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, luego de su primera visita, Michiru se encontraba nuevamente frente a la puerta del apartamento de Seiya como le había prometido. Temblaba como una niña pequeña llena de miedo ante el recuerdo de su antigua relación con el diseñador. Años atrás ella le había hecho mucho daño a él. Justo cuando todo parecía ir por buen camino con su novio Haruka, a ella se le ocurría buscar a Seiya. Dicho sea de paso, tuvo que mentirle a Ruka -le comentó que estaba muy resfriada- para descartar su invitación a un restaurante lujoso de la ciudad y poder asistir a su cita con Seiya. No pudo evitarlo, pero lamentablemente su pasado se mezcló con su futuro y no podía seguir ocultando la verdad por más tiempo. Sencillamente no podía. _**"Bendito destino traicionero"**_ –reprochaba intranquila. Ella se convirtió con el pasar de los años en una joven fuerte de corazón. Ahora estaba preparada mentalmente para lo que se le venía encima: tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. _**"No hay más remedio"**_ –pensó acongojada.

Pero no contó con la bienvenida de Seiya.

Cuando se imaginaba el momento en que lo volviera a ver –porque estaba segura que algún día lo haría-, siempre se imaginó que el chico le gritaría improperios hasta el cansancio reclamándole el mal tiempo que le hizo pasar. Y ella le lloraría suplicándole su perdón.

Pero se equivocó en la parte de los gritos y el llanto.

El caballeroso Seiya que conoció muchos años antes apareció, y, cuando la vio frente a él, la había acunado nuevamente en sus brazos aceptando las palabras y caricias que Michiru le otorgó. A cambio, él la besó como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Como si no hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada malo entre ellos. El dolor que existió fue olvidado completamente con ese amoroso contacto. Se rozó los labios con uno de los dedos para recordar el beso de la tarde anterior y lo retiró inmediatamente horrorizada por una repentina revelación: luego de tantos años, nunca pudo olvidar a Seiya Kou.

Nunca podría olvidar su primer amor.

Con valentía, tocó el timbre una vez.

Nadie respondía.

Esperó unos minutos y dubitativa, tocó nuevamente.

Y se sorprendió un poco al verlo abrir su puerta con una amplia sonrisa, arrebatando cualquier miedo que pudiera tener ella.

**- Gracias ****por venir ****Michiru** –le dijo haciendo ademán con la mano hacia el interior de su apartamento para darle la bienvenida- **Pasa.**** Te presento mi humilde morada.**

**- Kou, ****dime la verdad, ****por casualidad tenías al****guna chica escondida aquí ****esta mañana****?** –preguntó con picardía la chica.

**- Para nada preciosa** –le respondió cerrando la puerta- **Sólo los ****perdidos ****borrachos de Yaten, Diamante y Malachite.**** Amanecimos ****jugando póker y ****bebiendo**–comentó.

Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron de par en par súbitamente- **Ellos estaban aquí?.**

**- Sí. Por eso no quise que entraras** –le explicó rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza con su mano para disculparse- **No sabía si estaba bien que los vieras tan pronto.**

**- Gracias por pensar en eso Seiya** –le agradeció profundamente a la suspicacia del joven.

**- Como sabía que ven****ías, preparé tu bebida favorita** –le indicó en una sonrisa el diseñador.

**- Todavía te acuerdas?** –sonrió complacida.

**- Cómo olvidarme de lo exageradamente extravagante que eres?** –le preguntó Seiya sonriente, pasando por un lado de ella con dirección a la cocina- **Está muy fría** –comentó abriendo la nevera y sacando una jarra con un líquido marrón dentro de ella- **Aún así quieres tu copa con cubitos de hielo?.**

**- Claro** –afirmó la chica acercándose a él viéndolo servir dos copas de su coctel predilecto: una bebida de chocolate y naranja- **Desde aquí se siente el olor de la mezcla: leche condensada, jugo de naranja, chocolate fundido, coñac y ginebra.**

**- Espero te guste** –le dijo entregándole una copa y sosteniendo él la otra con su mano- **Salud!.**

Luego de toda la profunda charla que habían tenido esa tarde, donde recordaron su tortuoso pasado y todo lo que les había sucedido mientras estuvieron separados, Michiru lo dejó perplejo con una noticia: le había contado nada más y nada menos que sería una de las Madrinas de la Boda Real. Conocía a la prometida de Darien y la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas. También sabía que Seiya era uno de los Padrinos y además el Diseñador Oficial del matrimonio. Pero lo que Michiru nunca le comentó a Serena, era que Michiru conocía a Seiya y el verdadero papel de la chica en su vida. Le suplicó al diseñador le ocultara su identidad hasta que ella estuviera preparada para contárselo a la rubia. Él aceptó.

* * *

Al salir de clases, una jovencita caminó sola desde la escuela hasta la biblioteca pública más cercana, sin embargo; al parecer no se percató en ningún momento que Shingo seguía sus pasos calladamente. Cuando la vio entrar cargando unos pesados libros, el menor de los Tsukino decidió esperarla en la entrada para hablar con ella. Asumió inicialmente que la niña sólo devolvería los libros a la biblioteca y saldría inmediatamente. Pero se equivocó rotundamente al observar que la jovencita se sentaba tranquilamente a estudiar con otros compañeros de su clase. Aunque sí acertó al pensar que estudiarían durante largo rato allí dentro, Shingo resolvió que seguiría esperando a que ella saliera para hablar con ella. _**"Hoy es todo o nada Shingo Tsukino"**_ –pensó envalentonándose un poco el chico. Pasadas algunas horas, se alegró al ver que los compañeros de estudio de la chica se retiraban de su sitio, pero se desilusionó al detallar que ella no se movía de su puesto y al parecer aún no tenía intenciones de salir de allí. Shingo se sentó en la grama nuevamente, se acomodó su abrigo y siguió esperando pacientemente en la entrada.

La noche cayó repentinamente y el cansancio del día logró afectar el cuerpo del joven Tsukino: aunque estaba sentado en el duro suelo de la entrada, Shingo comenzaba a dormirse poco a poco.

**- Bien, ya terminé todas mis tareas de la semana** –le dijo una voz femenina firmemente tras él- **Así que ahora me vas a explicar por qué me seguiste desde la escuela y me has esperado hasta ahorita.**

**- Hola** –respondió asustado el chico volteándose rápidamente- **Cómo sabías que…?.**

**- Soy bonita pero no tonta Shingo** –le interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa- **Me di cuenta que me seguías desde que salimos, pero pensé te irías al ver que entré a estudiar. Por qué no lo hiciste?** –le preguntó extrañada.

**- Yo…** -comenzó a titubear nervioso el chico- **quería…** -agregó pausadamente- **hablar contigo** –finalizó.

**- Te importaría hablar conmigo un poco más rápido?** –le dijo divertida por los nervios que reflejaba el joven- **Papá debe estar por llegar y debo irme.**

**- Claro** –aseguró firmemente- **Yo te quería entregar esto** –colocó el sobre en las manos de la chica- **Espero que me acompañes.**

La jovencita intrigada abrió el delicado sobre y al leer su contenido, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos por la sorpresa.

Shingo Tsukino le había entregado una Invitación Formal a la Exclusiva Recepción de la Boda Real en el Palacio Neuschwanstein.

**- No… puedo… aceptarla** –contestó la chica poco a poco después de unos largos minutos de silencio.

**- Oh** –se sorprendió el joven sintiéndose triste ante su negativa.

**- No me malinterpretes Shingo **–le dijo la chica preocupada rápidamente- **Debo preguntarle a mi padre primero a ver si puedo ir antes de responderte**–agregó guardando el sobre dentro de uno de sus libros.

**- Entonces…?** –preguntó nervioso.

**- Si mi papá acepta dejarme ir, será un honor acompañarte** –asintió la chica con su cabeza mostrando una amplia sonrisa- **Nadie me había invitado antes a una linda boda.**

**- Te aseguro que el honor será todo mío** –afirmó Shingo más tranquilo- **Ir a la boda de mi hermana con la chica más bonita e inteligente de la escuela, no tiene precio.**

El claxon de un automóvil los distrajo por un momento de su conversación. Enseguida, un vehículo llegó cerca de donde ellos se encontraban charlando. La jovencita de pronto le hizo una seña con su mano al chofer para que la esperara un momento y poder terminar de hablar con su nuevo amigo. Al parecer la persona que manejaba entendió el mensaje porque Shingo vio como carro se aparcaba en uno de los puestos de estacionamiento.

**- Es mi padre** –aseguró la muchacha- **Debo irme.**

**- Está bien** –aceptó Shingo- **Es tarde y yo también debo irme a casa.**

**- Quieres que te llevemos? **–le preguntó al ver la hora que marcaba su reloj.

**- No** –exclamó apenado- **No vivo tan lejos.**

**- Pero fue mi culpa que te quedaras hasta ****tan ****tarde** –le ratificó la chica dudando un poco.

**- Yo quise hacerlo así que no te preocupes** –le aseguró Shingo.

**- Bueno, entonces me voy **–se despidió la jovencita-** Mañana en la escuela te comentaré sobre lo que me haya dicho papá.**

**- Seguro** –confirmó sonriente el menor de los Tsukino.

La chica comenzó a caminar en dirección al carro pero se detuvo de repente. Volteó su cuerpo hacia el joven que la había esperado toda la tarde y se acercó a él nuevamente.

**- Shingo, antes de irme tengo que aclararte algo, pero prométeme que no te sentirás mal.**

**- Qué pasa****?** –preguntó extrañado.

**- Gracias por los chocolates, las entradas al cine y las flores que me llevaste** –respondió felizmente.

**- Cómo sabías que era yo?** –inquirió pálido-** Nunca puse nada en las tarjetas.**

**- Porque todos los que me conocen saben que soy alérgica a los chocolates y las orquídeas** –le explicó- **Los chocolates me provocan comezón en los brazos y aunque el morado me encanta, el polen de las orquídeas me hace estornudar mucho** –añadió con una mueca de pena en el rostro.

**- Pero y las entradas…?** –preguntó sorprendido por la declaración.

**- No me las entregaste tú directamente** –aclaró tímidamente la niña- **Pensé que eran de un niño que me anda persiguiendo para que le haga el proyecto de fin de año de inglés.**

La corneta del vehículo detenido sonó nuevamente dos veces más.

**- Debo darme prisa** –aseguró la chica un poco nerviosa- **Papá debe estar apurado. No queremos que se moleste si quieres que te acompañe a la boda. Nos vemos mañana.**

Y la chica se despidió esta vez con un beso en la mejilla de su nuevo amigo.

Dejando a un atontado joven inmóvil en la entrada de la biblioteca llamado Shingo Tsukino.

* * *

Varias horas después, el alcohol de los tragos que tomaron, hizo mella en ella poco a poco y sentándose repentinamente en las piernas del chico, le pidió la abrazara y la dejara dormir un rato entre sus brazos. Un no tan sobrio Seiya, aceptó encantado acostándose lentamente y acurrucándola sobre su cuerpo en el sofá donde minutos antes estaban sentados. Nunca le podría negar algo a Michiru. Desde que la conocía, siempre la consentía de todas las maneras posibles. El diseñador se había aprovechado un poco de la situación y la dejó dormir mucho más tiempo del esperado. Ya la oscuridad de la noche arropaba el paisaje de la ciudad.

La veía dormir cómoda, profundamente en sus brazos y aún no se creía todo lo que estaba pasándole en esos momentos. Luego de mucho soñar con ella, llorar, rezar y suspirar por ella, _"su"_ Michiru había regresado. La repentina desaparición de la chica le afectó muchísimo en aquel entonces. Nunca nadie lo había preparado para afrontar la súbita pérdida de su gran amor.

Cuando Michiru abrió los ojos nuevamente, se sintió un poco confundida aunque muy protegida por los brazos que la rodeaban. Lentamente fue recordando las cosas que había dicho esa tarde, el lugar donde se encontraba y sobre todo con quien se encontraba. Intentó levantarse pero los fuertes brazos que la atrapaban se lo impidieron.

**- Sigue durmiendo princesa** –le susurró el pelinegro.

**- Es muy tarde!** –exclamó Michiru al levantar su muñeca y mirar la hora que marcaba su reloj- **Seiya, me tengo que ir** –agregó angustiada.

**- Tú m****isma lo has dicho, es muy tarde** –ratificó Seiya- **Es muy peligroso que andes sola por ahí a esta hora.**

**- Y qué pretendes que haga?** –le preguntó preocupada temiendo la respuesta.

**- Te quedará****s esta noche con****migo ****princesa** –le ordenó invadiendo con sus labios los de la chica para fundirse en un profundo beso.

Michiru intentó por todos los medios huir de su delicioso captor, ése que con cada movimiento la apretaba más a él para evitar que escapara; trató de recordar que no podía permitirle a ese hombre meterse más en su vida porque ya se sentía completa junto a otro. Trató de pensar en lo mucho que complicaría las cosas al quedarse. Pero sus largos, tiernos y calientes besos la hicieron olvidar todo. Una sola mirada a esos ojos azules suplicantes había bastado para derretirla. Seiya había pasado un trago muy amargo en su vida gracias a ella, por qué no era capaz de regalarle tan siquiera esa noche?. Mientras las caricias iban y venían, la chica tomó una firme decisión: esa noche sólo serían un hombre y una mujer que se necesitaban. Luego ella saldría a flote con el desastre que eso significaría, pero por ahora, sólo se dejaría llevar por las fabulosas manos que le bajaban el cierre trasero de su falda. Se dejaría llevar por el seductor Seiya Kou.

* * *

**- Novio nuevo?** –le preguntó con un sonrisa el hombre que se encontraba sentado en el asiento del chofer del vehículo a la chica que entraba rápidamente.

**- Espero que sí Papá** –afirmó con una sonrisa picarona la niña- **Él es muy lindo y tierno. La verdad me gusta mucho pero es muy tímido.**

**- Me lo tienes que presentar primero** –puntualizó el hombre mientras arrancaba el vehículo- **De dónde lo conoces?.**

**- Va a mi escuela Papá** –contestó la chica alegre.

**- Saca buenas notas como tú?** –quiso saber el padre.

**- Sí Papá** –afirmó- **Se llama Shingo Tsukino.**

**- Shingo Tsukino **–repitió el hombre mirando por el retrovisor al jovencito que había acompañado a su hija momentos atrás- **Parece buen chico.**

**- Sí** –asintió la niña complacida- **Es el hermano menor de la Futura Princesa Heredera.**

**- Ah!** –exclamó repentinamente el hombre- **Y que hacías con él a estas horas?.**

**- Quería hablar conmigo para invitarme a la recepción de la boda de su hermana en el Palacio Real** –le comentó apenada y nerviosa señalándole a su padre el sobre con la invitación- **Puedo ir**** Papá?** –preguntó tímidamente- **Puedo?** –reiteró la pregunta.

Su padre no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a mirarla detalladamente en silencio por un momento. La chica reflejaba tanta esperanza e ilusión ante la invitación que no tuvo el valor para negarse ante su pequeña.

**- Primero tenemos que buscarte un hermoso vestido para la ocasión mi princesa** –contestó el hombre mirando nuevamente al camino que tenía enfrente.

**- Gracias Papá!** –gritó la chica contenta entendiendo la respuesta de su padre.

**- Pero prométeme invitar al joven Shingo a cenar con nosotros para hablar con él antes de la fiesta** –la condicionó irremediablemente.

**- Así sea lo último que haga haré que Shingo Tsukino venga a cenar ****a casa ****Papá!** –chilló de pronto.

**- Eres la digna hija de este humilde servidor Hotaru Tomoe** –finalizó el padre sonriente.

* * *

El día pasó bastante rápido para Serena y Darien. Dado que aún no se la llevaban muy bien –aunque estuvieran a punto de casarse- y sumando que la habitación de Serena era bastante grande, pues cada uno anduvo por su lado. Lo único que sí habían hecho realmente durante el día, era comer juntos lo que Serena tenía como provisiones en la nevera y algunas golosinas. Ninguna de las comidas fue mejor que la anterior, pero al menos pudieron evitar pasar hambre. Como Darien no encontró por ningún rincón oculto su ropa, y, a sabiendas que Los Shitennous tenían sus manos metidas en el embrollo –aunque eso no se lo dijo a Serena en ningún momento porque se desataría la última Guerra Mundial-, el Príncipe Heredero decidió colocarse una bata de baño encima mientras estuvieran encerrados. Al principio su rubia acompañante objetó un poco su decisión, pero al ponerle en claro que era prestarle una bata de algodón para cubrirse o pasearse en su cuarto viéndolo sólo usando bóxers todo el día, la Futura Princesa Heredera había accedido sin comentarle nada más. Al percatarse que ella misma aún vestía su babydoll rojo, sin decir palabra, caminó hacia su amplio closet, consiguió una vestimenta más casual –como si fuera a salir de allí pronto- y se encerró en el baño para cambiarse. Por lo que se veía, Serena pensaba que cargar esa _"ropa de calle"_ puesta era una mejor idea que andar con la ropa íntima roja frente al Príncipe Heredero durante todo su encierro. Y tenía razón. _**"Ocasión y tentación, madre e hija son"**_ –pensaba la joven en un viejo refrán mientras se cambiaba.

Las discusiones iban y venían a cada rato si se encontraban frente a frente, por eso evitaban encontrarse. Más que todo eran siempre reclamos, insultos e improperios de Serena hacia Darien por _"haberse equivocado de cuarto y hacer que terminaran en esta situación"_. Sin embargo; ya harto de tanta pelea, justo antes de irse a dormir, el Príncipe Darien quiso ponerle un alto definitivo a todo el asunto haciendo un movimiento que pensó sería correcto.

**- Qué estás haciendo?** –preguntó Serena mirando fijamente al Príncipe.

**- Es obvio cabeza de chorlito** –respondió quitándose la bata de algodón y acostándose en la cama junto a ella- **Es de noche y t****engo sueño.**

**- No p****ensarás dormir aquí conmigo, verdad?** –preguntó perspicaz.

**- En este cuarto s****ólo hay una cama Serena** –contestó el muchacho echándose la cobija encima.

**- Darien, si tienes sueño, puedes do****rmir tranquilamente en el suelo** –dijo la chica señalándoselo- **No te pienso detener.**

**- Soy un Príncipe Herede****ro. No voy a dormir en el suelo** –le negó serio mirándola.

**- Los Príncipes hacen todo lo que las Princesas piden** –acotó la rubia con una sonrisa.

**- Bueno, generalmente en eso tendrías razón. Es un buen punto** –aceptó Darien- **Sólo que tú todavía no eres formalmente una Princesa, así que no tengo ningunas intenciones de obedecer lo que mi prometida quiere**–agregó burlándose engreídamente.

**- Darien ****Chiba ****hablo en serio** –declaró Serena cruzándose de brazos.

**- Yo también ****Serena Tsukino** –reiteró el Príncipe tomando la misma posición que ella.

**- Bien **–refunfuño la muchacha-** N****o quiero pelear por esto y ****tener que ****sacarte a patadas porque yo también tengo sueño. Así que ****vamos a hacerlo en tus propios términos. H****agamos un trato**** justo** –afirmó- **Pídeme**** algo que pueda concederte y ****yo te pido que**** duermas en el suelo esta noche** –le explicó - **Así ambos ganamos, te parece?****.**

**- Puedo pedirte l****o que sea?** –le preguntó pensativo el joven con una amplia sonrisa.

**- Algo que pueda concederte Darien** –le repitió lentamente la rubia enfatizando cada una de sus palabras.

**- No te negarás a hacerlo?** –inquirió con malicia.

**- Si es algo que puedo concederte** –reiteró la chica-**, no me negaré** –negó firmemente.

**- Te lo tengo que decir ahorita mismo o puedo reclamar mi petición en el momento que quiera? **–preguntó presionando un poco su cuerpo hacia el de su prometida.

**- Puedes reclamar tu pedido cuando quieras** –aceptó suspirando la rubia alejándose un poco de él.

El Príncipe Heredero se acercó rápidamente a la frente de Serena y depositó un fugaz beso en ella- **Sólo para que lo sepas, a****cabas de firmar un trat****o con el ****mismísimo ****diablo Serena Tsukino** –Darien se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tomó una almohada, una cobija y finalmente se recostó en el duro suelo de la habitación- **Buenas noches y que tengas dulces sueños.**

* * *

"_**Maldito Chiba!**__**"**_ -exclamaba desesperada Serena en sus pensamientos. Desvió su mirada hacia el gran reloj de pared que colgaba en la habitación y molesta no podía creer lo que veía: Eran las tres de la mañana y su sueño se había esfumado por completo. Las últimas palabras que el Príncipe Darien Chiba había pronunciado antes de dormir, calaron tanto en su mente que ella no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

**- Y él durmiendo como un bebé!** –resopló horrorizada- **Los Príncipes ****Heredero****s ****no duermen en el suelo**** dijo ese ton****to infeliz, pero mírenlo ahora!** –agregó fulminando al adormecido Darien con la mirada- _**"Mejor me voy a dar un baño caliente a ver si logro dormir así sea un par de horas"**_ –concluyó en su pelea interna: derrotada, se levantó de su cama.

Uno de los múltiples beneficios que tenía vivir en un Palacio Real, eran las amplias habitaciones y los lujosos baños que en él se encontraban. Muchas de las cosas que tenía actualmente, habrían existido sólo en sus más bellos sueños, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a esa realidad. Quizás si vendía alguna de las exquisiteces que poseía en su actual cuarto y ese dinero lo donaba a alguna escuela necesitada, se sentiría más orgullosa. Pero aunque Rei le porfiaba a cada momento que todo aquello era parte de su transformación, aún eran cambios muy drásticos en su estilo de vida. Pero en estos momentos, y con el actual cansancio que tenía por el día compartido con el Príncipe Heredero, la verdad era justo lo que necesitaba. _**"Consentirme**__** y sentirme libre por un momento de todas las presiones no puede ser tan malo o sí?"**_ –pensó mientras se cambiaba la vestimenta e introducía su desnudo cuerpo en el baño de burbujas que recién había preparado- **Así es como se debe sentir una verdadera princesa, aunque ****yo ****aún no lo sea** –dijo divertida cerrando los ojos para relajarse.

**- Necesitas ayuda?** –preguntó un sonriente joven recostado en el marco de la puerta minutos después de haber Serena a entrado a la bañera-** Estoy a tu entera disposición preciosa.**** Mis manos y todo yo po****demos hacerte sentir maravillas bajo el agua o fuera de ella.**

**- Esto no puede estar sucediendo! **–gritó Serena abriendo sus ojos repentinamente al escuchar la voz de Darien cerca de ella- **Qué rayos haces aquí?** –le reclamó furiosa.

**- Yo que tú no me movería mucho cabeza de chorlito** –la señaló el Príncipe divertido- **Haces un movimiento en falso y descubriré todo lo que hay bajo esas burbujas. Aunque pensándolo bien, puedes hacerlo, no me importaría verte**** entera****.**

**- Darien por lo que más quieras, lárgate de aquí!** –exclamó la rubia hundiendo más su cuerpo en el agua- **Me quiero dar un baño caliente en paz**** y SOLA!****.**

**- Es tu culpa que esté despierto** –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras entraba al baño y se sentaba en el borde de la tina- **No puedo dormir cuando hay luces cerca encendidas** –agregó señalando las luces que estaban en el techo.

**- Qué haces?** –preguntó una nerviosa Serena al sentirlo tan cerca y recordar que ella estaba _"__como Dios__ la trajo al mundo__"_ bajo el agua- **Vete ya****!.**

**- No quiero hacer lo que me pides** –negó rotundamente el joven mirándola a los ojos- **Me quedaré contigo hasta que termines tu baño y ****regreses a la cama.**

**- Lo sospechaba pero me lo acabas de confirmar…**-pausó respirando con pesadez la joven-** Estás absolutamente loco!** –chilló.

**- Te recuerdo que no te vale mucho pelear**** conmigo en estos momentos Sere **–puntualizó Darien mientras se inclinaba un poco acercando su rostro descaradamente al de ella- **A no ser que quieras que me meta contigo allí dentro **–susurró rozando la punta de su nariz contra la de ella.

**- Ni lo pienses!** –refutó la rubia moviéndose rápidamente- **Vete o te empiezo a lanzar agua!.**

**- Mientras menos agua esté dentro de la bañera, más te descubres y más te puedo ver; ****así que no cumplirás tu amenaza** –le explicó el Príncipe con una amplia sonrisa divertida.

**- Vete Darien por favor** –le suplicó con voz queda y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de brotar- **Por qué estás tan empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible y llevarme la contraria?.**

**- Aún no entiendes por qué te molesto tanto ****cuando estamos solos, ****verdad?** –le preguntó el Príncipe cabizbajo al ver el rostro desesperado y acongojado de la rubia.

**- De qué hablas?** –preguntó extrañada repentinamente.

**- Básicamente q****uiero que ****confíes ****realmente ****en mi Serena** –le respondió Darien alejándose de pronto de ella- **Nunca te haría daño. Nunca te obligaría a hacer nada. Te lo he dicho un montón de veces pero parece que aún no lo entiendes** –suspiró levantándose del borde de la bañera- **Ni como hombre, ni como tu prometido, ni esposo, ni ****siquiera como ****Príncipe Heredero podría ser capaz de hacerte daño. ****Y te juro que jamás te pondría una mano encima para obligarte a enredarte en las sábanas de mi cama. Además de Príncipe Heredero, soy un caballero Serena Tsukino** –declaró y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del baño.

**- Sólo estás jugando conmigo entonces?** –le dijo con voz entrecortada la rubia entendiendo sus palabras.

**- Sí Serena** –aceptó el joven firmemente recostándose nuevamente en el marco de la puerta del baño- **Parte de todo este juego también es para que te acostumbres a mi cercanía y mis caricias.**

**- No te entiendo Darien** –hundiéndose más en el agua.

**- La versión oficial de nuestro matrimonio apresurado es que estamos ****profundamente enamorados, así que**** eso debemos ****de****mostrárselo ****a ****todo el mundo. Si te asustas, me insultas o brincas con cada caricia que te haga en público, crees que**** la gente se tragará el cuento?** –le dijo el Príncipe Darien con una ceja levantada- **Si la prensa mundial te ve actuando de esa forma, sólo dirán que eres una niña inmadura ****que no se merece estar conmigo**** o que el Príncipe Heredero se merece algo mejor que una simple plebeya** –y ante la mirada de reprocho que comenzaba a darle Serena al Príncipe, continuó- **No quiero eso. Quiero que te vean como la hermosa, amable y sencilla Serena Tsukino que eres. Quiero que piensen de ti como el Tesoro mejor guardado de la Familia Real Chiba **–agregó- **Sólo ayúdame a demostrarle ****a todos**** que entre todas las Princesas de todos los ****R****einos, ****Dios me regaló a ****la mejor mujer del mundo para ****cuidarla, protegerla y ****convertirla en mi esposa** –aseveró observándola con orgullo y ternura- **A la única mujer que podía amarme realmente**** y probarlo****. Aunque eso último sea totalmente falso** –finalizó cabizbajo.

Mientras Serena lo veía salir del baño dejándola nuevamente sola dentro de su bañera llena de burbujas, recordó irremediablemente a la Guardiana Real Rei Hino. Y debía aceptar que ella tenía toda la razón en algo que le comentó días atrás acerca de su futuro esposo: El Príncipe Heredero Darien Chiba era un joven muy calculador en sus acciones y muy honesto cuando hablaba seriamente. _**"**__**Hay algo que Rei no sabe… Por **__**sobre todas las cosas, **__**Darien es **__**un **__**gran **__**romántico empedernido"**_ –concluyó sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

Luego de terminar su reparador baño, Serena Tsukino aún asimilaba la pequeña charla nocturna que entabló con el Príncipe Heredero. Caminó hasta el lugar donde Darien yacía profundamente dormido nuevamente junto a Alfred y sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se arrodilló ante él. Permaneció en esa misma posición por un momento mientras le observaba detalladamente el rostro. Siguiendo un impulso, la joven acercó uno de los dedos de su delicada mano a la cara del chico y delineó suavemente los labios del Príncipe rozándolos lentamente. **Gracias por ser mi noble caballero** –murmuró la chica- **Dulces sueños mi ángel guardián** –agregó en voz baja. Serena retiró el dedo que regalaba la caricia poco a poco, acomodó la cobija del muchacho sobre él y se levantó nuevamente. Después de recostarse en su amplia cama y justo antes de dormirse nuevamente, en la memoria de Serena Tsukino resonó una frase de Epicteto que su abuela le repetía mucho cuando era pequeña: _"La verdad triunfa por sí misma, la mentira necesita siempre complicidad"_.

Y sin que la Futura Princesa Heredera Serena Tsukino se diera cuenta, mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos por el sueño que la iba venciendo lentamente, los labios del Príncipe Heredero esbozaron una amplia sonrisa –**Dulces sueños mi rubio tormento** –susurró el joven.

* * *

_**Noticiero PSerenity: Desde el Oculto Agujero Terrenal**_

Bueno mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores, comienza la respuesta a cada uno de los reviews que me han dejado desde el chap anterior!. Cada vez que leo sus frases de emoción e ilusión por el resultado de la historia, me hacen inmensamente feliz y contenta. Puede que haya tenido un horrible día, pero si me llega un review sobre Palacio Imperial Dorado, todos los problemas se me olvidan inmediatamente :) Les estaré eternamente agradecida por el inmenso apoyo que me brindado desde el principio y las bonitas palabras que me escriben!.

**Awase Kagami Ayumi:** Este grupo de Shitennous se las trae!. Son unos malvados de primera! jajaja Te imaginaste algo así como lo que pasó en este chap?. Saludos y muchas gracias!.

**Mayilu:** Gracias, gracias y gracias!. Me contenta mucho que te haya divertido el chap anterior, espero que te guste cada uno de los que vienen. La idea de combinar esas parejas fue hacer algo diferente, espero que el resultado sea satisfactorio para todos mis lectores. Saludos y espero verte de nuevo por estos lares!.

**Paolac78:** Gracias por el review amiguita!. Serena es tremenda! jajaja Al igual que todos los Shitennous... Y dígame el Príncipito! Ese no te quiero ni contar! Saludos, abrazos y besos!.

**Akizuki:** Muchas Gracias por el review y Bienvenida a Palacio Imperial Dorado!. Observé que tu review está para el capítulo 1, así que te invito a leer cada uno de los capítulos que haya subido hasta el final, ya que estoy segura encontrarás muchas sorpresas en este humilde proyecto. Te agradecería mucho que me dieras tu opinión sobre todo lo que leas, aunque te encontrarás con la boca abierta más de una vez, eso te lo aseguro! ;) Saludos!.

**Coquette:** Una nueva lectora se une al grupo de mi humilde creación Palacio Imperial Dorado! :D Así que haces a la escritora del fic -osea yo-, muy feliz! :) Trato de dar lo mejor de mí en cada palabra que escribo para mostrar una historia entretenida y diferente para todos en el FF. Esperaré nuevamente tu opinión sobre este chap! :) Y Muchísimas Gracias por ese review!

**Moon86:** Thank you, thank you and thank you again for your review my friend! :) I also think the chapter's end was hilarious! :) To tell you the truth, it's a real pleasure for me to write funny chapters, although it's a little bit more difficult to make someone laugh, I'll try my best everytime! :) See you soon!

**SEREDAR:** Las despedidas -y más las de solteros- tienen que ser divertidas querida amiga, eso fue básicamente lo que quise mostrar en el chap anterior. Espero que este capítulo también te guste!. Gracias por tu review nena!.

**Dayanna:** Que bueno tenerte de vuelta amiguita! :) Mil gracias por recordar este pequeño fic que se ha vuelto una gran satisfacción para mi escribir. Te entiendo con lo del tiempo querida, yo también trato de subir las actualizaciones lo más seguido, pero a veces simplemente no puedo. De verdad me contenta muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia, y te recomiendo que sigas leyendo, encontrarás muchas más sorpresas -mi imaginación está haciendo de las suyas para los próximos chaps jejeje-. Saludos, besos y abrazos!

**Xiu:** A mi también me preocupa no actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, pero a veces sencillamente no se puede :( Espero que este nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado! Y muchisisisiiimas gracias por ese review!. Nos vemos pronto!.

**Yesqui2000:** Otra personita que aparece por aquí por primera vez!. Mis lectores son los que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo con sus reviews! Muchísimas gracias por ese review y espero que la historia te siga gustando con cada actualización que suba! :)

**Nahima-chan:** A veces nos hace falta que ante algún problema, alguien nos ponga los pies sobre la tierra -y muchas veces una bofetada fuerte también es necesaria para eso-. Con respecto a los celos de Darien, buenoooo eso le pasa hasta a los mejores jejeje Parece que la sorpresa del capítulo anterior fue la combinación de Rei con Malachite, y la verdad me siento satisfecha porque les haya gustado bastante. Gracias por el review! :) Nos leemos prontito y muchas gracias por estar constantemente en esta historia! :) Saludos!

**DeepNiobe:** Logré satisfacer tu imaginación con este capítulo? jeje Espero que ver la reacción de Darien y Serena reflejada en él te haya gustado tanto como a mí me encantó describirla. :) Saludos y muchísimas gracias por tu review! :)

**Diian Kou R:** Estoy de vuelta amiguita! Miles de gracias por tu review! De verdad que me hiciste reír muchísimo con todo tu comentario! jajaja No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir que cada una de las lectoras que pasan por este humilde fic, se sientan tan identificadas con cada una de mis palabras. Si supieras que esa pequeña travesura se me ocurrió de repente una noche -esta imaginación mía definitivamente es medio retorcida jajaja-. Te confieso me salió tan natural escribir la escena que yo misma me sorprendí luego que la leí jeje. Y que te pareció la participación macabra de Artemis y el Rey en todo este asunto? jajaja Ah y tranqui que aquí todas adoramos al Príncipe Darien! jajaja Saludos, abrazos, besos y muchísimas gracias!

**Isis Janet:** Te agradezco muchísimo esas palabras nena! Y sobre todo te agradezco que siempre hayas estado pendiente de este fic a pesar del tiempo que me ha tomado escribirlo. De igual forma espero que te haya gustado esta nueva actualización y te sigan gustando los capis que continuaré subiendo :) Saludos!

**Gabi Usa - Dar:** Nadie es lo suficientemente nueva para dejar de escribir un review en este historia,... Todas son bienvenidas y tendrán siempre un espacio especial en Palacio Imperial Dorado! :) Trato de escribir y subir lo más rápido que puedo amiguita, sólo que a veces las cosas no salen como uno las desea. Mil Gracias por esas palabras y tomarte un ratico de tu tiempo para dejarme un review! :) Saludos!

**Claudiasailor:** Muchas Gracias por tu review! :) Espero no haberte dejado colgada mucho tiempo y que te haya gustado esta actualización. Sigue pendiente de Palacio Imperial Dorado para más sorpresas!. Saludos!

**Shirly queen:** Te gustó la guerra que se desató entre estos dos? :) Muchísimas gracias por esas bonitas palabras! :) Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda nena! Saludos!

**Coneja:** Bienvenida y Gracias por escribirme y leer esta humilde historia! Espero te haya gustado el resultado de este capítulo! Y todo a su tiempo amiga! :) Saludos!

* * *

_**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!**_

* * *

_**Les envío a todos Mis Lectores Mis Mejores Deseos Navideños: Espero que La Armonía, La Paz, La Prosperidad y La Felicidad llene cada uno de sus Corazones y que en todos sus Hogares sólo Reine el Amor!.**_

* * *

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012 PARA TODOS MIS LECTORES!**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**PSerenity**_


End file.
